Cinco minutos más
by Nyleve Black Mayfair
Summary: Tonks bajo las órdenes de Umbrige.... Remus bajo su protección... se desarrolla aproximadamente al mismo tiempo que El prisionero de Azkaban. ¡¡¡ ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO ¡¡¡ COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

_**Cinco minutos más……..**_

Nymphadora Tonks nunca se había sentido tan desdichada como lo era en este momento, encerrada en una oficina , archivando papeles, sirviendo café, usando un estúpido uniforme de falda y tacones, el cual le impedía dar más de dos pasos sin caerse.

En verdad su frustración era tanta que pensaba muy seriamente en ese momento dejar de ser una aspirante a ser Auror. Se odiaba a sí misma por no despertarse a tiempo esa mañana y haber decidido quedarse en cama cinco minutos más, cinco minutos que parecían insignificantes, cinco minutos que sin pensarlo cambiarían su vida.

Resulta que ese preciso día a temprana hora a los aprendices de Auror de segundo año, se les asignaba un área dentro del Ministerio donde realizarían sus prácticas y directamente el área donde hicieran éstas muy probablemente sería el mismo donde fueran colocados al finalizar su entrenamiento.

Desde que Tonks inició su entrenamiento, había soñado con este día ya que eso significaba dejar la odiosa teoría de las clases para pasar a la práctica y a la verdadera acción. Su objetivo era lograr un lugar en el escuadrón de misiones especiales, los cuales eran los encargados de realizar las misiones más peligrosas y por ende los aurores pertenecientes a este escuadrón eran los más respetados y de mayor rango.

El único problema es que si ya de por si es casi imposible entrar a la academia de Auror siendo mujer, obtener un puesto en este escuadrón sería casi un milagro, un milagro por el cual ella había trabajado muy duro sobrepasando incluso sus propios límites. Ella estaba muy consiente de sus debilidades, como lo era su innata torpeza, pero también sabía la ventaja que le otorgaba ser metamorfomago así que si lograba los dos primeros años las mejores calificaciones en Ocultación y Disfraces y controlaba su torpeza en el examen final de Sigilo y Rastreo sus posibilidades de entrar eran grandes. La mayoría de sus compañeros e incluso sus profesores no tenían ninguna duda de que lo conseguiría y lo hubiera conseguido de no ser por esos cinco malditos minutos.

La noche anterior a esta mañana Tonks se la había pasando examinándose a si misma, practicando todo tipo de hechizos y transformaciones, para que a la mañana siguiente Rufus Scrimgeour quién era precisamente el jefe del Escuadrón de misiones especiales no tuviera ninguna excusa para no darle el puesto que tanto añoraba.

Como siempre su despertador sonó a las 6:30 am dándole el tiempo perfecto para llegar al ministerio a las 7:30 , pero por culpa del entrenamiento nocturno había decidido dormir cinco minutos más , cinco minutos que no le afectarían, el problema empezo cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo su despertador marcaba las 7:50 am …

-¡Maldita Sea¡No puede ser! – Su corazón parecía que se le iba a salir, de los nervios e impotencia que sentía en ese momento, por más que apareciera en ese mismo instante la ceremonia de selección ya debía haber comenzado.

No podía culpar a nadie la culpa era sola suya y eso era algo que no podía soportar.

Mientras tanto en el auditorio principal del Ministerio de Magia, la ceremonia ya había empezado y ya más de la mitad de estudiantes ( los cuales no eran ni una docena en total) habían sido asignados a sus áreas. Los encargados de las diferentes áreas miraban y cuestionaban a los aprendices, y de acuerdo a sus habilidades los escogían. El encargado de dar la resolución era el mismo Rufus Scrimgeour.

- Emily Mayfair, tomando en cuenta tu habilidad sobrenatural para comunicarte con espíritus y tus excelente capacidad para realizar rituales mortuorios, has ganado un lugar para desarrollarte en el Departamento de los Misterios.

La presentación de la bruja con su nuevo tutor, se vio interrumpido por la caída de una de sus compañeras, precisamente Tonks la cual aún en pijama tuvo un muy mal aterrizaje en medio de los pocos de sus compañeros que aún no eran seleccionados. Antes de que pudiera decir algo o tan siquiera recuperarse del golpe se oyó un horrible grito que sorprendió a todos pero más a la metamorfomaga que no podía creer lo que le pasaba.

-¡ LA QUIERO A ELLA! – pronunció Dolores Umbridge.

- Calma Dolores. No creo que ella sea la indicada para ti, ella es una metamorfomago y realmente no pienso que funcione trabajando en labores administrativas contigo.

Tonks quería responder lo mismo pero no sabía si que saliera de su boca pudiera ayudarla o empeorar la situación.

- ¡ METAMORFOMAGA! JA, ES UNA RAZÓN MÁS PARA QUE ESE ENGENDRO DE LA NATURALEZA ESTÉ CONMIGO, A KILÓMETROS SE NOTA QUE NECESITA DISCIPLINA Y CONMIGO LA TENDRÁ. NO VOY A CAMBIAR MI PARECER LA QUIERO A ELLA Y AHORA MISMO.

-¡Pero acaso yo no tengo derecho a decidir! – Casi instintivamente gritó Nymphadora al momento que su cabello sin querer se volvía de un tono rojo color casi como si fuera fuego.

-Lo siento Nymphadora , tú sabes muy bien las reglas y sólo tienes dos opciones: Aceptas trabajar en el área asignada o renuncias a tu entrenamiento. De la misma manera te recuerdo que gran parte de ser auror implica saber trabajar bajo presión, en condiciones extremas debes probar que puedes controlarte y salir avante así que si en verdad tienes la capacidad para pertenecer al ministerio podrás lograrlo.- Pronunció el Auror al que todos respetaban y al cual nadie se atrevía a retar.

Ser un auror es todo lo que ella siempre había deseado ser, y por nada del mundo renunciaría a su sueño no importando qué difícil resultara el camino para lograrlo.

-Muy bien, acepto, pero quiero que quede claro que no estaré en esa oficina para siempre. – Afirmo Tonks en un tono demasiado desafiante.

-¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO! CUANDO DEFORMIDADES COMO TÚ NISIQUIERA DEBERÍAN TENER EL DERECHO A PISAR EL MINISTERIO, AGRADECE QUE YO PERSONALMENTE TE ENSEÑARÉ EL LUGAR QUE TE CORRESPONDE.

Tonks quería gritarle de todo a esa horrible mujer, pero como Rufus Scrimgeour había dicho un buen auror sabría comportarse a la altura y no iba a permitir que esta espantosa mujer le arruinara su carrera.

-¡MUY BIEN CON QUE NO DICES NADA, ASÍ ESTÁ MEJOR! Vayamos a la oficina , Ho síí y olvidaba no puedes trabajar vestida así conmigo- en ese mismo instante Dolores saco su varita y con un solo movimiento cambio los jeans y camiseta que Tonks usaba como pijama por un traje sastre color rosa pastel y sus tenis converse por unos zapatos aseñorados de tacón.

-¿Qué? realmente no puedes hacerme esto- pronunció Tonks al ver como cambiaba su atuendo.

- ¡ CLARO QUE PUEDO! Estás bajo a mis órdenes y no puedes renegar de nada, ahora vez todos esos montones de papeles, son archivos que tendrás que ordenar alfabéticamente y sin ningún uso de la magia, ya que voy a estar vigilándote.

Nymphadora Tonks simplemente no podía creerlo, porque literalmente eran montañas de papeles las que se levantaban a lo largo y ancho de la cursi y con olor a canela oficina de Dolores Umbridge.

-¡Vamos! Qué esperas entre más los estés viendo más vas a tardar en acomodarlos, la mayoría son expedientes sobre mi propuesta de aniquilar a todas aquellas criaturas no dignas del reino mago y como te comportes puedo apostar a que mis razones para matar al nacer a todos los de tu especie serán mayores. Así que te ordeno que mientras estés en esta oficina no tengas cambios, siempre quiero verte con tu forma original.

Nymphadora sólo pudo levantar una ceja¿Su forma original, ni ella misma podía saber cuál era con facilidad ya que consideraba cada cambio algo único que correspondía a alguna parte de ella. Lo único que pudo hacer fue concentrarse y no pensar en algo en concreto. El resultado fue una chica de rostro muy blanco, de ojos oscuros y de un cabello negro y largo como la noche. En verdad esa era su verdadero yo o simplemente era el reflejo de sus sentimientos actuales.

- ¡JA! No mientas, esa NO es tu verdadera forma. Niña tonta, pero me encargaré de que cuando salgas de aquí sepas muy bien quién es tu superior. Ahora vete a acomodar los expedientes.

Nada podía alegrar el día de la aprendiza a Auror, todo le había salido tan mal que sólo deseaba que se acabara el día, en su corazón aún había una esperanza de que todo esto fuera una horrible pesadilla.

En ese momento su pensamiento fue interrumpido por unos gentiles golpeteos a la puerta de la oficina. Casi en un movimiento automático abrió la puerta y no podía creer lo que veía era el director de su antigua escuela el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos Albus Dumbledore. No él no porque tenía que verla de esta forma, tan humillante, rogaba con todo el corazón que no la reconociera.

Dumbledore se inclinó un poco para ver a la jovencita más de cerca y de inmediato dijo:

- Nymphadora, no hay duda que eres tú , pero ¿qué haces aquí?.

- Larga historia.

- Sí supongo, debo admitir que nunca me imaginé toparte en este lugar. Mira te presento a nuestro futuro profesor de Defensa en contra de las Artes Oscuras Remus Jhon Lupin.

Hasta antes de que Dumbledore lo mencionará, Tonks no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su acompañante, un hombre que realmente se veía cansado y por la ropa vieja más no sucia que traía se podía asegurar que esta vida no lo había tratado muy bien.

-Hola yo soy Tonks bueno en realidad Nymphadora pero no sé que pasaba por la cabeza de mi madre cuando me lo puso así que sólo soy Tonks.

- Mucho gusto Tonks.

-Remus creo que es mejor que esperes aquí con Nymphadora, pero a los dos les digo que no saldré de esa oficina hasta conseguir el permiso que necesitamos.

Sin decir más palabras Dumbledore entro a la oficina de Dolores, y no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando…

-¡LO SIENTO DUMBLEDORE PERO NUNCA TE DARÉ UN PERMISO PARA EMPLEAR A ESE MONSTRUO EN LA ESCUELA, ÉL DEBERÍA ESTAR EN AZCABAN SIN VER NISIQUIERA UN RAYO DE SOL, ÉL EN CUALQUIER LUNA LLENA PODRÍA ATACAR A CUALQUIERA!

Remus Lupin se sintió a penado al oír esas palabras salir de la oficina, él aceptaba perfectamente que era un ser peligroso, pero aún así no le gustaba que la gente se enterara de su licantropía de esa forma.

Nymphadora Tonks no pudo evitar sentirse mal por lo incomodo de la situación, ya que el hombre se veía como una buena persona no como alguien peligroso.

- Hummmm , creo que nos han presentado mal Yo soy ENGENDRO DE LA NATURALEZA Y TÚ MONSTRUO , CREO QUE NOS LLEVAREMOS BIEN. Ja no es cierto sólo bromeaba , bueno en realidad si soy un error o genialidad de la naturaleza como quieras verlo.-Nymphadora Tonks metamorphamaga y tú?

Remus Lupin no pudo dejar de escapar una pequeña sonrisa, así que respondió al saludo de la siguiente forma.

-Remus Lupin , Monstruo para mis enemigos, hombre lobo cada luna llena.

-Muy bien mi querido hombre lobo que te parece si me acompañas a comer algo mientras ellos terminan la cual por lo que se escucha no será próximo.

Hace mucho que alguien no reaccionaba de una manera tan normal a su licantropía, la chica se veía dulce y alegre . Por qué no acompañarla a fin de cuentas él también tenía hambre y no quería quedarse a escuchar los diversos insultos que Umbrige le tenía preparado.

Lo sé es un poco largo y no tiene mucho R&T pero prometo que en el siguiente capítulo mejorará. No desesperen y denme una oportunidad, recuerden que el género al que estoy acostumbrada no tiene nada que ver con esto. Pero tengo esperanzas de que saldrá algo muy lindo.


	2. Guardían

**Antes de empezar les recuerdo que ninguno de estos personajes son míos son propiedad de J.K Rowling y de la Warner.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron su tiempo para leer el primer capítulo espero que éste supere sus expectativas.**

**Guardián…**

**- **Bueno, Remus, ¿está bien si te llamo así, ¿le molesta que le hable de tú?- peguntó Tonks, la cual rara vez trataba con gente adulta, de una forma tan cercana fuera de sus padres. Así que no sabía cuál era la manera "formal" por así llamarlo de hacerlo.

-No , claro no hay ningún problema, en que lo hagas y Remus está bien, aunque si gustas llamarme por mi apellido no hay diferencia . –Respondió un sorprendido Remus, al ver el interés de la joven. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente no le tomará importancia y lo viera como alguien inferior. Así que esta pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Gracias, tú puedes llamarme Tonks, simplemente Tonks, olvida desde este momento mi nombre.

-Perfecto, simplemente Tonks.- Remus no entendía el porqué la joven odiaba tanto su nombre, ya que a él le había parecido bastante lindo. Nymphi…. Sería un lindo diminutivo, pero lo mejor era desechar la idea, ella odiaba su nombre y pues qué derecho tendría de llamarla así , si apenas hace unos instantes la había conocido.

Los dos se disponían a salir de la oficina, cuando sin apenas dar un paso Nymphadora cayó al suelo sin remedio alguno, tropezando con sus propio pie ya que por un momento había olvidado que calzaba esos horribles zapatos de tacón.

Remus Lupin reaccionó casi intuitivamente y antes de que ella tocara el suelo él pudo sostenerla por la cintura evitando su caída, pero creando una situación bastante embarazosa para un par de extraños que apenas habían cruzado unas cuantas palabras. Así que los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos cuántos segundos que para ambos parecieron una eternidad.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pronunció, Remus rompiendo el silencio, al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a la joven y se preocupaba por que ella no notara que se había sonrojado mientras se decía a si mismo : ¡Vamos , no seas tonto , cómo puedes reaccionar de esa forma , ella es una extraña, alguien a quien de seguro no volverás a ver y que además podrías ser su padre!.

- Sí, muchas gracias. Ja la verdad es que no hay de qué sorprenderse suelo ser bastante torpe en condiciones normales, ahora agregándole falda y zapatos ja me convirtieron en un peligro en tacones.

Remus Lupin por segunda vez en el día no pudo evitar que los comentarios de esta jovencita de escasos 19 o 20 años dibujaran una sonrisa en su cara. Desde sus tiempos en Hogwarts no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que tuviera ese efecto en él.

-Así que es mejor que antes de salir haga esto.- Y con unos cuantos movimientos, lo que antes era un cabello negro y largo, ahora era corto y con una extraña coloración rojiza, de la misma manera su horrible ropa se transformó en un pantalón de mezclilla algo deslavado que combinaba con una playera negra con el logotipo de una banda de rock y de esos tacones tan peligrosos solo quedaba el color rosa en sus ahora tenis.

Lupin sin darse cuenta había quedado maravillado con la transformación, no había sido su intención fijar la mirada en la transformación de la joven, pero simplemente no había podido evitar que ella se diera cuenta.

- Pensé que no te importaría si lo hacía frente a ti, sé que a mucha gente le incomoda, lo siento.- Pronunció Nymphadora.

- No, no tienes porque disculparte, el que debería hacerlo soy yo. No me molestó en lo absoluto, es que sólo había visto este tipo de transformación hace mucho tiempo y fue en alguien totalmente distinto. En verdad lo siento.

- Disculpas aceptadas, ahora es mejor irnos antes de esa mujer salga y nos quiera matar a los dos.

Para Remus Lupin la situación era por demás inusual, se encontraba caminando a través de los largos pasillos del Ministerio de Magia con una jovencita, a la cual apenas conocía, y que no le importaba tomar sus alimentos a lado de un hombre lobo.

Por otro lado Nymphadora Tonks sólo se preocupaba por tener algo de dinero en su casillero, ya que por pararse tarde había llegado al ministerio sólo con su pijama y nada más.

- Antes de ir al comedor, vamos a mi casillero , pero te advierto es algo ruidoso así que no te espantes ja.

Y dicha afirmación de Tonks fue cierta, ya que al abrirlo las muchas fotos de concierto que tenía, empezaron a reproducir esos momentos, y de pronto todo en todo el casillero se vio inundado de canciones y guitarras eléctricas. Pero esta sorpresa para Lupin no se comparó con ver la cantidad de libros que se encontraban en su interior. Hasta el momento él había pensado que Tonks, trabajaba en el ministerio, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era una estudiante.

- Sí, que tienes libros ahí.

- Algunos, pero ahora no me harán falta. - Dijo una melancólica Tonks , que por un momento había olvidado, lo ocurrido esa mañana y que gracias a ese comentario ahora el sentimiento de frustración había regresado más cuando se dio cuenta que en su casillero sólo habían 4 sikles. Con eso no le alcanzaría para un desayuno

A pocos metros del casillero se encontraba la cafetería que a esas horas estaba repleta de personas .

- Sería bueno que buscaras una mesa, mientras yo voy por la comida, ya que sólo venden a los pertenecientes al ministerio. Dijo Tonks, con una voz algo preocupada 2 sikles qué demonios iba a comprar con eso.

Remus Lupin , accedió y se dirigió a buscar una mesa, lo cual resultaba una tarea complicada ya que al parecer no había ninguna.

- Hagamos esto sencillo, sólo tengo 2 sickles para qué me alcanza- Pronunció tristemente la joven auror a la encargada de la comida, la cual al oír este comentario, se sintió indignada y sólo contesto.

- Sí no tienes dinero no sé para qué viniste , lo único que puedo darte con eso son 1 manzanas.

- Muy bien dámela.

Una manzana, qué le diría a Remus quien amablemente ya había encontrado mesa.

- Wow sí que has encontrado mesa con rápidez, yo por el contrario siento desilusionarte, ya que sólo pude conseguir esto. – Dijo Tonks al momento que le ensañaba la manzana. – Espero que no tengas ningún problema en compartir ja.

- No, ninguno, pero no hay porque molestarse, cómetela tú. – Pronunció un Remus , encantado por el comportamiento de la joven, y realmente conmovido por la cara de preocupación y pena que puso al invitarle la manzana.

- ¡Eso si no Señor! Ja , vamos a compartirla . Juro que lo metamorfomago no se te pegará por compartir la manzana. Y al finalizar estas palabras Tonks no lo pensó más y le dio una mordida a la manzana y se la paso a Remus. El cual no tuvo otra opción más que morderla también.

Remus no podía sentirse más a gusto en ese momento, la amabilidad, la jovialidad, la alegría de la chica lo habían conquistado sin proponérselo.

- Así que vas a ser profesor en Howgarts.

- Bueno eso si Umbridge lo permite.- Pronunció Remus con un poco de pesimismo.

- Verás qué Dumbledore la obliga , ja aún no conozco algo que no pueda hacer ese gran mago. Pero qué vas a dar.- Preguntó una curiosa Toks.

- Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras- Contestó Remus sin mucha emoción, ya que no quería hacerse ilusiones.

- ¡Wow eso es increíble, un hombre lobo al cargo de la mejor materia del colegio, en verdad que me gustaría regresar unos años, para verlo. Sabes, esa era mi materia favorita.

- En realidad , no está en mis planes que los alumnos sepan de mi pequeño problema peludo. – Dijo un apenado Remus.

- jajaja sí eso sí que sería raro, pero apuesto lo que quieras a que serás un excelente profesor. – Pronunció Tonks, mientras daba una gran mordida a la manzana.

De pronto su conversación fue interrumpida por la de otros jóvenes que se encontraban exactamente detrás de ellos.

- ¿Supiste lo que le paso a Tonks en la mañana?- Pronunció una joven de cabellos rubios.

- Sí, la muy tonta arruinó para siempre su carrera de auror. Nunca podrá librarse de Umbridge. – Respondió un joven de cabello negro.

Al terminar de decir eso los dos continuaron su platica y siguieron caminando hacia una mesa vacía.

- ¡¡¡¡No, he arruinado mi vida.!!!! – Les gritó Tonks a ese par, aunque ellos por la cantidad de gete que había en la cafetería no alcanzaron a escucharla.

Remus, no sabía cómo reaccionar, ante tal hecho. No encontraba las palabras correctas para hacerla sentir bien y por alguna extraña razón quería hacerlo, quería verla feliz. Así que optó por decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- No , tienes que sentirte mal, haz llegado muy lejos, no cualquiera se convierte en aprendiz de auror. – Dijo Remus a la joven, intentando que ésta se sintiera orgullosa de su labor. Él sabía muy bien los sentimientos de frustración que algunas veces las personas llegan a provocar en uno.

- Sí , lo sé, pero es que hoy arruiné como ellos dicen prácticamente mi carrera. Todo por esos cinco minutos….- La alegría que hasta minutos antes Tonks había expresado , ahora se opacaba y de nuevo su cabello se volvió negro y su cara adquirió una tonalidad blanca, sin color alguno.

-Todos cometemos errores y hay días en los que puedes sentir que el mundo realmente está conspirando en tu contra. Pero si algo he aprendido de esos días y creedme que realmente han sido muchos , es que todo pasa por una razón y ya sea para bien o para mal , no hay porque dejarnos vencer ya, que a veces el destino tiene maneras bastantes bizarras de actuar. A parte, el tener que trabajar para Umbridge y sobrevivir , tiene más merito que pelear contra 100 mortifagos. – Sentenció Remus con toda la intención de hacer sonreír a Tonks, y dicho cometido fue cumplido.

- Ja, gracias, en verdad tienes razón.- Expresó Tonks , profundamente agradecida con aquel hombre ya que nunca nadie fuera de sus padres, había tenido una conducta tan sincera y desinteresada con ella. - Bueno, creo que es tiempo de regresar, sí esa ogro se da cuenta que no estoy , no quiero ni imaginarme de lo que sería capaz .

- Sí , eso estaría bien. – Contestó Remus con una voz, algo entre cortada. Pareciera que el nerviosismo había regresado, bajándolo a la tierra de nuevo. Tonks no pudo evitar ese cambio así que dijo:

- Vamos , Remus, no quedamos en no rendirnos.

Así los dos regresaron a la oficina de Dolores Umbridge y no fue difícil dar de nuevo con ella ya que desde el pasillo se oían los gritos de la mujer , eso no era sorpresa para Remus y Tonks lo que les sorprendió más es escuchar una tercera voz en la conversación…. la voz de Rufus Scrimgeour .

- Ya te lo dije Dumbledore, no hay ningún auror disponible para hacer esa tarea , y menos ahora con lo ocurrido en el caso Black . ¡Olvídalo! Sin ningún auror que lo vigile no será posible.- Sentenció el Auror.

- ¡Muy bien Rufus, entonces tú, también vete olvidando de los dementores en el expreso y en Hogwarts! – Exclamó Albus en un tono bastante retador.

Remus y Tonks realmente se encontraban sorprendidos en el umbral de la oficina, habían oído bien: ¿Dementores en Howgarts , caso Black?. Tonks tomó intuitivamente del brazo a Lupin, con la intención de que salieron de nuevo de la oficina y pudieran escuchar sin ser vistos , pero era demasiado tarde ya que Dumbledore en ese preciso instante fijo su mirada en ella.

- ¡Nymphadora puede hacerlo! – Gritó casi de alegría Dumbledore- Ella es estudiante de segundo año y ya está plenamente capacitada para hacer esa labor, los estatutos no dicen que un estudiante de pregrado no pueda hacerlo.

- ¡ Ella no puede hacerlo está bajo mis órdenes!- dijo Umbridge

Remus Lupin , no entendía nada, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, su pensamiento se alejo cuando dijeron la palabra Black , acaso se referían a su antiguo "amigo". ¿Qué había pasado con él ?... Su mente de nuevo regresó a esa oficina al oír las siguientes palabras.

- Pero en urgencias como ésta, puedo renunciar a una causa siempre y cuando participe en otra de mayor importancia. – Pronunció Tonks , al captar el plan de Dumbledore, aunque aún sin tener muy clara su labor, pero qué más daba eso , todo era mejor que estar bajo las órdenes de esa horripilante mujer.

- Ella tiene razón Rufus.-Dijo Dumbledore casi con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- Está bien, siempre y cuando, aceptes a los dementores Albus. – Respondió Scrimgeour

- Qué puedo hacer, no siempre puedes ganar todas las batallas. Los acepto, pero no dentro de la escuela, ni próximos a ésta. - Comentó Dumbledore en un tono más seco y firme.

- ¡Rufus, qué no cuenta mi opinión , ella está bajo mis órdenes y mientras yo no acepte su renuncia ella no puede hacerse cargo de nada!- Gritó Dolores.

- Lo siento Dolores, pero en este caso no será necesaria tu firma, si yo lo autorizo y es mi última palabra. – Rufus Scrimgeour, se dirigió hacia Dolores, con una expresión , retadora que dejaron sin palabras a Dolores Umbridge.

- Perfecto ya que hemos quedado todos de acuerdo hagamos esto formal- Pronunció Dumbledore.

- Tienes razón – Lo secundó Scrimgeour. Quién se sacudió la garganta y con un movimiento de su varita apareció unos documentos que cayeron en el escritorio rosa de Umbridge acto seguido prosiguió a decir lo siguiente:

- Nymphadora Tonks , hija de Ted Tonks y Andromeda Black, estudiante de pregado de segundo año de la carrera de Auror , aceptas dejar tu puesto como asistente de Dolores Umbridge para formar parte del escuadrón de misiones especiales y ser la guardiana del hombre lobo aquí presente que responde al nombre de Remus John Lupin.

- Sí acepto – afirmo Tonks mirando por un momento a Remus pero fijando su vista a Scrimgeour. En verdad estaba pasando eso , ella siendo parte de el escuadrón de misiones especiales ella ¿ Guardiana de Remus?

- Remus Lupin , aceptas a este Auror para que este a cargo tuyo y vigile todas tus acciones dentro y fura de Howgarts mientras tu estás al frente de la materia de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Es importante hacer de tu conocimiento que si no aceptas , el puesto no se te podrá asignar. Así que cuál es tu decisión.

La cabeza de Remus J. Lupin daba muchas vueltas, no alcanzaba a asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, esa jovencita se convertiría en su guardiana, lo vigilaría y cuidaría. Sólo aceptando esa condición él podría se profesor. ……..

- Vamos Remus qué sucede- De nuevo Dumbledore con sus palabras lo sacaba de su transe , tenía que responder y no le quedaba ninguna alternativa.

- Sí acepto.- Dijo aunque en un tono no muy convencido ya que aún no podía asimilar lo que pasaba.

- Muy bien ahora firmen aquí.

Los dos firmaron, mirándose de una forma bastante extraña, mientras Umbridge, los maldecía de forma distinta, pero realmente ellos no le tomaban importancia, a fin y al cabo los dos habían conseguido lo que querían: Tonks ahora formaba parte del grupo de misiones especiales y Lupin había conseguido el permiso para laborar como Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

- Perfecto, todo está listo. Nymphadora tengo mucho trabajo por el momento qué Dumbledore te expliqué lo que debes hacer, después pasa a mi oficina. Albus, te mandaré una lechuza con los detalles del programa de protección de Potter. – Terminando de decir esto Scrimgeour se desvaneció.

- Bueno, Dolores creo que ninguno de los tres tenemos nada que hacer aquí , siempre es un amargo placer tratar contigo. Hasta luego. – De esta manera Albus Dumbledore se despidió alentando tanto a Remus como a Tonks a salir de la oficina, dejando atrás a una Dolores Umbridge , con la cara roja del coraje y maldiciendo a cada uno de ellos.

- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Tonks, sin ti no hubiéramos logrado nuestro cometido, ahora como guardián de Remus, tu deber es vigilar que tome la poción matalobos cada luna llena y que en general su comportamiento sea "normal". Tarea que resultará muy fácil ya que Remus nunca se ha metido en ningún problema y es más manso que un lindo conejo. De todas formas por regla del ministerio deberás mantener una comunicación abierta y constante con él y hacerle visitas continuas las cuales deberás reportar al ministerio. – Comentó Dumbledore quién provocó la risas de Tonks y el sonrojamiento de Lupin con el comentario del lindo conejo.

- No, hay nada que agradecer, sin ustedes aún seguiría en esa oficina, así que daré mi mejor esfuerzo en está misión. – Dijo Tonks muy alegre y optimista.

- Muy bien, ahora los dejo a los dos que tengo bastante que resolver en el colegio. Remus no olvides que mañana sale el expreso , te veré en el castillo en cuanto llegues para preparar todo lo de tus clases.

Nymphadora, cuídalo bien hasta mañana, a ti también espero verte pronto en Hogwarts. – Así el Director del colegio también se desvaneció dejando solos a Tonks y a Lupin quienes caminaban hacia las afueras del ministerio.

- Con que un conejito lindo- Dijo Tonks a Remus en un tono un tonto burlón. Lo que provocó en Remus una sonrisa. Por lo que Tonks continuo:

- Tengo que saberlo , porque soy tu Guardián sabes? Y tengo que conocerte muy bien , es mi trabajo. – De nuevo pronunció estás palabras en un tono juguetón que expresaban lo feliz que la hacía tener esa misión.

- ¿ Mi guardián? …….. – Dijo Remus aún si , creer lo que había sucedido, estaba feliz , de eso no había duda, pero no se explicaba como esta alegre jovencita podría ser su guardián, en verdad podría protegerlo, cuidarlo,salvarlo. ¿Qué termino era ese?...

- ¿Te estás burlando, acaso no crees que pueda cumplir con mi misión. – Preguntó Tonks, en un tono de regaño.

- No es eso, es sólo que creo que este va a ser el principio de una linda amistad.- Contestó Remus , sin pensarlo, expresando simplemente lo que su corazón le dictaba. Situación muy rara para él que contadas veces se dejaba dominar por el corazón en vez de la razón.

Este comentario dejo, sin palabras a Tonks, la cual al escuchar el comentario sintió como a su corazón lo cubría un sentimiento de ternura, que no se podía explicar.

- Casablanca……. sabes que has citado a Casablanca – Respondió Tonks al comentario de Remus, con una voz entrecortada.

- Así que eres conocedora del cine muggle, no cabe duda que los dos tenemos mucho que aprender del otro. – Dijo Remus , mirándola a los ojos, ella le respondía la mirada con una sonrisa y así los dos siguieron caminando hacia el Caldero Chorreante dónde Remus pasaría la noche antes de tomar el expreso hacia Hogwarts.


	3. Black

**Gracias de nuevo a todos los que siguen esta historia. Espero que este capítulo les guste más que el anterior.**

**Besos!!!**

**Black**

Pronto los dos se encontraron en el Callejon Diagon, el cual se encontraba de lo más congestionado, la gente corría y gritaba mientras se amontonaban sobre los varios vendedores del Diario el Profeta que ahí se encontraban. Tonks y Remus se miraron extrañados.

- No veía tanto alboroto desde, la caída de Voldemort- Se atrevió a decir, suponiendo que a la aurora no le importaría.

- Yo era muy chica, no recuerdo el alboroto sólo los festejos - Contestó Tonks con un tono un tanto apagado, por la incertidumbre que le provocaban no saber qué pasaba por lo mismo tomo su varita que se encontraba en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón ya que debía estar preparada para cualquier situación.

No tardaron mucho en descubrir que pasaba ya que al adentrarse más al callejón los gritos eran cada vez más claros.

-¡Sirius Black ha escapado!¡ Lea los detalles en el Profeta!– Era lo que el vendedor del profeta exclamaba.

Al oír estas palabras un dolor y vació invadió el pecho de Remus Lupin y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo el poco dinero que había en sus bolsillos y se los dio al vendedor.

Nymphadora Tonks no pudo evitar notar lo pálido que ahora estaba, era evidente que la noticia lo había afectado terriblemente, ya que sus manos temblaban al leer la noticia en el Profeta.

- ¿Estás bien?, Preguntó Tonks preocupada por Remus y a la vez sorprendida igualmente por la noticia.

- No lo sé – Respondió Remus de manera automática.- Él no debió hacer eso , él …..- Remus Lupin se había quedado sin palabras, lo único que pudo hacer fue pasarle el periódico a Tonks, mientras él se sentaba en una orilla de la banqueta, recargando su cabeza en sus rodillas y tomando éstas con sus manos.

Tonks tomó el periódico y leyó la noticia que decía:

BLACK SIGUE SUELTO

_El Ministerio de Magia confirmó hace unos minutos que Sirius Black, tal vez el más malvado recluso que haya al­bergado la fortaleza de Azkaban, aún no ha sido capturado._

_«Estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestra mano para volver a apresarlo, y rogamos a la comu­nidad mágica que mantenga la calma», ha declarado esta misma mañana el ministro de Magia Corne­lius Fudge. Fudge ha sido criticado por miembros de la Federación Internacional de Brujos por haber in­formado del problema al Primer Ministro muggle. «No he tenido más remedio que hacerlo», ha replicado Fudge, visiblemente enojado. «Black está loco, y supone un serio peligro para cualquiera que se tro­piece con él, ya sea mago o muggle. He obtenido del Primer Ministro la promesa de que no revelará a na­die la verdadera identidad de Black. Y seamos rea­listas, ¿quién lo creería si lo hiciera?»_

_Mientras que a los muggles se les ha dicho que Black va armado con un revólver (una especie de va­rita de metal que los muggles utilizan para matarse entre ellos), la comunidad mágica vive con miedo de que se repita la matanza que se produjo hace doce años, cuando Black mató a trece personas con un solo hechizo. _

La reacción de Lupin no era igual a la de las demás personas, era la misma reacción que su propia madre había experimentado 13 años atrás, ella aún era una niña de escasos 6 años casi 7, pero lo recordaba perfectamente ya que era la única ocasión en la que había visto a su madre tan consternada. Él era su primo favorito y la noticia fue devastadora, muchas veces solía decirle que la detención de su hermana mayor (Bellatrix) no la había tomado por sorpresa y en verdad se lo merecía, pero su primo no podría haberlo hecho.

Sabes, mamá siempre ha creído que él es inocente, él es y siempre será su primo favorito- Dijo tratando de mejorar el estado de animo de su acompañante.

Remus se había dado cuenta del parentesco de Sirius con la joven, desde que en el ministerio habían revelado el nombre de sus padres, pero no quiso decir nada para evitar de antemano las preguntas de Tonks respecto a si conocía a sus padres.

Yo también me negué a creer que él era culpable, él era mi uno de mis mejores amigos, pero nunca trató de defenderse (aunque lo hubiera hecho se lo hubieran negado ) y lo único que hacía cuando lo capturaron era reírse y decir que él había sido el culpable. – Comentó Remus con un tono nostálgico, odiaba recordar ese día, él día en que perdió a todos los seres que amaba en este planeta, él día que para todos era felicidad para él había representado el mismo infierno.

La gente no dejaba de comentar la noticia y el cielo empezaba a nublarse así que Tonks , pensó que lo mejor era alejarse de ahí e ir a un lugar más cómodo , sin consultárselo a Remus , lo tomó de la mano y lo ayudo a levantarse de la banqueta, él no opuso resistencia (se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos).

Es mejor que vayamos al Caldero Chorreante, pronto empezará a llover.

Remus sólo hizo un movimiento de aceptación con la cabeza, cualquier lugar era mejor que las afueras del callejón en esos momentos, aparte se encontraban ya bastante cerca.

¡ Remus!- Gritó Tom el tabernero, al verlos entrar a su establecimiento- Lupin, lo saludó con la mano y se acerco hacia la barra.

Dumbledore, me dijo que pasarías la noche aquí pero nunca mencionó que traerías compañía y quién diría que está sería tan joven y bella- Comentó en un tono un tanto burlón , mirando a Tonks de manera pervertida y Remus no pudo pasar en alto el hecho así contestó.

No, es lo que te imaginas Tom , ella está aquí por otras razones y no pasará la noche conmigo, así que podrías darme las llaves de mi cuarto, no quiero que se le haga más tarde a mi acompañante.

Mientras él pronunciaba esas palabras, Tonks fulminaba con una mirada llena de odio al tabernero.

Está bien, no hay porque molestarse, todo el mundo anda alterado desde esta mañana y creí que una broma vendría bien. No sé si lo sabes pero tú viejo amigo ha causado alborotos- Dijo Tom señalando los pósters que había puesto el ministerio, donde se mostraba a Sirius Black como un loco.

Lo sé – Respondió con una voz más rasposa y casi agresiva, al mismo tiempo que estiraba su mano derecha haciendo señas de que quería la llave en ese mismo instante y no se iba a detener a esperar más tiempo.

Aquí está, te recuerdo que Albus ha dejado una cuenta abierta, así que no te preocupes por ningún costo. Por cierto tus pertenencias ya están instaladas en la habitación – Comentó Tom, tratando de aligerar la molestia de Lupin.

El cuarto que se le había sido asignado era uno de los mejores, pero aún así no era ostentoso ni lujoso, pero para Remus era perfecto ya que hace tiempo que no dormía en un lugar tan cómodo y habitable como ese.

¡Perfecto!- Fue lo que Lupin dijo al entrar al cuarto y ver todo acomodado en su lugar tal como a él le gustaba.

Tonks por otra parte estaba sorprendida por las pocas pertenencias de su acompañante apenas una valija de mediano tamaño y un pequeño maletín , aunque no pudo contenerse a ver más de cerca la pequeña pila de libros y discos muggles de acetato.

¡Remus Lupin! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esto es algo digo de confiscar por el Ministerio de Magia!

¿Pasa algo Tonks?- Contestó un preocupado Remus, sin saber lo que ocurría. Que él supiera entre sus escasas no había nada que resultará peligroso o estuviera prohibido.

¡Tienes el primer LP de The Beatles! Gritó en respuesta Tonks sosteniendo la muy bien cuidada edición de "Please Please me". - ¿Sabes que esto es todo un tesoro verdad?

Remus Lupin sintió como su corazón volvía a su posición original, por un momento pensó que era algo realmente malo y ahora al ver a esta chica sonriendo por un acetato no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír y decir:

Fue un regalo, cuando me lo dieron no valía nada, las personas que me lo dieron también eran mis mejores amigos.

¿Estudiaban contigo y con Sirius?- Preguntó Tonks automáticamente sin pensar realmente si la pregunta incomodaba a Remus.

Sí,…….. Lily y James Potter eran también mis amigos. Contestó sin importar el dolor que en su pecho se producía cada vez que los nombraba. En verdad este no había sido un buen día , Sirius había escapado y ahora recordaba a James y a Lily. Qué extraño poder tenía esa jovencita para poder sacarle esa información. No era eso, era que ella le inspiraba confianza algo que con la perdida de sus amigos también se había esfumado.

Lo siento, no quería incomodarte, sé que esto es doloroso para ti.

No , no te preocupes, es sólo que hace años que no pensaba en eso y hoy parece que los recuerdos me están siguiendo. Pero no hay que pensar más en eso tú tienes que entregar un informe mañana y no puedo hacerte esperar más. – Dijo dibujando de nuevo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios para tranquilizar a Tonks, pero ésta no podía de igual forma mentirle a su corazón.

Pues observando tus pertenencias, no hay nada que me parezca sospechoso, al contrario te tengo envidia yo ya quisiera tener varios de tus libros y LP en mi colección.

Pero si la mayoría de ellos son de autores muggles y ya están bastante maltratados ( Remus se preguntaba cómo era posible que a esa jovencita extravagante se viera interesada en sus pertenencias).Me gustaría tener más pero por mi condición es casi imposible mantener una colección decente.

¡Bromeas! Serán pocos pero todos son tan WoW , mira que no son muchos los brujos que se interesan por estas cosas. Mis abuelos paternos son muggles precisamente gracias a ellos pude descubrir a muchos autores y músicos muggles, así que es agradable conocer a alguien que sepa quién es Jane Austen o Dickens y ¡Cielos! Tenga un un LP de Luis Prima .- Comentó Tonks muy alegremente al momento que hojeaba con mucho interés el ejemplar de Remus de Grandes Esperanzas y de nuevo sentía un calor en su corazón.

Eso sí era de admirarse pensó Remus Lupin aquella chiquilla que lucía orgullosamente una camiseta de "The Weird Sisters" , sabía quien era Luis Prima.- La chica en verdad era una caja llena de sorpresas, tal vez si ella fuera mayor podría ser la mujer de sus sueños pensó por un momento.

- ¿Oye y ese será tu portafolio a utilizar en Hogwarts?- Preguntó Tonks , señalándole el maletín más pequeño que se veía muy maltratado y viejo.

- Supongo que sí- Contestó Remus sintiéndose un poco apenado por la condición del mismo.

- Entonces tendremos que hacerle unos cuantos cambios- Dijo Tonks al mismo tiempo que sacaba su varita y con ella hacía una inscripción en la parte inferior del maletín.- Listo ahora no se perderán en el expreso y sabrán que es tuyo.

Profesor R. J. Lupin , ahora indicaba el maletín con un grabado en letras doradas que imitaba asimismo la textura que el tiempo le había dado al maletín.

- Gracias , no tenías por qué hacerlo, ha sido un gran detalle- Las palabras no eran las suficientes para expresar el sentimiento de agradecimiento que sentía por la joven, si no fuera por ella no hubiera sido aceptado como profesor. Su día entre tanta oscuridad había encontrado luz propia a su lado y ahora se preocupaba por esos detalles, realmente era una chica especial.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, qué creías que te dejaría andar por el expreso así sin ninguna identificación, los estudiantes te harían trisas.

Remus Lupin le devolvió el comentario con una sonrisa que hizo que Tonks se sonrojara, hace tiempo que alguien no le provocaba esos síntomas así que pensó que era una tonta al estar sintiendo maripositas por alguien que apenas conocía.

Tonks tomó uno de los discos de acetato de Remus y lo colocó en un tocadiscos que se encontraba en una esquina del cuarto, después de eso se tiró en la cama y abrazó una almohada dejando bastante sorprendido a Remus.

- As time goes by… es una hermosa canción y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de escucharla así. Este ha sido un día pesado y necesitaba una recompensa. Prometo que sólo serán unos minutos …. cinco minutos.

"**The world will always  
Welcome lovers  
As time goes by..."**

Unos minutos a Remus Lupin no le importaba que ella permaneciera una vida a su lado, sí sabía que su comentario estaba fuera de lugar ella era una jovencita pero ésta había despertado sin querer sentimientos que habían permanecidos dormidos.

Tonks pronto cayo dormida así que Remus tomó una cobija y se dispuso él también a descansar a penas hace 3 días de la última luna llena y aún no se sentía de lo mejor, así que al no haber más lugar en la cama se sentó a dormitar en el sillón que había en la habitación.

Nymphadora Tonks fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos no podía creerlo, otra vez cinco minutos se habían convertido en algo más, realmente tenía problemas con eso, pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento, sino lo importante era salir de la habitación sin despertar a Remus el cual realmente se veía cansado, así que lo primero que hizo fue poner un hechizo silenciador a la habitación y de está manera no haría ningún ruido al pararse ya que con lo torpe que era siempre hacía ruidos sin querer o tiraba algo.

Al bajarse de la cama se detuvo un instante para admirar lo lindo que se veía Remus durmiendo en el sillón , se veía tan tranquilo , tan inofensivo, en realidad no podía creer que las personas lo consideraran peligroso. Tomó un pedazo de papel y escribió le escribió una pequeña nota a su compañero: "Nos vemos en el andén 9 3/4 a las 10: 30 am. Espero y hayas tenido dulces sueños Tonks" De puntitas y con mucho cuidado salió de la habitación y al momento que cerró la puerta el hechizo silenciador se rompió despertando a Lupin.

Éste sólo pudo recuperarse y con pasos somnolientos dirigirse a su cama la cual aún guardaba el calor de Tonks, después de todo mañana sería otro día y el principio de una nueva vida para él así que tenía que descansar, pero por más que intentó recobrar el sueño no pudo hacerlo durante toda la noche ya que un sentimiento de felicidad y nerviosismo lo invadían.

Nymphadora Tonks bajaba las escaleras del Caldero Chorreante acomodándose el cabello y la ropa que se había arrugado a consecuencia de su siesta, rogaba que Tom ya se hubiera ido a dormir y que nadie estuviera ahí pero muy tarde el Tabernero ya la había visto.

- Pensé que no pasaría la noche con Remus- Le dijo Tom sonriéndole con su boca desdentada.

- No pasé la noche con él por si no se da cuenta aún no es de mañana- Dijo Tonks y se retiró sin decir más, en verdad odiaba a ese hombre intrometido ya que si abría la boca de más podría meterlos en problemas a los dos. Pero al parecer no ellos no era lo que más interesaba al Tabernero en esos momentos que se encargaba de presumirles a todos los visitantes que por casi una semana Harry Potter se había estado alojando en su local.

Por eso mismo a la mañana siguiente se paró muy temprano, pidió servicio a la habitación ya que el restaurant estaba lleno y leyó el "Profeta" el cual seguía advirtiendo de la peligrosidad de Black. A eso de las 10:00 salió a su encuentro con su guardiana , el título aún le causaba gracia . Aún así ella había interpretado muy bien su papel él día anterior salvándolo en dos ocasiones.

A las 10:20 Remus ya se encontraba con sus pertenencias en la estación la cual ya estaba rodeada de estudiantes en su mayoría de primer año acompañados con sus madres nerviosas de dejar por primera vez a sus niños. Eso le hizo recordar a sus propios padres los cuales se sentían el triple de nerviosos que los demás cuando lo acompañaron por primera vez a esa estación, su madre no dejaba de darle consejos y de decirle que en el momento que él no se sintiera a gusto podía regresar a casa. Su padre por otro lado aunque menos afectivo le acomodaba su ropa y le decía que nunca debía sentirse menos por lo que era ya que llevaba una carga que lo hacía más especial que los demás estudiantes.

Su corazón de nuevo se entristeció ante tal recuerdo , sus padres habían muerto hace ya algunos años atrás y cada día después de su transformación extrañaba los cuidados y atenciones que éstos le proporcionaban.

- ¡Boo! Dijo una voz al momento que picaba sus costillas, era una mujer adulta pero joven con el cabello mediano y rizado y con una piel blanca como la nieve.

- ¿Tonks, preguntó Remus más que seguro de que se trataba de la joven de cabello rosa del día de ayer, aunque la apariencia era distinta sus ojos no habían cambiado en absoluto.

- Sipi , soy yo veo que eres muy puntual, me alegra porque detesto esperar ja. Te tengo noticias al parecer Sirius tienen planes de ir a Hogwarts según el compañero que lleva el caso en el ministerio lo único que repetía era : ¡ Él está en Hogwarts! . Todos creen que pretende atacar a Potter así que habrá que tener cuidado.

- Lo tendré, gracias- Respondió Remus un tanto preocupado , ¿ Qué era lo que planeaba Sirius, no se o podía explicar y eso no dejaba de torturarlo , ya había acabado con James y Lily qué eso no era suficiente ahora iría tras Harry.

- No olvides escribir en cuanto llegues y te instales, tenemos que tener una comunicación bastante frecuente así que pediré permiso a Dumbledore para poder usar la chimenea de tu habitación para comunicarnos. ¿ Estás de acuerdo?

- Por supuesto creo que será la mejor opción, ahora tengo que partir ya que no quiero hacerlo cuando los alumnos estén dentro. Mil gracias de nuevo por todo, espero verte pronto- Remus Lupin estiró su mano para dársela a Tonks , pero está siendo más impulsiva lo jaló y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla diciendo- ¡Buena Suerte!.

Nymphadora Tonks lo observaba alejarse por el anden hacia el expreso pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que su corazón era invadido por una nostalgia y tristeza inexplicable, por qué se sentía así ……… no podía explicarlo. De pronto recordó algo y ….

- ¡ Remus!, ¡Remus! Gritó casi desesperada, haciendo que él se preocupara y regresara corriendo a su lado .

- ¿ Qué pasa? Preguntó preocupado de que pudiera ser algo malo.

Nymphadora metió su mano en su bolsillo, saco un gran chocolate del interior de éste y lo puso en las manos de Remus.

- Olvide decirte que lo más seguro es que haya dementores en el camino. Tómalo te será de gran ayuda.- Indicó la joven que sin darse cuenta aún seguía sosteniendo las manos de Lupin.

- Gracias, cuídate tú también . Dijo Remus al tiempo que separaba las manos de la de su compañera. – Nos vemos-. Así de nuevo inició su trayecto hacia la locomotora cuando de nuevo escucho que Tonks lo llamaba.

- ¡ Remus! ¡ NO OLVIDES DARLES PUNTOS EXTRA A LOS RAVENCLAW!

Remus no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír ¿Ravenclaw, esa joven ruidosa y extravagante había sido una Ravenclaw , claro ahora entendía el por qué de los libros y la música. No había duda alguna ella era una caja de sorpresas.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA

Luis Prima es el compositor de la canción "Sing, Sing, Sing" la cual Remus Lupin utiliza en su clase donde enseña a combatir los boggarts en la película del Prisionero de Azkaban.

As Time goes by ,,,,, es la canción principal de la película Casablanca, una canción simplemente hermosa.


	4. Recuerdos y Encuentros Sobre Rieles

Wotcher!!!

Mil gracias por seguir la historia antes de que empiecen a leer les recomiendo que relean el tercer capítulo ya que por tonta la vez anterior subí el borrador y no la versión ya corregida.

Este capítulo será muy de Remus (tal vez se deba a que mientras escribo como chocolate) y el próximo muy Tonks ya que creo que es importante adentrarnos en la vida de cada uno por separado. ¡Que lo disfruten!.

De nuevo he tomado algunos diálogos y situaciones de POA (ustedes sabrán muy bien cuales) por lo que les recuerdo que ni los personajes ni esos diálogos son míos son de JKR y Warner.

**Recuerdos y encuentros sobre Rieles**

Remus Lupin se sentía un poco mareado y raro desde el primer momento en que se subió a la locomotora y esto realmente no le extrañaba ya que entendía perfectamente lo que lo afectaba. Cada paso que daba hacia los compartimientos era como si alguien le clavara una aguja en su corazón ya que no podía evitar que los recuerdos de él y sus amigos recorriendo ese mismo pasillo cuando eran jóvenes le vinieran a la mente.

Se podía ver a si mismo a sus once años entrando al único comportamiento vacío que pudo encontrar ya que sentía que si los demás estudiantes lo miraban iban a descubrir su licantropía y lo expulsarían de Hogwarts antes de llegar al castillo.

Inconscientemente esta vez Remus estaba actuando de la misma forma y volvió a meterse en uno de los compartimientos más alejados y solitarios del tren. Tomo su maletín y lo puso en el guarda equipaje posteriormente y decidió sentarse en el asiento con ventana por el cual podía ver de nuevo a la multitud de estudiantes que se encontraban con sus viejos amigos y de nuevo su corazón se hizo trizas al darse cuenta que sería la primera vez que tomaría ese viaje sin sus amigos así que mejor decidió cerrar los ojos y recargarse en la ventana y sin proponerlo a su mente vino ese primer encuentro.

Él se encontraba en la misma posición que en estos momentos, haciéndose el dormido para que nadie lo molestará ni le dirigiera la palabra así evitaría cualquier pregunta y llegaría sano y salvo al Castillo. Al igual que ahora él podía escuchar los cuchicheos, risas y pasos de los alumnos y su corazón temblaba cada que se escuchaban muy cerca y ¿sí entraban¿Se darían cuenta de sus cicatrices?- ¡Qué no entren ¡ Qué no entren! - Repetía una y mil veces en su cabeza tratando de alejar a sus compañeros y tal parece que estaba funcionado ya que muchos se asomaban y al verlo dormir preferían irse a buscar otro.

De pronto escuchó unos pasos que se detuvieron en el portal de su compartimiento y de nuevo él rogaba porque como los anteriores visitantes se fuera a buscar otro lugar pero esta vez fue distinto los pasos fueron cada vez más lentos y todo indicaba que se dirigían hacía él. Los latidos del corazón de Remus se hicieron más rápidos y empezó a sudar, casi le da un infarto cuando los pasos se detuvieron exactamente a unos cuantos centímetros de donde se encontraba y casi al instante sintió como una persona lo zarandeaba para despertarlo.

-¿Estás bien, te vez algo enfermo¿quieres que llamé a alguien? - Le dijo un niño de cabello negro algo revuelto y de gafas, que al parecer era de nuevo ingreso al igual que él ya que usaba la misma túnica negra que indicaba que aún no había sido asignado a alguna casa.

- Sí- respondió muy nervioso y prosiguió tartamudeando al mismo tiempo de que se imaginaba lo peor- Me encuentro bien, sólo estoy algo cansado, gracias- Dijo al mismo tiempo que trataba de evitarle la mirada y con los bordes de su túnica intentaba ocultar sus manos que aún tenían algunas cicatrices de su última transformación.

- ¡Cansado¡Bromeas! Yo a pesar de que no he dormido en días por la emoción no tengo nada de sueño. ¡No puedes perderte esta experiencia será la primera vez que todo sea nuevo para nosotros, no puedes dormir todo el camino.- Le respondió con alegría el niño de las gafas.

- Cierto, creo que tienes razón- Comentó de nuevo con una gran inseguridad el pequeño Remus.

-Por cierto mi nombre es James Potter y ¿el tuyo?, debo saberlo si pasaremos el viaje juntos.

- Remus…… Remus Lupin- De nuevo tartamudeando a causa de su nerviosismo.

- ¡Vaya , Vaya con que no estabas muerto!- Dijo una tercera voz con un tono un tanto sarcástico.

- ¡Te lo dije, ahora me debes 1 Galeon Black! – Contestó el chico de los lentes.

Los nervios de Remus se fueron hasta el infinito si con uno ya era difícil lidiar ahora con dos no sabía que hacer especialmente porque el segundo se veía bastante engreído tal vez porque era atractivo y por las ropas se veía que venía de una familia de dinero.

- Fantástica técnica para mantener el comportamiento vacío te felicito, aunque ahora tenga que pagarle a Potter. – Le dijo el tercer niño al mismo tiempo que ponía su maletín de piel negra bastante fino en el guarda equipaje.

- Remus Lupin te presento a Sirius Black – Dijo James dirigiéndose a Remus.

- Mucho gusto – Dijo Sirius extendiéndole la mano.

- Igualmente- Contestó Remus extendiéndole igualmente la mano y de nuevo rogando porque no notara sus cicatrices.

-Buenos tiempos aquellos- Se dijo asimismo Remus quién aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados y recargado en la ventana, de nuevo esa técnica había alejado a los estudiantes pero de nuevo no por mucho tiempo ya que sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos por la entrada de 3 estudiantes los cuales decidieron ocupar ese compartimiento sin afectarles que él estuviera ahí.

Al principio no le tomó mucha importancia a la conversación de los chicos que parecía la de tres estudiantes normales, claro que se sintió ofendido cuando uno de ellos insinuó que él no parecía capaz de sobrevivir a un maleficio hecho como Dios manda y por lo tanto no se le veía buena pinta de ser un buen Profesor.

Definitivamente había decidido a tomar una siesta y no prestarle atención a los jóvenes pero no pudo evitarlo ya que como avanzaba la conversación se dio cuenta que uno de ellos al parecer era el hijo de su amigo James: el mismísimo Harry Potter. Su corazón de nuevo empezó a latir más rápido de lo normal ¿ acaso era posible que en verdad él estuviera ahí?.

La última vez que lo vio era apenas un bebé y fue precisamente unos días antes de que sus padres fueran asesinados. Sus dudas sobre si unos de los jóvenes ahí presente era Harry se disiparon cuando escuchó al segundo decirle:

—¿Sirius Black escapó para ir detrás de ti¡Ah, Harry, tendrás que tener muchísimo cuidado! No vayas en busca de problemas...

—Yo no busco problemas —respondió Harry—. Los problemas normalmente me encuentran a mí.

En verdad Remus no podía creer la enorme coincidencia en verdad Harry Potter estaba junto a él y por sus palabras podía ver que tenía mucha de la seguridad de James. Ahora no sabía que hacer ¿Debía hablarle¿Debía decirle que él era amigo de sus padres?.

Los chicos siguieron su conversación y Remus decidió seguir haciéndose el dormido, algunas palabras le hacían gracia como cuando la jovencita menciono a la Casa de los Gritos como edificio más embrujado de Gran Bretaña. Era gracioso como apesar de los años se mantenía esa creencia si éstos supieran que no eran fantasmas lo que en su interior residía sino que era el lugar donde él pasaba la noche de su transformación.

Así también se enteró que Harry no podría ir a Hodsmade, eso era inconcebible pensó. Realmente James se molestaría al saber que su hijo no tenía el permiso,- ¿Con qué clase de personas vivía Harry?-. En verdad tenía curiosidad por ver a Harry de nuevo ¿cómo sería se parecería físicamente a James o a Lily, así que aprovechó un pelea entre sus dos compañeros para moverse un poco y verlo aunque sea de reojo pero no lo consiguió ya que sus acompañantes tenían un gran alboroto al parecer por culpa de el gato de ella y la rata de él.

-¡Lástima!.- Se dijo a asimismo por no haber conseguido mirarlo, así que se recargo de nuevo y siguió dormitando esperando el momento indicado. Todo iba bien hasta que la joven bruja que los acompañaba trato de despertarlo, para que comprara algo de comer.

—Eeh... ¿profesor? —dijo—. Disculpe... ¿profesor?

Lupin realmente no tenía ganas de hacerles conversación ya que era más interesante estar ahí siendo sólo un oyente y poder ver cómo se comportaba Harry aunque fuera sólo por su voz. Por eso de nuevo decidió ignorar a la joven bruja.

La lluvia arreciaba a medida que el tren avanzaba hacia el norte; las ventanillas eran ahora de un gris brillante que se oscurecía poco a poco, hasta que encendieron las luces que había a lo largo del pasillo y en el techo de los comparti­mentos. El tren traqueteaba, la lluvia golpeaba contra las ventanas, el viento rugía, pero el profesor Lupin seguía dur­miendo.

No tardo mucho tiempo en despertarse pero no se los hizo saber a los chicos, él también había sentido el reducimiento de la velocidad, esto le pareció bastante raro y estuvo de acuerdo cuando la joven que al parecer respondía al nombre de Hermione indicaba que era muy temprano para haber llegado ya.

El tren iba cada vez más despacio. A medida que el ruido de los pistones se amortiguaba, el viento y la lluvia sonaban con más fuerza contra los cristales.

De pronto todas las luces se apagaron y se empezaron a ver siluetas negras y borrosas. Remus empezaba a sospechar que fueran Dementores, Tonks ya se lo había advertido, ahora que todo estaba oscuro aprovecho para abrir los ojos pero ninguno de sus acompañantes se dio cuenta de esto. Pronto dos personas más al parecer conocidos de Harry entraron entre la confusión al compartimiento y empezaron a causar mucho alboroto, por lo que Remus decidió que era el momento de hablar.

—¡Silencio! —dijo con una voz ronca.- Al mismo tiempo que con un simple hechizo producía una especie de llamas en la palma de su mano que iluminaban su cansada cara gris.

—No se muevan — ordenó a los chicos y se dirigió hacia la puerta pero ésta se abrió lentamente antes de que Lupin pudiera al­canzarla.

De pie, en el umbral, iluminado por las llamas que tenía Lupin en la mano, había una figura cubierta con capa y que llegaba hasta el techo. Tenía la cara completamente oculta por una capucha.

-¡Ninguno de nosotros esconde a Sirius Black bajo la capa. Vete.!- Con una voz desafiante Remus le ordenó al dementor pero éste no se movió, así que saco su varita y convoco a su patronus para alejarlo.

Afortunadamente el día de ayer había pasado un excelente día con Tonks y por esa razón no le fue difícil recordar un momento feliz , sólo pensó en el sentimiento que le provocó cuando su guardiana había grabado su maletín y por fin la palabra "Guardián" no le causo gracia ya que de no haber sido por Tonks él nunca habría podido convocar un patronus tan potente, definitivamente Nymphadora lo había salvado.

El dementor se alejo sin más remedio, ahora le preocupaba que todos estuvieran bien pero desgraciadamente vio a Harry tumbado en el suelo, sus amigos ya lo estaban auxiliando. Lo mejor que podía hacer en este momento era darles un poco de chocolate así que saco de su bolsillo la tablilla que le había obsequiado Tonks esa mañana y en silencio de nuevo le agradeció el detalle, posteriormente la partió en trozos.

—Toma —le dijo a Harry, entregándole un trozo espe­cialmente grande—. Cómetelo. Te ayudará.

—¿Qué era ese ser? —le preguntó a Lupin.

—Un dementor—respondió Lupin, repartiendo el cho­colate entre los demás—. Era uno de los dementores de Az­kaban.

Todos lo miraron. El profesor Lupin arrugó el envoltorio vacío de la tableta de chocolate y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

—Cómanselo —insistió—. Les vendrá bien. Disculpenme, tengo que hablar con el maquinista...

Pasó por delante de Harry y desapareció por el pasillo, en realidad no iba a hablar con el maquinista solamente quería escapar de ese lugar y evitar de nuevo las preguntas de Harry y sus compañeros ya habría tiempo para contestarlas pero esta noche no sería el caso.

Gracias a sus diferentes aventuras con sus amigos, en su segundo año descubrieron que justo entre el vagón de la comida y el del maquinista había una entrada secreta hacia el vagón donde en ocasiones viajaban los directores, así que tenía confianza de que a pesar del tiempo la entrada siguiera ahí y tenía razón lo único que hizo fue revisar que nadie lo viera dio tres golpes a la pared y desapareció del pasillo para entrar al compartimiento secreto.

El compartimiento era de un tamaño mayor a los demás y estaba acondicionado con un pequeño escritorio y un sillón bastante amplio y cómodo por si se gustaba de tomar una siesta u otras cosas mientras se viajaba. Remus sonrío al recordar que en más de una ocasión Sirius había llevado ahí a alguna de sus "novias".

En ese momento lo que menos apetecía Remus era tomar una siesta así que se dirigió hacia el escritorio tomó una hoja de papel y una pluma y empezó a escribir una carta para informarle de lo sucedido a su "Guardiana" o bueno esas eran sus intenciones ya que al iniciar la carta se topo con un pequeño problema.

" Tonks :"- No, es muy frío se dijo asimismo, borró lo escrito y continúo – " Querida Tonks"- No , no es muy personal y de nuevo lo borró.- "Estimada Tonks"- Vamos, pero si apenas la conoces hace un día y si las cartas que le escriba son confiscadas por su superior qué pensará de mi , creerá que tengo otras intenciones con ella.

Nunca pensó que escribirle una carta resultaría tan complicado así que decidió mejor primero informarle a McGonagall de lo sucedido con Harry y los Dementores.

En poco rato terminó el comunicado para la Jefa de la casa de Gryffindor y se lamentó que la carta para Tonks no fuera tan fácil de escribir y después de muchas vueltas en su cabeza se decidió por simplemente poner.

_N.Tonks:_

_Debo informarte que hubo un ataque de Dementores a la mitad del camino ,afortunadamente todo salió bien gracias a tu ayuda._

_Me encuentro bien y espero en poco tiempo llegar al Castillo te escribiré en la noche cuando termine de instalarle._

_Atte._

_RJL._

La carta en definitiva era muy seca pero hasta no estar seguro que el ministerio no las revisaba no podía ser de otra manera. Tomo las dos cartas y las envío por medio de dos lechuzas que se encontraban a disposición del usuario de la oficina.

Las dos lechuzas se alejaron y Remus Lupin volvió a sacar de la bolsa de su saco el poco chocolate que aún le quedaba y se lo comió lentamente hace tanto que no había disfrutado tanto de un chocolate y por alguna razón extraña éste le pareció el más dulce y sabroso de todos los que había probado en su vida. ( y vaya que eran muchos), tomo la envoltura y la guardó en su cartera ya que para él siempre tendría un valor incalculable.

De la misma formana no tenía intención de regresar al compartimiento de Harry así que esperaría ahí hasta llegar al castillo y mientras veía el firmamento se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Tonks en esos momentos.


	5. Curiosidad

* * *

Wotcher!!

De nuevo mil gracias por continuar con esta historia, como ya lo advertí en el anterior capítulo este será muy Tonks y prepárense para lo que viene porque se tornará algo oscuro.

* * *

Capítulo 5

**Curiosidad**

Nymphadora Tonks vio tristemente como Remus se marchaba. Nunca una persona la había impactado tanto y en tan poco tiempo, no sabía explicarse lo que había en él que la hacía sentir segura y feliz, por eso mismo en silencio le deseo la mejor suerte del mundo ya que en verdad se la merecía.

Las muchedumbres nunca le habían gustado (excepto la de los conciertos) así que decidió irse también de ese lugar sobre todo cuando a lo lejos vio a la familia Weasley con otros acompañantes.

No era que no le agradaran, adoraba a esa familia pero le molestaba que siempre Molly sacara comentarios sobre Bill y la hermosa pareja que formarían. Sí es muy cierto que ella había salido con Bill durante su último año en Howgarts pero nunca logró verlo como algo más que un amigo o como el hermano que le hubiera gustado tener así que le costaba trabajo hacer entender a Molly que entre ellos no habría ninguna reconciliación amorosa y mucho menos le darían un par de nietos.

Lo mejor era desaparecer y dirigirse al Ministerio donde debía de estar a las 11:30 en la oficina de Rufus Scrimgeour para dar su primer informe sobre la situación de Remus.

Para la ocasión no quería algo atrevido así que decidió quedarse con el look que adoptó en la mañana para despedir a Remus, no le gustaba verse mayor, pero pensó que si iba como siempre ( con el cabello de algún color chillante) podía apenarlo tal como ocurrió la noche anterior en el Caldero Chorreante. En verdad le molestaba como las personas pueden ser tan prejuiciosas.

Ella al igual que su compañero había sufrido del desprecio e intolerancia de las personas muchas veces, era por eso que comprendía en gran medida la situación de Remus.

Al llegar al Ministerio se dirigió a la oficina de Misiones Especiales donde Scrimgeour ya la esperaba.

- ¿Puedo entrar? – Preguntó Nymphadora con una voz muy amable.

- Claro¿En qué puedo servirle?- Le contestó Scrimgeour aparentemente sin reconocer que se trataba de Tonks.

- Me pidió que entregará mi primer informe sobre Remus Lupin esta mañana, señor.- Declaró Tonks que estaba acostumbrada a que las personas no la reconocieran después de una trasformación.

- ¿Nymphadora eres tú?

- Sí

- Te voy a pedir que desde este momento adquieras una sola apariencia para evitar confusiones- Dicto Rufus al sentirse un tanto apenado por no haberla reconocido.

- Perfecto- contestó Tonks un tanto molesta recordando cuando su mamá la regañaba por transformarse tanto y tomó con cierto desagrado la orden.

- Sé rápida y concisa por favor, no quiero perder mucho tiempo con eso , cómo te darás cuenta tenemos mucho trabajo aquí para preocuparnos por un hombre lobo. – Declaró Scrimgeour, el cual se encontraba rodeado de centenares de papeles, mapas y fotografías relacionadas con Sirius Black.

- Sí señor. Remus J. Lupin es un ser apacible y no muestra señas de ser alguien violento, así que no creo que sea un problema el que sea profesor en Hogwarts.- Comentó Tonks con una voz demasiado apacible, aún se le hacía injusto que lo tratarán de una forma tan discriminante a una persona tan linda.

-Sí sé que tipo de persona es. Pero no te dejes engañar por los primeras encuentros, él fue amigo muy cercano de Sirius y los Potters, así que tomando en cuenta ciertos eventos del su pasado (de los cuales puedes encontrar muchos detalles en la sala de expedientes) lo hemos catalogado como sospechoso en la huída de Black y por lo tanto pensamos que será una ficha clave en el plan que trama. Por eso mismo queremos que no le quites la mirada de encima y que nos reportes todo lo que haga y resulte extraño. Si por mi fuera él estaría encerrado en Azkaban hasta que capturemos a Sirius pero está bajo la protección de Dumbledore y nada podemos hacer más que tenerlo bajo tu vigilancia.

- Muy bien señor, pero no creo que tenga que ver con la huída de Sirius yo estaba con él cuando recibió la noticia y su reacción fue totalmente opuesta a la que tendría un cómplice. – Respondió Tonks en una actitud defensiva.

- Como te dije antes no te dejes engañar por los primeros encuentros. Te recomiendo que estudies todo lo que puedas sobre los Hombres Lobos y te pongas en contacto con Severus Snape, tengo entendido que él será el encargado de prepararle a Lupin la poción " Mata Lobos" cada mes. No estaría de más que tú también aprendieras a hacerla.

- Perfecto. Lo haré- Respondió Tonks aunque realmente por su mente pensaba ¿Qué? tengo que volver a tomar clases con Snape, preferiría trabajar de nuevo con Umbridge ….. hummm no pensándolo mejor creo prefiero a Snape 

- Sin más por el momento, te espero la próxima semana para ver los avances o antes si se presenta algo inusual. Ahora préstame tu identificación del Ministerio, te daré acceso a la oficina de expedientes y a todas las áreas de la biblioteca.- El auror tomó su identificación y con simple toque de su varita hizo efecto los cambios mencionados.

- Muchas gracias señor.

- Me lo agradecerás cumpliendo a la perfección tu misión. Ahora no pierdas más tiempo y empieza a estudiar.

Nymphadora hizo un movimiento de aceptación con la cabeza y salió de la oficina. Atravesando por un montón de cubículos donde la mayoría de los aurores del equipo de Misiones Especiales trabajaban para resolver el paradero de Sirius.

"ciertos eventos del su pasado" – No podía sacarse eso de la cabeza a qué se refería Rufus cuando mencionó eso, qué había en el pasado de Remus que lo convertían en sospechoso.

Su curiosidad le decía que se dirigiera a la sala de los expedientes y lo descubriera por sí misma pero su razón le indicaba que debía primero saber todo lo referente a los hombres lobo para poder entender mejor la naturaleza de su comportamiento, así que se dirigió a la biblioteca decidida a no salir de ahí hasta ser toda una experta en la materia.

Debido a su entrenamiento como Auror ella ya tenía algunos conocimientos sobre las características de los Hombres Lobo, sus características, transformaciones etc. Pero esto no era suficiente si en verdad quería ser la Guardiana de Remus Lupin.

La biblioteca era enorme y en su interior se encontraban billones de libros que abarcaban todos los temas que uno pudiera imaginar. En esa parte del ministerio se reunía todo el conocimiento tanto muggle como mágico que pudiera haber.

Tonks realmente adoraba ese lugar como ninguno en el Ministerio y ahora que tenía permiso para ir a todas las áreas se sentía muy dichosa. No muchos sabían y ni siquiera se podían imaginar ese peculiar gusto en la Auror de pre-grado y esto era porque siempre que visitaba la biblioteca desde que estaba en Hogwarts lo hacía con una apariencia distinta y de esta forma era muy raro que alguien con excepción de los bibliotecarios, se diera cuenta que de todas las horas que pasaba en ese lugar y no lo hacía para evitar que la catalogarán una ñoña estudiosa (a fin y al cabo era una Ravenclaw) si no lo hacía porque siempre terminaba causando algún accidente como tirar los libros de la estantería o sin querer practicando un hechizo causaba algún alboroto y así sus compañeros no se daban cuenta de que era la misma persona a la que siempre castigaban por hacer esos daños.

Por esa razón ella sabía muy bien a dónde dirigirse y no perderse en tan inmensa biblioteca como lo haría cualquier mago para encontrar lo que buscaba: "La sección oscura", qué era la sección más restringida del lugar, sólo los Aurores con mayor rango y el Ministro podían acceder a ésta y ahora ella podría tener entre sus manos tan secreto material.

No quiso perder más tiempo y mostró rápidamente su identificación a guardián de la sala, quién sorprendido de su presencia quiso hacerle algunas preguntas sobre el material que buscaba y ella simplemente se limitó a decir:

- Quiero todo lo que tenga que ver con Licantropía, por favor.

- En un momento encontrará los documentos en su mesa señorita. Pero recuerde que es material que debe tratarse con mucho cuidado así que tenga cuidado. Recuerde el accidente que causo la semana pasada cuando intentó practicar un hechizo de limpieza en el pasillo 4.

- Si lo recuerdo y prometo que seré cuidadosa. - Tonks se rió en el interior al recordar lo chistoso que fue ver resbalar al mismo señor en el pasillo 4 inundado por espuma y burbujas. Lo que le costó pasar toda la tarde ayudando a arreglar lo sucedido. Pero todo indirectamente había sido culpa de su madre que le aconsejo practicar sus hechizos de limpieza a sabiendas que era una completa inútil en esa área.

-Muy bien, me cuesta trabajo creer eso, pero órdenes son órdenes así que encontrará la información requerida en unos momentos en la sexta mesa y recuerde que la estaré vigilando, Son libros muy importantes y seguro me mandarían a Azkaban si algo les pasará.

El bibliotecario hizo un hechizo muy sencillo y al momento que Tonks se sentó en la sexta mesa en ésta ya había un montón de libros todos ellos relacionados con Hombres lobos y en ellos encontró mucha información útil como casos registrados de ataques.

En verdad quedó sorprendida al leer que la mayoría de éstos fueran de carácter sexual y las principales víctimas fueran niños. Algunos casos eran tan detallados que sintió como un miedo se apoderaba de ella al leer las historias de mutilamientos iniciados en Londres por un tal Peter Stubbe el cual infectó a varios niños y niñas e inició la tradición de formar clanes de hombres lobos. Su más poderoso seguidor actualmente es Grayback quien junto con Pascual Vermes asesinaron y devoraron a unas 300 muggles y magos e infectaron a otros tantos a principios en la década de los 60 de éstos no se tenía con exactitud un registro completo pero si había por lo menos una decena de nombres que se conocían y a Tonks casi se le paró el corazón de ver lo siguiente:

" Remus John Lupin – Mordido y casi dado por muerto a la edad de 7 años. Sus padres lo encontraron inconsciente y sin signos vitales a las a fueras de su hogar con la piel de sus extremidades desgarrada a causa de las mordeduras que le provocó su atacante. El niño sobrevivió en gran parte gracias a su transformación que ayudo a cerrar las heridas. Sus padres autorizaron un fuerte hechizo desmemorizador para que el pequeño olvidara el trauma de su ataque.

Debido a que el comportamiento del niño era completamente normal exceptuando por las noches de luna llena el Ministerio no tuvo problemas en conceder el cuidado y custodia a sus padres. Se tiene registro en su expediente personal de sus primeras transformaciones la cuales fueron vigiladas por un experto equipo de Aurores y Medimagos. ( Consultar expediente para mayor información). "

Nymphadora Tonks no podía imaginarse a Remus en una situación así, realmente sintió una gran pena por él al imaginarse como pudo haber sido el momento de su mordedura y lo traumático que pudo llegar a ser.

Su mente fabricó sin su permiso imágenes de un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños atacado y violentado por un gran hombre lobo y de inmediato su cara se llenó de lágrimas. Nada podía hacer para regresar el tiempo y salvarlo, pero si podía de ahora en adelante estar a su lado y ser un apoyo para él así que se secó las lágrimas y se dijo a sí misma Sé valiente, él lo ha sido día tras día desde esa noche, así que no más lágrimas y haz tu mejor esfuerzo para evitar más injusticias en su vida .

Las horas pasaron y ella leía casi sin pestañar todo libro que tuviera relación con la licantropía, tomando notas de lo más interesante como que preferían comer la carne casi cruda y sus heridas provocadas en su estado hombre lobos se curaban más rápido que las normales así como que podían oler la sangre a cientos de kilómetros y sólo atacaban humanos nunca animales. De igual forma se emocionó mucho cuando encontró los ingredientes para la poción Mata Lobos, pero su felicidad no duro mucho ya que su corazón se volvió a entristecer al ver que no existía registro alguno de algún hombre lobo que hubiera llevado una vida normal a causa en la mayoría de los casos de su peligrosidad y el rechazo de la sociedad.

- Ni uno sólo…. – volvió a releer y sin pensarlo pronunció en voz alta¡Él será el primero¡Yo me encargaré de eso! – y por culpa de su movimiento eufórico termino sin querer tirando el montón de libros que tenía en la mesa.

- ¡ Silencio! Te advertí que te estaría vigilando así que si no quieres que te expulse de la sala ¡Compórtate!- Pronunció el bibliotecario.

- Lo siento - Se disculpó Tonks con una voz a penas audible y volvió a su tarea. Pero ésta no duro mucho ya que de nuevo el mismo bibliotecario volvió a interrumpirla.

- Oye, una lechuza trajo este mensaje para ti- Pronunció al mismo tiempo que le entregó un pequeño sobre con el logotipo de Hogwarts grabado.- Sabes que no puedes recibir correspondencia aquí así que te voy a pedir que termines tus asuntos a fuera.

- Sí, muchas gracias ya terminé por hoy pero regresaré pronto. – Dijo Tonks con una gran sonrisa en su cara ya que sabía muy bien quién era el autor de la letra y salió a toda prisa para leerla.

"_N.Tonks:_

_Debo informarte que hubo un ataque de Dementores a la mitad del camino, afortunadamente todo salió bien gracias a tu ayuda._

_Me encuentro bien y espero en poco tiempo llegar al Castillo te escribiré en la noche cuando termine de instalarle._

_Atte._

_RJL."_

Wow, con qué tenía razón en eso de los Dementores Pensó y se alegró porque todo hubiera salido a la perfección pero al mismo tiempo sintió algo de desilusión al ver lo corta y fría que era así que decidió cambiar eso en su contestación. RJL, estoy más que segura que antes ya lo he visto pero dónde pensó y continúo la carta.

_Querido Remus:_

_Me alegra mucho qué todo haya salido muy bien D ( no tienes nada que agradecer) . Mucha suerte al llegar a Hogwarts come todo lo que puedas del banquete por mi ( No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que extraño los postres jaja). Aunque creo que pronto tendré oportunidad de probarlos, luego te cuento con más detalles._

_De nuevo mucha suerte!!!!_

_Atte. _

_Tonks _

Después de terminar la carta subió hacia la lechucería corriendo y derribando a dos que tres personas en su camino. Tomó la carta y la envío dirección a Hogwarts. Después decidió ir de nuevo a la oficina de Rufus a informarle del encuentro de Remus y los Dementores.

La oficina tenía más movimiento que en la mañana y todos los Aurores corrían de un lado a otro y al parecer sería difícil hablar con su jefe pero éste al verla le pidió que lo esperara en su oficina y que unos minutos estaría con ella, así que no le quedo de otra más que esperar de nuevo en ese lugar cubierto de mapas y fotos de Sirius Black pero ahora pudo ver algo que la dejo sin aliento, algo que siempre había estado ahí y que nunca le había llamado su atención, en un pequeño cuado a la izquierda de la oficina enmarcado en oro estaban los resultados de los 10 mejores exámenes presentados para la academia de Aurores, el nombre de Rufus Scrimgeour resaltaba a consecuencia de algún hechizo resaltador pero eso no era lo que sorprendía a Tonks , lo que no podía creer eran las iniciales del primer lugar en toda la historia de ese examen…. "**RJL"**…. Remus John Lupin ¿ A caso estás iniciales también corresponden a ti? Se preguntó Tonks….

**Continuará….**


	6. Curiosidad 2

_**Hola !!!**_

_**Mil disculpas por la tardanza en la publicación de este capítulo, pero me tuvieron que hacer una intervención quirúrgica, la cual me dejó fuera e acción por un rato. Pero afortunadamente todo salió muy bien. Gracias a todos y espero que disfruten la historia. Por cierto aunque JK haya dicho que Tonks es Hufflepuff para mí siempre será Ravenclaw.**_

_**Curiosidades 2**_

Remus se preparaba para el Gran Banquete que se llevaría a cabo en unos cuantos minutos y como nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención se sentía algo nervioso por el hecho de ser expuesto ante todo el alumnado así que para combatir la ansiedad caminaba de un lado a otro por el pasillo intentando tranquilizarse y a la vez formulando un pequeño discurso por si Dumbledore le pedía dirigir unas palabras.

- ¡ Profesor! – Gritó Filch - Hace unos minutos le llegó esta carta, parece ser importante pues tiene el sello del Ministerio. – Filch no se sentía muy a gusto entregándole el sobre a Remus ya que a pesar de nunca haber dado problemas, éste era cómplice de las travesuras de James y Sirius así que aún guardaba algo de rencor a su persona pero el hecho de que la carta tuviera el sello del Ministerio le daba esperanzas de que fuera una orden que le impidiera dar clases y se largara del colegio.

- Muchas gracias. –Respondió Remus y se alejó de ahí para poder la carta ya que le molestaba que Filch tratara de ver el contenido y le sonriera tan maliciosamente.

Al abrir el sobre se llevó una gran sorpresa la imagen de un trébol formada por un extraño humo verde salió disparado hacia él revelando la carta que había escrito Tonks. Palabras alentadoras como las que ella le había dedicado eran las que necesitaba para plantarse en el comedor con valentía y sin importarle lo qué dirían sobre él ya que el nerviosismo se había ido para dar paso a un sentimiento de alegría y calma a su corazón.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Tonks por otra parte aún se encontraba impactada por su descubrimiento, y seguía sin poder creerlo ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Si desde que me preparaba para ingresar a la Academia de Aurores todos los tutores le habían enseñado esa lista dónde aparecían los mejores estudiantes para presionarlos día tras día 

-¿Pasa algo Nymphadora? – Le preguntó Rufus al verla tan distraída.- Supongo que vienes a decirme lo del ataque de los dementores al Expreso.

- Sí señor- Respondió Tonks aún confundida.

- Demasiado tarde ya lo sabía, pero no importa tu visita es oportuna para comunicarte que ya hablé con Dumbledore y tu primera visita a Hogwarts está programada en tres semanas, unos días antes de la transformación de Lupin. De igual forma la chimenea de su oficina está abierta desde esta noche para su libre comunicación. Si no tienes nada más que decirme me retiro dicen que Black posiblemente se dirija a Hogmade.

Tonks salió de la oficina intrigada y con más dudas de las que podía su cabeza soportar sobre Remus John Lupin. Aún era una hora decente para poder ir al la sala de expedientes, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia allá.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

El reloj principal del colegio con campanadas anunciaba las 8:00pm la hora en la cual iniciaba el banquete. Remus dio un profundo respiro y sin mirar atrás se dirigió al Gran Comedor el cual ya estaba lleno de estudiantes. Con pasos lentos y sin llamar la atención se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores donde Dumbledore le indicó sentarse a la derecha de Snape situación que no agradó a ninguno de los dos, pero sobre a Snape quién a percatarse de la situación alejó su silla lo más posible de Remus y éste sin tomarle importancia lo saludo muy amablemente al fin y al cabo él le prepararía la "Poción Mata-Lobos".

- Buenas noches Snape. Gracias por aceptar hacerme la poción.

- No tienes que dármelas, si no me lo hubiera ordenado Dumbledore no lo hubiera aceptado nunca.

A Remus no le importó el comentario de Snape a fin de cuentas él siempre había sido así y no lo culpaba ya que en gran parte su enemistad se debía a los malos tratos que James y Sirius le propinaban en cada ocasión que podían y por ende el odio que sentía hacia ellos se había instalado ahora en su persona.

Dumbledore daba un discurso realmente inspirador y los alumnos guardaban respeto por sus palabras y a lo lejos podía ver sentado en la mesa de los Gryffindor a Harry y sus amigos y de nuevo la nostalgia lo invadió al recordarse asimismo en esa misma mesa con sus amigos.

Al poco tiempo el Director lo anunció como nuevo Profesor al frente de la materia de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y aunque fingió que no le importaba se sintió algo dolido por las caras de desilusión de la mayoría de los estudiantes especialmente los provenientes de la mesa de Slytherin quienes no dejaban de burlarse de su "patético aspecto". Realmente odiaba que la gente lo subestimara a primera vista así agradeció los aplausos que Harry y sus amigos le otorgaron al ser presentado.

La cena pronto apareció en su plato y cumplió su promesa a Tonks comiendo todos los platos y postres que pudo. Hace tanto tiempo que no comía tan bien que disfrutó todo de la mejor manera.

Casi antes de que retiraran la comida y al percatarse que nadie lo notara guardó un par de golosinas en su saco pensando que sería un buen detalle enviárselas a Tonks como agradecimiento.

- Sabías que robar comida es de pésimo mal gusto Remus. Pero qué digo viniendo de ti nada me sorprende, es más deberías guardar más no creo que la suerte de estar aquí te dure mucho y ésta te será de provecho para cuando regreses a las calles.- Pronunció Snape sarcásticamente.

Remus sintió como un odio le recorría su pecho, pero no podía dejar que sus impulsos ganarán debía controlarse y no hacerle ver que su comentario le había lastimado así que decidió seguirle el juego.

Tienes razón Severus, tomaré otros más siempre es bueno ser prevenido. Gracias por preocuparte, no pensé que te importará tanto.

A Snape no le cayeron nada bien esas palabras así que sólo le respondió con una mirada agresiva y salió del comedor sin decirle nada. Remus río en su interior y al ver que aún no era muy tarde salió hacia la biblioteca donde estaba dispuesto a encontrar todo lo referente a los metamorfamagos.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

El departamento de los expedientes era un lugar enorme y exageradamente protegido por una sencilla causa en su interior se encontraba guardada toda la información relevante en la vida de todo habitante del mundo mágico.

Para poder ingresar ahí realmente se necesitaba tener un gran poder dentro del ministerio y eran contadas las personas que presumían haber entrado ahí.

Tonks no podía esconder su nerviosismo y ansiedad y esto se demostraba en los constantes cambios que su sufría su cabello y sin que ella se diera cuenta, muchas veces solía pasar cuando se sentía nerviosa.

La jefa del departamento era una bruja de mediana edad y de una apariencia bastante imponente ya que para tener bajo su cargo semejante departamento, todo indicaba que era una de las mejores brujas que había existido en los últimos tiempos.

- Disculpe ¿puedo entrar?- Preguntó Tonks en un tono muy amable, con la esperanza que la encargada no le hiciera muchas preguntas y pudiera llegar pronto a donde quería.

- Sólo si tienes permiso para estar aquí- Contestó la mujer al mismo tiempo que miraba de un amanera muy despectiva a la joven que se encontraba en frete de ella.

Sí lo tengo, mire- Nymphadora Tonks extendió su varita para que la encargada pudiera comprobar que tuviera el permiso y ésta puso la varita en dentro de un artefacto verificador el cual al momento se puso verde indicando que todo estaba bien y ella tenía derecho a recibir la información requerida.

-¿Qué expediente requieres?

- El correspondiente a Remus J. Lupin.

- Bien no habrá problema, pero recuerda por precaución sólo podrás ver dos memorias a la vez entendido?

- Sí

- Entonces sígueme y cuidado al pisar.

Pronto las dos se encontraban rodeadas de inmensos muebles cubiertos de números y nombres que identificaban dónde se encontraban las memorias que se buscaban.

Sin querer Tonks se había quedado retrasada observando los pequeños destellos que de vez en cuando se asomaban de los cajones.

¡ Vamos no te atrases!

Sí – Contestó Tonks pero sin darse cuenta piso su propia agujeta, la cual no había amarrado bien y esto provocó que se tropezara cayendo directamente sobre uno de los archiveros.

Afortunadamente éstos están bien protegidos y no sufrieron daño alguno pero la suerte de Tonks fue otra, resulta que los archiveros estaban protegidos con un hechizo que provocaba unas quemaduras a todo aquel que no estuviera autorizado para abrirlos.

Tonks tomaba con sus manos su cara y se retorcía del dolor en el suelo mientras que la responsable no sabía si ayudarla o quererla matar.

¿ Pero qué has hecho niña?

Nada, sólo me tropecé sin querer.

Has tenido suerte las quemaduras no fueron muy fuertes y con una serie de hechizos en unos cuántos días no se notarán .- La encargada tomo su varita y conjuro un encantamiento curador que al instante aliviaron su pena.

Muchas gracias no sabe lo bien que me ha hecho sentir.

Espero que eso te haga tener más cuidado y por lo visto no estás en condiciones de seguir , ven mañana y te tendré lo necesario.

Pero eso no es necesario , le juro que estoy bien – Dijo Tonks demostrando desacuerdo en verdad quería ver esas memorias y nadie se lo impediría.

Lo siento es una orden vete a tu casa y regresa mañana.

Pero….

Pero nada anda retirémonos antes de que tires otra cosa.

Sólo una cosa antes de irme. ¿ Podría decirme sí Remus John Lupin es el mismo RJL que encabeza la lista del examen de admisión a la academia de aurores?

La encargada se sintió muy extrañada y sorprendida por la pregunta así que respondió:

¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?

Porque soy su Guardiana y tengo derecho a saberlo.

Pues si ese es el caso debo decirte que sí es el mismo, aunque aquí haya muchas personas que se nieguen a aceptarlo y a hacer del demonio público ese dato.

Pero ¿por qué?

Creo que cuando veas sus memorias te quedará en claro, ahora vete que estoy a punto de cerrar.

Gracias, mañana vendré muy temprano.

Sin tener otra opción Tonks regresó a su casa triste, decepcionada y con más curiosidad sobre Remus de la que podía soportar sólo algo era más fuerte que su curiosidad y era el hambre que sentía en esos momentos y que los ruidos que provocaba su estomago le recordaban a cada instante pero había un problema en su casa no había nada comestible e inútilmente revisaba cada rincón incluso debajo de los sillones de su pequeño apartamento.

Eran 11:59 pm era tarde pero para esas horas ya habría acabado el banquete ( comida qué envidia le provocaban los estudiantes que ya estarían atascados de comida y durmiendo placidamente en sus camitas) y podría encontrar a Remus en su oficina y eso posiblemente le haría olvidarse de su falta de alimento.

Su casa estaba perfectamente desordenada y eso le avergonzaba un poco así que trato de poner un "poco" de orden antes de sentarse en su cama e intentar comunicarse vía chimenea con Remus.

-Remus ¿ Estás ahí ?

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Pero por favor déjeme llevármelos a mi oficina , le juro que no les pasará nada y mañana mismo los tendrá de vuelta.- Prometía Remus a la bibliotecaria de Howgarts quién se negaba a prestarle los libros donde había encontrado información sobre metamorfamagos y de igual forma se negaba a que los hojeara en biblioteca por la hora en que era.

Venga mañana, aparte no entiendo el porqué de tanta urgencia.

Por favor , mañana empiezo con las clases y es de suma importancia la información que requiero. Si gusta puedo pedirle al Director un permiso especial.

No es necesario que hagas eso. Puedes llevártelos Remus , los profesores no necesitan permiso para sacar libros- Pronunció el mismo Dumbledore que entraba a la biblioteca en ese mismo instante.

¿ En verdad? Muchas gracias- Pronunció Remus y al momento tomó los libros antes de que la bibliotecaria se los quisiera arrebatar de nuevo.

Pero recuerde que si alguno sufre algún daño no me haré responsable de lo que pueda pasarle a usted. – Dijo la bibliotecaria amenazando al nuevo profesor.

Sí lo sé y prometo cuidarlos perfectamente. Buenas noches.

Remus , espera

Sí Director.

Se me olvido comentarte, desde hoy tu chimenea está abierta para que tengas comunicación con tu Guardían , así que sugiero que te apresures a tu habitación por si ésta quiere hacer contacto contigo te encuentre ahí.

Muchas gracias , lo haré.

Así Remus se dirigió a su habitación hojeando a su paso los libros que llevaba en sus manos.

Metamorfomagos son capaces de cambiar su apariencia a su gusto. Esta palabra proviene de las palabras griegas "meta-" que significa cambio, "morph" que significa forma y "magus" que significa mago 

La oficina de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras estaba casi en las mismas condiciones en las que la había dejado el antiguo profesor y Remus dado a su sus pocas pertenencias no tenía las intenciones de hacer muchos cambios por el momento así que sólo quitó unos cuántos libros inútiles escritos por el mismo Gilderoy Lockhart y en especial se tomó la libertad de tirar a la basura el titulado "Vagabundeo con Hombres Lobo" al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba una maldición.

Remus ¿Estás ahí?

Remus saltó de la impresión que le dio ver en su chimenea asomarse el rostro de una joven haciendo todo lo posible por ser vista.

Sí, estoy aquí ¿Eres tú Nymphadora?- Pronunció Remus al mismo tiempo que trataba de empujar los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca lo más lejos para que quedaran fuera de la vista de su visitante.

Tonks ¡ Simplemente Tonks! Cuántas veces tengo que decirtelo.

Muy bien Simplemente Tonks, me da gusto verte por aquí, muchas gracias por la carta.

A mi también me da mucho gusto , pero ahora cuéntame todo, ¿cómo te fue?, ¿ eran muchos los dementotes?, ¿ dieron pastelillos en la cena?, ¿ es cierto que tu nueva oficina está maldita?.

Hum, son muchas preguntas empecemos con la primera………….

Continuará……..


	7. Conversaciones a la media noche

_**Conversaciones a la media noche**_

Doce campanadas se escuchaban en el interior de Hogwars , doce campanadas que indicaban que era media noche y hora de dormir para la mayoría del personal y digo la mayoría porque el nuevo Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras se encontraba en el inició de una conversación con su Guardiana y todo parecía indicar que no se iría a la cama muy pronto.

- Humm ….. son muchas preguntas, pero empecemos con la primera que ¿cómo me ha ido?, No me puedo quejar, el viaje fue tranquilo bueno a excepción del Dementor que atacó el vagón en donde viajaba y que puede combatir gracias a tus advertencias pero sabes no estuvo tan mal porque gracias a eso tuve la oportunidad de conocer a Harry Potter.

- WoW en verdad conociste al "Niño que sobrevivió", bueno anteriormente me habías dicho que conocías a sus padres así que supongo que fue más un rencuentro ¿no? – Preguntó la joven que se mostraba muy interesada por la plática de Lupin y que sin saberlo hacía que éste último disfrutará de una manera muy extraña contarle lo sucedido.

- Sí, tienes razón. Pero fue como si lo viera por primera vez, ya que la última vez que pude convivir con él tenía unos 9 meses de haber nacido. Es sorprendentemente parecido a su padre con excepción de los ojos……… son de su madre- Recalcó este último detalle con gran melancolía y Tonks no pudo dejar de notar la pausa y el nudo en la garganta que se le formó al recordar a la Madre de Potter y sin proponérselo se sintió sin saber por qué un poco molesta y prefirió cambiar el tema.

- Y los Dementores¿no te asustaron?. Yo tuve la oportunidad recién entre a la Academia de Aurores de estar a metros de uno en una visita a Azkaban y debo confesarte que me costo mucho trabajo mantenerme de pie. Realmente te admiro por tu hazaña en el tren.

Remus se sintió muy apenado y halagado por el comentario pero no podía dejar que la joven viera que se estaba sonrojando así que se movió un poco para quedar fuera de la vista de la chica (aunque desde su posición él sí podía verla muy bien ) y poder continuar la charla sin preocuparse de cometer algún error que delatará su nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué dices?, no fue nada considerando que en alguien como yo no encontrarían muchas memorias felices que robar. Ralmente sería muy mal alimento.

Tonks se sintió conmovida por estas últimas palabras y se recordó asimisma la promesa de hacer de Remus el primer hombre lobo con una vida normal y ejemplar. Por otra parte aún la quemadura que había sufrido a penas hace a penas unas horas aún le causaba molestias y continuamente se rascaba lo cual le provocaba una enorme pena así que agradeció el que Remus se hubiera cambiado de posición así podía disimular un poco sus extraños movimientos.

- ¡ No seas tonto, nunca vuelvas a subestimarte de esa forma que me haces enojar. Tú eres mucho más especial de lo que crees! – Gritó Tonks a través de las flamas.

A Remus se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, hace tiempo que nadie lo regañaba de esa forma y menos una apenas conocida. La última que lo había hecho era Lily quien siempre lo hacía sentir bien cuando más lo necesitaba.

Lupin sin querer se había sumergido en sus pensamientos creando un momento de silencio ya que Tonks no se atrevía a hablar hasta que su compañero respondiera su comentario., pero no contaba con que su estómago la traicionaría provocando un estruendoso ruido en protesta por no haber recibido alimento alguno.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó un sobresaltado Remus.

- Sí, lo siento, fue mi estomago ja es que no he tenido la oportunidad de comer nada- Contestó una muy apenada Tonks.

- ¿Podrías esperar unos minutos? Te aseguró que valdrá la pena.- Preguntó Lupin

- Sí, pero ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Espera y lo verás. No tardo y abre tu ventana por favor.

Remus bajo las escaleras de su oficina y corrió hasta la lechucería de los profesores tomó la primera lechuza y le ató una bolsita que iba llena de los panecillos y dulces que había tomado del gran comedor. Ese detalle era perfecto para agradecerle a Tonks sus palabras de aliento y su preocupación.

- Vamos , llévaselo a Nymphadora Tonks y no tardes es muy urgente.- Le ordenó Remus a la lechuza junto con una palmada y en cuanto la vio alejarse regreso al despacho.

Tonks por su parte aprovechó para cambiar su aspecto de nuevo ya que cada vez que lo hacía el dolor de la quemadura disminuía un poco y a la vez intentaba ver cada detalle de la oficina, pero no logró ver nada extraño excepto por unos libros que estaban en el escritorio y que ella conocía muy bien ya que todos trataban sobre los "Metamorfomagos" y su madre al enterarse de su condición los había comprado todos en un intento de ayudarla a controlarla mejor sus habilidades

Ja con que también tú me estás investigando pensó para sí misma y antes de poder acercarse más para ver el resto de las cosas se vio sorprendida por un extraño ruido proveniente del fondo de la habitación.

-¿Remus eres tú?...

Pero nadie le contesto y los ruidos continuaban (y estaba más que segura que no se trataba de su estómago) desgraciadamente no podía ver más allá de lo que el espacio de la chimenea le permitía y eso le molestaba

-¿Remus?- Volvió a pronunciar con esperanza de que el Profesor ya hubiera regresado, pero de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta alguna y los ruidos continuaron por lo que decidió ir en busca de algo que la ayudará a ver mejor.

- He regresado ¿Sigues ahí?

- Sí , sí estoy aquí sólo que fui por mi catalejo.

-¿Catalejo¿ Para qué lo quieres?

- Para poder ver a lo lejos de tu oficina

- Y para qué quieres hacer eso- Preguntó Remus muy intrigado.

- Pues por los ruidos – un tanto molesta suponiendo que Remus entendía la situación, cuando ni siquiera sabía de qué hablaba.

- Qué no era tú estomago

- Esos no ( dijo apenada), los provenientes de tú oficina.

- Cuáles yo no escucho nada, no quiero ofenderte pero creo que son producto de tu hambre.

- No, escucha, no estoy bromeando.

Tonks se llevó su dedo índice a los labios , indicándole a su compañero que guardará silencio pero después de varios minutos nada logró oírse excepto de nuevo el gruñir del estómago de ella.

- Te lo dije, lo que oíste es producto de tu estómago.

- No, te juro que no fue eso, bueno este último ruido sí, pero cuando tú saliste oí otra cosa y siempre se murmuró que esa oficina estaba maldita.- Comentó Tonks con algo de resentimiento y vergüenza, odiaba que la gente no le creyera y su cabello que en ese momento era color lila rosado se volvió negro y largo.

- Disculpa no quise molestarte.

- No te disculpes, tenías razón es mi tonto estómago y no una maldición, así que olvidemos el asunto sí.

- Perfecto, entonces todo está bien de nuevo.

- Sí.

- Ahora porque no te asomas por tu ventana, tú sorpresa ha de estar por llegar.

- ¿Tú lo crees?

- Sí, anda ve.

Remus esperaba que la lechuza que mandó estuviera ya por llegar ya que era de las mejores puesto que a los profesores se les asignaban las lechuzas más veloces y los pastelillos de seguro alegrarían a Tonks de nuevo y así fue a lo lejos pudo a su joven amiga - ¡ Pastelillos¡Dulces!

- Creo que eso contesta otra de tus preguntas. Si sirvieron pastelillos y dulces en el banquete.

Tonks se acercó de nuevo a la chimenea y ahora su aspecto era otro completamente su cabello era rosa chicle y su cara tenía una enorme y hermosa sonrisa aún con la boca llena de dulces le contestó a su compañero.

- ¡Remus Lupin Te amo! Pensé que moriría de inanición y gracias a ti no lo haré. ¡ Eres genial! Desde que salí de Howgarts no había tenido la oportunidad de probarlos de nuevo. Si estuvieras aquí definitivamente te besaría.- Concluyó la aprendiza de Aurora quien continuó comiendo desesperadamente y al parecer no notó el sonrojo que sus palabras provocaron a Lupin quien sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y no encontraba forma de ocultar tal reacción.

Remus qué te pasa, no debes sentirte así. Ella dijo eso en broma, nunca podría ser cierto. Cómo podría amarte si apenas te conoce y eres demasiado viejo , demasiado peligroso y pobre para ella Pensó el Profesor mientras veía a la joven comer los dulces aún no podía explicar de dónde o cómo la chica podía hacerlo tan feliz con tan mínimos detalles.

- Ja, no tienes porque hacerlo, es mi forma de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi hasta este momento.

- Pues no dudes en seguirme agradeciendo de ésta forma ja. Sabes no había año en el cual no me enfermara del estomago en Halloween por comer en exceso en el banquete, pero no podía evitarlo los dulces, chocolates y pastelillos son mi debilidad.

- En eso coincidimos yo disfrutaba juntos con mis amigos de esos banquetes y debo de admitirlo el chocolate también es mi debilidad, pero desde que salí de Howgarts, la guerra y otra serie de circunstancias me hicieron olvidarlo hasta que tú me lo recordaste dándome aquel en la estación.- Al momento sacó de la vieja bolsa de su sacó otro dulce de los que guardó del Banquete y se lo comió para acompañar a su compañera en tan dulce cena.

- Intentar ser Auror es pesado y es lo único que me da energía, la mayoría de mis compañeros prefieren el café u otras sustancias para mantenerse alerta pero a mí nunca se me ha dado eso. Por cierto ¿estás nervioso por el día de mañana?

- Para ser sincero, debo admitir que sí. Esta noche en el banquete la mayoría de los estudiantes pusieron una cara de decepción al verme que me hicieron dudar de la decisión de Dumbledore de ponerme al frente de la clase.

- ¿ QUÉ ¿ESTÁS LOCO? YO HUBIERA MATADO POR TENER COMO MAESTRO DE DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURA AL QUE HA CONSEGUIDO EL MÁXIMO PROMEDIO EN EL EXAMÉN DE INGRESO DE LA ACADEMIA DE AURORES.

Gritó Tonks en una forma muy emocionada y con ganas de ahorcar a todos aquellos que se atrevieran a menospreciar a su protegido.

- Pero ¿tú cómo lo sabes?- Le preguntó Remus sorprendido hasta los huesos por el comentario. Eso era parte de su pasado a decir verdad un muy doloroso pasado y más que enorgullecerle le causaba melancolía y cierto rencor hacia él y otras personas involucradas.

Tonks estaba a punto de contestarle cuando su respuesta fue interrumpida de nuevo por aquel horrible ruido proveniente del fondo de la oficina.

- A ese ruido me refería, ves ¿no estaba loca?- Dijo Tonks señalando el fondo de la oficina.- Creo que deberías ver de qué es lo que es.- Recomendó Tonks un tanto preocupada ya que los ruidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

- Sí, tienes razón, creo que provienen del viejo armario que está cerca de la puerta y creo saber de qué se trata.

- Ten cuidado

Tonks vio como la silueta de Remus se alejaba de la chimenea y al poco rato sólo pudo escuchar sus pasos que bajaban por las escaleras dirigiéndose hacía donde provenía el ruido y casi al instante escucho a Remus pronunciar un hechizo.

- ¡ Riddíkulo!

- ¡ Un Boggart! Era un Boggart ¿cierto? – Preguntó Tonks que no podía ver nada desde la chimenea.

- Sí – Gritó Remus quién ya estaba subiendo las escaleras y se acomodaba frente a la chimenea – Parece que hemos resuelto el misterio de la "Maldición de la oficina" Aunque me sorprende que los otros profesores no se hayan desecho de él es tan sencillo. Estoy bastante acostumbrado a ellos por lo regular donde llego a vivir siempre me topo con alguno.

- De pequeña uno se introdujo en mi casa y me asustaba cada noche, estaba dentro de mi tocador y cada que me veía al espejo sólo podía ver una masa de carne sin forma y de varios colores. No tienes la idea de lo traumante que fue ya que en ese entonces estaba aprendiendo a controlar mis cambios. Mi mismo miedo no me dejaba decirle a mi mamá para que no se preocupara así que lo aguante por una temporada hasta que mi papá una noche me escuchó llorar y descubrió todo. Había olvidado la experiencia hasta que en la academia los utilizaron para hacernos pruebas y de nuevo volví a ver esa horrible masa de carne.

- ¿Cómo lograste alejarlo?

- Lo convertí en un enorme pastel multicolor y ¿tú?

- ¿Yo? Pues creo que mi temor es algo obvio. Lo que más me asusta es la Luna llena, me aterroriza en lo que me convierto. No soporto la idea de perder el control y poder lastimar a alguien.

De pequeño me preguntaba por qué la Luna no podía ser un gran globo que pudiera romper o desinflar antes de que adquiera su forma completa así nunca me transformaría y en eso es lo que pienso cuando el boggart se me aparece.

Tonks de nuevo vio en sus ojos como la melancolía se apoderaba de él , en esos momentos le parecía más grande de lo que era y por alguna razón sintió un sentimiento casi maternal de poder abrazarlo pero desgraciadamente no lo podía hacer así que se le ocurrió algo mejor.

- y ¿qué piensas hacer con el boggart?

- No lo sé , supongo que deshacerme de él en el Bosque Prohibido.

- Tengo una idea mejor

- ¿cuál?

- Úsalo mañana en tu primera clase. Eso será el hit entre tus estudiantes. Aparte será muy útil que aprendan a derrotarlos.

A primera instancia la idea le pareció algo loca, pero pensándolo mejor las clases en las qué más había disfrutado eran aquellas en las que lo dejaban practicar las cosas y no sólo estar pegado a los libros.

- Tienes razón, aparte creo que me ayudará a romper el hielo.

- Qué dices, si lo haces serás el profesor más popular ja apuesto que las muchachas querrán algo contigo ja.

- ¡Tonks! – Reclamó un muy apenado Remus.

- Calma , sólo bromeaba. Imagínate no digo que esté mal, pero son menores de edad y pues eso sería una falta grave en el Ministerio y tendrían que bueno tú sabes enviarte directo a Azkaban y pues de paso a mi también me encerrarían por ser tu Guardián por lo tanto procura que éstas ya sean mayores de edad ja.

- Nymphadora

- Pero vaya que eres necio cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no soy Nymphadora soy sólo Tonks ¿comprendes?

- Comprenderé cuándo tú dejes de insinuar que tendré algo que ver con el alumnado.

- Ok , ok calma sólo bromeaba pero lo que si puedo asegurarte es que te convertirás en el mejor profesor que ha dado clases de Defensa en contra de las Artes Oscuras.

- Ya veremos

- Ya verás que tengo razón, siempre la tengo ja .

- No hay que asegurar las cosas.

- ¿ Me estás retando?

- No

- Te apuesto un centenar de chocolates a que en mi primera visita , la cual será dentro de dos semanas ya te habrás convertido en el profesor más popular.

- No me gusta apostar.

- Tienes miedo de que tu salario se vaya en mi adicción a los dulces.

- No eso no me preocupa, me preocupa más la cuenta que tendrás que pagarle a tu dentista.

- Entonces estás aceptando que voy a ganar.

- No, no estoy asegurando nada.

- Claro que sí, porque si yo gano tú me darás muchos dulces y por lo tanto me saldrán caries y tendré que ir al dentista el cual me cobrará hasta el alma. Ves estás asegurando que ganaré.

A este punto de la conversación ninguno de los dos podía ocultar la felicidad que le provocaba estar juntos. Para Remus hacía exactamente ya casi 13 años que no encontraba a alguien que le diera tanta confianza y pudiera llamar realmente "amigo" y es más fuera de Lily nunca había tenido una amiga como Tonks quien a pesar de ser muy abierta con las personas era la primera vez que establecía tan rápido una amistad tan pura y desinteresada con un hombre ya que la hasta el momento todos los que se habían cruzado en su camino eran unos tontos que la veían más como un juguete que como a una persona.

Las campanas del reloj de Howgarts volvieron replicar esta vez indicando las 4:00am. Los se quedaron mirando ninguno podía creer lo rápido que el tiempo había pasado.

- Las cuatro

- Sí , no puedo creerlo tú mañana empiezas con las clases y yo tengo que estar en las mías a las 7 ja.

- Creo que es todo por hoy.

- Sí ,pero sólo por hoy, mañana a la misma hora?

- Un poco más temprano no estaría mal.

- Perfecto, recuerda te mando toda la suerte del mundo.

- Gracias.

- Buenas noches o días.

- Las dos cosas supongo.

- Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana.

Así los dos con el toque de su varita apagaron sus respectivas chimeneas, se pusieron sus pijamas y a pesar de su cansancio ninguno podía dormir pensando en el otro.

Mañana será otro día, mañana lo volveré a ver 

Mañana será otro día, mañana la volveré a ver 

CONTINUARÁ………………


	8. EL primer adiós

**Primer adiós **

6:30 am el reloj despertador de Nymphadora Tonks sonaba a todo volumen cumpliendo la misión de despertar a todos los habitantes del edificio donde vivía menos a su dueña la cual aún se encontraba en su cama abrazando a su almohada tratando de ignorar los gritos de sus vecinos que le reclamaban por tan escandalosa alarma.

"¡Odio las mañanas¡Odio los lunes¡Odio a los vecinos que gritan!" Pensaba la joven aún negándose a poner un pie fuera de la cama, ya que por más que intentaba no podía abrir los ojos a consecuencia de haberse quedado platicando con Remus hasta las 4 de la mañana. "Pero valió la pena "se volvía a decir así misma y con ese feliz recuerdo de la noche anterior por fin encontró las fuerzas para levantarse, tomar un baño rápido y dirigirse al ministerio donde tenía clases con su ahora jefe Rufus S.

0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0oo

El profesor Remus J. Lupin por su parte ya tenía casi dos horas levantado y no se sentía cansado al contrario se había despertado con todas las energías del mundo para este día tan especial y ya había verificado que todo en su aula estuviera perfecto al igual había hecho todo lo posible para que su atuendo luciera lo mejor posible aunque estaba consiente de no poder hacer mucho al respecto.

A las 7 am en punto ya se encontraba en el Gran Comedor para desayudar pero para su sorpresa la mesa de profesores ya estaba llena y de nuevo sólo quedaban libres los dos asientos cercanos a Snape "Tan popular como siempre, es bueno ver que eso no ha cambiado " Pensó Remus al ver cómo los profesores evitaban desayudar con el Profesor de Pociones y al mismo tiempo se rió al darse cuenta que su pensamiento había sido muy de Sirius y James y no de él.

- Buenos días Severus.

- Eran buenos hasta que llegaste Lupin. Por cierto esta mañana hay cereal así que no creo que puedas robártelo, al menos que quieras que de tus bolsillos escurra leche. Aunque claro no creo que te importe ¿verdad?

- De nuevo, muchas gracias por el consejo. Aunque no crees que sería muy tonto robarse el cereal con todo y leche. Le pediré a los elfos que lo separen así no habrá problemas.

Snape no respondió al comentario al ver que por más que trataba de insultarlo, Remus aparentemente no se molestaba así los dos tomaron su desayuno y se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases.

0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0oo

- ¡Nymphadora! Es la tercera vez que bosteza en clase, si no le interesa sabe muy bien que si gusta puede regresar con Dolores Umbrigde.

- Lo siento profesor no volverá a suceder

- Eso espero. Ahora podría compartir sus experiencias sobre el Hombre Lobo que está bajo su cuidado.

- ¿Mis experiencias?

- Sí, dinos ¿Es peligroso? – Preguntó uno de sus compañeros.

- En su estado normal ¿Tiene características de comportamiento lobuno?

Tonks no sabía qué responder, Remus no era alguien peligroso pero cómo podía decírselo a sus compañeros.

- Hummm mi protegido no es alguien violento pero debo admitir que sí en su estado normal actúa como un lobo.

Un silencio se generó en el salón, todos estaban asombrados más Rufus quien esperaba una confesión que pudiera conducir a la captura de Black,

- Mi protegido se comporta como un lobo……….. Porque es como ellos: fiel, protector, amigable, noble, y daría lo que fuera por las personas que conoce.

Sus compañeros empezaron a murmurar y ha se podían oír que unos hasta se burlaban y se preguntaban ¿Cómo era posible que le hubieran dado el grado de guardiana a alguien que aparentemente no sabía nada de lobos?

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Nymphadora?- La cuestiono Rufus Scrimgeour

- La verdad señor.

- La clase ha terminado, pueden retirarse excepto usted Nymphadora.

- Es solamente Tonks. – Reclamó la joven.

- ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones al decir lo anterior frente a sus compañeros?

- Ninguna, decir sólo la verdad.

- ¿Ya viste sus memorias?

- No, me disponía a hacerlo en este momento.

- Entonces cómo puedes llegar a esas conclusiones sin saber su pasado.

Tonks guardó silencio a fin de cuentas él tenía razón, hace pocos días que lo conocía pero él se había comportado tal como lo había descrito, por qué las personas se atrevían a dudar.

- Lo siento- Tonks tuvo que mentir, ya que en verdad no sentía nada en lo absoluto haber dicho esas palabras, pero si no se retractaba podía perder su lugar como "Guardiana" de Remus.

- y cómo vas con la poción "Matalobos"

- He encontrado la receta y me dispongo a practicarla antes de reunirme con Severus Snape.

- Perfecto, espero que se esfuerce más y no se deje fiar de esa forma. Ahora salga a trabajar.

Nymphadora salió del salón un poco decepcionada y confundida por una parte de ella quería saber qué escondía el pasado de Remus pero la otra le indicaba que era malo violar la confianza que éste le había depositado.

Así que optó por la mejor opción ir directo con la mejor creadora de pociones que conocía sobre la Tierra para que la ayudara a preparar la poción Mata Lobos y así Snape no pudiera humillarla.

0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0oo

La primera clase de Remus fue un "hit" como lo había pronosticado Tonks y éste se sintió extremadamente feliz cuando al finalizar pudo escuchar comentarios como...

- Es la mejor clase que hemos tenido.

- Definitivamente el mejor profesor que la impartido.

-Ninguna clase será igual después de ésta, ha sido mi favorita.

" Tenías razón " -Pensó Remus dirigiendo ese pensamiento a Tonks y como él era un hombre de honor tenía que pagar su apuesta así que pasó por la puerta derecha de la escalera del comedor y continuó por el corredor hasta llegar a un cuadro con un frutero y le hizo cosquillas a la pera la cual se convirtió en una manivela que le permitió la entrada a la cocina.

- ¡Profesor¡Profesor¡Profesor! Centenares de vocecitas se repetían las unas a las otras al momento de ver entrar a Remus al mismo tiempo que le ofrecían todo tipo de frutas y comida.

- Muchas gracias, en verdad son todos muy amables.

- No, no, no diga eso profesor eso nuestro deber.- Asintieron todos los elfos domésticos.

- Muy bien, lo que realmente quiero es que me den en una bolsita toda clase de chocolates, golosinas y pastelillos que tengan.- Los elfos a una velocidad sólo comparable con la de la luz cumplieron su orden ante la sorpresa de Remus.

- Aquí los tiene, Profesor, le hemos puesto también algo de fruta dulce.

- No quiere otra cosa, tenemos té , café , chocolate.

- Hum, un chocolate caliente no estaría mal.

- Quiere pastelillos también tenemos.

- Claro, gracias.

Remus prefirió comer ahí que en el Gran Comedor donde de seguro Snape volvería a molestarlo. Después de comer se dirigió hacia los invernaderos ya que no sólo enviaría dulces a Tonks porque tanta azúcar podría hacerle daño así que pensó que unas flores completarían el pago de la apuesta.

"Rosas, Gardenias, Margaritas, Girasoles, Narcisos ¿ Cuáles serán sus favoritas? "Se Preguntaba mientras caminaba por los invernaderos.

- ¿Buscas algo en especial? – Preguntó Pomona Sprout quien de la nada había aparecido provocando un sobresalto en Lupin.

- No, sólo estaba mirando- Contestó mintiendo ya que le causaba pena el que se enterarán que enviaría flores a Tonks.

- Es una lástima, tengo flores muy bonitas aquí esperando que alguien las tome.

- Tienes razón, todas son muy bonitas.

-Gracias, pero se pondrán tristes ahora que has mencionado que no te llevarás algunas.

Ahora Remus se sentía comprometido, y a fin de cuentas sí quería las flores así que….

- No, por ningún motivo me gustaría eso, pensándolo bien creo que si me lo permites tomaré algunas.

- Por supuesto, sería un honor pero dime ¿Qué clase de flores le gustan?,

- No, lo sé.

- ¿Cómo es ella?

- Cambiante

"¡Qué! Sin darse cuenta había caído en su juego, ahora no podía negar que eran para "Ella", pero qué más daba era inútil que lo siguiera negando"

- ¿Cambiante?

- Sí ella es alegre, despistada, inteligente, dulce y le gusta el rosa.

- Parece alguien muy especial.

- Sí, lo es. Pero no creas que es mi enamorada o algo por el estilo sólo somos amigos.

- Como digas, pero yo que te conozco desde que eras casi una semillita no puedes ocultarme que es algo más que especial.

Remus se sentía profundamente apenado ante tal comentario, pero también sabía que la Profesora Sprout no lo hacía con mala intención al contrario quería ayudarlo de buen corazón aún así él no prefirió no contestar y limitarse a ver cómo Pomona tomaba un flor de aquí y otra de allá hasta formar un lindo arreglo.

- Girasoles para su alegría y energía, Narcisos por su inteligencia y cambios, Rosas por su dulzura.

- Es perfecto, mil gracias estoy seguro que le encantará.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, estoy segura que estará en buenas manos. Ahora creo que es mejor que las envíes antes de que se resequen.

- Tienes razón, muchas gracias de nuevo.

Así Remus Lupin se alejo de los invernaderos y se encamino hacia la lechucería no sin antes poner un hechizo de invisibilidad sobre las flores ya que no quería que alguien lo viera con ellas. Ahora tomó dos lechuzas y a cada una le dio el paquete correspondiente.

- Por favor entréguenlo en el hogar de Nymphadora Tonks, ahora no debe estar pero pueden dejarlo en su apartamento.

0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0oo

Remus tenía razón Tonks no se encontraba en su apartamento, se encontraba en el callejón Diagon comprando los ingredientes para la pócima "Mata Lobos" acompañada de la mejor hacedora de pociones que conocía ……. Su madre.

- ¿Estás segura que esa planta debe tener ese aspecto?

- Completamente segura, que no confías en mami.- Le dijo una bruja de mediana edad, aunque podría aparentar menos años ya que era poseedora de una belleza sin límites en todo sentido de la palabra. Su cabello era castaño rojizo y ondulado y su piel blanca y perfecta como si fuera de porcelana, ella era en extremo femenina y por lo mismo contrastaba mucho del aspecto de su retoño que aunque para la ocasión hubiera decidido llevar el mismo estilo de cabello que su madre aunque mucho más corto, su camiseta de las Spice Girls distaba mucho de la elegante túnica color cereza que su madre portaba.

- Sí confío, pero aún no me da buena pinta eso de usar el caldero y la daga de plata de la familia Black.

- Sí lo sé, su procedencia no de fiar pero en esas cuestiones mi familia compraba lo mejor de lo mejor así que no hay duda de que no encontraremos algo que lo supere en calidad.

- Muy bien, pero ¿ lo haremos en la casa o en mi apartamento?

- Creo que en ninguno de los dos la última vez que practicaste una pócima de este nivel para tus estudios en la Academia de Aurores tu padre pasó casi 3 meses quitando las manchas de los muebles y paredes sin contar el cambio de techo y las quemaduras en las casas vecinas.

- Cierto, entonces será en el mismo bosque donde me enseñaste a volar.

- Sí ese mismo. Así que si estás lista podemos aparecernos de una vez por todas.

- Sí.

En un segundo las dos estaban en un desértico bosque en el cual podrían practicar la pócima y sin lastimar a nadie. Andrómeda pronto colocó el caldero y empezó a preparar el fuego mientras Tonks le ayudaba sacando los ingredientes de las bolsas.

- Sabes aún no me haz dicho por qué tanto empeño en aprender dicha pócima.

- Cosas de la Academia. Estar en el Escuadrón de Misiones Especiales requiere de estas habilidades y tengo suficiente con casi reprobar sigilo para que me regresen a pociones básicas- Respondió Tonks en un tono algo cortante. No quería que su madre se preocupara o algo por el estilo.

- No será que estás involucrada con un hombre lobo. Sería algo emocionante ¿no?

- Dirás peligroso ¿no?- Corrigió Tonks a su madre adelantándose a cualquier reacción negativa que pudiera tener ésta ante los licántropos, de la misma forma no quería que se diera cuenta de que su hija era la protectora de uno.

- No todos los hombres lobos son peligrosos hija. Recuerdo que Sirius tenía un amigo que sufría de licantropía y era terriblemente encantador. Tal vez no lo recuerdes porque eras muy pequeña, pero en ocasiones nos visitaban y él era el único que podía calmarte cuando hacías alguna rabieta o no querías dormir. Tendrías un año a lo mucho. Me preguntó qué habrá pasado con él .Sirius me llegó a comentar triste y decepcionado que se había unido a una manada de hombres lobos, pero nunca le creí del todo ya que mi p rimo era tan bromista y no podía imaginarme a ese joven tan educado viviendo entre tanto salvaje.

Nymphadora no podía creer lo que su madre le había dicho, eran muchas cosas para digerirlas en un segundo….. ¿ Su madre conocía a Remus?...¿ Manada de hombres lobos?...

- Ny ¿estás bien¿qué tienes? Tú nunca te quedas callada.

- Nada má , lo que pasa es que me imaginé siendo cargada por un hombre lobo. Debió ser algo muy gracioso. – Trato de disimular su impresión con tal comentario pero su madre era su madre y no logró engañarla pero ésta decidió seguirle el juego, su hija debía tener buenas razones para ocultarle algo así.

- No, para nada, Remus ( así se llamaba el joven) era bastante guapo aún con su eterno aspecto de cansado. Puedo asegurarte que eras la envidia de muchas que quisieran estar en sus brazos como tú lo estabas.

- Mamá, por favor no digas eso.- Le reprochó Tonks quién inevitablemente no pudo dejar de imaginarse a ella en los brazos de Remus pero no como una bebé sino como era ahora y sin querer se ruborizó ante tal pensamiento que no la molestaba del todo.

- ¿Qué? tú sabes lo que dicen de los licántropos, todos tienen fama de ser excelente amantes.

- Mamá, no digas eso y mejor enséñame a cortar los ingredientes.

Tonks aún sonrojada por las palabras de su madre partía con daga de plata las plantas pero no dejaba de preguntarse si Remus había tenido alguna vez pareja o si la tenía actualmente…… igualmente se mentía a si misma diciéndose una y otra vez que eso no le importaba aunque cada vez que lo imaginaba en brazos de otra sentía un extraño ardor en el corazón.

Las horas pasaron y después de unos 15 intentos y muchas quemaduras Tonks logró hacer una poción con las características y consistencia adecuadas. En verdad era traumante que ella lo hubiera logrado en su quinceavo intento cuando su madre al primero ya tenía algo perfecto.

- ¡Felicidades cariño!- Felicitó orgullosa Andrómeda a su hija- Aunque creo que tendremos que practicar más antes de que la presentes en el "colegio"

- Sip creo que tienes razón. Ahora por favor vayamos a casa estoy terriblemente agotada.- Tonks no estaba del todo agotada pero la hora le indicaba que ya era tiempo de ver a Remus y si no se apuraba a llegar a su departamento no podría comunicarse con él.

- ¿ Dormirás en casa ?

- No creo momby , tengo que ir a clase mañana temprano y aún tengo cosas por hacer. Mil gracias por todo saludos a papá , los veo el domingo.- Dijo antes de transportarse directo a su departamento.

Su olfato no era del todo bueno y aún así lo primero que percibió al llegar a su departamento fue un dulce aroma a chocolate y a flores. No tardo en averiguar de donde provenía porque había un gran ramo de flores sobre su escritorio y a su lado una enorme bolsa de dulces y chocolate acompañados de una tarjeta que decía:

" Tenías razón, la clase fue todo un éxito. Gracias por confiar en mí, ahora estaré eternamente en deuda contigo y este es el primer pago. No comas todos los dulces de una sola vez o me sentiré culpable de que algo te pase asimismo espero que las flores te agraden.

Atte.

RJL

PD.

Te veo en la noche."

Nymphadora tomó las flores y las metió en un gran vaso con agua ya que no tenía ningún florero ya que nunca nadie le había regalado flores. Las puso en la mesita que estaba a un lado de su cama y se puso a llorar de la felicidad mientras comía los dulces que Remus le había enviado. Mi madre tenía razón. "Remus eres terriblemente encantador"

0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0oo

Remus estaba ansioso eran las 11:00pm y volteaba a cada rato hacia la chimenea para ver si Tonks se aparecía ya quería ver cuál era su reacción al encontrar los dulces y las flores. También quería contarle lo bien que había resultado su clase.

- ¿Remus?

- ¿Tonks?

- Mil gracias por los dulces y las flores están preciosas. Cómo supiste que amaba los girasoles, las rosas y los narcisos.

- Todos tenemos nuestros secretos Nymphi.

- ¿ Nymphi?

- Perdón, lo dije sin querer.

- No suena tan mal, sólo es que nadie me había llamado así.

- Procuraré no hacerlo.

- No hay problema, entonces tus clases fueron un éxito.

- No quiero sonar egocéntrico, pero recibí buenos comentarios por parte de los alumnos.

- Me alegra mucho y ves te lo dije yo siempre tengo la razón.

- Empezaré a creer que es cierto. Por cierto ¿por qué tienes quemada tú túnica? Espero que no haya sido nada peligroso.

- Poción Matalobos.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, mi mamá me enseñó hacerla no quiero llegar con Snape sin saber nada.

- Es muy peligrosa.

- Sí, lo sé, pero después de 15 intentos lo he conseguido y creeme me han pasado cosas peores por pociones más sencillas.

- Gracias por hacerlo.

- No debes agradecer nada, lo hago porque es mi trabajo y porque te estimo y esta última parte me lleva a tener que decirte algo que no quiero. – Nymphadora pronunció estas últimas palabras con un tono de desesperación y frustración.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó

- Mi jefe me ordenó que viera tus memorias, para comprenderte mejor, pero siento que si lo hago estaría violando tu confianza y no quiero hacerlo porque te quiero.

Remus no supo que contestar ni hacer al mirar a la chica que antes tenía una gran sonrisa ahora sumergida en un mar de lágrimas. No sabía que hacer porque él también la quería y no soportaba la idea de que ella fuera testigo de ese pasado tan doloroso que tanto lo atormentaba pero sí quería que la relación siguiera adelante no podía negarle eso y sí ella realmente lo valoraba entendería lo sucedido.

- Tonks…. Hay eventos de mi pasado de los cuales estoy terriblemente avergonzado pero de alguna forma u otra las decisiones que he tomado son las que hoy me tienen aquí y para bien o para mal me han forjado como persona. Para ser sincero no me agrada la idea de que veas esas memorias porque son muchas las ocasiones que ni yo las puedo soportar pero tengo confianza en ti y sé que sabrás comprenderlas y si no es el caso te pido desde ahora que me disculpes y que me des una segunda oportunidad para demostrarte que de lo que verás ahí ya no quedan rastros en mí.

- Remus.. si quieres puedo convencer a Rufus de que..

- No, no lo hagas. Ahora que lo pienso creo que tiene razón y lo más correcto es que sepas a quien estás protegiendo. Yo mismo le pediré a Dumbledore que te de autorización de que veas otras que están en su poder y que completan aquellas que tiene el Ministerio.

- No tienes que hacerlo.

- Pero quiero hacerlo. Porque nunca quiero perder tu confianza. Sólo te suplico que me permitas mantenerme alejado hasta que tú puedas verlas todas, ya que no soportaría que me vieras mientras tú al mismo tiempo estás viendo a mi ser pasado. Podrías comprenderlo. Nos veremos ahora que vengas a Hogwars, mientras te prometo que no haré nada que pueda perjudicar al Ministerio y estaré bajo la vigilancia de Dumbledore.

- Pero Remus…

- Por favor , es lo único que te pido.

Nymphadora no sabía que hacer, al parecer las memorias eran más importantes de lo que pensaba, la idea de no ver a Remus la incomodaba pero nada podía hacer al respecto.

- Muy bien, pero voy a extrañarte.

- Yo, también.

Los dos se miraron a través de las llamas conteniendo sus lágrimas. Nymphadora no pudo soportar por mucho tiempo y le dijo:

- Remus te juro que la próxima vez que nos veamos nada habrá cambiado.

- Eso espero.

- Recuerda que yo siempre tengo la razón.

Los dos sonrieron y se despidieron con lágrimas en los ojos esperando más que nada el día en que se volvieran a ver de nuevo.

CONTINUARA...


	9. Oscuro Pasado Brillante Futuro

**Hola!!!**

**De nuevo muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, perdón por el pequeño retraso pero aquí estoy de vuelta. Este capítulo estará divido en dos partes aquí tienen la primer espero que les guste. Gracias de nuevo por alentarme a seguir y como siempre esperen una actualización pronto ). **

* * *

**Oscuro pasado……. Brillante futuro**

Nymphadora se fue a la cama con una horrible sensación y por más que quiso reconciliar el sueño no lo logró ya que su cabeza daba mil vueltas inventando teorías locas sobre el pasado de Remus, quien por su parte tampoco dormía ya que los recuerdos y remordimientos lo perseguían, pero éstos no eran comparados con el dolor que sentía cada vez que se le venía a la cabeza la idea de desilusionar a Tonks. "¿Cómo era posible que una persona se hubiera metido tan dentro de su alma y corazón en tan poco tiempo?"- Se preguntaban los dos a cientos de kilómetros el uno del otro.

La mañana siguiente Tonks se dirigió al Ministerio a pie ya que quería retardar lo más posible su llegada a la Sala de los Recuerdos.

Remus por otra parte se concentró en sus futuras clases y trato de no pensar en qué pasaría pero aún así no podía sacarse ese terrible sentimiento de culpa de su corazón.

Después de pasar por el Jardín Botánico y darle dos vueltas al parque de St. James, Nymphadora decidió que si no lo hacía ya, tal vez nunca lo haría así que se transportó al Ministerio y corrió tirando a más de uno en el trayecto hacia la Sala de los Recuerdos donde la encargada la miro y dijo:

- Esas memorias llevan días esperándote. No entiendo para que tanta prisa si has tardado tanto en regresar.

- Lo siento. Pero ahora le aseguro que no saldré de ahí hasta haberlas visto todas.

- Bueno, ahora si estás lista me tomé la molestia de juntarlas todas (hoy Dumbledore agregó otras) y depositarlas en el pensadero así no tendrás que ir por los pasillos y nos evitaremos accidentes.

-Gracias.

Tonks se adentró a un enorme y oscuro cuarto donde sólo podía vislumbrar en una esquina el pensadero de piedra blanca. De su interior salía un gran brillo que inconscientemente la invitaba a que se acercara y ella aunque con temor en su corazón no dudo en hacerlo y pronto se sumergió en la primera de las memorias.

Ahora se encontraba en un lindo prado, casi estaba a punto de oscurecer pero el clima era tan cálido que realmente se apetecía recostarse en el suelo a mirar las estrellas que brillaban enmarcando a una preciosa luna llena y era precisamente lo que un pequeño niño de escasos 7 años hacía. -"Remus" -pensó Tonks al ver al niño de cabello castaño y dulces ojos miel recostado en el pastizal con una especie de catalejo que le permitía ver más de cerca las estrellas. Al parecer su madre y su padre lo acompañaban así que Tonks se acercó para oír más de cerca la conversación.

- Creo que es todo por hoy cariño. Mañana tu padre y yo tenemos que trabajar.

- Sí, creo que tu madre tiene razón pero te prometo que mañana veremos más constelaciones.

- Por favor¿podría quedarme otro rato?.- Le suplicó el pequeño niño a sus padres.

- Humm…. Pero sólo hasta que la cena esté lista trato.- Le respondió su madre la cual tenía una apariencia dulce y profundamente maternal.

- No, tardes mucho vale. – Se despidió su padre, al mismo tiempo que le revolvía al niño su espeso cabello.

Sus padres se alejaron en dirección a una pequeña casa que se encontraba algo alejada del prado donde Remus estaba. Tonks se acercó y se sentó a un lado del pequeño que le causaba gran ternura. Sus ojos eran grandes y alegres, muy distantes a los de ahora que siempre parecían cansados y melancólicos.

El niño seguía feliz viendo las estrellas, cuando ante su sorpresa de la nada una extraña criatura de ojos rojos se apareció justo delante de él…. lo miró un instante sin darle tiempo de reaccionar se abalanzó sobre él y con sus grandes mandíbulas lo tomó por el cuello dejándolo semi-inconsciente.

Tonks intuitivamente sacó su varita y convocó un hechizo en vano, ya que se encontraba sumergida en una memoria y nada podía hacer para ayudarlo, la angustia era tanta que sus piernas no aguantaron y la obligaron a caer mientras veía como la bestia despedazaba al niño que inútilmente intentaba gritar.

La primera memoria había terminado y Tonks se encontraba junto al pensadero empapada en sudor aún si poder asimilar el ataque del cual había sido testigo, todo había sido tan rápido y tan cruel. No podía sacar de su mente la imagen del pequeño Remus siendo ultrajado por esa horrible criatura.

Decidió sentarse, tomar un poco de agua y relajarse antes de ver la siguiente memoria. Después de unos minutos se volvió a sumergir en el pensadero y esta ves estaba en el mismo Ministerio de Magia y conocía muy bien el lugar pues era la entrada al Salón de Exámenes donde ella 2 años atrás había presentado el suyo para ingresar a la Academia de Aurores.

No tardó mucho en encontrar a Remus quien esta vez se encontraba como el resto de los aspirantes reunido con sus amigos y familiares quienes lo apoyaban antes de ingresar a la sala de exámenes.

Era el mismo Remus de siempre, su ojos ya no eran grandes y alegres ahora tenían ese aire de cansancio que siempre los acompañaban y pesar de sus escasos 18 años se veía mayor, ya que tenía una apariencia más madura que el resto de sus acompañantes.

- ¡ Moony ! No me vengas con que estás nervioso, si eres el mejor de la clase y he visto como estos últimos años siempre tienes la nariz dentro de un libro. ¡Cómo te atreves a pensar que no pasarás!.- Le Reclamaba al mismo tiempo que lo zarandeaba un joven bastante apuesto de cabello negro y profundos ojos grises. Tonks no tardó en reconocerlo obviamente se trataba de Sirius Black.

- ¡Eres un salvaje Sirius! Déjalo ya, Remus tiene derecho a estar nervioso, si estuviera demasiado confiado me preocuparía. Pero yo estoy igualmente segura que ese examen no representará ningún obstáculo para ti. – Lo alentaba una linda chica pelirroja.

- Es que aún me parece loca la idea de que acepten a alguien como yo entre sus filas. No sé en qué momento acepté que me convencieran de hacer esto, aún puedo retirarme.

- ¡Vamos Remus! No digas estupideces podremos ser lo que quieras menos unos cobardes, así que deja de decir tonterías y da lo mejor de ti. Realmente estaremos orgullosos de tener a un Auror entre los merodeadores. – Le decía James Potter.

- Gracias chicos, desde al muerte de mis padres ustedes han sido mi única familia y no sé que haría sin su apoyo.

- No hay nada que agradecer Moony, no es tiempo de sentimentalismo, mejor entra y acaba con ellos.

Remus le devolvió el comentario a Sirius con una sonrisa y partió hacia el interior del aula donde unos 50 jóvenes esperaban ser examinados, la mayoría se notaba nervioso y cómo no iba ser así si el ministerio sólo escogía a lo máximo 10 por año para su entrenamiento y años reciente la cantidad de estudiantes se había reducido a máximo 5.

Nymphadora sintió como su estómago se revolvió al estar ahí, a su cabeza llegó el momento donde hace dos años se había encontrado en la misma situación. Literalmente temblaba como gelatina y le fue difícil controlar sus cambios durante la semana previa. La ahora aprendiz de auror vio como el joven Remus se sentaba en una de las primeras filas donde casi al instante se presentaron los representantes de la mayoría de las áreas del Ministerio y después de un discurso les entregaron su examen.

Tonks se acercó a la banca donde se encontraba Remus y pudo notar cómo claramente contestaba todas las preguntas con gran seguridad. La joven realmente estaba sorprendida, ese examen era terriblemente complicado y Remus lo contestaba como si lo hubiera hecho cientos de veces atrás. A pesar de esto, él no fue el primero en entregarlo ya que prefirió revisarlo en más de dos ocasiones y cuando la mitad del grupo se había retirado él se decidió ha hacer lo mismo.

-"Wow en verdad eres inteligente, yo hubiera matado por tener un examen así"- Le decía Tonks a Remus aunque éste no pudiera contestarle.

De pronto todo se volvió confuso por un instante y Nymphadora comprendió que había cambiado de memoria, pero era muy extraño porque se encontraba en el mismo lugar de la memoria anterior pero esta vez el ambiente era más tenso. " Día de resultados"- Pensó para sí al ver de nuevo al Comité del Ministerio luciendo sus mejores túnicas y sentados en una mesa especial al frente del salón de exámenes.

Había mucha gente esperando los resultados y esto provocaba que Tonks no encontrará de primera vista a Remus, pero éste no debía estar muy lejos a fin de cuentas era su memoria y tenía razón después de voltear un par de veces lo localizó detrás de una columna – "¿Qué hace ahí" Se preguntaba Tonks al mismo tiempo que avanzaba hacia él- " No deberías estar en primera fila escuchando el discurso con los demás" Más tardó en llegar Tonks a su lado que en ver la situación más rara que pudiese imaginar: Un gran perro negro de ojos grises literalmente lo empujaba e incitaba a que se dirigiera hacia delante con su hocico y grandes patas delanteras.

- "Vamos hocicos quieres que me corran antes de tiempo, si te ven no sé que pueda pasar y no me vengas con que exagero las cosas debiste quedarte con James y Lily " – Le respondía el joven Remus al gran perro.

Tonks , no pudo dejar de reírse un poco , la escena era muy graciosa aparte nunca se había imaginado que Remus tuviera una mascota- "Bonito Perro" – Pronunció al momento que alargaba su mano en un intento para acariciarlo.

- " No es necesario que estés aquí , si me voy con los demás prometes esperarme a fuera"

El perro se le quedo mirando y como si tuviera conciencia de lo sucedido asintió con la cabeza lo golpeó con la cola y desapareció sin dejar rastro. Tonks no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, pero no podía detenerse a pensar en eso había situaciones más importantes a las cuales prestarles atención como la ceremonia en sí.

Remus ahora había ocupado un lugar junto con los demás aspirantes y también se disponía ha escuchar los resultados. No podía esconder su nerviosismo pero al parecer lo calmaba un poco comiendo pequeños trozos de chocolate que guardaba en los bolsillos de una de sus túnicas. Tonks de nuevo sonrió al descubrir ese detalle que para la mayoría pasaba inadvertido.

El momento había llegado y el Ministro de Magia estaba a punto de revelar a los nuevos estudiantes:

-En tiempos oscuros como a los que nos estamos enfrentando, es importante contar con un grupo de personas preparadas para defender a la Comunidad Mágica por eso es un honor para mí informarles que la selección de aspirantes a Aurores este año ha sido todo un éxito tanto así que uno de ustedes ha conseguido batir el record que tenía Rufus Scrimgeour nuestro actual Jefe del Departamento de Aurores en este examen de admisión. Pido un aplauso para Remus J. Lupin quien ha logrado presentar un examen perfecto sin ningún error.

Toda los presentes se levantaron de su asiento para poder ver al susodicho quien era alumbrado con una potente luz.

Remus estaba totalmente congelado, nunca en su vida había recibido tal atención la cual se transformaba en felicidad ya que era casi un hecho que había sido aceptado.

Tonks pudo ver el reflejo de felicidad en sus ojos y se unió a los aplausos que el público le otorgaba y qué fueron interrumpidos sólo por la voz del Ministro.

- Muchas felicidades Remus, tú nombre a partir de ahora permanecerá en esta sala como recordatorio a los nuevos estudiantes de quién es su enemigo a vencer.

Remus no comprendió muy bien estas últimas palabras, ni Tonks tampoco ¿habían sido un halago o un insulto?

- Bueno ahora si lo que todos esperaban aquí está la lista de los nuevos estudiantes en la Academia de Aurores. – Al término de estas palabras y con un toque de su varita hizo aparecer una gran manta que contenía los siguientes nombres:

Ketzya Point du Lack

Julian Arias

Gregory Smith

Patricia Kristol

Paul Hammad.

"y ¿Remus? " Pensó Tonks "¿ Dónde está su nombre?"

Remus se sentía muy confundido, no entendía, había sido el mejor en el examen pero no había sido seleccionado o es que acaso no necesitaban mencionarlo ¿qué pasaba?.

- Muy bien, les pido un aplauso para nuestros seleccionados quienes deben presentarse al terminar esta ceremonia conmigo y a todos aquellos que no están en la lista, lo siento, pero no se desanimen aún hay otras áreas en el Ministerio que los aceptarán con los brazos abiertos.

Todos los presentes se retiraron y Remus más nervioso que en un principio se dirigió con el Ministro y con Rufus Scrimgeour.

- Disculpen, no pude dejar de notar que mi nombre no está en la lista y estoy confundido.

- Hoo, Remus eso, pensamos que quedaría claro. El trato con Dumbledore era que te dejaríamos hacer el examen, nunca hablamos de incluirte en el programa.

- Pero ¿por qué? sí obtuve el mayor puntaje y he demostrado que tengo todas las cualidades para integrarme en el programa. - Pronunció Remus tratando de contenerse.

- Sí, de eso no hay ninguna duda, pero estaríamos locos si aceptáramos a un hombre lobo en el equipo. Prácticamente estaríamos cavando nuestra propia tumba.

Tonks no sabía qué hacer, no es que pudiera hacer algo más que observar pero no podía creer lo que sucedía. Tenía ganas de plantarle un puñetazo tanto al Ministro como a Rufus para hacerlos entender.

-¡ Es una injusticia lo que estás haciendo Rufus! Dijo una voz también conocida por la joven, se trataba de Albus Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore, la decisión está tomada y nada de lo que hagas podrá convencernos, es más antes de hablar deberías ver la nueva ley que le fue aprobada a Dolores Umbridge sobre Hombres Lobos.

- ¿de qué habla? Preguntó Remus.

- Hablo que a partir de este día se le niega a cualquiera de los de tu especies a desarrollarse en el ámbito profesional y educacional.

-¿Qué?

- Lo siento Remus, no es por ti, es por los otros de tu especie que no han demostrado ser dignos de que les tengamos esas facilidades.

- ¡Este joven que tienes en frente ha sido de lo mejor que ha pasado por Hogwarts y me dices que no tiene oportunidad alguna para desarrollarse!

Nymphadora nunca había visto tan alterado al Director, sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas y sus lentes de media luna habían salido volando.

- Sabes muy bien la situación en la cual nos encontramos no podemos confiar en nadie y me pides que acepte a un hombre lobo sólo porque está bajo tu protección. Lo siento la decisión es irrevocable. Ahora si nos disculpas tenemos otros asuntos que arreglar.

Y así sin dar oportunidad de réplica los dos desaparecieron del lugar.

-"¡Cobardes mal nacidos!" Gritó Tonks

- Esto no se queda así Remus, encontraremos una solución.

- No se preocupe Director, sabíamos desde el principio que esto era una locura, usted tiene cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse que por mi. Aparte ellos tienen razón, soy un ser peligroso.

Tonks notó como una pequeña lágrima caía del rostro de Remus así que ella intuitivamente lo abrazó aunque él no pudiera sentirla.

- Tal vez esa sea la naturaleza de la mayoría pero la tuya no. Así que iré con Dolores inmediatamente a solucionar esto.

- Director…….

Ya era demasiado tarde el director se había esfumado dejándolo sólo en ese pasillo. Tonks no podía hacer nada por él, pero comprendía muy bien lo que debía estar sintiendo, era una situación totalmente injusta y ella sabía lo era ser víctima de injusticias ya que siempre su situación de metamorfamaga la había afectado.

Remus respiró profundo y se dirigió hacia la salida del Ministerio, sus pasos eran lentos y desganados. Ahora se veía más agotado y nostálgico y Tonks no podía hacer otra cosa más que seguir sus pasos.

Como si fuera un chiste de la vida el clima a fuera era de lo más placentero el sol brillaba y una brisa de aire fresco cubría el patio. A penas Remus asomaba la cabeza a fuera del ministerio cuando fue atacado por una lluvia de confeti y globos mágicos.

-¡Felicidades Moony! Sirius alcanzó a escuchar lo de tu nuevo record. – Gritó Lily.

- Wow Tendremos un Auror entre nuestras filas, eso sí que atraerá a las chicas bien hecho!- Pronunciaba Sirius mientras abrazaba a Remus con una fuerza tal que le rompería las costillas en cualquier momento.

- Sirius, calma no querrás matar a Moony antes de que le demos la gran noticia.

- Chicos esperen tengo algo que decirles- Pronunció Remus en una voz entrecortada.

- No lo podrás decir después, ya que nada podrá superar la noticia que Lily y yo tenemos que decirte.

-¿Qué pasa?

- Siéntalo por favor Sirius no queremos que le caiga al oírla.- Ordeno James- Lily díselo.

- En aproximadamente 7 meses serás tío y nada no dará más gusto que tú y Sirius sean los padrinos de nuestro hijo o hija. – Pronunció la Pelirroja quien en ese momento sostenía la mano de James.

- ¿Qué¿Estás embarazada?, wow muchas felicidades. Eso sí que es una sorpresa.- Respondió Lupin tratando de sonar alegre.

- ¡Sorpresa Lunático, si desde que se hicieron novios no los puedes separar ni un segundo ja yo pensé que tendrían al primero antes de salir de Hogwarts. -Sentenció el joven de ojos grises.

- ¡SIRIUS! – Gritaron al la par Lily y James.

- ¿Qué? yo sólo digo la verdad o acaso miento Moony.

Pero Remus no contestó, estaba hundido en sus pensamientos. Tonks sentía un profundo vacío en su corazón ante tal situación no podía dejar de pensar que uno de los momentos más especiales para Remus se hubiera convertido en uno de los más trágicos.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo, acaso no deberías estar feliz, te acaban de elegir para convertirte en un Auror y estos dos te anuncian que seremos los padrinos y tú ni una sonrisa.

- Lo que pasa es que no seré Auror. – Pronunció Remus en un tono muy seco.

- ¿Qué estás loco? Yo estuve ahí cuando te dijeron que habías sido el mejor.

Etonces por qué dices que no serás Auror.

- Fui el mejor pero no fui aceptado.

-¿Qué? no entiendo- Preguntó James.

- Ellos aceptaron que hiciera el examen, pero no pueden aceptarme por mi condición de hombre lobo, sería un peligro y tienen razón. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando realicé el examen. – Contestó Remus al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en cuclillas y metía su cabeza dentro de sus rodillas ya que no quería que lo vieran llorar del coraje y decepción que sentía.

- Debe de haber alguna confusión, tal vez Dumbledore pueda hacer algo.- Dijo Lily

- Tú no eres peligroso- La secundó James

- Lily tiene razón Dumbledore hará entender a esos hijos de $(/&/)

Tonks a pesar de la situación, no pudo dejar de notar que su "Tío" era muy simpático y que definitivamente como su papá le decía : "Los Black tienen lo rebelde en la sangre."

- Y si no puedes ser Auror aún hay otras opciones siempre también quisiste ser Medimago no?- Le cuestionó Sirius.

- No hay opción para mí. Dolores Umbridge ha declarado una nueva ley que prohíbe la educación superior y la incorporación laboral en cualquier institución dependiente del Ministerio a los de mi especie.

- Eso no puede ser posible.- Dijo Lily.

- Tú no necesitas eso. Te ayudaremos a salir a delante de otras formas- Repuso Sirius.

- Gracias, pero no es lo que yo esperaba, por un momento creí que podía ser posible realizar mi sueño. Ahora si me disculpan no quiero hablar más del asunto, los veré después.

- ¡Remus, espera! – James trató de detener al joven licántropo que se alejaba corriendo de ellos, pero fue inútil ya que su esposa también le detuvo indicándole que lo mejor era dejarlo solo, después con más calma resolverían todo.

Tonks otra vez estaba fuera de la memoria , esta vez su corazón era una sopa de sentimientos y los ingredientes principales era el odio, la tristeza y el coraje. ¿Cómo se atrevían a juzgar y a negarle tales derechos a Remus?, si antes ya odiaba a Dolores Umbridge hoy la aborrecía con todas sus fuerzas.

Continuara……..


	10. Oscuro Pasado Brillante Futuro 2

**Oscuro Pasado …. Brillante Futuro 2**

_**Cuando el dolor aparece sin avisar, es cuando más duele. Es una sensación fría, como si cuchillos de hielo atravesaran tu corazón una y otra vez, sin pausa, sin descanso. Un dolor que amartillea incesantemente hasta que por fin el corazón deja de latir.**_

_**Y cuando eso ocurre, no sirven de nada las palabras. Ni tan siquiera los gestos, ni miradas. No hay nada que calme ese dolor. Tan sólo poder volver hacia atrás, poder evitar lo inevitable, poder decir al tiempo que se pare y que éste lo haga, poder reparar el daño, poder verle de nuevo reír, poder borrar el pasado para escribir un nuevo presente…**_

Nymphadora aún con el coraje y desesperación que le había provocado la memoria anterior no se detuvo a pensar más y decidió ver la siguiente, tomó de un gran respiro y se sumergió de nuevo en el pensadero.

Esta vez se encontraba en lo que parecía un comedor improvisado en una casona antigua. Remus se encontraba rodeado de sus habituales amigos y otros magos entre los que Nymphadora pudo reconocer a "Ojo loco Moody", los Weasley y a los Longbotton.

"La Orden del Fénix"- Dijo para sí misma con una gran sonrisa. Su madre en ocasiones le había comentado algunas historias de ese grupo clandestino que se reunía bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore para acabar con los seguidores de Voldemort ante la indiferencia e ineptitud del Ministerio, quienes hasta la fecha los consideraba como una leyenda urbana y negaba a capa y espada su existencia.

- "Hubiera dado todo por estar ahí"- Pensó Tonks y de inmediato se sentó en un lugar vació y actuaba como si en verdad estuviera ahí y no simplemente fuera una espectadora.

Dumbledore entregó a cada uno de los presentes un sobre que contenía su misión y cómo debían proceder ante algún imprevisto. Remus fue el último en quedarse esperando que Dumbledore le diera ordenes. Realmente no se veía con muchos ánimos y sus ojos reflejaban un mayor cansancio de lo habitual, parecía que no se había alimentado ni descansado bien en los últimos días.

- Lo siento Remus, no he podido hacer nada por ti en el Ministerio y eso me a pena mucho, ya que no mereces para nada ser tratado de esa manera. Tengo confianza que una vez que esta guerra termine podamos hacer algo.- Pronunció Dumbledore al joven licántropo que parecía saber desde antes que eso sucedería, ya que no tuvo reacción alguna ante el comentario.

- Gracias Director, pero usted y yo sabemos muy bien que esta ley no tiene que ver nada con Voldemort. – Pronunció Remus en un tono bastante seco e incluso agresivo.

- Aún quedan las Universidades Muggles, seguro que estarán felices de aceptarte.- Le recordó el Director con la esperanza de alentar al joven al cual a cada minuto que pasaba se podía notar en su rostro que la rabia lo consumía cada vez más fuerte.

- Gracias, pero no me interesa. Ahora le suplicaría terminar con el tema y darme mi misión que es lo que más debe importarnos.

- Lo siento Remus, está ocasión no hay misión para ti. Creo que lo mejor es que descanses y medites tu situación. Mañana hay luna llena así que prefiero que no tengas ninguna misión. Relájate y piensa bien lo de la Universidad Muggle.

"Universidad Muggle en nuestro mundo valdría lo mismo que no hiciera nada" – Le reclamó Tonks a un Dumbledore que no podía ni verla y ni escucharla.

Remus no le contestó y salió del comedor sin ni siquiera despedirse, cruzó a otro gran salón donde los esperaban sus amigos.

- ¿Remus estás bien?- Preguntó James

- Perfectamente- Contestó con un tono sarcástico.

- ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Sirius, al mismo tiempo que le cerraba el paso.

- A cumplir mi misión, como todos ustedes- Contestó Remus al mismo tiempo que miraba de una manera fulminante a Sirius.

- Si necesitas hablar sabes o cualquier cosa sabes que siempre estaremos aquí.- Expresó Lily

- Gracias- Respondió Remus junto con una sonrisa. Tonks notó ese pequeño detalle y se dio cuenta de que él siempre trataba de una forma distinta a Lily , como si éste estuviera interesado en ella.

Remus salió del lugar y se transportó a su departamento. Nymphadora nunca se había aparecido en una memoria así que la sensación fue muy extraña y un tanto desagradable tanto que lo primero que notó al llegar al pequeño apartamento fue la puerta del baño ya que tenía ganas de volver el estómago, pero de nuevo había un problema estaba en una memoria y obvio no podía ir al baño así que pese a su voluntad tuvo que aguantarse.

Por otra parte el joven licántropo se detenía en la puerta de su pequeño apartamento a recoger dos sobres que se encontraban tirados. Tonks curiosa se colocó a un lado suyo donde pudiera leer perfectamente el contenido. El primero de ellos era de casero quien exigía el pago de la renta correspondiente a los últimos dos meses y daba un aviso de desalojar en 48 horas si no liquidaba su saldo.

Remus, intuitivamente vació sus bolsillos y Tonks al igual que él puso cara de preocupación al ver que sólo contaba con 6 sickles. Sin darle mucha importancia Lupin alzo su varita y con un solo movimiento empacó sus pertenencias en una maleta que se encontraba en una esquina del departamento y a la cual Tonks reconoció como la misma que ella arregló antes de que se fuera a Hogwarts. Posteriormente abrió el segundo sobre el cual tenía una apariencia bastante descuidada y cuya escritura parecía haberla hecha alguien inexperto y casi animal.

Sabemos de tu situación y nada mejor que estar entre los tuyos en este momento. Tú sabes donde encontrarnos.

Tonks se encontraba algo sorprendida, -"¿Quién le había enviado la carta¿A caso Remus sabía de ellos?-" Remus se veía muy mal, daba vueltas alrededor del departamento como si no supiera qué hacer.

Nymphadora de nuevo no podía hacer nada más que observarlo y ver como cada minuto que pasaba se consumía más y más.

De pronto se detuvo en seco dando a entender a Tonks que había tomado una decisión, tomó sus cosas y salió del apartamento y sin dar vuelta atrás se volvió a aparecer en otro lugar.

Tonks aún mareada pudo distinguir que se encontraban en un bosque montañoso y demasiado desolado. Remus no se hallaba muy lejos de ahí ocultando sus pertenencias en un hoyo improvisado debajo de uno de los árboles más altos.

La joven lo miraba desconcertada y temerosa de lo que vendría después. Lupin tomó por último la foto de sus amigos, la miró y de igual forma la enterró con el restó de sus cosas.

Se quitó su saco, camisa y zapatos y se dirigió hacia la cueva más grande y oscura de lo alto de la montaña. Para ese momento todas las dudas de Tonks se habían disipado, ahora sabía a donde se dirigían cada paso el olor a carne descompuesta y a suciedad se acentuaba y las lágrimas que escurrían por la cara de Remus limpiaban un poco la tierra que ahora cubría su cuerpo.

-"¡No lo hagas, aún podemos regresar!" – Le gritó Tonks pero fue inútil, el joven ahora estaba dentro de la cueva. Tonks se detuvo, se resistía entrar a ese lugar pero nada podía hacer para evitarlo.

La escena era lo más horrible que Tonks había visto en su vida: Hombres y mujeres desnudos y cubiertos de lodo y tierra se divertían en una orgía descomunal, mientras otros se dedicaban a comer lo que parecía carne humana.

Tonks quería salir de esa memoria, no lo soportaba más, pero no podía hacerlo hasta que terminara. Las lágrimas no cesaban de brotarle y se negaba a seguir soportando tal horror.

Remus de inmediato fue invitado a unirse al grupo de los que estaban comiendo y éste tomó un lugar cerca de ellos, pero no probó bocado alguno.

La tarde había caído y la Luna pronto saldría. Tonks parecía estar en shock ya que no podía moverse y cada palabra que intentaba pronunciar se quedaba atorada en su garganta. Nunca en su vida se imagino que existía un lugar tan lleno de horrores y crueldad.

Sin que hubiera una señal o llamado todos se juntaron alrededor de un gran risco y siguiendo a su líder un hombre corpulento de mediana edad fueron transformándose e internándose en la oscuridad y protección que el bosque les ofrecía.

Eso fue lo último que Tonks pudo observar en esa memoria y por su bien no quiso ver más. Se tumbó en el piso del pequeño lugar donde estaba y lloró toda la noche a causa de las interminables pesadillas en las cuales veía a Remus devorar niños y tener relaciones con los de su manada.

La encargada de las memorias tocó la puerta al oír sollozos pero la metamorfamaga se limitó a gritar :

- ¡ Hay días que uno necesita hacerse el valiente, pero yo hoy no soy capaz, soy una cobarde sí, pero me apetece llorar, sin más, sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie!

La bruja que estaba del otro lado de la puerta comprendió y se alejo dando instrucciones a su personal de no molestar a la joven que se encontraba dentro.

En la mañana, lo más que quería era salir de ahí, tomar aire fresco y nunca regresar pero sabía que no podía hacerlo si en verdad quería llegar a descubrir la verdad sobre Lupin tenía que llegar al final de su pasado.

- "Recuerda quien es hoy , recuerda al Remus que conoces" – Se repetía constantemente para poder soportar el dolor que su corazón sentía.

Para su desgracia la nueva memoria no tenía lugar en una situación distinta era el mismo escenario y por más que intentaba localizar a Remus no podía hacerlo. Tonks caminaba entre los presentes rogando porque no fuera Lupin el que estuviera peleándose por los favores sexuales de una mujer lobo o aquel que parecía estar degollando un pequeño ciervo.

Para su fortuna Remus no era ninguno de ellos y lo supo porque a pesar de estar cubierto de lodo y tener el cabello largo y enredado sus ojos color miel permanecían siendo los mismos de siempre.

Estaba sentado en un rincón lleno de heridas y mentalmente dañado hasta los límites. Esto se podía ver porque mientras los demás integrantes de su manada se divertían él permanecía solo y con una expresión de indiferencia que sólo demostraba lo mucho que quería salir de ahí.

De nuevo su líder convocó a todos a reunirse, pero Remus no se movió de su lugar mientras que todos interrumpieron lo que hacían para cumplir las órdenes del macho alfa.

- ¡He hablado con El Señor Tenebroso y el me ha prometido que una vez que asuma el poder nosotros tendremos un lugar privilegiado entre su régimen¡No más persecuciones¡No más limitaciones!

Gritaba Grayback con una voz extremadamente ronca y bestial. Todos sus seguidores se emocionaban y aullaban en señal de aceptación.

-¡ Lo único que tenemos que hacer es ayudarlo y mañana seremos su arma principal contra esos estúpidos magos ¡Preparen su estomago porque mañana cenaremos Aurores y Fénix !

Remus entendió el mensaje y salió de la cueva aprovechando la distracción de sus compañeros. Corrió hasta donde había ocultado sus pertenencias, sacó una pluma y un pequeño pedazo de papel y escribió:

"Mañana ataque con Hombres Lobos, Extrema Precaución"

Nervioso de que y cuidando de que alguien lo viera lo dobló y con pronunciando un hechizo lo hizo desaparecer.

La memoria de nuevo había finalizado y de nueva cuenta Tonks se veía sumergida en un torbellino de recuerdos y la próxima parada fue totalmente inesperada.

Se encontraba a la mitad de un fuego cruzado entre mortífagos y magos en una pequeña villa, por lo visto la batalla ya tenía tiempo de haberse iniciado puesto que en los suelos se podían observar los cuerpos caídos de ambos bandos.

La joven pudo reconocer a varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix entre los contrincantes pero Lupin no estaba ahí, éste estaba escondido junto con sus manada esperando el momento para atacar.

Remus sudaba y se mostraba nervioso, incluso sus compañeros lo notaban.

-¿Qué te pasa? Se puedo oler tu miedo desde kilómetros atrás, qué no tienes confianza en el Señor Tenebroso.

Lupin no contestó y se limitó a ver a sus viejos amigos pelear pero esto no duró mucho pues Grayback les dio la señal de atacar y aunque éste hubiera querido permanecer sin pelear tuvo que hacerlo a fin de cuentas se había unido a ese grupo y ahora tenía que cumplir órdenes.

Tonks sorprendida vio como Remus se abalanzaba sobre uno de los Aurores del Ministerio. La joven se llevó las manos a la boca callando un gritó de horror , grito que fue interrumpido por la abrupta aparición de Sirius Black quien con un solo movimiento paralizó a su compañero y lo alejo del campo de batalla.

- ¡Remus qué crees que estás haciendo! – Le gritaba mientras lo obligaba a verlo a los ojos.- ¡En qué estabas pensando!.

- ¡Déjame! Gritó Remus.

- ¡Qué te deje en verdad quieres regresar con ellos¡James y Lili han tenido a su bebé¡Todos te ayudaremos a seguir con tu vida¡Por favor regresa!,¿A caso no te importamos?- Le reclamaba el joven de ojos grises a su amigo a quien hasta esta noche había considerado su hermano.

- ¡No puedo regresar entiende,¡Él ha prometido darnos nuestro lugar!

-¡ Estás loco VOLDEMORT nunca les dará nada!, en verdad confías en él.

- ¡SÍ ! – Declaró el licántropo mirándolo a los ojos y sin vacilar.

Sirius se quedó pasmado y sin poder creer las palabras de su amigo por tras unos segundos de espera con el corazón y el alma destrozada lo liberó y pronunció.

- Entonces tú y yo ya no tenemos nada en común hermano. ¡LÁRGATE! - Señaló apuntándole con su varita y fulminándolo con su mirada que sólo podía reflejar odio y decepción.

Remus se alejó en la oscuridad, y a lejos Tonks pudo ver como Sirius se derrumbaba en sus rodillas y lloraba por el amigo perdido.

Tonks nunca había sentido tanta confusión en su corazón en donde el odio, la lástima y la tristeza se encontraban en una lucha desgarradora, volviendo loca a la joven aprendiz de Auror.

Aún con el corazón más revuelto que unos huevos por la mañana, Nymphadora se vio en una nueva memoria.

"De nuevo la pestilente cueva"- Se dijo así misma al verse rodeada de suciedad combinada con restos de piel y manchas de sangre. Para estas alturas y siguiendo lo visto en las antiguas memorias no se detuvo a ver las barbaries de la manada y se dirigió a la pequeña esquina donde siempre se encontraba Lupin y en efecto el joven licántropo se encontraba ahí y esta vez la sorpresa de Tonks fue mayor ya que si de por sí era difícil verlo en ese lugar ahora su alma se desgarraba al verlo tan maltratado , tan acabado, tan……. Casi muerto.

Su cuerpo era casi un esqueleto cubierto de mugre y sangre, se encontraba en una posición fetal temblando y convulsionándose al parecer por alguna infección provocada en alguna de las múltiples heridas que supuraban en todo su cuerpo.

Una hembra cerca de él le mencionaba a su compañero que al parecer el nuevo pronto moriría ya que llevaba meses sin probar verdadero alimento y las constantes peleas con los lobos alfa lo habían dejado en tal condición.

Tonks inútilmente se arrodilló a su lado e ingenuamente trató de curar y calmar el dolor que Remus sentía. La temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba y éste pronto empezó a delirar y llamar en sus alucinaciones a sus amigos. Constantemente repetía el nombre de James , Sirius y Lily.

Aunque sin darle mucha importancia Tonks percibía que Grayback el gran líder de la manada se sentía nervioso e impaciente a pesar de que como siempre disfrutaba de los placeres de las hembras de la manada.

A nadie parecía importarle el estado de Remus y continuaban haciendo sus actividades normales sin interesarles tan siquiera un poco que uno de los suyos estuviera muriendo. "Son capaces de estar esperando su muerte para comérselo "- Murmuraba enojada la joven cambiando inconscientemente su apariencia a una más defensiva.

De pronto de la nada el cielo se oscureció llamando no sólo la atención de Tonks si no de todos en la cueva, la oscuridad sólo duró unos instantes y ésta fue seguida por una lluvia de panfletos del diario el Profeta que caían del cielo como si fueran las mismas gotas de una tormenta torrencial.

Todos los presentes corrieron hacia la entrada para descubrir qué sucedía, pero esperaron hasta que Grayback tomará un ejemplar para hacerlo ellos.

-¡Voldemort ha sido derrotado!- Gritó para su manada y sin decir más palabras dio la señal se abandonar el lugar, seguramente ante el peligro de ser arrestados por el Ministerio y no estaba equivocado a penas la manada dio un paso a fuera un centenar de cazadores del Ministerio los empezó a cazar teniendo como mayor aliado el factor sorpresa de su lado fueron pocos aquellos que lograron escapar y desgraciadamente entre éstos estaba su líder.

Remus no se inmutó y permaneció en su lugar pero Tonks aún no sabía si lo hacía por su enfermedad o porque en verdad tenía deseos de ser atrapado. Un grupo de Aurores que inspeccionaba la cueva no tardó en hallarlo pero al verlo en tal condición entre ellos empezó una disputa.

- ¡Está casi muerto, deberíamos dejarlo aquí! – Dijo uno.

- ¡Estás loco, con ellos nunca se sabe. Podemos intentar curar algunas de sus heridas y llevarlo al Ministerio para que sea juzgado, dejarlo morir aquí sería como perdonarle sus crímenes! – Pronunció su acompañante.

- Tienes razón estas bestias merecen ser castigadas, a fin de cuentas fueron de gran ayuda para Tú Sabes Quien.- Afirmó el primero y así uno sostuvo a Remus mientras el otro pronunciaba diversos discursos que pronto aliviaron el aspecto del licántropo.

Tonks se alegraba al ver la mejoría de Lupin , pero le preocupaba lo que fuera a pasarle después. Una vez que vieron que podía mantenerse en pie lo ataron de pies y manos. Los Aurores se vieron sorprendidos al ver que su prisionero no oponía resistencia así que uno de ellos se compadeció y le ofreció un poco de agua fresca que devolvió el conocimiento al joven de ojos color miel.

- ¿Cómo fue derrotado? – Preguntó Remus a sus captores con una voz a penas audible.

- Así que te interesa saber cómo murió, obvio me imagino si es que eras uno de sus seguidores. – Pronunció el Auror.

- Por favor- Repitió Lupin con una voz de súplica.

- Yo que tú guardaría para algo mejor esas energías, pero ya que estas tan interesado te diré. El Señor Tenebroso fue aniquilado por un pequeño bebé ….. el pequeño bebé Potter.

Tonks pudo ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Lupin al oír el apellido Potter pronunciado en los labios de su captor y como si de repente su cuerpo se llenará de energía preguntó impulsado por la preocupación.

- ¿y sus padres están bien?

- No desgraciadamente los dos fueron asesinados antes de que el bebé derrotara al Señor Oscuro y su padrino resultó ser un mortifago que ante tan desenlace decidió matar a una docena de muggles y a su mejor amigo. Pobre niño en verdad no me gustaría estar en su lugar.

-¿Qué? – Gritó con desesperación Remus - ¡Mátenme¡No deseo vivir más!.,¡Es mi culpa!.

- ¡Tanto adorabas al Señor Oscuro, Bestia Asquerosa!, pues no te concederemos el honor de morir aquí , morirás en Azkaban como el resto de tus compañeros.

Tonks observó como su comportamiento del licántropo se volvió agresivo y con justa razón pensaba ella (le habían dicho que sus mejores amigos habían sido asesinados y a aquel que consideraba su hermano enviado a Azkaban) pero los Aurores no entendían y con uno hechizo bastante poderoso entre los dos lo dejaron de nuevo inconsciente terminando de golpe el recuerdo también para ella.

El cuerpo de Tonks temblaba y sudaba de los nervios provocados por las memorias anteriores. Su cuerpo casi no le respondía y su boca se sentía tan seca como nunca la había sentido en su vida.

Pero aún con el dolor físico y mental que cargaba consigo no se rindió ni dio vuelta atrás y prosiguió con la siguiente memoria.

Esta vez se encontraba en la sala de juicios del Ministerio, el lugar estaba repleto de personas y en el centro como se lo esperaba se encontraba Remus encerrado en una jaula con centenares de varitas apuntándole por si intentaba escapar.

Su aspecto aunque enfermizo, era mejor que el que presentaba cuando se encontraba en la cueva, la mugre y sangre ya no cubrían su cuerpo y eso era de gran ayuda.

El Ministro tomó asiento y empezó a leer la denuncia.

- Se acusa al licántropo aquí presente quien responde al nombre de Remus John Lupin de apoyar las causas de Voldemort y participar en la masacre del parque St. James. Cabe recalcar que en las 46 horas que lleva encerrado en los separos de este Honorable Ministerio se ha negado a dar declaración alguna por lo tanto este jurado lo declara……..

- ¡Espera!- Gritó una voz desde el fondo de la sala , una voz que tanto Tonks como Remus conocían muy bien, se trataba de Director Albus Dumbledore.- ¡Él no es culpable de ningún cargo, él me ayudaba siendo un espía para nosotros dentro la comunidad de Grayback , si no hubiera sido por él jamás nos hubiéramos enterado del ataque en el parque St, James!

- Pero Dumbledore , él se ha negado a defenderse, cómo quieres que te crea.

- Verás- Dijo el Director mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos un papel amarillento el cual Tonks emocionada reconoció como el mismo que Lupin había escrito meses atrás en el bosque. – ¡Remus Lupin juras ante este honorable tribunal que tú escribiste esta nota!

- Sí, señor.- Pronunció Remus sin muchas ganas y con una voz apenas audible, pareciera que no le hubiera dado gusto que el Director saliera en su defensa.

- ¡Lo ven este joven es inocente¡Así que exijo su libertad y yo mismo me comprometo a vigilar su comportamiento por si quedará alguna duda sobre su inocencia!

- Muy bien libérenlo- ordenó el Ministro no sin antes mirar a Remus y decirle- No cabe duda que tienes un ángel de tu lado muchachito.

Los guardias soltaron al licántropo y éste sin mucho ánimo y sin decir una sola palabra salió del Ministerio acompañado del Director.

- Hay una excelente cafetería cerca de aquí. Vallamos a comer algo pareciera que no has comido en todo este año.

- Profesor, no puedo.- Dijo Remus sin poder continuar pues sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y al momento se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas ya que todo el dolor y sufrimiento que había estado albergando todo este año salió a flote. Dumbledore se arrodillo a su lado y con una actitud paternal lo abrazó intentando calmar esos sentimientos.

- Profesor yo no merezco su ayuda, yo los traicioné, actué como uno de ellos. Lily y James murieron por mi culpa , señor yo no merezco vivir.

- Remus, no estoy solapando tus acciones, pero así como todos cometemos errores todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Lily y James creyeron en ti hasta el final y nunca dudaron de tu buen corazón así que por ellos considera el día de hoy como un nuevo nacimiento y empieza tu vida de nuevo, aún está en pie mi ofrecimiento de ayudarte a conseguir un lugar en alguna Universidad Muggle.

- Gracias Director, en verdad no tengo palabras ni acciones suficientes para agradecerle. Pero lo que más quisiera en este momento es hacerme cargo de su hijo, no puedo dejarlo sólo.

- Él no está sólo, está donde debe de estar yo me he asegurado de eso ya llegará el día en que puedan estar juntos.

- Director entiendo y confío en usted pero me gustaría verlo antes de empezar esta nueva vida, debo hacerle una promesa.

- Si es tan importante para ti lo haremos acompáñame.- Aceptó el Director y sin decir más palabras los dos se transportaron a la casa de los Dursley.

Tonks vio el lugar, parecía un lindo vecindario así que tanto como la memoria se lo permitía recorrió el lugar en busca de la casa dónde estaba el bebé Potter.

Dumbledore encaminó a Lupin hacía una ventana en especial de la casa marcada con el número 4 donde bien podía visualizar a un pequeño bebé sólo en la sala de la casa.

- Es él- Pronunció el Director.

- Remus se acercó lo más que pudo a la ventana y con lágrimas en los ojos pronunció- ¡Seré fuerte por ti, seré valiente en esta vida por tus padres, nunca más me dejaré caer y la próxima vez que nos veamos seré alguien digo de tu confianza y admiración!

Tonks acompañó a Remus en su dolor y también dejó que las lágrimas la cubrieran y con resignación y cierta felicidad vio como la memoria se desvanecía dejándola de nuevo sola en la habitación.

- " Todo ha terminado "- Pensó al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas con un viejo pañuelo. Aún no podía creer todo aquello de lo que había sido testigo y no quería dar ni recibir explicaciones de nadie. Ella sabía que su corazón al final le daría las respuestas que necesitaba así que sin ni siquiera despedirse de la cuidadora de memorias se trasportó a su hogar y sin deseos de pensar en el ayer , en el presente o en el futuro, se recostó en su cama y así como tocó su almohada así al instante cayo en un profundo sueño de curación a fin de cuentas mañana sería otro día.


	11. Del amor y otras ¿Pociones?

Wotcher!!!

Antes que nada, muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia capítulo tras capítulo, en verdad nunca imagine que llegará a gustarles y por eso no tengo palabras para agradecerles el apoyo que me han dado.

Por otro lado haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, estoy con los nervios de punta a unas horas de tener el séptimo en mis manos y quería decirles que no importa lo que JK les haga a estos dos personajes, la historia seguirá tal como está planeada y no pienso dejar spoilers por ahí ya que como saben la línea de la historia es la del tercer libro y eso no cambiará.

Besos y ahora sí los dejo leer……..

Del Amor y otras……… ¿Pociones?

Esta última semana había resultado una tortura psicológica para el nuevo Profesor de la materia de Defensa en Contra de las Artes Oscuras, y por más que intentaba disimular la incertidumbre en la cual se encontraba su corazón y alma enfrente de sus alumnos, sabía muy bien que en la soledad de su oficina no había máscaras ni disfraces que lo hicieran sentir bien.

Hace casi una semana que le había pedido a Tonks que viera sus memorias y no tuvieran comunicación hasta que las hubiera revisado todas y pudieran verse personalmente y para su desgracia o fortuna ese día estaba a dos días de distancia y su mente no dejaba de hacerle preguntas – "¿ Te odiará¿ Estará decepcionado de ti¿ Tendrá miedo de ser de nuevo tu amiga?...".-

Él sabía muy bien que ella era joven y que cuando uno esta en esa etapa suele ser muy impulsivo y no razonar mucho las situaciones así que inconscientemente se preparaba para asumir lo peor, al fin y al cabo no era la primera vez que perdería a un amigo por culpa de sus acciones.

Aún así no podía negarse que extrañaba ver su rostro asomarse por la chimenea y quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche hablando con ella de todo y de nada, incluso aunque quisiera negárselo una parte de él había deseado pasear por los pasillos secretos de Hogwarts acompañado de su joven amiga.

Nymphadora por su parte seguía revolviendo las memorias en su cabeza en un intento de darle sentido a la situación y sin pensarlo mucho pues ella siempre tomaba las decisiones más importantes de su vida siguiendo los deseos de su corazón supo lo que tenía que hacer. Tomó una hoja de papel y escribió a su protegido.

" Estimado Remus:

He visto ya todas las memorias y mentiría si te dijera que estoy bien pero estoy trabajando en eso no te preocupes.

Este fin de semana nos veremos y arreglaremos todo, por cierto llegaré a Hogwarts a las 10:00am (Ya he hecho los arreglos con Dumbledore). No olvides avisarle a Snape.

PD.

Intenta conseguir pastelillos.

Tonks"

-"¡Snape…..lo había olvidado por completo!" Cayó en cuenta al escribir su nombre. Aún no estaba lista para presentarse ante él, tenía que practicar el cómo hacer la poción matalobos una y……. otras cien veces más.

Un escalofrío recorría su espalda al recordar sus tiempos en Hogwarts donde el Profesor Snape estuvo cerca de lanzarle un Avada Kadevra en su primer año por estar a nada de incendiar las mazmorras. Desde entonces ni uno de los dos se podía ver ni dirigir más de dos palabras, sólo sus enormes deseos de ser una Auror y la suprema ayuda de su madre la ayudaron a conseguir las calificaciones máximas en la materia y por ende el odio eterno del Profesor.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al Callejón Diagón por todos los ingredientes necesarios y posteriormente se apareció en el bosque a practicar lo indicado por su madre. De alguna forma el concentrarse en hacer las cosas bien alejaba sus pensamientos de las vivencias de Remus.

La tarde caía y la joven por lo menos había preparado la poción unas setenta veces y como consecuencia sus manos se encontraban destrozadas y totalmente quemadas pero eso no importaba ya que para estas alturas podía preparar la poción a la primera y sin equivocaciones.

-¡Lo hice¡Lo hice! – Gritaba mientras festejaba con un ridículo baile su logro, ahora sólo faltaba realizar la segunda parte de su misión antes de presentarse en Hogwarts.

Remus se encontraba calificando trabajos en su pequeña oficina cuando recibió la carta de Tonks y extrañamente sintió como su estómago sufría un ataque de nervios. Su mente le decía "ábrela" mientras su corazón se resistía a tal acto por miedo a que encontrara con una respuesta negativa.

Al final decidió abrirla pero se encontró más confundido que antes, la carta era demasiado rara, por una parte le decía que: "No se encontraba bien" pero por la otra le pedía "pastelillos". No entendía cuál era la situación, estaba ella molesta con él o no. Pero luego se preocuparía por eso había algo más importante en esa nota "Snape". Realmente no podía imaginarse en aquella situación, seguramente éste se negaría rotundamente a enseñarle a preparar a una joven de escasos 20 años la poción mata lobos y obvio se convertiría en su burla por el resto de sus días. Claramente podía escucharlo decir:

"Profesor Lupin, su niñera no lo acompaña esta mañana en su desayuno". "Siempre creí que eras insignificante Remus, pero veo que estaba equivocado, perdóname. Ahora veo todo con claridad, para que el Ministerio ponga a una jovencita torpe y de cabellos multicolores como tu Guardiana es porque NO VALES NADA. Me alegra que por fin alguien reconozca a tu persona."

No es que le apenara que Tonks fuera su guardiana al contrario lo que le gustaba de ella era esa juventud y alegría que emanaba por cada poro de su piel. Pero igualmente sabía que la situación era bastante rara y rogaba porque para ese día su Guardiana se presentará en condiciones no tan estrafalarias.

Para bien o para mal el día del rencuentro había llegado y Remus y Snape se encontraban en el Aula de Defensa en Contra de las Artes Oscuras esperando a la misteriosa Guardiana de Remus quien como precaución había evitado mencionarle a Snape cualquier detalle sobre ésta.

- ¡Pero qué impuntualidad Remus! Creéme que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar esperando a quién sabe quién (de seguro algún inepto del Ministerio) para enseñarle algo que de seguro no aprenderá y te lo repito sólo lo hago por que Dumbledore prácticamente me lo ha exigido, no por ti.

- Lo sé Severus, pero mi guardián no tiene ni un minuto de retraso ella dijo que llegaría a las 10:00 y son las 9:58 aún tiene tiempo de reserva.

-¿Ella? Has dicho…. lo que me faltaba. Tener que enseñar a una bruja inútil, vaya, vaya Remus sí que has decidido hacer de este día el peor de mi vida.

Severus Snape pudo seguir quejándose de no haber sido porque fue interrumpido por la entrada al salón de una mujer de mediana edad, alta, blanca como porcelana, de cabellos lacios negros y brillantes como la noche.

- Buenos Días, caballeros. Espero no haber llegado tarde.- Pronunció la misteriosa mujer que iba enfundaba en un sencillo y conservador vestido negro que hacía juego con unos exquisitos guantes de piel que cubrían a la perfección sus manos.

- Para nada madame, es un gusto darle la bienvenida a Hogwarts. Severus Snape a sus órdenes- Se presentó el profesor al mismo tiempo que tomaba una de sus manos para besarla cordialmente.

- Encantada de conocerlo Profesor. Mi nombre es Josephine March y será todo placer aprender de usted. – Pronunció encantada la mujer.

Remus estaba petrificado ante tan escena, estaba seguro que ella era Tonks, pero por qué actuaba de esa forma, por qué había ocultado su verdadero nombre (éste se le hacía conocido pero no recordaba de dónde) y lo más importante por qué era Snape tan amable con ella, casi parecía un cortejo y la simple idea le era totalmente repugnante.

Nymphadora avanzó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Remus pero su torpeza la traicionó y sin darse cuenta piso su largo vestido con sus zapatos tropezando con una pecera llena de grindylows.

Remus corrió a ayudarla pero era demasiado tarde Severus había llegado primero y ahora la sostenía en sus brazos.

-Gracias- Pronunció una muy apenada Tonks con la situación.

- Perdón – Se dirigió Remus a ella.

- No sé como dejas ese tipo de cosas por los pasillos Remus, son un peligro. Josephine le pido disculpas y le ruego que sea tan amable de acompañarme a mi oficina, le aseguró que ahí estará más segura que en este lugar.

Nunca en su vida Tonks se había sentido tan nerviosa y divertida a la vez. Cuando decidió que lo mejor para presentarse en Hogwarts era adquirir toda una personalidad distinta que agradara a Snape nunca se imaginó que éste se comportara tan amable.

- Tiene razón creo que lo mejor será empezar a practicar en cuanto antes.- Contestó Tonks al mismo tiempo que se arreglaba su vestido.

-"Ni una mirada, ni un saludo, no hay duda que está molesta"- Pensó Remus, viendo como Snape convencía a su guardiana de alejarse de ahí.

- Disculpe, nos podremos ver a la hora de la cena- Le preguntó Lupin guardando aún esperanzas.

- Claro….- Empezaba a contestar Tonks cuando se vio interrumpida por Severus.

- Claro que No, Remus, la creación de la poción lleva bastante tiempo y no podemos distraernos con ese tipo de cosas. Comeremos en mi despacho ya que no queremos distracciones verdad Josephine?

- Sí, por supuesto, lo siento Remus. – Pronunció Tonks sin mirar a los ojos al licántropo.

- No tienes que disculparte, él está acostumbrado a comer solo así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Los dos salieron de la oficina sin decir más mientras que Remus no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se llenaba de coraje, casi el mismo calor que le quemaba antes de sus transformaciones cada luna llena.

Tonks se sentía terriblemente mal por el como se había comportado con Lupin, pero no había alternativa si quería que la cosas salieran tal como había planeado y para desgracia de ella , el Profesor Snape durante el trayecto a las mazmorras no dejo de hacer preguntas:

- Es obvio que usted no estudio en Hogwarts, si lo hubiera hecho la recordaría.

- Sí, es una lástima, pero el colegio Americano no estuvo mal.

- No quiero que piense que todos los profesores somos como Lupin, la verdad es que Dumbledore le ha tenido lástima y por eso le ha dado el puesto. Dudo que en verdad tenga algún conocimiento sobre la materia.

Tonks no respondió a su comentario, sólo fingió con una pequeña sonrisa. El camino a las mazmorras le pareció eterno y esto fue porque Snape tomó la ruta más larga para llegar y aunque ella trataba de desviarlo hacia otra ruta éste se daba cuenta y le decía:

- Pero qué hace Josephine. Esta escuela puede ser muy engañosa para aquellos que nunca la han visitado así que será mejor que se limite a seguirme y no intentar llegar por otros caminos.

- Lo siento Profesor es inevitable sentirse tentada a tomar otros caminos.

- No se disculpe, y sería un placer que me llamara por mi nombre.

- Gracias Severus. (" Wack qué!!! lo acababa de llamar Severus, definitivamente lo más horroroso que había hecho en su vida" . pensó la joven)

Al llegar a la Mazmorra el profesor le ofreció una silla a la joven y empezó a sacar cada uno de los utensilios que utilizarían.

- Pocas veces tengo el placer de utilizar mis más finas herramientas y ya que usted me acompaña será una excelente ocasión. Sabe uno de los secretos para realizar esta poción es que sea preparada con utensilios de plata.

- ¿En verdad?- Preguntó Tonks, fingiendo que no sabía de tal hecho cuando era algo que su madre ya le había mencionado y hasta los muggles sabían que la plata tenía efectos debilitantes sobre los licántropos.

Snape con una paciencia y amabilidad que Tonks nunca había visto en su vida le explicaba paso por paso cómo realizar la poción y por un momento se sintió culpable por lo que hacía ya que nunca hubiera imaginado que Snape tuviera un lado amable.

- ………. y eso es todo, Josephine. ¿Cree usted que pueda realizarla?

- Claro

- Perfecto, entonces déjeme ir por más ingredientes.

- Espere.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Creo que será mejor si la hago sola y usted sólo me supervisa.

- Está segura.

- Sí.

- Muy bien, el que las personas no pidan ayuda habla de lo capaces que son.

Nymphadora con mucho cuidado y prestando su total atención a lo que hacía realizó paso por paso lo necesario para realizar la poción, los nervios la traicionaban y en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de derramar, quemar o tirar algo. Realmente era casi una tortura realizar esa poción teniendo a Snape como vigilante.

- Perfecto Srita. Josephine ha hecho un excelente trabajo. Nunca había conocido a alguien que logrará hacer la poción Matalobos en un primer intento. El Ministerio debe sentirse muy orgulloso de tenerla entre sus filas.

- Gracias. – Contestó Tonks aunque se preguntaba si Snape seguiría diciendo lo mismo si se enterara quien era en realidad.

- No se ofenda pero me gustaría que la volviera hacer, quiero asegurarme que no fue suerte de principiante. – Comentó Snape con su habitual desconfianza.

- NO LO ES PROFESOR, puedo asegurárselo - Declaró Tonks con cierto rencor y de inmediato empezó a preparar todo de nuevo. Esta vez olvidó los nervios y se concentró en demostrarle a Snape que podía hacerlo, que había practicado para no tener que humillarse ante él y después de casi una hora….

- Listo, creo que no hay duda de que no fue SUERTE DE PRINCIPIANTE, como insinuó.

- No, no lo es pero recuerde gran parte de nuestro éxito es debido a aquellos que nos enseñan.- Comentó muy orgulloso Snape.

"Qué ahora quiere que le agradezca , si mi madre fue la que me enseñó, qué le pasa a este engreído &/)"#$ "- Pensó Tonks, pero desgraciadamente por más ganas que tuviera de decírselo no podía así que tuvo que morderse la lengua tragarse sus pensamientos y decirle:

- Tiene mucha razón Profesor y se lo agradezco. Ahora no quisiera incomodarlo más y si mi reloj no falla creo que aún podríamos tomar la comida en el Gran Comedor. "Sí , dulces y golosinas harán que se me vaya lo amargoso de este día" – Pensaba Tonks cuando fue interrumpida por Snape.

- No, tiene que preocuparse por eso. Desde el momento en que la vi entrar, supe que no era de aquellas personas que disfrutan de la comida dulce y no nutritiva que sirven en el Gran Comedor, así que he ordenado que nos traigan aquí.

- ¿QUÉ?- Gritó Tonks sin ni siquiera pensarlo, llamando la atención de Snape quien para entonces con un chasquido de dedos había aparecido una mesa redonda para dos muy elegantemente adornada con velas y con una hermosa vajilla de plata que era el complemente perfecto para la comida. ( Definitivamente la joven guardaba esperanzas de que Snape olvidará comer en su despacho y así poder ver a Remus pero por lo visto sería imposible).

-¿ Pasa algo, acaso está molesta?. – Preguntó Severus intrigado por el gritó de la joven.

- No……. no es eso lo que pasa es que no debió molestarse.- Respondió rápidamente una muy nerviosa Tonks.

- Ahora tomé asiento. – Dijo el Profesor acercándole muy caballerosamente una silla.

- Muchas Gracias.

Nymphadora, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo " ¡Madres!, espero que esto sea una pesadilla porque si esto sigue con el rumbo que creo no voy a seguir aguantando" Pensaba mientras jugaba con la comida era muy desabrida y casi todo eran verduras y otras cosas que era mejor no preguntar qué eran. "Definitivamente sólo Snape podía hacer que los elfos de Hogwarts cocinarán algo tan horrible".

- Sabe algo, al principio pensé que pondrían a un inexperto aprendiz de Auror para vigilar a Remus.

Tonks al escuchar ese comentario no pudo evitar su comida saliera volando directo sobre la cara del Profesor Snape, e intentó disimularlo con un falso ataque de tos. – Disculpe, no se detenga, estoy bien-

- Bueno, el punto es que cuando la vi entrar y después de comprobar sus habilidades me doy cuenta que el Ministerio no se tomó tan a la ligera a Lupin como lo ha hecho Dumbledore y supongo que esta visita tiene como objetivo recolectar información más cercana sobre el licántropo ¿no?

- Tiene razón .- Insinuó Tonks bastante intrigada por el comentario.

- Precisamente en el ataque de la semana pasada a la Torre de Gryffindonr yo le comenté a Dumbledore que era... casi imposible... que Black haya podido entrar en el colegio sin ayuda del interior.

"¿Qué, Black había atacado Hogwarts y ella no se había enterado!!" – Al oír eso se quedó sin palabras, no podía ser posible, debió haberse enterado antes de llegar a Hogwarts pero obvio había estado revisando las memorias y eso la había obligado a estar totalmente alejada de lo que pasaba en el Ministerio y fuera de él"

- No sé, si lo sepa pero Black y Lupin fueron muy amigos y dado al turbio pasado de ambos no sería una sorpresa que estuvieran juntos en esto también. Pienso que eso es suficiente para que el Ministerio tenga bajo estricta vigilancia a Remus, pero Dumbledore piensa que estoy loco. A veces pienso tanta confianza llega a cegarlo de lo verdaderamente importante.

- Agradezco su información Severus, tenga por seguro que tomaré cartas en el asunto. – Contestó Tonks, para complacer a Snape, ya que ella había visto en las memorias de Lupin, como Black defendía a capa y espada la causa de Dumbledore por lo que si antes tenía dudas de su inocencia ahora éstas se habían disipado y sobre su relación con Remus, ella también había sido testigo de cómo se había desintegrado en aquella batalla en el parque St. James, así que no tenía razón para sospechar de alguna complicidad entre los dos. .

Después de eso se sumergió en sus pensamientos y casi no puso atención a la plática del Profesor de Pociones quien en las dos horas siguientes no se cansó de alabar a la maravillosa casa de Slytherin así como de desprestigiar a los Gryffindor en especial a Harry Potter.

- Ese niño es todo un caso igual que su padre y lo que más me intriga es que he visto cómo Lupin ha creado una estrecha relación con él, sospecho que es parte su plan. Para serle sincero nada me importa la vida de Potter pero sé que para Dumbledore y para el Ministerio su vida es importante así que creo que también debería poner atención eso.

- Sí totalmente de acuerdo, pero así ¿que se llevan bien?. – Preguntó Tonks feliz de que Snape Tocará el tema.

- Sí, lamento decir que sí, y no sólo con él. No sé en verdad qué ha hecho para ganarse el afecto, la admiración y la confianza de la mayoría de los estudiantes, obvio excluyendo a los Slyterin que saben muy bien distinguir entre un buen profesor y un farsante.

Tonks inconscientemente sonrió al oír esto último, era la mejor noticia que pudo haber salido de los labios de Snape. Ella sabía que Remus sería un excelente profesor, pero aún más le alegraba el saber que llevaba tan buena relación con el hijo de sus amigos.

La noche pronto llegaría y la joven ya no soportaba estar en las mazmorras, moría de hambre (había estado jugando con la comida pero no había probado ni un solo bocado si se llevaba algo a la boca cuidadosamente lo escupía después en una servilleta), pero sobre todo quería ver a Remus, decirle lo orgullosa que estaba de él y que no le importaba quién había sido en el pasado pues esas decisiones eran las que precisamente lo habían hecho el hombre tan maravilloso que era el día de hoy.

- Severus- Interrumpió la joven- creo que es tiempo de que vaya a ver a Lupin hay mucho que quiero hacer antes de que anochezca.

- Tiene razón, no quise robarle tanto tiempo- Contestó Snape un tanto molesto por la decisión de la joven- pero espero que acepte quedarse en el cuarto de invitados del la Casa Slytherin para nosotros sería un placer.

- ¡Ho Severus, me halaga mucho su invitación! Pero desgraciadamente tengo que negarme, Dumbledore me ofreció antes quedarme en torre de Ravenclaw y no podría declinar su invitación. En verdad lo siento mucho- Dijo Tonks con cierto tono de sufrimiento, aunqeu por dentro era todo lo contrario, es más ni sabía dónde se quedaría a pasar la noche pero por nada del mundo sería cerca de Snape.

Los dos caminaron de nuevo hacia el aula de Defensa en Contra de las Artes Oscuras, y por más que trató de evitarlo no pudo despreciar el brazo que le ofreció Snape para que caminaran juntos hasta allá.

Al llegar a las afueras del aula ella trató de liberar su brazo del de Snape pero éste no se lo permitió creando una escena bastante embarazosa para ella ya que se sintió fulminada no sólo por los ojos de Remus sino también por los de Dumbledore que en ese momento también se encontraba ahí.

- Buenas noches Señorita March , Severus.- Los saludó Dumbledore- Qué tal la lección , espero que haya sido un éxito.

- Sí, lo fue señor, nunca antes había tenido una alumna tan eficiente como ella. Remus se debería sentir muy halagado de que el Ministerio pusiera a alguien tan capaz para cuidarlo.

- No tienes que decírmelo Severus yo sé muy bien lo afortunado que soy al ser su protegido.- Remus contestó mirando directamente a los ojos de Tonks quien sintió como cada célula de su cuerpo se estremecía al oír las palabras de Remus.

- Hablando de eso, creo que es mejor Severus que me esperes en mi oficina, tengo asuntos que tratar a solas con la Señorita March y Remus. No tardaré en llegar. – Pronunció el Director al mismo tiempo que acomodaba sobre su nariz sus gafas de media luna.

Severus aceptó de muy mala gana la orden y sólo se despidió de Tonks , deseándole una buena noche y una vez que salió del salón Dumbledore rompió el silencio.

- En verdad señorita Tonks me ha dejado sorprendido con su nueva apariencia, cuando me comentó su plan no pensé que su cambio fuera tan radical. No opinas lo mismo Remus.

- Sí , creo que tiene toda la razón. – Respondió Lupin aún con miedo a la posible reacción que Tonks pudiera tener.

Tonks sólo sonrió a los dos, y dio pie a que Dumbledore siguiera con la conversación.

- Bueno, creo que ustedes dos tienen muchas asuntos que arreglar, así que me retiro. Nymphadora , si le parece bien arreglé que pasará la noche en el cuarto de invitados de la torre de Ravenclaw, sólo procuré no llegar muy tarde o su anterior jefe de casa la reprenderá.

- Gracias- Respondió Tonks.

- Por cierto, sobre el nombre que escogió….

- Sí, qué tiene ¿Acaso lo reconoció?- Preguntó Tonks preocupada.

Dumbledore la miró a ella y después a Lupin por arriba de sus gafas de media luna y pronunció:

-El que la joven prometedora se quedará con el viejo y pobre profesor siempre me agradó, hacen una excelente pareja. – Concluyó y cerró la puerta sin más dejando del otro lado a una muy sonrojada y apenada Tonks.

- Mujercitas ¿Cierto?, Jo March es el personaje principal- Preguntó Lupin.

- ¡Me atrapaste, nunca creí que un libro muggle para mujeres fuera tan conocido entre ustedes. No importa es una de mis historias favoritas.

- ¿Quieres subir a mi despacho?, tengo los pastelillos y dulces que me solicitaste en la carta.

Esas eran las palabras mágicas que necesitaba Tonks para endulzar su amargo día a lado de Snape.

-¡Estás Bromeando!- Dijo y al momento su cabello largo y negro cambio para se uno corto y rosa color algodón de azúcar.

Remus no se pudo contener y soltó una pequeña carjacada.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó la joven.

- Nada, sólo que a diferencia de Snape creo que eres más atractiva así , como siempre.

Tonks de nuevo se sonrojo al oír estas palabras y antes de que Lupin lo notara subió corriendo hasta su oficina y gritó.

- ¿ Qué esperas Remus?, que esta será una corta noche para lo mucho que tenemos que hablar.

Remus subió las escaleras con pasos lentos aún tenía dudas de lo que pasaría ahí, pero pasará lo que pasará era mejor tener a Tonks ahí que soportar que ésta estuviera con Snape.

Continuara……………


	12. Del amor y otras ¿Pociones? 2

**Del amor y otras………. ¿Pociones?**

**(Segunda Parte)**

Nymphadora subió corriendo las escaleras hacia el despacho de Remus, y su cara no pudo dibujar una mejor sonrisa al descubrir como su protegido había preparado una linda mesita con una gran variedad de pasteles así como dos tazas de chocolate caliente cuyo olor era totalmente delicioso y embriagador para sus sentidos.

"Remus, definitivamente has aprendido como ganarme, es imposible decirte algo cuando en frente me pones tantas cosas deliciosas" Pensaba Tonks mientras veía como Lupin entraba muy tímidamente a su propio despacho, tenía la misma apariencia que un niño regañado con su cabeza hacia abajo evitando todo tipo de contacto visual con ella.

- Gracias, en verdad me muero de hambre- Dijo Tonks con una sonrisa y empezó a comer.

- Estaba a punto de retirarlo, pensé que habías comido con Severus- Respondió Remus en un tono seco e inexpresivo que reflejaba lo molesto que se sentía por tal hecho. No quería parecer celoso pero la verdad es que en su interior de alguna forma quería castigar a la joven por su comportamiento con Snape.

- ¡Estás loco! Esa comida NO era comestible, para nada comparado con este manjar.- Tonks seguía comiendo mientras que Lupin la miraba detenidamente como si esperara encontrar la respuesta a lo que buscaba en sus acciones. Él no hablaría aún se encontraba confundido por todo lo sucedido en las últimas horas.

Tonks se dio cuenta del silencio de Remus y como éste la miraba sin decir nada, así que ella decidió tomar la iniciativa.

- Sabes después de ver las memorias aún no sé…….. Si fuiste de lo más valiente o de lo más estúpido al unirte con los hombres lobos. – Su voz fue de lo más tranquila no había nada que insinuara que fuera un regaño o algo por el estilo, simplemente su comentario era sincero.

- Es algo que me he preguntado por muchos años y a lo largo de éstos aún no logro ponerme de acuerdo. – Le contestó Lupin mirándola directo a los ojos en señal de que él también correspondía a su sinceridad y que a partir de ese momento todo lo que saliera de su boca sería totalmente verdadero. Tonks le devolvió la mirada y le arrimó la otra taza de chocolate dándole más confianza e invitándole a que continuara.

-Creo que en principio fue de lo más estúpido abandonar a mis amigos en su causa y dejarme llevar por mi decepción. No debí rendirme tan fácil, había mejores formas de rebelarme contra el Ministerio sin sacrificar la confianza de aquellos que me apoyaban.

- ¡Vaya qué las había!, pero no te culpo el Ministerio de trato muy mal. La verdad es que yo los hubiera matado si me hubieran hecho algo parecido los muy malditos. – Declaró Tonks , enterrando muy fuerte un tenedor sobre un pedazo de pastelillo para darle énfasis a su comentario, provocando que Remus sonriera de nuevo.

- No creas que no me pasó por la mente ( Sirius muy amablemente me hubiera ayudado), pero convertirme en un licántropo asesino no iba a lograr que me aceptaran. No se vería bien en mi curriculum. – Dijo sonriendo muy tímidamente.

Tonks, estaba sorprendida, Remus no era la clase de hombre que solía hacer bromas así que le siguió el juego.

- Tienes razón, no hubiera ayudado, pero con el dinero Black pudieron conseguir unos buenos sicarios que no dejaran huella.

- Humm, sí, creo que se pudo haber hecho. Pero siempre he creído que las cosas pasan porque tienen una razón de ser ya que si no lo hubiera hecho, nunca hubiera aprendido a valorar lo humano de mí persona y a reconocer a la bestia que aunque no me guste llevo dentro; caer entre tanta crueldad y salvajismo me hizo darme cuenta que nunca quiero regresar ahí y de alguna forma ese deseo me impulsa cada día para ser mejor.- Los ojos de Remus sin querer se humedecieron y Tonks no pudo resistir hacer lo que tantas veces deseó cuando se encontraba inmersa en las memorias y sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó a Lupin tomándolo por sorpresa y definitivamente era algo que no se esperaba así que al principio no lo correspondió pero al ver que la chica no se separaba de él y al sentir lo confortable de su calor no tardó mucho en ceder y muy lentamente también colocó sus brazos en su cintura.

Tener su cabeza recargada en el pecho de Lupin y poder oír los latidos de su corazón, la llenaba de una extraña alegría y paz. Por su parte Remus nunca en su vida había recibido un abrazo tan sincero y lleno de calor como el que estaba recibiendo, un sentimiento de fortaleza y felicidad lo invadían y ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de separarse.

Remus descubrió que no sólo su cabello era rosa chicle sino que por alguna razón extraña olía a fresa y ella por su parte se dio cuenta de que Remus había estado nervioso ya que un dulce olor a chocolate emanaba de él.

Desgraciadamente las campanadas del reloj de Hogwars acabaron con el precioso momento ya que provocaron un sobresalto en los dos, y en un acto instintivo los dos se separaron muy bruscamente como dos adolescentes siendo descubiertos por sus padres.

Tonks estalló en una carcajada, mientras que Remus muy apenado no sabía dónde esconderse.

- Lo siento. – Declaró Lupin en una voz apenas audible

-¿Qué dices? Sí yo fui la que te abrazó primero y no me arrepiento de nada porque es algo que quise hacer desde que vi tu primera memoria.

- Gracias, en verdad fue reconfortable. Creí que después de ver todo lo que hice no querrías volver a saber de mí, sobretodo cuando esta mañana entraste y ni siquiera recibí un saludo.

- Perdón, no era mi intención pero esa era parte del plan, si no lo hubiera hecho Snape no hubiera accedido a enseñarme e incluso tal vez hubiera avisado al Ministerio de sus sospechas sobre ti y Black.

-¿Tiene sospechas sobre mi?

- Sí, dado a que tú y él fueron tan amigos…. Pero yo confío en ti y sé que no harías nada que pusiera en peligro la vida de Harry, con el cual también tengo entendido llevas una muy estrecha relación.

- Que te puedo decir, creo que después del ataque en el tren, me gané su confianza y parece que disfruta la clase.- Dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

- Sólo él JA … Tengo entendido que te has convertido en la sensación del momento, que eres el profesor más admirado, querido y ja como lo había pronosticado el más DESEADO por las estudiantes jaja.

- ¡DORA!- Gritó el Profesor muy apenado y provocando otro ataque de risa a la joven- Ya te había dicho que eso no pasará.

- Perno no me puedes negar en que te has hecho el profesar más popular he?

- No sé si sea el más popular pero me alegra que los estudiantes disfruten estar en mi clase.

- Realmente me gustaría poder verte impartir una. ¿Puedo? – Dijo Tonks poniendo una cara de niña linda difícil de resistir.

- Me encantaría, pero me pondrías muy nervioso.- Contestó Remus sinceramente y sin pensarlo ("¿Qué poderes tenía esa chica que le hacía olvidar la razón y actuar sólo con su corazón?")

- ¿En verdad?- Respondió Tonks con una mirada muy pícara y acercándose un poco más a Lupin.

- Cla…ro !! Eres mi guardiana- Respondió muy rápido y nerviosamente – Cualquier mala impresión se la comunicarías al Ministerio y eso no sería bueno.

- ¿Sólo por eso?- Reclamó la joven, incomodando al Profesor que tuvo que buscar una salida a esa situación cambiando bruscamente el tema de conversación.

(Tonks se acercaba cada vez más a él y eso no era bueno para el corazón del viejo Profesor que latía como no lo había hecho en bastante tiempo)

- He notado que no te has quitado los guantes para comer, ¿Por qué?, debe ser realmente molesto tomar la comida así , sin contar que si los utilizaste para hacer la poción debe de haber residuos de los ingredientes ahí y no seria muy recomendable que los ingirieras.

- Ha, ¿en verdad? No había notado que no me los había quitado ¿Distracción supongo?- Mintió la joven.

- Me estás mintiendo, ¿Cierto?- Le preguntó Remus.- ¿Qué estás escondiendo?- Creí que seríamos sinceros.

- No es eso…. es que me a pena…

Remus la miró a los ojos y Tonks sintió como sus defensas caían una a una para dar paso a la inocencia, ternura y confianza que proyectaban esos dulces ojos color miel.

Lupin sabía que la chica había cedido y con mucho cuidado y lentitud tomó una mano de Tonks entre las suyas y oyó un ligero quejido por parte de la joven, pero no le importó, aún más cuidadosamente y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos desvistió su mano quitando muy suavemente el guante de piel negra que la cubría dejando al descubierto las severas quemaduras que había recibido al practicar la poción en el bosque.

-¡Nymphadora! pero ¿Cómo pasó esto? … - Preguntó Remus muy preocupado al mismo tiempo que le quitaba el guante a la otra mano que estaba aún peor que la primera.

Tonks no respondió y sólo se limitó a bajar la mirada, como una pequeña niña que no quiere decirle a sus padres la verdad por temor a ser regañada.

Remus se dio cuenta de eso así que prefirió no decir nada y rápidamente con un movimiento de su varita apareció una especie de botiquín médico lleno de botellitas, cremas, gasas y demás material y como si se tratara de lo más preciado y delicado de las cosas empezó a curar las heridas.

Tonks no sabía que decir así que de su boca sólo salió un a penas audible- Gracias.

- No, tienes que dármelas. Fue por mi culpa cierto; estas quemaduras te la hiciste practicando la poción mata-lobos y no trates de mentirme, sé reconocer los daños que puede provocar en el preparador. – Pronunció Remus en un tonó bastante serio pero a la vez protector.

Nymphadora sólo sonrió, y Remus le devolvió el gesto ya que no necesitaba palabras para comprender el gran sacrificio que Tonks había realizado para que todo saliera bien.

Ninguno de los dos lo mencionó con palabras pero sus actos reflejaban el cariño muto que había nacido y ahora crecía entre ellos.

-Eres muy bueno con esto, regularmente odio las curaciones. No le vayas a decir a nadie pero le tengo miedo a los Medimagos.- Dijo Tonks haciendo una cara de desprecio.

- ¿En verdad?

- Sí, cuando era niña tenía que ir regularmente a que vigilaran el control sobre mis transformaciones y creo que me quedó un trauma. Eres la primera persona que logra curarme sin sufrir las consecuencias, casi siempre muerdo, pataleo, lloró etc… antes de que logren tocarme.

- Pues el día de hoy has sido una excelente paciente. – Respondió Remus con una gran sonrisa y terminando con la última de las heridas. – Listo ya no dolerán más aunque tardarán algunos días en volver a la normalidad.

- Gracias de nuevo.- Respondió Tonks con una gran sonrisa.

- Ya te dije que no tienes que dármelas, lo hice con mucho gusto. Aparte si nos vamos a poner a agradecer, yo creo que nunca terminaría de pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Tonks lo miró a los ojos, provocando que el licántropo se sonrojara, pero eso no fue obstáculo para ella ya que tomó su cara aún con sus manos lastimadas, la acercó a la de ella y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla dejando petrificado al Profesor.

- Buenas noches, lobito tonto, te veré mañana, trata de descansar. – Sentenció la joven dejando atrás a un muy sorprendido Remus que seguía sin articular palabras y que cuando por fin lo logró ya era tarde la joven había salido del lugar y se reclamaba a si mismo:

"**Siempre pienso, Nunca siento, Nunca vivo. ¿No puedo vivir alguna vez? Aunque sea una sola vez" **


	13. Erostitis

**Erostitis**

Nymphadora caminaba lentamente y con una gran sonrisa por los pasillos de Hogwarts, ponía poca atención en su andar y cada dos pasos se tropezaba torpemente con el vestido largo que aún llevaba puesto, pero no le importaba porque una ola de felicidad invadía su cuerpo y para ella esos tropiezos eran pequeños baches en su nube alegría.

-¡Vaya muchacha pero cuanto ruido haces! – Gritó uno de los cuadros.

- Lo siento es que no vi la armadura- Se disculpó Tonks quien sin querer había tirado una armadura antigua que adornaba una de las esquinas.

- ¿Joshepine es usted?

Tonks dio un salto de miedo que pudo haberla elevado hasta el techo más alto de Hogwarts, no podía creerle esa voz pertenecía a Snape y ella aún llevaba el cabello rosa a cuestas y por más que intentó una transformación rápida tenía miedo de que no hubiera salido bien pues en la mayoría de éstas sus emociones jugaban un papel importante.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?, Me pareció oír un ruido, junto un destelló rosa.

- ¿Rosa?- Preguntó Tonks muy nerviosa y agradeciendo que Snape sólo fuera alumbrado por la luz que emanaba de su varita eso podría ayudarla a disimular los cambios.- Yo…. no observé nada rosa, y el ruido fue que sin querer tiré está armadura en mi camino a la torre de Ravenclaw.

- ¡No puedo creerlo, Remus Lupin la dejó sola!¡ No se tomó la molestia de acompañarla, Bueno eso sólo deja claro que sus modales son bestiales!

- Yo le pedí que no me acompañará. – Recalcó Tonks ofendida por la forma en que Snape juzgaba a Remus.

- Muy mal hecho, yo ya le había advertido de lo peligrosa que puede ser esta escuela para los visitantes, afortunadamente yo estaba aquí, usted no sabe qué otras catástrofes pudieran haberle pasado.

"¿Catástrofes? Sólo había tropezado con una armadura, imbécil ja ahora se cree mi salvador"- Pensó Tonks.

- Sí, muchas gracias. Ahora creo que debo continuar mi camino.

- Con gusto la acompañaré hasta las Mazmorras.

- ¿Mazmorras? Me parece que ya le había comentado que me dirijo a la Torre Ranvenclaw – Acentuó Tonks, tratando de parecer amable pero dejando ver su disgusto.

- Aún quiere ir para allá, cuando yo le ofrezco la mejor estancia de todo Hogwarts.

- Sí, de nuevo agradezco su invitación, pero ya le dije que no puedo aceptarla.

- Perfecto, si es lo que quiere sígame.- Sentenció Severus Snape con el mismo tonó de altanería que ocupaba con sus estudiantes.

- Puedo ir sola, no tiene por que molestarse.- Reclamó Tonks , con la clara intención de deshacerse de él.

- y dejar que siga destruyendo nuestro inmobiliario. Sígame. – Contestó Severus sarcásticamente.

Los dos caminaron sin decir nada más, pues visiblemente ambos se encontraban molestos: él por haber sido rechazado y ella por no poderse deshacer de él. Tonks caminó lo más rápido que pudo por la escalera de caracol que desembocaba en la entrada principal de la Sala Común y sin esperase a que Severus dijera algo ella rápidamente tocó el águila de bronce y está preguntó:

**"Cien amigas tengo, todas sobre una tabla  
Si no las tocas, no te dicen nada."**

-Hum, veamos- Pensó Tonks mientras Snape la miraba intrigado como preguntándose cómo es que ella sabía cómo entrar a la Sala Común.

- Un piano, la respuesta es un piano.

- Correcto, ahora como siempre eres bienvenida.- Ante ellos se abrió la entrada principal, por la cual pequeños destellos del cielo estrellado que cubría el techo se escapaban iluminando el pasillo.

Tonks adelantándose a cualquier acción de Snape, metió medio cuerpo y muy cordialmente se despidió agradeciéndole y deseándole buenas noches pero éste no pareció muy convencido y al final tuvo que resignarse.

000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000

"Un gesto muy tierno, inesperado"- Pensaba Remus mientras sentía como su corazón se hinchaba hasta adquirir unas dimensiones gigantescas al mismo tiempo que empezaba a latir aceleradamente.

El dulce perfume de Tonks que tenía adherido a sus manos lo paralizaba, sabía que tenía que recobrar la compostura pero no sería pronto…..por primera había aceptado la derrota y ahora disfrutaba ser víctima de sus emociones.

000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000

Nymphadora por su parte disfrutaba del espectáculo que el cielo estrellado le 4que tirarse en uno de los tantos cómodos sillones de la sala común y dejar volar la mente a la vez que los cometas y asteroides atravesaban el cielo.

Inconscientemente desde el primer momento en que pisó por completo su antigua Sala Común, había adquirido la apariencia de cuando estudiaba ahí, cabello corto algo rebelde de color violeta y como ya no había estudiantes que la vieran no le importó guardar la postura ni cuidarse de hacer algo indebido.

Aunque su cuerpo se encontraba cómodamente instalado sus pensamientos nunca habían abandonado el salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras : "¿Cómo habría reaccionado Remus?,¿ Se habría enojado¿Había sido muy atrevido de su parte besarlo¿Lo habría malinterpretado?. Obvio lo había besado para agradecerle las curaciones pero ¿acaso ese beso significaba otra cosa¿Estaba sintiendo algo más que amistad por Remus?"

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Gritó sin a todo pulmón como un reflejo del agobio que le provocaban todas esas preguntas en su cabeza.

- ¡EROSTITIS! - Vociferó una voz infantil y soñadora que Tonks no pudo identificar pero que le puso lo pelos de punta puesto que hasta ese momento pensaba estar sola.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Nymphadora, a la pequeña niña de ojos redondos y azules y de larga cabellera rubia que la señalaba extrañamente.

- Lo sospeche desde la primera vez que te oí suspirar, pero luego de casi una hora de verte hacer lo mismo lo confirmo. ¡Estás gravemente enferma de Erostitis! No cabe duda alguna.- Recalcó la pequeña llevándose un dedo a la boca y externando una cara de preocupación.

- No entiendo…. te juro que no entiendo – Contestó Tonks muy extrañada ante tal comentario. La niña en verdad se veía preocupada y eso no era buena señal.

- Ven, acompáñame a fuera. Aquí no podemos hablar, tu enfermedad es altamente contagiosa y peligrosa, no quiero imaginarme lo que pasaría si alguien más se enterara. – La niña tomó sin ni siquiera preguntar la mano de Tonks y la obligó a seguirla hasta la terraza de la torre.

- ¿Enfermedad altamente contagiosa y peligrosa?- Preguntó Tonks imaginándose que lo más seguro era que la niña la hubiera visto transformándose y esto la asustará. – Yo no estoy enferma, lo que viste es humm ¿cómo decirlo? Una habilidad bastante peculiar.

- Sabes la primera etapa es la NEGACIÓN, mi padre claramente me describió el proceso de esa enfermedad y siento desilusionarte pero no es una habilidad particular tuya. Papá dice que todos alguna vez caemos ante la Erostitis pero depende en la mayoría de las veces en la habilidad para contagiar al que nos ha infectado el salir bien librado.

-¿eh? En verdad no logró entenderte, explícate de nuevo. – En verdad Tonks no sabía a dónde quería llegar la pequeña de extraño aspecto y que lucía unos lindos aretes de rábano.

- No es posible que no me entiendas, mira te voy a describir los síntomas y verás que claramente estás EROSTITADA. Todo empieza cuando no dejas de pensar en el que te ha contagiado, no importa que hagas siempre está en tu mente, te preguntas ¿qué hará¿estará pensando en ti? …

-ohh! – Instintivamente Tonks reaccionó, obviamente ella no se sentía enferma pero misteriosamente los síntomas coincidían.

- Espera, y esa no es la peor parte ya que esa dependencia es sólo el principio porque después sólo quieres estar a su lado, lo felicidad de esa persona es tu propia felicidad y con su tristeza pasa lo mismo. – Concluyó la niña , acercándose a Tonks como lo haría cualquier medimago.

- Sabes no creo que eso sea una enfermedad.- Protestó Tonks con el propósito de negarle a la niña y a ella misma que le estuviera pasando lo descrito.

- ¡Negación, ya te lo dije es el primer síntoma.- Contestó con su tierna y dulce voz soñadora la pequeña niña.

- Bueno…. bueno y suponiendo que tengo tal enfermedad¿hay algún remedio?- Preguntó Tonks ya que aunque no creyera al 100 todo eso de la padecimiento, era bueno por precaución saber cómo recuperarse.

- Humm, es algo difícil de saber, ya que papá dice que la única solución a tal enfermedad está dentro del corazón del infectado y sólo él podrá encontrarla.- Contestó la pequeña un tanto desilusionada por no poder ayudar más.

- No te preocupes, creo que si en verdad estoy enferma entonces encontraré la solución. Gracias de todas formas por preocuparte. – Le agradeció Tonks a la pequeña con una gran sonrisa.

- No, no, no, gracias a ti por escucharme. Sabes desde que llegué aquí nadie había aceptado tener una conversación conmigo.- Dijo la pequeña bajando la mirada.

- ¿En verdad? Eso sí que no te lo creo, porque eres muy simpática.

-No tienes porque mentir…. si te molesto puedo retirarme, no hay problema. Comprendo que el que te vean conmigo puede arruinar para siempre tu vida social.

- No, no digas tonterías en verdad me caes muy bien, por cierto no nos hemos presentado yo soy Ny ( no podía decir su nombre completo por obvias razones9) y tú?

- Luna Lovegood, aunque tal vez hayas escuchado ciertos comentarios sobre "Loony" esa soy yo.- Dijo la chica un tanto cabizbaja. Yo nunca te había visto sabes lo recordaría muy bien eres un Metamorfomago cierto? Vi cuando te transformabas al entrar, eso debe de ser algo genial. Aparte tras esos guantes, que de seguro cubren una mala transformación cierto? Qué paso intentaste convertirte en un pez y al transformarte de nuevo en humano te quedaron aletas en vez de dedos?

- Si, no puedo negarlo. Aunque espero que en la mañana vuelvan a su forma original. (Sabía que era malo mentirle a la pequeña pero eso era mejor a que se enterara del secreto de Lupin). Pero dime ¿qué hacías en la sala tan tarde? Eres aún de un grado inferior y cualquier prefecto podría castigarte.

- Es que no puedo dormir en mi dormitorio.

- ¿La cama es muy incómoda? – Preguntó Tonks quien hasta el momento pensaba que no había nada más cómodo que dichos dormitorios.

- No, no es eso , inclusive un snorkack podría dormir muy bien.

"¿Snorkack? Qué diablos es eso- Se preguntó Tonks pero no quiso cuestionarla ya que sabía que tal vez podría llevarse toda la noche en explicarle mejor mañana le preguntaría a Lupin al fin y al cabo él tendría que saber".

- ¿Entonces?

- Mis compañeras pusieron un hechizo repelente y no puedo acercarme al cuarto así que hace 3 semanas que duermo en la sala.

-¿Qué¡No inventes! y ¿por qué han hecho eso?

- hummm, tal vez si te lo digo también me odies.

- No, no podría hacerlo.

- Bueno es que creo que el Profesor Lupin es……

- Sexy jaja no perdón fue una broma continúa. ( jajajajaja Tonks no podía creer realmente que hubiera dicho eso. En verdad empezaba a creerse todo eso de la Erostitis)

- Bueno sí, no eres la única que lo piensa, aunque no crees que es demasiado mayor para ti tal vez si tuvieras unos años más , tal vez unos 20 se fijaría en ti.- Declaró la pequeña dándole esperanzas.

- Luna fue una broma, no lo dije en serio.- " hummmm 20 yo tengo 20 sería posible que él se fijara en mi"- Pensó Tonks y no pudo evitar volver a sonreir y sonrojarse un poco.- Bueno tú piensas que el profesor es…..

- Es que creo que es un…

- Un ¿Qué¡¡¡Vamos dime!! – Tonsk se moría de las ganas por saber que era lo que Luna pensaba sobre Remus.

- ¡¡¡UN HOMBRE LOBO!!!! Pero no uno malo, sino uno bueno porque es un excelente profesor y una increíble persona.

- ¿Un …..hombre lobo? – Tonks no sabía si reír o llorar, la pequeña estaba en lo correcto y eso era peligroso ya que si el resto del alumnado se enterará definitivamente lo correrían.

- Luna eso es grave ¿se lo has dicho a alguien más?- Preguntó Tonks visiblemente preocupada.

- Sí, por supuesto que lo he dicho. Inclusive yo se lo dije a él la clase pasada y no me regañó al contrario sólo me sonrío pero mis compañeros se burlaron de mi e incluso esperaban que nos descontarán 100 puntos como lo hizo Snape el año pasado cuando descubrí que era un vampiro.

- ¿Snape es un vampiro?- Preguntó Tonks más aliviada al ver que el descubrimiento de la niña no causaría inconvenientes a Remus.

- Sí, aunque lo niegue yo sé que es parte de ellos. Fue muy fácil descubrirlo mira: El siempre viste de negro para evitar el contacto con el sol ya que este le molesta por ser un vampiro y como no puede evitarlo éste le provoca fuertes jaquecas es por eso que siempre está de malas y como está "muerto" no necesita bañarse es por eso que su pelo es tan grasoso.

- Hoooo , nunca lo hubiera imaginado- Tonks aunque trató de permanecer seria no pudo evitar reírse por dentro al imaginarse a Snape como el Conde Orlok en la película Nosferatu – Y ¿cómo descubriste a Lupin?

- Eso fue más difícil, ha decir verdad nunca me lo hubiera imaginado de no haber escuchado a mis compañeros de tercero decir que su boggart era algo parecido a la luna llena, ese detalle pasó increíblemente desapercibido por todos pero a mi me dio mucha curiosidad y empecé a fijarme más en él y así al poco tiempo noté como prefería comer sus alimentos crudos y esas cicatrices en su cuerpo. A parte he notado como su vello a crecido a medida que nos acercamos a la Luna llena. No tengo la menor duda de que lo es aunque todos piensen que estoy loca.

Nymphadora se quedó sorprendida, no podía creer que esta niña que a primera vista resultara algo "extraña ", fuera tan inteligente y descubriera con esos detalles el "problema peludo" de Lupin.

- Y qué piensas hacer con tal información.

- En un principio pensé en decirle a mi papá par que lo publicará en su periódico "The Quibbler" tú sabes, pero después pensé que sería un terrible error que la gente no comprendiera y utilizará tal información en contra de tan excelente Profesor, no me gustaría que fuera despedido. Él me escucha y me hace sentir especial en su clase.

- Creo que has tomado una muy buena decisión, a mi tampoco me gustaría que fuera despedido. Él también me hace sentir especial. Espero que no cambies de opinión.

- No, no lo haré, mi papá publicó lo de Snape y recibió una demanda de su parte que lo llevó a presentarse en el Ministerio y a pedir una disculpa pública. Así que no creo que de nuevo se arriesgara a ser detenido.

- Si, es mejor no arriesgarse. Lo cual también aplica al hecho de que si nos descubren aquí podemos ser expulsadas. Así que por qué no regresamos. Soy muy buena con los hechizos, puedo ayudarte a revertir el puesto en tu dormitorio.

- ¿En verdad podrías hacer eso por mi?

- Claro, de algún modo debo compensarte por advertirme de la Erostitis.

Las dos caminaron hacia los dormitorios donde Tonks deshizo el hechizo que impedía a Luna dormir ahí y de paso hechizo las camas de sus compañeras las cuales ahora cada vez que se acostaran en ellas sentirían como cientos de alfileres las picaban.

- Ja , te juro que tardarán meses en quitar el hechizo. Así que no te molestarán en un buen rato. Eso les enseñará a respetarte.

- En verdad, no tienes que hacerles eso, ellas sólo trataban de defender a Lupin. No creo que sean malas. – Las defendió Luna.

- No puedo creer que las defiendas, pero si es lo que quieres…- Le reclamó Tonks muy indignada.

- Bueno, tampoco estoy diciendo que nos les dejes el hechizo aunque sea por unos días… - Expresó Luna con una gran sonrisa y una mirada traviesa.

- Tus deseos son órdenes!!! Ahora ve a dormir que falta poco para que empiecen las clases.

- Ny, fue todo un placer conocerte. ¿Crees que podríamos conversar otra vez?

- Claro, considérame tu amiga desde ahora. – Tonks se despidió de ella y se dirigió al cuarto de invitados .La noche paso en un abrir y por más hechizos silenciadores que Nymphadora pusiera alrededor de la habitación sabía muy bien que era hora de levantarse. Así que de muy mala gana de baño y se arregló cuidando cada detalle para verse exactamente igual al día anterior.

Antes de salir de su cuarto invocó un hechizo de invisibilidad ya que no quería llamar la atención de los estudiantes que en ese momento abarrotaban la Sala Común puesto que era domingo. Todo iba bien hasta que escuchó la soñadora voz de Luna preguntándole a las estudiantes más grandes:

¿Saben si Ny bajará a tomar el desayuno?

¿Ny? No hay nadie con ese nombre. En verdad que tus compañeros tienen razón eres una lunática que experimenta alucinaciones. Ahora por favor déjanos en paz ¿Quieres?

Tonks vio como la pequeña Luna se alejaba con una mirada triste y hasta ese momento cayó en cuenta de que ella ya no era un estudiante más y que tal vez ya no podría ver a la chica lo cual fue una lástima y eso la hizo sentir muy mal pues le había prometido seguir en contacto.

Muy lentamente ella también se alejó y pasó a través de la puerta que custodiaba el águila y al momento el hechizo se desvaneció. A diferencia de la noche anterior esta vez bajó muy lentamente las escaleras de caracol sin saber la sorpresa que la esperaba al final de éstas.

-¡Remus! –Gritó la joven al ver que el profesor la estaba esperando justo en el último escalón. - ¡Que sorpresa¿Qué haces aquí?

- Sólo pensé que tal vez podríamos desayunar juntos en Hogsmade en lugar de aquí. ¿Qué dices?

- Que definitivamente estoy Erostitada – Pronunció la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Perdón? No te entendí.- Preguntó Remus con cara de preocupación.

- ¿Qué nunca haz oído de la Erostitis, No importa vayamos a desayunar, creo que aún tenemos tiempo para que puedas experimentar lo que es.

Remus la miró extrañado, pero se contuvo de hacer más preguntas ya que se había prometido vivir el momento y no permitir que su razón se lo arruinará así que sin más cuestiones tomó el brazo de la chica y sonriéndole le pidió que confiara en él y lo siguiera pues no irían por el camino tradicional.


	14. Entra despacio en mi alma

**Entra despacio en mi Alma….**

¡Perdón por el retraso! Prometo que no vuelve a suceder ( por cierto ya estamos entrando en la recta final de la historia y ja pido disculpas por adelantado porque este capítulo será muy empalagoso pero qué puedo hacer i'm in love.

Nota: La línea temporal de estos dos últimos capítulos está algo alterada a comparación del libro, ya que para la conveniencia de la historia era necesario cambiar el orden de algunos hechos. Gracias por su comprensión y sus valiosos comentarios )

* * *

- Remus, lamento corregirte pero la salida del castillo es por el otro lado.- Indicó Tonks al ver que su protegido la llevaba hacia el corredor de la tercera planta.

- Lo sé, pero no iremos por esa salida. Hoy hay partido de Quidditch y la mayoría del alumnado estará ahí.

- Hooooo y ¿por dónde iremos?

- ¿Confías en mí?- Preguntó Remus al mismo tiempo que la veía directo a los ojos.

- Sí, pero…aquí no hay nada más que esta horrible bruja jorobada.- Contestó Tonks volteándose directamente hacia la estatua para que Remus no notará que se había sonrojado.

- Cierto, tienes razón, pero no necesitamos nada más observa.- El Profesor saco su varita golpeo la estatua y susurró —_¡Dissendio! _—

Nymphadora miraba impresionada como la joroba de la estatua se abría lo sufi­ciente para que pudiera pasar por ella.

- Adelante- Pronunció Remus invitando a la joven a adentrarse al interior de la joroba de la bruja.

Nymphadora lo miró y con una sonrisa le dijo- Muy bien, dirijámonos a la boca del lobo.

Remus le devolvió la sonrisa y los dos se introdujeron al pasadizo el cual era oscuro, muy estrecho y cubierto de barro lo que provocaba que la situación fuera de lo más incómoda para ambos.

- ¡Diablos! Creo que he roto el vestido – Gritó Tonks.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Remus quien a su vez, a cada paso que daba se maldecía a si mismo por escoger esa ruta puesto que a su edad ya no era tan flexible y su espalda lo estaba matando.

- Pise el vestido y se ha desgarrado sin contar que estoy cubierta de lodo. – Contestó la joven algo seria.

- Lo siento creo que esto fue una pésima idea – Declaró Remus.

- ¡¡Qué dices¿Con quién crees que estás tratando? Soy una Auror de Pre- grado. Crees que un poco de oscuridad y lodo me detendrá. Sólo necesito cambiarme este estúpido atuendo así que no te preocupes.

"Que no se preocupara", para ella era fácil decirlo puesto que sólo tenía que lidiar con el lodo, pero él aparte de eso tenía que cuidar el no embarrar su cara en el trasero de ella. Situación realmente incómoda y casi imposible de realizar ya que Tonks se detenía constantemente sin dar aviso. Pero no podía culparla puesto que era la primera vez que ella tomaba dicha ruta.

- ¡Cuidado! Más adelante hay una bajada, así que sentirás una pequeña caída, no te asustes.

- Remus¿cuántas veces haz utilizado este camino?- Preguntó la joven sorprendida de todos los detalles que conocía sobre el mismo.

- Nunca llevé una cuenta. Pero no fueron muchas solíamos preferir otras rutas y ahora recuerdo por qué.- Dijo Remus señalando el principio de una escalera que parecía interminable.

- Acaso me estás insinuando que hay más pasadizos. No crees que eso sea peligroso. Tú sabes cualquiera podría ingresar al Colegio.

Remus sabía que Tonks al usar la palabra "cualquiera" claramente se refería a Sirius Black.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero no creo que haya porque preocuparse en total son 7 las entradas pero 4 de ellas son conocidas por el personal y están siempre vigiladas con una gran cantidad de hechizos protectores por lo cual es imposible ingresar o salir a través de ellas. Hay otra detrás del espejo que se encuentra en el cuarto piso pero igualmente está bloqueada así que no hay peligro alguno. La otra es potencialmente imposible de utilizar puesto que la entrada- salida está justo por debajo del Sauce Boxeador y creéme es una hazaña realmente increíble de realizar ya que justamente ese era el camino que Dumbledore ideo para sacarme del colegio antes de mis transformaciones.

- ¿En verdad?

- Sí. Sabes, no recordaba que fueran tantas escaleras. Si quieres aún podemos regresar e ir por el camino normal.

- Vamos Remus, creí que los Gryffindors eran osados y valientes, no unos cobardes que se dejan intimidar por unas cuantas escaleras. – Pronunció la joven imitando el tonó sarcástico y cínico de Severus Snape.

- Nymphadora Tonks, sabes estás ofendiendo no sólo mi honor sino el de toda una estirpe de hombres valientes. Aún estás a tiempo de retractarte- Contestó Remus jugando a sentirse el deshonrado y a sabiendas de la molestia que causaría en su compañera el que hubiera mencionado su nombre.

- Remus Jhon Lupin, la única forma en que logres que me arrepienta es el puedas llegar antes que yo a la cima y ni aún así te salvarás de haberme llamado por mi nombre. ¿Estás listo? – Pronunció la joven a la vez que adquiría la posición de arranqué.

Remus le sonrío y sin dar oportunidad a la joven empezó a correr a través de las escaleras.

- ¡Remus Lupin eres un tramposo! – gritó Tonks quien se había quedado atrasada por unos cuantos metros y quien cambiaba con un hechizo su atuendo por sus tradicionales jeans y tenis.

Hace años que Remus no hacía algo tan impulsivo y juvenil y su cuerpo de alguna forma se lo reclamaba pidiéndole que se detuviera pero su orgullo era más grande y por nada del mundo permitiría que la joven le ganará así que siguió subiendo cada vez más rápido las escaleras cuando veía que la joven lo alcanzaba.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña? Pensé que los Aurores estaban mejor entrenados- Le gritó Lupin a su compañera para avivar la carrera.

- ¡¡¡¡Remus!!!! - Gritó la joven al mismo tiempo que hacía un esfuerzo para detener la carrera de su contrincante a quien a lo máximo se encontraba a 15 escalones de la meta, pero desgraciadamente su intento terminó siendo frustrado al pisar las agujetas de sus tenis lo cual provocó que cayera torpemente y sin remedio.

Remus que veía como la joven la perseguía, reaccionó al verla tambalearse y sin razonarlo se lanzó a su rescate llegando a tiempo para amortiguar su caída.

Nymphadora estaba preparada para sentir el dolor de su cuerpo al estrellarse en esas horribles escaleras de roca pero para su sorpresa no fue el frío y húmedo suelo con lo que su cuerpo se topo sino todo lo contrario su cuerpo fue envuelto por unos cálidos brazos y su cabeza ahora se encontraba protegida sobre un pecho cuyo corazón latía aceleradamente, ella simplemente no dijo nada y se quedo ahí recostada sintiéndolo el cálido tacto de su piel.

De nuevo ese dulce aroma que lo tranquilizaba y lo llenaba de alegría. De nuevo el calor de ese delicado cuerpo que lo llenaba de la paz que tanto tiempo había faltado en su vida, de nuevo ella entre sus brazos.

- ¿Estás bien, no te hiciste daño?- Preguntó Remus al mismo tiempo que separaba educadamente a Tonks de su lado en un intento desesperado de frenar la pasión que en él se empezaba a gestar. Podía estar loco por ella, pero aún poseía esa interesante combinación de conciencia y autocontrol que tantas veces le había reprochado Sirius.

- No. Estoy bien. Muchas gracias- Respondió aturdidamente y de igual forma aceptó tomar cierta distancia de su compañero pero no sin antes tomar ventaja de la situación: Tomándolo de la mano y pronunciando: – Qué dices terminamos este asunto en un empate.

- Totalmente de acuerdo.- Aceptó Remus sonriéndole y reforzando el gesto de ella. – Creo que antes de salir será mejor utilizar un hechizo de invisibilidad.

- Muy bien, pero no me sueltes. Sin ti me perdería. –Pronunció Tonks mirándolo a los ojos directamente.

- No lo haré, lo prometo. – Declaró Lupin a la joven envolviendo con su otra mano la de su compañera. Su corazón se saldría en su pecho en cualquier momento eso era un hecho seguro y por más que su raciocinio le dijera que era resultado de su esfuerzo físico su corazón lo contradecía y le obligaba a aceptar la verdad: Estaba enamorándose.

Los dos sonrieron a la vez que un hechizo de invisibilidad los cubrió a ambos y aunque no podían verse podían sentir el calor de sus manos unidas.

- Remus, no hay salida.- Se escuchó la voz de una preocupada Tonks

- Sí la hay sólo debo levantar esta pequeña trampilla, mira.- Remus con la mano libre que le quedaba levantó la tapa de madera por la cual dejo pasar un dulce olor a chocolates y golosinas.

-OH por Dios conozco ese olor, no existe otro lugar en el mundo que lo tenga, no me digas que estamos en….

- Honeydukes, para ser más específicos en el sótano de la tienda así que tendremos que extremar precauciones para no hacer ruido y pasar desapercibidos.

- Ja, eso es una broma ¿verdad? Acaso no te dije que estuve a punto de reprobar sigilo y rastreo.

- Entonces ve esto como una prueba, que puede ayudarte a mejorar. Vamos será divertido.

Para los dos estar ahí rodeados de incontables golosinas era como estar en el paraíso así que no desaprovecharon la oportunidad y tomaron una considerable cantidad de ellas para llevar, dejando el importe correspondiente cerca de la caja registradora para después seguir su recorrido.

- Me sorprendes cada vez más Remus. No pensé que tu idea de tomar un buen desayuno consistiera en chocolates y paletitas.

- Y no lo es. Aún no llegamos a nuestro destino final. Creo que ya podemos quitarnos el hechizo y dejarnos ver. Claro al menos que te apene el ser vista conmigo.

- Vamos Remus no digas tonterías. Más pena deberá darte el ti, apuesto que parezco un cerdito recién salido de su chiquero ya que estoy completamente cubierta de lodo.

- Nada, que no se pueda arreglar con un hechizo.

- Creo que será más que eso. – Pronunció Tonks al momento que se hacia visible de nuevo y tal como lo había predicho se encontraba en su totalidad cubierta de lodo dejando a penas visibles partes de su rostro- Te lo dije soy un cerdito-

- No lo eres.

- Qué no lo soy!!! Observa- y al instante la chica cambió la forma de su nariz por un hocico de puerquito al momento que muy graciosamente repetía – "Oing Oing"

Un par de magos que paseaban por ahí vieron la escena y asustados se la alejaron lo más rápido que les permitían sus piernas.

Remus no pudo contenerse y soltó probablemente la carcajada más grande de su vida. Si no estuviera aún bajo el hechizo de invisibilidad se le vería claramente recociéndose en un ataque de risa.

- Así que te parece gracioso, me gustaría ver cómo estás tú apuesto que estás en peores condiciones que yo. No seas cobarde y aparécete ya!!!- Ordenó Tonks a la par que daba golpes al aire intentando dar con su compañero.

Remus, no la hizo esperar más y se mostró visible revelando para la tortura de Tonks una imagen casi pulcra a excepción de unas cuantas manchas en sus rodillas.

- ¡¡¡ Eso es imposible !!! Cómo es posible que yo esta manchada hasta el tuétano y tú a penas tengas unas manchitas es injusto a parte cuando me tropecé tú….. Remus date la vuelta – Ordenó Tonks

- Tengo experiencia viviendo en cuevas lo recuerdas? Así que no debe sorprenderte. – Comentó Remus para evitar cumplir con la petición de Tonks.

- Remus dije DATE LA VUELTA!!!! – Volvió a presionar la joven.

Lupin no pudo resistirse y muy lentamente bajo la mirada intimidante y fulminante de su acompañante se dio la vuelta lentamente.

- Lo sabía Señor Perfección, sabía que tú también tenías que haber acabado igual que yo ja creo que tendremos que limpiarnos antes de que crean que hemos tenido una lucha en lodo ja. Pero tendrás que hacerlo por los dos porque definitivamente soy una squib en hechizos limpiadores.

Remus la volvió a mirar y de nuevo no pudo evitar que su corazón sufriera los efectos de estar junto a ella quien aún cubierta de lodo le parecía la mujer más linda en la cual había posado sus ojos.

- Muy bien esto será sencillo no te preocupes en un segundo nadie notará nada- Remus sacó su varita y pronunció un par de hechizos sobre Tonks.

- Se supone que tenía que pasar algo?? Porque sigo igual.

- Es extraño déjame que lo haga de nuevo, tal vez este lodo sea muy difícil que quitar.

De nuevo Remus pronunció los hechizos y nada cambió ante la mirada atónita de Tonks.

- Lodo mágico ¿cierto?

- Cierto

- Eso significa qué….

- tendremos que permanecer con él hasta que se debilite y se caiga por su cuenta.

- Pero aún podemos cambiarnos de ropa y listo ¿no?

- No es tan sencillo el lodo mágico se impregnaría en la nueva ropa, ya que supongo que fue utilizado como una forma de marcar a aquellos que han utilizado sin permiso el pasadizo.

- Hummm pues ni modo, no dejaremos que eso nos arruine el día ¿vale?

- Perfecto

- Entonces cual es nuestra siguiente parada.

- Sígueme

Los dos siguieron caminando sin darle mucha importancia a las miradas extrañadas de los lugareños quienes no sabían que era más impactante el ver a Remus Lupin cubierto de lodo o verlo acompañado de una chica.

Tonks había estado en Hogsmade miles de veces pero aún así seguía los pasos de Remus como si nunca hubiera pisado el lugar y de alguna forma era cierto: Nunca había estado ahí con una compañía tan amena.

- Ya casi llegamos, estamos sólo a unos pasos.

- ¿A unos pasos?

- Sí

Un terrible ataque de nervios invadió a Tonks puesto que lo único que quedaba a unos pasos era el café de…. " Madam Puddifoot, no , no puede llevarme ahí qué pensarían de nosotros ahí sólo van parejas. Aunque no me molestaría en lo absoluto ….. Pero haaaaa querrá insinuarme algo¿nos dejarán entrar con esta ropa? Hoooo Remus . " Pensaba .

- ¿Tonks?

- Sí

- ¿Pasa algo?, de repente me pareció como si te hubieras ido a otro lugar.

- No, no pasa nada.

- Mira ya llegamos.

- ¿Crees que nos dejen pasar con esta ropa.?

- ¿Qué?, Tonks quién nos impediría la entrada.

La joven por estar inmensa en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta que hacía unos minutos habían pasado de largo por el café de Madam Pudiffoot y ahora se encontraban en un pequeño prado a las afueras de la ciudad.

- Perdón era una broma - Pronunció Tonks a la par que sentía como los nervios se esfumaban pero sólo por un instante ya que regresaron al ver que Remus había preparado un pequeño picnic y la esperaba sentado sobre una linda manta.

- Tonks qué esperas.- La llamó su compañero - ¿Acaso no tienes hambre?

La joven alzó la vista hasta esos profundos ojos dorados que le turbaban todos los sentidos y, como de costumbre no pudo contestar más que la verdad:

- No- Respondió pero inteligentemente omitió mencionar que la causa era porque su estómago ya estaba lleno de mariposas.

- ¿Estás segura, no has probado alimento en toda la mañana.

- Tienes razón, mentí, me muero de hambre, sólo quería ilusionarte con la idea de que podrías comerte todo tú sólo – y así la joven avanzó hasta donde se encontraba Remus aún perturbada por ese mareo que la Erostitis provoca intentando no caer, aunque de todos modos, lo más probable era que él la sujetara si perdía el equilibrio.

-¿Así que tú cocinaste o estas delicias son patrocinadas por los elfos de Hogwarts? – Preguntó la chica que en esos momentos devoraba una tarta de fresa.

- Aunque no lo creas este licántropo puede cocinar y sin magia.

- No mientas.

- Te lo juro.

-¿Dónde aprendiste?

- En la Universidad

- Así que después de todo decidiste matricularte en una. – Comentó Tonks, sin poder evitar que a su mente llegaran imágenes de las memorias que había visto en el Pensadero.

- Sí y debo admitir que me sirvió de mucho aprendí a valorar muchas cosas que a veces das por sentadas cuando vives rodeado de magia.

- Eso es muy cierto, cuando solía visitar a mis abuelos paternos por precaución evitábamos todo tipo de magia y mi madre y yo casi moríamos en las primeras visitas. Yo no podía controlar mis cambios y mamá no podía cambiarme de ropa sin magia. Pobre nunca antes había convivido con muggles y hasta abotonar un botón resultaba la más grande hazaña del mundo.

- Sí me lo imagino. Yo, afortunadamente no tarde mucho en adaptarme e incluso descubrí que podía ocultar mejor y sin la menor sospecha mi pequeño problema peludo.

-¿Qué estudiaste?

- Literatura e Historia del Arte,sí sé que no es algo muy útil en nuestro mundo pero ya que era rechazado en éste quería aprender lo más posible del que ahora me habría las puertas.

- Wow debe ser muy interesante saber todas esas cosas. Sabes me alegra que podamos tener tiempo de platicar de todo esto…. es que hay tantas cosas que quiero saber de ti aún no sé cuál es ¿Tú color favorito¿tu película favorita¿Qué canción odias más¿equipo de Quidditch?,¿ Solo o acompañado?...

La chica seguía inventándose cada vez más y más preguntas pero Remus Lupin ya no las escuchaba puesto que de nuevo se había perdido en esos ojos que aún cubiertos de lodo brillaban como ningunos…….

"Miro en tus ojos todas tus dudas. Entra despacio en mi alma, entra muy lento sin lastimarla pero ten cuidado al salir"- Le suplicaba en silencio a la joven al darse cuenta que no podía oponer más resistencia a ella y que desde este momento le quitaba la armadura a su alma para que quedara a merced de su compañera.

- ¿Vampiros u hombres lobos? Ja bueno creo que esa es obvia verdad?

- Sí bastante obvia, eso de ser una sanguijuela no se me da.

- Vamos sólo has respondido una, prometo que después podrás hacerme todas las preguntas que quieras.

- Me parece un trato justo así que aquí voy: Mi color favorito es el café. La película que más me gusta como a todos los de mi generación es Star Wars ( sí aunque pongas esa cara), la canción que más odio en este mundo y apuesto que esto te causará gracia es Thriller de Michael Jackson (y por favor no imites el bailecito) , no tengo un equipo favorito de Quidditch y no nunca me he casado.

- Ja jajaa Thriller jjajaaja Remus eso sí que es gracioso, sé que me lo prohibiste pero por favor déjame hacerlo- En ese momento Tonks sin esperar respuesta se paró con la intención de bailar pero su broma se vio interrumpida por una fuerte tormenta que llegó sin avisar dejándolos a ambos empapados en un momento.

Lupin no espero más y tomó de nuevo de la mano a su compañera y sin esperarse a percibir alguna reacción empezó una carrera entre los árboles.

- Remus a ¿dónde vamos?

- La casa de los gritos te suena familiar

- pero no hay manera de entrar ahí

- Tú misma lo dijiste aún no conoces todo sobre mi.

- Tienes razón pero no me importa olvidas que YO CONFIO EN TI.

-


	15. Transformaciones

_**Wotcher!!!**_

_**Perdón del nuevo por retraso, sí sé que prometí que ya no habría más pero desgraciadamente mi vida muggle provocó un cambio de planes en mis deseos pero después de una larga espera aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste mucho y como siempre muchas gracias por su apoyo y comentarios )  
**_

* * *

_**Transformación **_

"Wow la ¡Casa de los Gritos! Si lograban entrar ahí sería una experiencia digna de contarle a sus nietos y por qué no a sus compañeros de clases ya que se rumoraba que ni los más grandes Aurores habían podido tener acceso a ella".

- Y ahora¿qué tenemos que hacer?- Preguntó la chica muy emocionada.

- Nada – Respondió Remus como si el entrar a la Casa de los Gritos fuera algo de lo más normal.

- ¿Qué¿Entraremos así como si nada? Como si fuera nuestro hogar.- Pronunció la chica con cierto sarcasmo.

- Algo por el estilo. Ten cuidado con tu cabeza- Contestó el profesor al mismo tiempo que alzaba con la mano libre un alambre de púas de la cerca que rodeaba la casa para que su acompañante pasara.

La lluvia que seguía cayendo con toda su fuerza acompañada de una profunda neblina que le daba una visión más espeluznante a la casa. Tonks temblaba de frío y de nada servía que Remus intentara secar su ropa con magia ya que en segundos volvía a mojarse puesto que a la naturaleza ni la magia puede controlarla.

- Bueno por lo menos la lluvia se ha llevado el lodo. – Expresó Remus tratando de mejorar un poco la situación a la par que quedaba maravillado por la nueva apariencia que presentaba su acompañante; puesto que su cabello hasta hace unos instantes café por culpa del lodo ahora había adquirido una tonalidad azul brillante que la hacía parecerse a una criatura salida de un cuento de hadas.

Pronto los dos se encontraron frente a una gran puerta de madera vieja y corroída pero aparentemente provista de todo tipo de seguridad.

- C.rr.eee.ooo q..uu…e e e..sss.oo se..rrrá unnnnn prr….ooo…blema – Artículo Tonks con problema puesto que los dientes le temblaban.

Remus puso una mano en el hombro de Tonks y con la otra sacó su varita la cual con un solo movimiento desapareció todo tipo de ataduras dejando libre la entrada. Tonks sólo abrió sus ojos de una manera sorpresiva y con toda la alevosía y ventaja que pudiese representar se adelantó unos pasos para quedar lo más cercanamente posible de Remus.

- No tengas miedo, no hay nada aquí que pueda hacerte daño…bueno sólo si no me cuentas a mi y juro con mi vida que nunca haría algo para lastimarte. –Declaró Remus al percatarse del movimiento de la joven.

- Gracias, lo sé; pero no era eso lo que estaba comprobando. – Dijo la chica de nuevo con una sonrisa pícara que puso nervioso a su acompañante.

-¿Qué era entonces?- Preguntó Lupin extrañado.

- Hummm…….hace unos instantes……haya afuera……. todo mi cuerpo se estaba congelando a excepción de mi mano… obvio estaba entre la tuya así que no presté mucha atención … pero después noté que a pesar de que la lluvia cada vez se hacía más fuerte y el viento más frío tú no parecías sufrir las consecuencias y cada vez que estábamos cerca, podía sentir como a mi cuerpo lo invadía un muy confortable calor; así que no iba dejar pasar la oportunidad de calentarme un poco ji y mira al instante obtuve resultados estoy parada aquí aún expuesta a ese horrible clima y ya no tartamudeo y ….creo que si…me acerco un poco más podría incluso deshacerme del disfraz de Reina de las Nieves¿Podría?- Preguntó Tonks imitando a al perfección la dulce mirada de un cachorrito abandonado- pero antes de recibir respuesta, ya estaba inmersa entre los brazos de Remus y casi al instante ese cabello azul adquirió una tonalidad rosa claro exactamente el mismo color de los algodones de azúcar.

El tacto de la piel de Tonks sobre la suya produjo a Remus la sensación más extraña de alivio, como si hubiese estado herido todo este tiempo y el dolor hubiera cesado de repente. Él hubiera deseado que la chica por siempre se quedara entre sus brazos pero esta ocasión el encuentro fue casi fugaz o al menos a él así le pareció.

- Ves tenía razón- Destacó Tonks presumiendo ahora su nuevo loock a la par que con pequeños saltitos hacia atrás se adentraba a la casa para no dejar de mirar a Remus: el duro ángulo de su mandíbula, la suave curva de sus labios que ahora formaban una sonrisa, la línea recta de su nariz, el ángulo pronunciado de sus pómulos, el suave espacio marmóreo de su frente, parcialmente ensombrecido por una maraña de pelo dorado oscurecido por la lluvia. Guardó sus ojos para el final, sabiendo que cuando lo mirase a los ojos iba a perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. Eran grandes, cálidos con oro líquido, y enmarcados por una gruesa línea de negras pestañas. Mirarle a los ojos siempre la hacia sentir como si sus huesos se convirtiesen en esponja……

- ¡Espera!- Gritó Remus sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó la joven volteando inmediatamente hacia el lugar donde su acompañante fijaba su mirada. – No veo nada fuera de toneladas de polvo y esas huellas de perros y gatos.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa- Contestó Remus, teniendo en su pensamiento la seguridad de que sólo conocía a un "Perro" capaz de entrar a ese lugar. – Déjame ir por delante-

- ¡Vamos Remus! – Lo interrumpió Tonks- Son huellas de animalitos inofensivos que nada pueden hacerte; ja a parte si no lo recuerdas estás acompañado de tu "GUARDIANA" y no dejaré que nada te pase.

- Tienes razón, disculpa mis paranoias; pero dime ¿no todo buen profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras debe tenerlas?- Bromeó Remus, tratando de ocultar su preocupación, puesto que tampoco quería quedar como un tonto que se preocupa por un "perro" enfrente de Tonks.

- Claro, si es quieres ser de la escuela de "Ojo loco" y si a esas vamos ¿ podrías explicarme la relación que hay entre esta casa y tú? O prefieres ir directo a Azakaban.

"Azkaban" era la última palabra que Remus quería escuchar en este momento, las huellas eran frescas y coincidían exactamente con las de su "viejo amigo", las había visto tantas veces que podía jurar que se trataban de las mismas sin temor a equivocarse ; pero aún había detalles que no concordaban : las huellas de gato. Conocía también muy bien a "Hocicos" y sabía que éste nunca andaría en compañía de un gato al menos que su vida dependiera de ello.

- ¿Remus, me escuchaste?- Preguntó la joven al ver como los pensamientos de su acompañante parecían haberlo abandonado.

- Sí, perdón; así que quieres saber la "Historia". ¿Estás segura?; creeme no es tan emocionante como las "verdades" que se escuchan por ahí.

- Así que no habrá asesinatos y almas en pena. –Pronunció Tonks fingiendo estar decepcionada.

- No, no los habrá. ( "En esta versión") – Pensó Remus quien pese a la confianza que le tenía a la joven, creyó que no estaría bien contarle todo lo referente a las transformaciones de sus amigos puesto que esto lo delataría a él también y la línea de investigación cambiaría drásticamente apuntándolo de nuevo a él como principal sospechoso en la huída de Sirius y si éste se encontraba ahí el mismo lo descubriría evitando cualquier contratiempo a Dumbledore y a Tonks.

- Pero apuesto a que sí habrá Lunas llenas y Hombres Lobos.

- Sólo uno… verás la historia de esta casa y yo comenzó un día igual de llovioso que de hoy, a penas tenía pocas semanas de haber entrado a Hogwarts y cada vez que le preguntaba a la Srita. Pomfrey sobre el proceso a seguir en la próxima "Luna Llena" ella sólo contestaba: "No te preocupes pequeño, Dumbledore ya está trabajando en eso"; y cada día que pasaba yo me sentía más y más nervioso por no saber cómo afrontaría mi primera transformación en el colegio.

- Sí, me imagino, no querías estar en el dormitorio con tus compañeros cuando sucediera ¿cierto?- comentó Tonks en un tono calmado y maduro como pocas veces dejaba ver dando paso a que Remus continuara con su relato.

- Muy cierto, a parte en esos tiempos aún no descubrían la poción matalobos así que mis transformaciones eran a pesar de mi corta edad muy peligrosas, antes de entrar al colegio mis padres tenían que llevarme a San Mungo puesto que no tenía control sobre mis acciones.

Tonks de repente se vio invadida por los recuerdos de las transformaciones de los lobos salvajes que acompañaban a Remus en las memorias y sintió como su estómago se revolvía asimismo podía ver como los ojos de Remus se oscurecían para sumergirse en un estado de melancolía.

- Simplemente a mis 11 años era el ser más peligrosos que alguna vez hubiese albergado Hogwarts y nadie parecía tomar las medidas necesarias, el único cambio al parecer era la plantación del Sauce Boxeador y no veía como éste podría ayudarme.

Al decir estas palabras Remus se acercó a una ventana cerca del segundo piso y señaló a Tonks dicho árbol que se podía ver con claridad a pesar de neblina y la lluvia .

-Cada día que transcurría el peso de la preocupación se hacía más grande puesto que nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan a gusto en un lugar; apreciaba tal vez como ninguno de mis compañeros la oportunidad de convivir con todas esas personas, el tener a mi alcance todo ese conocimiento pero sobre todo las esperanzas de poder tener amigos de verdad por primera vez era algo que no quería arruinar por culpa de mi "peludo problema".

Para mi fortuna Dumbledore actuó en el preciso instante cuando yo ya no podía ocultar más las señales de mi cambio y supo sacar provecho de éstas para crear una cuartada perfecta.

-¿Cuál fue?

- Como ya había mencionado, el día anterior a mi primera trasformación había sido especialmente lluviosa y por "sugerencia" de James habíamos pasado toda nuestra tarde entrenando en los jardines para poder aplicar en las pruebas de Quidditch ; así que cuando llegamos a la sala común no fue difícil fingir una fiebre, ya que como tú lo comprobaste mi propio estado provoca que mi temperatura corporal se eleve por lo menos 5 grados arriba del promedio.

- Así qué fue eso- Comentó una desanimada Tonks quien hasta ese momento había creído que el calor que sentía a su lado era producto de la "Erostitis". La desilusión fue tanta que casi literalmente podía sentir como su corazón se retorcía causándole un dolor insoportable.

- Sí, no es algo que se comente "comúnmente" pero así como los vampiros tienen "sangre fría" en el caso de los hombres lobos es todo lo contrario y nuestra temperatura aumenta más y más conforme la Luna Llena se acerca y así con una "fiebre de 42 grados" ninguno de mis compañeros sospechó cuando fui llevado de "emergencia" a la enfermería. El saber que no pasaría esa noche en el dormitorio me tranquilizaba, pero aún me aterraba la idea de pasar mi transformación dentro de Hogwarts. Dumbledore no tardó en llegar a la enfermería, desde que convenció personalmente a mis padres de dejarme entrar al colegio no había tenido oportunidad de cruzar palabra con él , así que ya te imaginarás al pobre niño temblando a más no poder.

Tonks quería decirle algo, quería decirle que aunque tal vez en una proporción mucho menor ella también había sentido miedo de ser rechazada cuando entro a Howgarts puesto que sus transformaciones no eran de lo más seguras cuando tenía 11 años y que había noches en las que tenía miedo de despertar con una cabeza de perro y cuerpo de conejo. Pero aparte de que la idea de que sus miedos le parecieran ridículos a comparación de los suyos lo veía tan encerrado en sí mismo…. tan lejos…. tan inalcanzable contando su historia a la par que cuidadosamente recorría esa casa oscura, polvosa y deprimente.

Lo que ella no podía saber es que para Remus esa oscuridad, ese polvo y esa depresión representaban a la perfección el estado actual de su alma y tal como Tonks al pisar esas viejas maderas había llenado de luz el lugar también le había otorgado brillantes a su vida.

De la misma forma ella no podría imaginarse la verdaderas intenciones de su acompañante, puesto que el revisar todo tan cuidadosamente no sólo era un ritual para atraer esas memorias a su mente sino que le servía para buscar pistas que le ayudaran a confirmar sus sospechas sobre el aparente nuevo habitante del lugar.

- "No dejes que tus temores te consuman Remus, mejor hazlos tus aliados." – Fue lo que él me dijo al verme ahí sentado con la cabeza entre las piernas. Yo no entendí el significado de esas palabras hasta que me pidió que lo acompañara fuera del castillo. Mi primera reacción fue el creer que nos dirigiríamos hacia el Bosque Prohibido; el lugar me aterraba puesto que nunca había tenido una transformación en "campo abierto" y por lo menos ahí no lastimaría a ninguna "persona".

- "Disculpe y si no logro mantenerme dentro de los límites del bosque y llegará lastimar a…." le dije pero antes de que terminará la frase el continuo - "Remus no nos dirigimos al Bosque prohibido, aunque no lo creas ahí dentro hay criaturas más peligrosas de lo que tú crees representar "

No tardamos mucho en llegar al lugar donde habían plantado el Sauce Boxeador. De todos los lugares en los cuales me había imaginado pasando mi transformación nunca había contemplado tal opción.

- "Antes de que lo preguntes, Remus, no , no pasarás tu transformación siendo golpeado por el árbol " – Declaró Dumbledore.- "Intenta ver más allá de lo visible " – Tomó su varita y con un hechizo paralizó los movimientos del Sauce, cuyas ramas al paralizarse dejaban al descubierto una pequeña entrada.

- La última de las 7 entradas ocultas que llevan a Hogsmade ¿Cierto?- Preguntó Tonks recordando que Remus esa mañana le había hablado de ellas.

- Cierto, y estamos justamente parados en su parada final. Esa salida fue especialmente construida para mí; la casa estaba abandonada desde hace mucho tiempo y sólo basto que Dumbledore pusiera unos cuantos hechizos de confusión para que las personas ya no quisieran acercarse a ella, convirtiéndola en la guarida perfecta. De la misma forma Dumbledore la había protegido con un hechizo de identidad el cual sólo permitía el acceso a "ciertas personas autorizadas" es por eso que no cualquiera puede ingresar.

- y ¿Siempre fue así?- Lo interrumpió Tonks señalándole los muebles rotos y llenos de polvo.

- El aspecto exterior siempre ha sido el mismo, pero por dentro era todo lo contrario de nuevo Dumbledore me sorprendió al acondicionarme el lugar perfecto para pasar mis transformaciones- Comentó Remus al mismo tiempo que señalaba el sótano de la casa- Mientras que aquí arriba podría descansar después de las "noches agitadas", pero ahora veo que el tiempo ha hecho sus estragos a mi antigua morada.

Remus tuvo que echarle la culpa al "tiempo" pero en realidad sabía que los destrozos en el inmobiliario era producto de las reuniones de los "Merodeadores".

-¿Remus?

- Sí

- Entonces los ruidos que la gente del pueblo escuchaba eran….

- producto de mis transformaciones.

- y ¿si tú pasabas solo esas noches? Podrías decirme qué significa esto- Preguntó Tonks al tiempo que señalaba un viejo pedazo de madera con extraños grabados que representaban diversas formas de animales para ser más específicos: Un lobo , un perro, un ciervo y una rata. – ¿"Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail" ?

"De las mil y una cosas que se encontraban en ese lugar ella precisamente tenía que ver eso"- Pensó Lupin a la par que una extraña sensación de nostalgia y nerviosismo lo invadían. Tonks esperaba una respuesta y él no tenía ninguna que fuera del todo perfecta para mantener el secreto de él y sus amigos a salvo.

- Creo que no necesito preguntar quién es "Moony" ¿cierto?- Continuó Tonks al ver que Remus simplemente se había quedado petrificado ante tal grabado. Como si la figura del lobo bajo ese nombre no fuera lo suficientemente obvia, ella había recordado como en las memorias que había visto sus amigos comúnmente lo llamaban así.

Remus sólo le sonrió e asintió con la cabeza para posteriormente inclinarse para tocar el pedazo de madera.

- Tengo mis sospechas sobre la identidad de los demás: Sirius era el Perro y James el ciervo; pero ¿la rata? No creo que represente a Lili.

- No, la rata era Peter Pettigrew

- ¿Qué acaso ellos eran…

- Las representaciones de sus patronus.- Se adelantó Remus a completar la frase puesto que no quería mentirle a la chica, sabía que ocultarle información no era lo correcto pero en estos casos era lo mejor que podía hacer. – este lugar también solía ser nuestra guarida secreta.

- Hummm y ¿qué es lo que resguarda detrás? – A este momento de su "amistad" Tonks claramente podía darse cuenta de cuándo Remus le ocultaba algo y esto al parecer era muy importante así que no dejaría que su compañero se escapará así de sencillo.

- Que ¿qué se oculta atrás? Hummmm ha pasado tanto tiempo que no lo recuerdo. Tonterías de seguro.

"Sí claro, tonterías como: Las revistas porno de Sirius, los intentos fallidos del "Mapa del Merodeador", reservas especiales de Cerveza de Mantequilla, los calzoncillos de Snape y apuesto que la mayor información que alguien ha reunido sobre "cómo hacerse animago y no morir en el intento". Pensó Remus preparándose psicológicamente para darle a Tonks alguna explicación coherente sobre todas esas cosas.

- Si son tonterías, veámoslas. Quiero conocer más sobre tu pasado a fin de cuentas es mi "Misión" ¿no? – Tonks alzó su varita apuntando directamente al grabado y con una voz que reflejaba su estado eufórico de aparente "Victoria" pronunció - ¡Revelus¡ Non Secretus !... y demás hechizos que se le venían a la mente.

Remus sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, en verdad esta chica había subestimado a "Los Merodeadores" vaya creía que iba a ser tan sencillo el poder revelar sus secretos. Un sentimiento de orgullo invadió el cuerpo del profesor –"Vaya que éramos unos magos muy inteligentes y astutos para nuestra edad. Ni en mil años podrás revelar los secretos que están ocultos ahí mi pequeña Nymphadora".

- ¿Por qué no ocurre nada?, Remus te estabas riendo, tú sabes como abrir esto hazlo, te lo ordeno son tu guardiana. – Tonks pronunció dicha orden con un claro reflejo de frustración y enojo. "Cómo es posible que no pueda abrir esto, soy una Auror de pre-grado se supone que estoy entrenada para revelar todo tipo de secretos y éste en especial fue creado por unos niños." Pensó Tonks.

- Siento decepcionarte pero no podré ayudarte del todo. – Declaró Remus el cual se encontraba muy divertido por la situación. El ver como el tono del cabello de Tonks ahora era rojizo por la frustración de intentar un montón de hechizos sin resultado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que no podremos abrirla en su totalidad. Sólo podremos abrir mi parte. Te explico: Cuando recién decidimos utilizar este lugar como "guarida privada" solíamos dejar nuestras cosas tiradas sin ningún cuidado alguno y muchas de ellas acababan destrozadas en las noches de mis transformaciones así que para que esto ya no sucediera decidimos crear una especie de "Caja Fuerte" donde guardáramos todo aquello que considerábamos digno de proteger …

"y que obviamente no era permitido en Hogwarts , si no , no habría razón para esconderlo" pensó Tonks.

- Al principio todos podíamos acceder a dicha "Caja Fuerte" la cual era protegida por una contraseña común, pero Peter era demasiado fisgón con las cosas de las demás así que decidimos separar las pertenencias de cada uno, así los demás no tendrían acceso a ellas. Sólo aquellas que nos incumbían a los 4 se quedaron juntas y sólo podían ser reveladas en presencia de los 4 si no estábamos juntos simplemente no podían ser descubiertas y puesto que James y Peter han muerto ……… - Remus hizo una pausa en respeto- Jamás podremos abrirla por completo.

Esto representaba un alivio para él; pero el hacer tan explícito el hecho de que jamás los 4 estarían juntos de nuevo provocó que un sentimiento de soledad y nostalgia lo impactaran con el peso de una bola de una grúa de demolición.

Tonks notó este cambio, y quitándose uno de los guantes que aún cubrían sus manos lastimadas acarició una de sus mejillas para después posarla en su hombro en señal de apoyo y comprensión. Remus entendió el mensaje y se inclinó para quedar justo enfrente del pequeño lobo grabado, tomó su varita y de ésta salió un muy pequeño lobo plateado que encajaba a la perfección con su gemelo grabado en madera; al instante la parte del grabado correspondiente a "Moony" desapareció dejando al descubierto un baúl de mediano tamaño de madera y con el mismo grabado del lobo en su cara principal. Remus lo tomó , limpió con el puño de su saco la delgada capa de polvo que lo cubría para posteriormente dejarlo en medio de Tonks y él.

- ¿Quieres hacerme el honor?- Preguntó Remus a su acompañante, acercándole el baúl aún más.

- No, son tus cosas, no creo que sea apropiado. – Respondió Tonks cuyo cabello ahora era de color café oscuro.

- No creo poderlo hacer solo, sé que sólo son cosas pero sé que en momento en que lo abra irremediablemente tendré que enfrentarme a mi pasado.

-¿Quieres que lo hagamos los dos? A la cuenta de 3.

- Perfecto

-Uno

-Dos

-Tres

Los dos abrieron al mismo tiempo la tapa del baúl y tras una leve nube de humo los tesoros de Remus salieron al descubierto.

- ¡WoW!

- Completamente de acuerdo. Hay tantas cosas que ni siquiera recordaba.

- ¡Queen¡The Doors¡Sargent Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band¡ Vaya que me agradan tus gustos musicales.- Dijo Tonks emocionada sacando los discos.

- ¡Mi colección de libros de Mark Taiwn! Siempre me pregunté dónde los había dejado.

- ¿Un libro muggle de Química Orgánica avanzada? En verdad que hay cosas muy extrañas en ti.

- Muchas de nuestras pociones tienen su fundamento en las cualidades químicas de elementos. Debieron mencionártelo en tu entrenamiento. – Declaró Lupin tratando de defenderse.

- ¡Tenías que ser profesor!- Mencionó Tonks de manera sarcástica para después dejar a un lado el libro y regresar con los discos y un par de revistas que se encontraban en el fondo.

Remus se había quedado maravillado, al encontrar su viejo álbum de fotos, había algunas en las cuales aún no había sido mordido y vivía feliz con sus padres, pero sobre todo había muchas en las cuales estaba con sus amigos.

El dolor de nuevo se hacía presente con la diferencia de que esta vez era tan grande que no lo pudo contener y en unos instantes sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; lágrimas de desesperación, de decepción, de frustración ya que por más que intentara nunca podría perdonarse a si mismo por haber abandonado a sus amigos en plena batalla contra Voldemort, jamás entendería las razones por las cuales Sirius había "cometido tal crimen" y en la vida superaría el haber perdido lo más preciado de su vida en tan sólo una noche.

Pero por primera vez en todo este tiempo no enfrentaba su pena solo, alguien estaba ahí para sostenerlo, para darle un abrazo, para decirle que todo estaba bien, Tonks secó sus lágrimas y lo abrazó tan fuerte como sus fuerzas se lo permitían, no dijo nada puesto que las palabras no eran necesarias.

- Ya no puedo estar aquí, vámonos por favor. La lluvia ha cesado. – Pidió Remus a su acompañante.

- Por supuesto, ya no llueve y si regresamos por Hogsmade prometo comprarte un helado triple de chocolate, cubierto con salda de chocolate.- Declaró Tonks intentando todo lo posible por ver feliz de nuevo a Remus.

- Creo que será imposible resistirme a tal tentación. A parte esta noche hay luna llena y lo mejor será regresar antes de que oscurezca.

-Tienes razón.

Tonks fue la primera en salir, permitiendo a Remus tomar en privado las pertenencias que el quisiera conservar, posteriormente guardó el resto y lo devolvió al escondite. En ese instante no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a los demás grabados y notó algo que no había visto hace unos momentos: La parte de "Padfoot" no estaba cubierta de polvo como el resto, lo que significaba que no hacía mucho había sido abierta. Acaso sus sospechas eran cierto o sólo eran producto de los recuerdos en los que se había envuelto hoy.

CONTINUARA……….


	16. Todo lo que necesitas es ¿Amor?

**_Wotcher!!!!_**

**_Wow qué les puedo decir, no tengo palabras para agradecerles los más de 100 comentarios. En verdad no me la creo, infinitas gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia capítulo a capítulo, aún con los constantes retrasos. A todos los quiero mucho, mucho , mucho, mucho, mucho... y para festejar he decidido subir el cap 16 y 17 juntos. Espero los disfruten!!!_**

****

* * *

**_  
_**

**T****odo lo que necesitas es… ¿Amor?**

Su olfato era también superior al de cualquier persona normal, pero entre tanto polvo no podía distinguir nada fuera de lo normal, más que el dulce aroma que Tonks había dejado impregnado en el aire. Definitivamente no podía creerlo: una cosa es que esta chica volviera loco a su mente y a su corazón pero el que también sus sentidos sufrieran los efectos no era algo normal.

"¡Remus Lupin, deja de actuar como un adolescente y concéntrate por favor!" Se reclamaba a si mismo, pero por más que le daba vueltas a sus sospechas no encontraba algo que las confirmara; Tonks lo estaba esperando y si se tardaba más podría levantar sospechas, así que decidió cerrar el misterio por lo menos por esa tarde; tomó los discos, el álbum, algunos libros y se marchó pero para su sorpresa quien lo esperaba no era su chica de cabellos rosas, sino "Josephine"; no es que le desagradara esa apariencia pero por más que intentara nunca se podría comparar con su Tonks.

- No te gusta ¿Verdad?- Pregunto la chica de cabellos negros. – Eres muy obvio al verme así, pero sabes muy bien que si me dejo ver en público contigo, Snape podría causar algún problema en el Ministerio.

Remus asintió con la cabeza y se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba Tonks. Los dos caminaron hasta el pueblo casi sin decir palabra, era raro ver como Tonks adaptaba su personalidad con cada cambio que realizaba. Al llegar a la heladería, la dependienta no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que le causaba ver a alguien tan "aparentemente" serio pedir un helado triple.

- Sabes, podría pasarme la vida entera alimentándome sólo de chocolate. Ventajas de ser metamorfamago siempre puedo tener la figura que desee. Jaja.

-Sí y eso significa que si lo deseas nunca envejecerás… nunca serás un ser marchito y cansado como yo– Contestó Remus sin pensarlo y reflejando cierto coraje.

- Remus, es obvio que algún día moriré.- Refutó Tonks tratando de defenderse y a la vez sintiéndose confundida por la actitud de su compañero.

- Sí pero aún así podrás seguirte viendo como de 20 años ¿cierto?- Preguntó Remus con una combinación extraña de sarcasmo y molestia.

- Podría, pero si encuentro a la persona ideal me gustaría crecer a su lado, envejecer a su ritmo… morir con él. – Respondió Tonks elevando su tono de voz.

- No si esta persona te llevará 15 años o más. – Declaró Remus dándole un golpe realmente bajo a su compañera.

-¡No me importaría!.. Porque yo lo amaría.- Volvió a defenderse la joven mirando directamente a los ojos color miel de su compañero en un intento de descubrir el por qué de tanta hostilidad, pero sólo lograba sentirse más indefensa.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta cuándo un simple comentario los había llevado a estar en medio de una pelea de comentarios, sólo sabían que un extraño fuego los consumía por dentro.

- El amor no es todo en esta vida. – Pronunció Remus en cierto tono burlón mientras lamía lentamente su helado.

- Todo lo que necesitas es amor.- Respondió Tonks citando una de las canciones que más gustaba a su compañero.

- Los Beatles estaban equivocados. Eran jóvenes cuando escribieron eso. Uno necesita más que amor en esta vida para completar su felicidad. Qué hay de la salud, la estabilidad económica, la misma seguridad de la pareja.

- Lo dices porque tal vez nunca haz estado realmente enamorado. El amor es la base en la cual uno construye el resto de su vida.

- Eso cuando los dos tienen una vida por delante por disfrutar, pero cuando uno de los dos ya ha recorrido la mitad del camino…

La tensión claramente había aumentado entre los dos y por ende ninguno había tomado en cuenta que habían dejado muy atrás Hogsmade y que ahora se encontraban en medio del patio del colegio teniendo como testigos de su "plática" no sólo a una docena de estudiantes sino a cierta persona que claramente se veía aún más molesto que los protagonistas de la discusión y al no soportar dicha conversación no vaciló en darle fin.

- Disculpen si interrumpo su pequeña discusión, pero me parece que cierta "persona" no debería andar vagando por la escuela a tan pocas horas del atardecer. – Pronunció con su habitual sarcasmo el Profesor Snape.

- No interrumpió ninguna "discusión" Profesor, y si no lo nota ya estamos camino a mi aula.- Contestó Remus de la forma más seca que pudo encontrar.

-¡ Por favor Josephine mírese con esos zapatos llenos de lodo! No quiero ni imaginarme donde estuvieron y para qué Usted querría eso- Continúo Snape ignorando a Remus y señalando los discos que "Tonks" tenía en las manos.

- Haaaaa esto- Contestó "Josephine" sin interés alguno señalando los discos que Lupin le había obsequiado- cosas sin importancias que encontré y pueden ser utilidad para el Departamento de Estudios Muggles, pero si le interesan puedo dárselos.

"Vaya que sabe mentir"- Pensó Remus.

- No, no, cómo cree que YO querría esa basura.- Respondió rápidamente Snape sintiéndose claramente ofendido.

"¿Basura? Idiota. En verdad que Sirus y James tenían razón en decir que tu cabeza estaba llena de $&/&() "

- Bueno es que como preguntó; pero ya que no es así, le molestaría si nos retiramos de aquí y acompañamos al Profesor Remus a que tome su "cena".

- Claro, es lo mejor. No vaya ser que se le ocurra hacer otra pequeña excursión al campo en plena luna llena.

Remus realmente odiaba ser tratado de esa forma y si de por sí era difícil lidiar con todos los cambios que sufría antes de sus transformaciones, el tener que soportar que Snape lo humillara y Tonks le siguiera el juego sólo hacían este día más doloroso.

- Es una lástima que hayas decidido perderte el partido de hoy Remus. Tus queridos leones perdieron por culpa de Potter, quien haciendo gala de la valentía de los Gryffindors se asustó con un Dementor y cayo de su escoba dejándole el camino libre a Diggory.

- ¿Está bien?- Se apresuró a preguntar Remus sin importarle las burlas de Snape.

- Claro, como siempre Dumbledore lo salvó de una espectacular muerte; lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de su escoba, fue a dar directo a TU árbol favorito, quedando reducida a simples astillas.

Remus respiró profundo y evitó dar pie a seguir con la plática así que se apresuró a abrir su aula y a dirigirse directamente a donde guardaba sus libros.

- Hinkypunks, es lo que la clase de tercero verá esta semana, como bien recordarás traje uno el viernes pasado para utilizarlo como muestra. Agradeceré de sobremanera que te apegues al plan de estudios. – Declaró Remus al tiempo que señalaba la pecera con la que Tonks había tropezado antes.

- Sí, sí lo que digas. La poción está sobre tu escritorio es mejor que la bebas ya es tiempo de que te retires.

- Gracias por recordármelo Snape. La he pasado tan bien en compañía con la Srita. Josephine que el tiempo se me ha ido volando.

Nymphadora sintió como el fuego la consumía, conocía lo bastante bien a Remus para saber que dicho comentario sólo lo había efectuado para molestar a Snape y no con otras intenciones, aunque fuera cierto que la habían pasado bien. Odiaba el no poder hacer mucho y tener que limitarse a fulminar con una mirada al licántropo.

- ¿En verdad? Yo más que contenta la veo cansada.

- Por favor caballeros, podríamos terminar con esto. Remus por favor tómese la poción ya que parece que entre más se acerca la noche peor se pone su carácter.

Era lo último que esperaba Lupin de ella, pero la verdad es que si lo pensaba a fondo tenía razón estos últimos momentos se había comportado tan orgulloso que bien se había ganado el insulto, así que tomó la copa que se encontraba sobre su escritorio y empezó a beber.

"Josephine" sólo espero que Remus se tomará el último trago de la poción y ante la mirada atónita tanto de él como de Snape, se retiró del salón sin decir palabra.

La poción era tan potente que a los pocos segundos de haberla bebido un sueño y cansancio terrible invadían todo el cuerpo del profesor y por más grande que fuera su deseo de salir detrás de Tonks y pedirle una disculpa las pocas energías que aún conservaba debía utilizarlas para llegar a la habitación destinada a su transformación.

Snape por su parte se sentía tan ofendido por el comportamiento de la "Guardiana" que no iba a demostrarle importancia, así que sin decir más salió del aula dejando a Remus solo.

- ¡No olvides los Hinkypunks!- Le recordó Remus al verlo salir pero algo dentro de si le decía que Snape no le haría caso.

Al otro lado del castillo, oculta en la habitación de invitados de la Casa Ravenclaw, Tonks daba de vueltas en el balcón un intento desesperado de calmarse.

- ¡Tonto, se cree que puede utilizarme para arreglar sus viejas rencillas con Snape! ; con ese corazón de piedra es lógico que no sepa lo que es el amor. –Gritaba mientras desquitaba su coraje golpeando el barandal de la terraza.

La tarde estaba muriendo a pasos agigantados presentando un increíble cielo en tonalidades moradas, las estrellas comenzaban a vislumbrarse y ya sólo era cuestión de minutos para que la luna en todo su esplendor hiciera su aparición.

El espectáculo era verdaderamente maravilloso, pero triste a la vez. El saber que algo tan hermoso causaría tanto daño en Remus la ponía melancólica. La inmensidad de la negra noche le hacía sospechar que en un hoyo negro se le había instalado en medio del pecho, y por éste se le colaba un frío infinito.

No soportaba más estar en ese lugar, y por nada del mundo quería estar presente cuando la Luna se abriera paso entre las estrellas puesto que eso significaría que el sufrimiento de Remus habría empezado; así que dio la media vuelta y se introdujo de nuevo en su cuarto cambio su ropa por una pijama, hizo aparecer un montón de cobijas y se arropó entre ellas suponiendo que eso podría disipar el frío tan terrible que la invadía pero fue en vano, ni se calentaba ni lograba dormirse a causa de ese hueco en su pecho que parecía hacerse más grande cada vez que pensaba en Remus.

"El amor no es todo en esta vida" – Las palabras de Remus no dejaban de repetirse en su cabeza produciéndole una agonía aún más enorme de la que ya sentía- "Uno necesita más que amor en esta vida para completar su felicidad…. Qué hay de la salud, la estabilidad económica, la misma seguridad de la pareja "

- ¡No me importan Remus¡No me importan!- Gritó lo más alto que pudo a la par que por medio de un hechizo hacia sonar "All you need is love" la canción que había desatado su pequeña discusión. - Y sabes porque no me importa ¡Porque el amor No se PIENSA, se SIENTE!- De nuevo gritó pero esta vez directo a la Luna a la vez que bailaba la melodía en pleno balcón.

La Luna era grande, redonda y brillante y esta vez al mirarla no le recordó a Remus si no a otra personita, otra personita de ojos redondos, grandes y brillantes……..

- "¡Luna¿Cómo pude olvidarla?" – Pensó al recordar como las chicas de séptimo se burlaban de ella por no haber ninguna "Ny" en su grado y emocionada tomó un pedazo de papel de su escritorio y empezó a escribir.

"Querida Luna:

Perdón por no escribir antes ( e irme así sin decir adiós. ¿Recuerdas mi problema con las manos? Pues resulta que la transformación aún sigue en mí y para evitarme la pena de que todos me vean así , decidí buscar ayuda profesional y mientras eso se resuelve han puesto un hechizo desmemorizador en todos, bueno a excepción tuya, es por eso que no me recuerdan.

No te preocupes me siento perfectamente bien y ¿sabes algo? Estoy completamente EROSTITADA , aunque no sé si él sienta lo mismo por mí. ¿Tú crees que la erostitis puede sentirse a medias? Yo creo que se padece o no pero aún así tengo mis dudas sobre lo que pueda estar pasando en el corazón de él.

Extrañaré las clases de Lupin así que no dudes en escribirme para contarme sobre ellas ¿ Lo prometes?.

TQM

Ny. T.

P.D.

¿Qué tal recibieron tus "compañeras" el hechizo que pusimos sobre sus camas? "

Tonks se sentía culpable por mentirle a Luna pero no podía revelarle su verdadera identidad y tampoco quería hacerla sentir mal así que tomó la carta y la envío al dormitorio de la pequeña esperando también que en el tiempo que ella no pudiese estar con Remus en la escuela ella pudiera ser su informante.

**¿Cómo salvar una vida?**

El resto de la noche la cual le pareció eterna se la pasó escuchando los discos que Remus le había obsequiado y a los primeros rayos de sol salió disparada a la enfermería donde haciendo gala de toda la diplomacia que pudiese tener en su interior, pidió, rogó y suplicó a Madam Pomfrey que le permitiera a ella hacerse cargo de las heridas de Remus puesto que al fin y al cabo ella era su Guardiana.

- No puedo dejarte a cargo de eso, no tienes experiencia alguna y yo lo he hecho desde que él era un niño.

- Lo sé yo no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo salvar una vida pero ¡Por favor!, le juro que si usted me enseña lo básico podré hacerme cargo.

- Él es autosuficiente y con trabajo deja que yo lo asista un poco, así que no creo que permita que tú le ayudes. – La Sra. Pomfrey intentaba convencer a Tonks con este argumento ya que si había alguien en ese colegio que conociera las transformaciones de Remus era ella.

- Lo sé, aunque no lo crea lo conozco también muy bien y sé que no dejará que yo lo ayude pero por eso: No tiene que enterarse que soy yo.- Concluyó Tonks con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ……………..

Después de casi hora y media de exponer sus argumentos a la Sra. Pomfrey, ésta accedió de mala gana pero no le quedaba de otra si quería librarse de las amenazas de la Metamorfomaga a fin de cuentas no olvidaba que la sangre Black corría en sus venas y por lo tanto era mejor no sacarla de sus casillas.

- ¡Muchas gracias! Prometo que cuidaré su uniforme y se lo devolveré en seguida.

- No, no te molestes. – La Sra. Pomfrey la miró despectivamente y no pudo ocultar su alivio al ver que la chica se retiraba.

Los nervios invadían cada célula de la chica, provocando que su cuerpo literalmente fuera un gelatina y lo que parecía una simple transformación más se convirtiera en un verdadero suplicio.

"Vamos Tonks, tú puedes hacerlo. No hay nada que temer, ya haz visto sus transformaciones anteriormente…….bueno fue sólo en su memorias pero por favor……. Nada pasará "

Hace tiempo que no le pasaba algo similar, así que tuvo que respirar profundo en varias ocasiones y cerrar su mente a cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera la imagen de la Sra. Pomfrey.

El tiempo apremiaba y no podía darse el lujo de seguir fallando y seguir en la búsqueda de la mejor transformación así que rogó porque Remus aún estuviera aturdido por la transformación y no se diera cuenta de los pequeños detalles que no pudo reproducir a la perfección.

No había duda alguna a pesar de que Remus Lupin no era una persona muy grande y en condiciones normales con su edad podría ser considerado un Adulto Joven tantos años de transformaciones habían hecho estragos en su organismo y cada vez eran más difíciles de sobrellevar en especial los momentos posteriores a éstas.

La cabeza le daba vueltas a 10000Km por segundo, su cuerpo parecía estar a punto de ebullición, el dolor en su pecho era tan sofocante que cada respiración que lograba hacer le parecía una proeza inigualable. Era uno de los defectos que tenía la poción matalobos: al dejar conciente el lado humano de la persona también reducía considerablemente el nivel de testosterona, endorfina y adrenalina lo que provocaba que el individuo se quedara sin defensa natural alguna para soportar el daño que producía al cuerpo la transformación.

Su estomago también le estaba dando problemas y el vómito no se hizo esperar. Los rayos de sol entraban con mayor fuerza y eso le daba esperanzas ya que sabía que los efectos disminuirían poco a poco.

Tonks tocó tres veces a la puerta pero no recibió respuesta alguna lo cual aumentó considerablemente sus nervios pero aún así con cuidado y precaución abrió la puerta sólo para dar paso a una imagen que al instante destruyó todo su ser.

Remus, se encontraba en posición fetal cubierto de sangre y otros fluidos, los movimientos de su pecho reflejaban la agonía que enfrentaba en su interior.

Tonks sabía que no podía quedarse paralizada sin hacer nada, que tenía que tomar todo el valor que en su ser se encerraba y camino como si la situación no la hubiera sorprendido hasta Remus y tratando de imitar el comportamiento de la Sra. Pomfrey lo cual era terriblemente difícil puesto que pocas veces había convivido con ella, terminó con el silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

- Buenos Días, Profesor Lupin. Soy la Sra. Pomfrey¿Cómo te sientes?- "Tonta obvio que no se siente bien qué clase de pregunta es esa" Se regañaba a si misma Tonks.

Con gran esfuerzo Remus tomó un poco de aire y lentamente respondió:

- No ha sido la mejor de mis noches pero estoy bien. Gracias por venir.

"Aún en tus peores condiciones sigues siendo encantador" pensó la chica.

- No tiene que agradecérmelo.

- Esto aún no termina…….. porque no deja su botiquín ……. Yo me encargaré de lo demás….- Dijo Remus con dificultad.

- Qué clase de enfermera sería si lo dejará sólo- Contestó Tonks enternecida por la situación de Remus.

- No se preocupe…. Si antes no le di molestias…. No empezaré ahora.

- No sea necio profesor, sí lo conozco desde que era un niño. Así que no oponga resistencia.- Reclamó Tonks olvidando un poco el cómo se comportaría la enfermera y dejando entrever sus propios pensamientos se acercó más hacía el lugar donde se encontraba Lupin y empezó a preparar los ungüentos necesarios para curar sus heridas. Del sentimiento de miedo que la había invadido en un principio ya no quedaba nada y muy distante a la repulsión que otros pudieran llegar a sentir ella sólo albergaba en su corazón la necesidad de protegerlo y cuidarlo.

- Creo que esto va arder un poco, lo siento- Pronunció Tonks antes de empezar a sanar una de las heridas. El contacto de la piel de Remus con la suya le provocó que se sonrojará puesto que hasta el momento no había caído en la cuenta de que el cuerpo de su protegido se encontraba desnudo.

A pesar de no ser la primera vez que se encontraba en esa situación junto con la enfermera de Hogwarts, esta vez sentía que había algo raro en ella. Siempre había agradecido de sobremanera el que ella estuviera a su lado en esos momentos tan denigrantes y dolorosos para su persona pero en esta ocasión la sentía más cercana…. más sincera con sus tratos y no sólo eso percibía cierto aroma distinto en ella , un aroma que no le correspondía y que era de..

-¿Tonks?- Preguntó repentinamente y sin prensarlo.

- Hee ¿Perdón? – Respondió Tonks con los nervios de nuevo hasta el tope. ¿Acaso Remus la había descubierto?, pero si había tomado todas las precauciones debidas.

- Estuvo con ella hace poco…. ¿Cierto?

-¿Qué?

- Alcanzo a distinguir su aroma junto al suyo……. Usted sabe a este punto mis sentidos se agudizan.

- Hooo sí, ella pasó a verme esta mañana antes de partir…. Quería asegurarse de que usted estuviera bien.

- ¿Se fue?

- Sí, me parece que tenía que estar esta mañana en el Ministerio.

Tonks sintió como su corazón le reprochaba la mentira, al ver como el semblante del Profesor decaía ante la respuesta.

- ¿Pasa algo¿lo lastimé?

- No, no fue eso. Es sólo que me hubiera gustado despedirme de ella……. Decirle lo Siento.

-¿Por qué? No creo que usted sea capaz de hacerle algo malo ni a ella ni a nadie.

- No estoy tan seguro… ayer dejé que mi orgullo y temores me dominara y dije cosas que realmente no sentía del todo.

- Pues la próxima vez que la vea le aconsejo que no sea tan cobarde. – Respondió Tonks con cierto reproche- Ella debió sentirse realmente mal.

Definitivamente esto era muy, pero muy extraño, en todos estos años él nunca había recibido una respuesta como aquella por parte de la enfermera. ¿Acaso el estar con Tonks la había cambiado? Lo mejor sería acabar con esto, lo más pronto si no quería terminar hablando de más.

- En verdad le agradezco su ayuda, pero creo que lo demás puedo hacerlo sólo…. espero que comprenda lo vergonzoso de la situación.

Tonks lo miró extrañada, pero también le dio la razón puesto que ya no podía hacer más para ayudarlo y sí podía comprender que se sintiera apenado. Así que asintió con la cabeza, le dejó preparado más sustancias curativas y con todo el dolor de su alma se despidió de él.

- Lo entiendo, no se preocupe. Sólo espero que una vez que se sienta mejor pase a la enfermería para que pueda descansar mejor y no se agobie por la chica yo le puedo asegurar que ella lo entiende y se preocupa más por su persona de lo que usted piensa. – Tonks sin pensarlo acarició su mejilla y salió sin decir nada más.

Remus aún se sentía agotado y mareado, así que no tuvo muchas fuerzas para sorprenderse aún más por tal hecho. Su cuerpo lo obligó a descansar más ya cuando tuviera mayor fuerzas resolvería todo.

De nuevo en la Torre de Ravenclaw , Tonks se sintió más aliviada aunque triste de tener que abandonar el colegio, pero no tenía otra opción era obligatorio reportarse con el Ministerio y presentar sus exámenes correspondientes. "Es odioso seguir siendo estudiante" – Pensó mientras hacía sus maletas. La verdad no tenía muchas cosas que empacar pero sí muchos buenos momentos que había pasado y no quería abandonar pero el transporte ya la estaba esperando y no había marcha atrás. Lo único que la alegraba era que Snape se encontrará dando clases y no pudiera ir a despedirla, lo cual era un alivio.

- ¿Lista para irte? – Le preguntó Dumbledore.

- No tanto como desearía, pero debo hacerlo. Le agradezco todas las atenciones que recibí. Siempre será un placer volver. – Respondió Tonks con los ojos húmedos.

- Siempre el placer será nuestro. Espero que las cosas vayan mejor en el Ministerio, y Rufus no te presione. Te tendré al tanto del estado de Remus así que no te preocupes.

- Muchas gracias Director.

Tonks subió al carruaje que la llevaría a Hogsmade, pero parte de su alma y corazón se quedaron en Hogwarts. Ella podía sentirlo puesto que el vació en su pecho de la noche anterior había vuelto de nuevo.

Horas después, Remus despertó y afortunadamente la cabeza ya no le daba vueltas, pero el cuerpo aún le dolía por lo que decidió que era tiempo de pedirle a los elfos domésticos ayuda para transportarse a la enfermería a recuperarse de una mejor manera y sin que el alumnado sospechara.

Ya recostado en la enfermería esperaba volver a ver a la Sra. Pomfrey sólo para volver a sentir aunque fuera un poco la esencia de Tonks, pero contrario a lo que deseaba cuando ésta se le acercó no pudo percibir nada, ni siquiera pequeños rastros lo cual fue terriblemente decepciónate.

-¿Ya se siente mejor Profesor?

- Sí, muchas gracias de nuevo por las atenciones de esta mañana.

-Es bueno ver que esa muchacha no causó más daños de los previstos a su persona. Usted sabe con lo torpe que suele ser.

-¿De qué muchacha habla?- Preguntó Remus desconcertado por el comentario.

- De Nymphadora de quien más iba a ser, cuando se le ocurrió esa idea loca de curarle ella misma las heridas casi me desmayo del susto. No sabe cuántas veces dio a parar aquí por culpa de sus descuidos pero no pude oponerme cuando me amenazó con eso de que ella era su Guardián y que si el Ministerio etc… y ya sabe que la sangre Black corre por sus venas así que preferí no arriesgarme.

Remus no contestó, se había quedado sin palabras no podía creerlo……… tal vez en sus fantasías más locas lo había pensado …pero jamás lo hubiese creído posible. Ella estuvo ahí. Ella no lo rechazó ni siquiera en ese horrible momento. De pronto una infinita felicidad lo invadió de pies a cabeza borrando todo rastro de dolor y dejando a su paso sólo unas infinitas ganas de salir corriendo en busca de su Guardiana.

- "All you need is love"

- ¿ Pasa algo Profesor?

- No, no es nada sólo cantaba.


	17. Sin Ti

**Wotcher!!!**

**Wow Pueden creerlo actualicé en menos de lo esperado y la razón ja es que el viernes es mi cumpleaños y no quise empezar otro año de mi vida dejando pendientes así que aquí tienen el capítulo 18 ¡Qué lo disfruten! Y por favor rueguen porque tenga tiempo para actualizar rápido )**

**Capítulo 18**

**Sin ti….**

Un zombie…. No había mejor comparativo para describir en lo que se había convertido Tonks al dejar a Remus en Hogwarts. Era sólo el cuerpo sin el pensamiento… era un ser despojado de alma y corazón.

Recargada en una ventana del tren veía su propio reflejo y no lograba reconocer nada de ella era como si viera un ser extraño y era incomprensible que le sucediera eso, cuando estaba más que acostumbrada a verse con apariencias distintas. No quiso darle más vuelta al asunto y prefirió cerrar los ojos y espera llegar a la estación con la esperanza de que al llegar las cosas y su estado de ánimo estuviera mejor.

El trayecto a su departamento lo llevó a cabo de una manera automatizada, sin prestar atención a los detalles que siempre le hacían el camino divertido como ver a los niños jugar en el parque o detenerse a comprar dulces o collares hippies.

Antes de abrir la puerta se detuvo un momento con la esperanza de que ocurriera algo que la hiciera sentir mejor; pero nada paso, todo estaba en su lugar excepto por un montón de diarios "El Profeta" que no había recogido.

"Me siento muy extraña y vacía. Está muy bien pensar que todo será diferente a tu regreso, pero al final todo resulta estar igual. Supongo que soy yo quien tiene que hacer que sea distinto."- Pensó al momento que se dedicaba a abrir las ventanas de su apartamento para que éste se llenará de aire fresco, pero encontró en una de ellas algo mejor que el roce del viento en su cara.

"Hooooo ¡No puedo creerlo ¿Flores en la ventana?!" - Cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo rápidamente para comprobar que no era una ilusión y su cabello hasta hace unos segundo negro, ahora era amarillo como el color del Girasol que sostenía en sus manos y en el cual se encontraba una pequeña nota.

"Gracias por estar ahí cuando más lo necesitaba.

Siento haberme dejado llevar por mi orgullo y necedad.

¡Suerte en el Ministerio!

RJL "

Ya no había más tristeza, ya no había más soledad puesto que en el rostro de Tonks sólo había espacio para una gran sonrisa.

"Me descubrió. Lobito tonto ja creo que tendré que mejorar mis habilidades"- La chica tomó el girasol y lo puso a un lado de su cama junto con la nota y empezó a organizar sus ideas para crear el informe que presentaría mañana, pero por más que intentaba escribir algo decente, en su mente se formaban las más curiosas frases que no sólo la regresarían a trabajar de inmediato con Umbridge o a ser expulsada del Ministerio.

Después de revisar su informe dos veces decidió que tenía que omitir hablar de lo encantador de su voz: suave y bien modulada inclusive después de su transformación; y en definitiva no podía decirle a nadie que sintió el impulso de ayudarlo, porque percibió un palpitante calor en su piel, un deseo poderoso de tocarlo, de recorrerlo con sus manos, de estrecharlo entre sus brazos.- El simple pensamiento la ponía roja de pies a cabeza y agitando las manos intentaba borrarlo por lo menos por un instante ya que no podía creer la clase de pensamientos que Remus le provocaba.

- "Está lloviendo a cántaros. No quiero salir a un mundo parecido a una mezcla de nevera y piscina." – Pensó Tonks a la mañana siguiente al levantarse y prepararse para salir. Era cierto que podía simplemente aparecerse en el aula y listo pero también era cierto que la última vez que lo hizo tuvo que soportar la llamada de atención y el castigo que le prosiguió fue de lo más detestable, así que sin muchos ánimos tomó su paraguas y salió en dirección al transportador más cercano que la conduciría al Ministerio.

Tenía el tiempo necesario para llegar temprano a la oficina de Rufus, entregarle su reporte. Si tenía suerte responder sus pocas preguntas para posteriormente solicitarle el calendario de exámenes, pasar a la biblioteca por la información que le hiciera falta y regresar a su casa a tiempo para comer algo, repasar apuntes y haaaaaaaaa si Remus se sentía mejor poder por lo menos cruzar algunas palabras.

- "Muy bien, no hay nadie en los cubículos eso significa que he llegado temprano. ¿Me preguntó cuándo me asignarán uno? Todos mis pedantes compañeros tienen el suyo ¿acaso yo tendré que esperarme hasta la graduación? "- Divagaba mientras recorría la oficina llena de mapas e imágenes de Sirius Black.

- ¿Nymphadora Tonks?

- ¿Sí?

- Qué hace aquí cuando los demás estudiantes ya están en el auditorio tomando sus clases es mejor que se apresure si no quiere ser reprendida de nuevo- Le advertía la asistente de Rufus S.

"¡Diablos! "- Maldijo Tonks y salió disparada al Auditorio donde para reafirmar su mala suerte tropezó con la puerta haciendo un alboroto que nadie pudo pasar inadvertido.

* * *

Remus Lupin por su parte aún seguía en cama ya con un mejor semblante pero aún molido hasta los huesos por la transformación. Afortunadamente esta ocasión tenía dos razones para mejorarse antes de lo acostumbrado : La primera era tomar de nuevo el control de sus clases puesto que era la primera vez que realmente disfrutaba un empleo; no tenía palabras para describir el sentirse útil y respetado; y en definitiva era algo que no quería abandonar . Su segunda razón y aunque no quisiera admitirlo era Tonks, no podría soportar mucho sin hablar con ella, sin sentirse protegido…. sin sentirse querido y así con Tonks en su pensamiento reclamó graciosamente en su mente a sus padres el por qué lo habían traído al mundo quince años muy temprano y maldijo a su destino, que le había sembrado el cuerpo y el alma de tantas cicatrices.

Posteriormenteleyó un rato hasta que el sol comenzó a adormecerlo, el cuerpo le pesaba, se le cerraban los ojos y el libro cayó de sus manos.

* * *

**- **¡Nymphadora! Esto sí es todo un milagro, yo pensé que había renunciado a este escuadrón y había regresado a archivar papeles con Umbridge.

Tonks se sintió humillada ante sus compañeros que empezaban a cuchichearse unos a los otros, ella quería fulminarlos a todos con la mirada pero si no quería que la situación se le fuera de las manos tenía que tranquilizarse así que respiró profundo y con toda la dignidad que guardaba en su interior respondió.

- No señor, como usted lo solicitó me encontraba en Misión. Ahora si no le molesta ¿puedo tomar asiento?- Solicitó Tonks de tono más serio de lo acostumbrado.

- No, no puede; ya que tal como Usted no lo acaba de recordar se encontraba en Misión y estoy ansioso en saber los resultados de ésta.

"¡Contrólate! Nymphadora Tonks. Él está probando tus límites, recuérdalo¡No desesperes!, es lo que él espera de ti. Demuéstrale que no sólo eres diga de pertenecer a su equipo por tus poderes si no por tu carácter" – Se repetía a si misma al mismo tiempo que avanzaba cuidadosamente hacía el lugar en que se encontraba Rufus y entregaba su informe sin decir palabra alguna.

- Gracias. Pero me gustaría que tú misma lo expusieras a tus compañeros ya que son contadas las personas que como tú han tenido la oportunidad de observar la transformación de un hombre lobo.

Todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, si no se tranquilizaba tendría un ataque de nervios y saldría huyendo de ahí; pero no podía darse ese lujo, tenía que ser valiente. Así que planto en medio de la clase dispuesta a responder de la mejor manera el bombardeo de preguntas.

"¿Cuáles son las diferencias entre una transformación normal y otra bajo las influencias de la poción matalobos¿Los instintos asesinos se conservan¿Cómo saber si realmente el raciocinio de la persona se mantiene intacto? ….. etc.… "

Había contestado cada una de las preguntas, y se podía observar en el rostro de Rufus una expresión de satisfacción y orgullo, eso debería hacerla sentir feliz pero la verdad es que se sentía una traidora al estar revelándole todos esos detalles a su clase quien aún seguía visualizando a su "Protegido" como una bestia y desgraciadamente no podía contarles todos esos detalles que lo convertían en uno de los seres más maravillosos que hubiera conocido en su vida.

- Muy bien Nymphadora, se ve que haz hecho un excelente trabajo a diferencia de la ocasión anterior. Sabía que ver las memorias cambiaría tu percepción sobre tu proyecto.

"¿Proyecto?. Remus Lupin no era un proyecto. No era su conejillo de indias. Remus Lupin era: su compañero, su amigo, su confidente…"

- Tenía mis dudas al principio, pero ahora ya no las hay. Creo que por fin estás lista para ser completamente parte de nuestro equipo así que no tendré ningún inconveniente en que ocupes el segundo cubículo a la izquierda.

- Gracias. – Su voz fue casi inaudible. Su alma estaba partida puesto que sabía muy bien que estaba consiguiendo lo que tanto deseaba a costa de Remus y eso no era justo.

- Y ya que tus compañeros se han retirado. Podrías decirme si descubriste algo sobre el caso Black. ¿Algo que pudiera ayudarnos?

- No, señor. Remus Lupin se mantiene completamente al margen del caso, no niega la amistad que tuvo con Black cuando ambos eran jóvenes, pero ésta se rompió mucho antes de que Black cometiera el crimen.

" La amistad se había roto"…. Tonks sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda a la par que el hueco que se había instalado en su corazón se hacía más grande. Ella no quería perder a Remus pero tampoco quería abandonar su sueño de ser Auror.

Rufus la miró como si supiera que ella guardaba más información pero aún así decidió confiar en lo dicho y la dejó ir, entregándole el calendario de exámenes.

Esa tarde fue estresante y pasó horas frente a la chimenea esperando alguna señal de Remus pero nada. Ni siquiera la llamada a sus padres logró tranquilizarla, odiaba sentirse tan ansiosa y desesperada.

Dos días más pasaron sin noticias de Lupin quien se había adueñado de todos sus pensamientos. Tonks ya no podía soportar la inmovilidad del tiempo lejos de él. En el Ministerio se movía como en una pesadilla, ciega y sorda a todo salvo las imágenes interiores, donde lo veía sólo a él. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento?

* * *

"Amiga"- pensó- "No amante, amiga para compartir algunos ratos de diversión, sin exigencias ni compromisos, amiga para no estar solo y para combatir el miedo"- Se convencía a sí mismo al ver que no podía dejar de pensar en ella. "Es tonto hacerse falsas esperanzas, nunca la ataría a compartir mi destino, a ser víctima mi maldición, de mi pobreza...Ella es un ser lleno de vida y yo a su lado sólo sería un estorbo. Ella merece alguien joven, alguien que llene sus días de felicidad, no de preocupaciones."

- Profesor Lupin. Está mañana ha amanecido más recuperado. Esta tarde si gusta podemos darlo de alta- Comentó la Sra. Pomfrey sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Gracias, será agradable poder descansar en mi cuarto esta noche y de ser posible regresar mañana mismo a dar clases. – Contestó Lupin ilusionado con la idea de mostrarles a sus estudiantes el Hinkypunk que había conseguido y el cual gracias a los comentarios que llegó a escuchar de Ron quien había pasado esas dos noches limpiando los orinales Snape no había utilizado. No es que se alegrara que Ron estuviera cumpliendo un castigo tan injusto pero era agradable aunque él no pudiera verlo escuchar noticias del exterior.

- No sé si eso pueda ser posible.- Refutó la enfermera preocupada. – Creo que para eso tendrán que pasar por lo menos una semana.

- Me siento muy bien, y puedo asegurarle que nada me hará sentir mejor que regresar al frente de mi clase. Así que le propongo un trato: Si paso esta noche en la enfermería completamente bajo su vigilancia ¿me permitirá regresar mañana?- "No puedo dejar más días a mis estudiantes a la merced del &$( de Snape" – Pensó Remus.

Resistirse a la petición de alguien tan caballeroso y de ojos tan sinceros era totalmente imposible así que la enfermera accedió sin poner resistencia.

* * *

Otra noche más frente a la chimenea y ninguna señal de Remus "¿Qué se piensa¿Quiere volverme loca?" El día anterior muy emocionada había recibido una carta de Hogwarts y pensando que provenía de Remus la abrió a la velocidad de la luz pero para su decepción no era de Lupin sino de Dumbledore el cual le reportaba que el Profesor se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y esperaban a la brevedad se reintegrara a sus clases.

- "Si está en perfectas condiciones ¿Por qué no se comunica conmigo¿Qué acaso no hay chimeneas en la enfermería?"- Se preguntaba la joven cansada de pasar horas esperando que Remus se apareciera entre las llamas.

Ella podía mandarle una nota, pero y ¿si ésta era interceptada por alguien puesto que Remus se sentía incapacitado para recibirla? Y si ese "alguien" fuera Snape haaaayyyyyyy no la simple idea de que él leyera su correspondencia la aterraba, así que no le quedó de otra más que esperar y seguir releyendo y releyendo la última nota enviada.

* * *

No había nada en este mundo que lo hiciera sentir tan bien como el sentir los primeros rayos del sol sobre su cara y sobre todo hoy puesto que eran señal de que tenía que apresurarse a prepararse para volver a sus actividades como profesor.

Para su sorpresa los elfos ya le habían preparado un baño caliente y su túnica lo esperaba colgada en su vestidor. Él hubiera querido disfrutar más tiempo de éstas comodidades pero su ansiedad era tanta que se apresuró en tomar el baño y en arreglarse.

Nada en su aspecto, como sus prematuras canas o su desgastada túnica delataba sus sueños tórridos ni anunciaba a la criatura apasionada que en verdad era por lo contrario reflejaban a un ser al cual se le ha secando la frescura del espíritu y el gusto por la vida.

-"Mírate Remus, en verdad ¿crees que ella desearía estar contigo? Ella debe tener en su mente a alguien totalmente opuesto. Recuerda lo que pasó con Lili, ella prefirió a James por encima de ti y con justa razón. Es mejor que saques esas ideas tontas de tu pensamiento y te concentres en lo que verdaderamente importa."- Pensaba el Profesor al ver su reflejo al espejo y sin más se dirigió a su salón de clases donde pasaría el resto del día escuchando las quejas sobre el comportamiento de Snape durante su ausencia.

* * *

Nymphadora se encontraba sepultada bajo una inmensa cantidad de libros estudiando para presentar sus exámenes cuando una linda lechuza toco a su ventana. La emoción no se hizo esperar y salió disparada a recibirla. La carta era de colores así que al instante perdió la esperanza de que fuera de Remus, pero de todas formas la abrió y descubrió que era de Luna.

"Querida Ny:

Me alegra mucho que me hayas escrito, no sabes ya estaba creyendo que sufría de alusinatosis provocada por comer caracoles en salsa de rana que mi papá preparó para festejar el año nuevo snorkack . Me hubiera gustado que algunos de ellos nos acompañaran pero papá dijo que este año lo festejarían lejos de casa, toda una lástima porque les preparé gorritos y otros adornos haaaaa se hubieran visto tan lindos pero en fin casi olvidaba el motivo principal de esta carta.

Después de la ausencia del Profesor Lupin sí , sí, se me había olvidado decirte que curiosamente se enfermó la noche de Luna llena ¿Puedes creerlo?. No tengo la menor duda que es un Hombre Lobo haaaaaaa pero debe ser uno especialmente encantador ¿No lo crees? Bueno la noticia es que hoy por fin regresó , se ve muy cansado inclusive utilizó un bastón, pero como siempre estuvo de muy buen humor y nos alegró a todos con su presencia. No sabes lo horrible que fue tener que soportar a Snape en dos materias ¡hubiera preferido pasar las vacaciones con una banshee!

Pero dime ¿cómo estás tú? Espero que esa horrible transformación ya haya tenido solución D

Escribe pronto.

Luna L.ovegood "

La carta la animo de sobremanera, puesto que le daba esperanzas de que esta noche pudiera tener contacto con él pero ¿debería se ella la que tomara la iniciativa? O ¿Remus debía hacerlo?

* * *

Este había sido un excelente día, sus alumnos lo habían recibido de la mejor forma y la plática con Harry lo había llenado de esperanza y felicidad ¿Qué hubiera dicho James si supiera que su hijo ahora le pedía consejos?

- "Harry es un buen niño, tiene el carácter de su madre pero la tenacidad y valentía de James"- Pensaba mientras se lamentaba el no poderle ayudar con los Dementores hasta después de Navidad.

* * *

-"Es obligación de Él comunicarse conmigo puesto que soy su Guardiana y por ende debo estar al tanto de él, pero eso implicaría que Yo tuviese que comunicarme. Diablos ¿qué debo hacer? Aparte a estas horas sus clases ya han terminado y la cena ya se ha servido no tiene excusa para no aparecerse. "

* * *

Remus tomó las tareas de sus alumnos y se sentó dispuesto a no retirarse de ahí hasta haber revisado cada una como gesto de agradecimiento por el apoyo recibido puesto que muchos de ellos le habían enviado dulces y mensajes de apoyo por su "enfermedad", pero cada dos o tres minutos volteaba inconscientemente hacia la chimenea esperando que en cualquier momento Tonks apareciera.

"¿Habrá recibido mi nota? Si es así porque no se comunicado. ¿Creerá que aún sigo recuperándome? A estas horas ya debe estar en casa viendo la T.V. o haciendo otra cosa ¿Se molestará si la interrumpo?

Remus desistió de llamarla y volvió a su labor pero a los pocos minutos se dio cuenta de que simplemente no podía concentrarse así que se armó de valor, tomó unos cuantos polvos y los arrojó a la chimenea e inclinándose……..

* * *

Tonks había escuchado los discos de Remus estos días sin parar una y otra vez, era de las pocas cosas que la hacían sentir que él estaba cerca pero ya no aguantaba el hecho de tener al parecer bloqueado el cerebro para otra cosa que no fueran pensamientos sobre él. Ya estaba harta de sentir ese hueco en el pecho que a cada minuto se hacía más grande. Simplemente ya no podía más así que se armó se valor, tomó unos cuantos polvos y los arrojó a la chimenea e inclinándose….

* * *

Sus ojos se reflejaron en los suyos y al instante toda la ansiedad desapareció. Ella sonrió y él como si fuera un espejo imitó su acción. No dijeron nada por unos segundos……. No hacía falta el simple hecho de reencontrarse había dado paz a sus corazones.

Continuara...


	18. Todo lo que quiero para Navidad

**Wotcher:**

**Gracias a todos por sus felicitaciones de Cumpleaños ) !!! Ahora para festejar Halloween les dejo dos capitulos de nuevo. Que los disfruten )**

* * *

**Todo lo que quiero para Navidad………..**

-Te ves bien – Declaró Tonks con una gran sonrisa rompiendo el silencio.

- Gracias. En gran parte se debe a los cuidados que me proporcionaste. – Respondió Remus un tanto apenado y alejándose del fuego.

- ¡Lo siento, juro que no quise engañarte! Pero no tenía otra opción……. no quería dejarte sólo y tampoco podía llegar así como así, puesto que no me hubieras dejado ayudarte.- Se disculpó Tonks preocupada por la reacción de Remus. Cuando decidió suplantar a la enfermera, no se dio cuenta que estaba penetrando la privacidad de su protegido, así que ahora se mostraba inquieta por lo sucedido.

- No, no tienes que disculparte. Tienes la razón, definitivamente, no te lo hubiera permitido, puesto que no me sentía preparado para que me vieras de esa forma, ya que, como te habrás dado cuenta la situación no era la más favorable.- Continuo Remus intentando calmar a la chica.

- Lo sé, lo sé; pero a mi no me importa en lo absoluto, para mi siempre eres igual. – Lo interrumpió Tonks añadiendo a su comentario una gran sonrisa.

-¿Igual? Así que siempre te parezco una bestia horripilante y apestosa- Dijo Remus bromeando un poco con el comentario de Tonks.

- No, no seas tonto. Para mí siempre eres…. Perfecto- Dijo Tonks después de una pausa en la cual sintió que el corazón se le elevaba hasta la cabeza y su raciocinio se hundía hasta sus pies.

Remus notó como la joven se sonrojaba así que no quiso incomodarla y continuo con la plática - Al final creo que hiciste lo mejor, y si antes existía aún desconfianza entre nosotros, con tu acto no dejaste rastro alguno. De nuevo mil gracias por estar ahí.

Tonks hizo con sus manos señales de que no necesitaba agradecérselo. Le hubiera gustado agradecerle el Girasol pero sintió que la conversación estaba tomando caminos que aún tenía miedo de recorrer así que cambió de tema inesperadamente.

- Así que regresaste a tus clases.

- Sí, no sabes lo bien que se sintió estar de nuevo ahí. Snape se las hizo pasar muy mal a mis alumnos; sabía que no era buena idea que el me suplantara. A que no adivinas sobre qué les obligó a investigar todo este tiempo.- Comentó Lupin indignado.

- No, me digas, déjame adivinar ja "Hombres Lobos"- Contestó Tonks divertida.

- Sí. En qué otra criatura estaría interesado en que los alumnos reconocieran.

- Es un tonto, envidioso. No debes prestarle importancia.- Declaró Tonks molesta.

- Sí, tienes razón. – Afirmó Remus

- y ¿Potter? Su accidente puso de cabeza al Ministerio, piensan que fue obra de Black.

- ¿Black? Ja prefieren culparlo a él antes de admitir que fue obra de los dementores. Afortunadamente se encuentra bien y pasando las vacaciones de navidad yo mismo me encargaré de enseñarle cómo combatirlos.

- Wow me parece perfecto que sea después de Navidad.- contestó Tonks con ojos traviesos.

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó el Profesor inquietado por la reacción de la joven.

- Porque pasarás Navidad conmigo. – Afirmó Tonks sin dejar espacio a ninguna duda.

Remus la miró extrañado; su cerebro aún no procesaba lo que acababa de escuchar. Así que la chica continúo hablando.

- Sí señor. Odio pasar la navidad sola. Todo está pensado para las familias, el romance, el calor, la emoción y los regalos, y si no tienes ni novio, ni dinero, y tus padres deciden que este año la pasaran de vacaciones no me quedará otra opción más que tirarme en los cojines del departamento y comer chocolate mientras veo en televisión los especiales de Noche Buena. No está bien y es injusto que se nos fuerce contra nuestra voluntad al ajetreo de la Navidad, con sus retos financieros y emocionales estresantes y difíciles de controlar, y que después, cuando estamos empezando a meternos en el rollo, nos la quiten de las manos. Si tu no me acompañas puedo morir y sólo se darían cuenta hasta que el departamento apestara y si muero tendrás que cargar con el remordimiento de por vida así que no tienes opción. – Suplicó Tonks al punto de la desesperación.

"¿Navidad juntos?, hace años que no pasó la Navidad con nadie, es más, creo que hasta he olvidado el significado de la misma. ¡Vamos Remus no puedes negarte! O acaso quieres pasarte esos días encerrado en tu oficina planeando lo que resta del curso, eso suena tentador, pero no puede competir con pasar un fin de semana con Tonks"- Pensaba y debatía consigo mismo.

Ella lo seguía mirando a través de las llamas, ansiosa de escuchar la respuesta. Poner ojitos de cachorro siempre funcionaba, entonces por qué Remus se tardaba tanto en contestar.- Se impacientaba Tonks, puesto que cada segundo que él permanecía en silencio para ella parecía una eternidad.

Por fin Remus en medio de una absceso de tos, que aún no sabía si era provocado por los nervios o por la transformación, dio su respuesta. - coff coff Sí coff coff-

-¿Qué?, espero que eso haya sido un Sí. – Preguntó Tonks emocionada.

- Sí

- Wow, gracias, espero que no sientas que te estoy forzando.- Contestó Tonks irónicamente y muy feliz.

- No- Pronunció Remus-"Deberías saber que al mirar a tus ojos, el aceptar las cosas se hace más sencillo"- continuó en sus pensamientos.

- Gracias, ahora creo que debes descansar. Aún debes recuperar energías. No quisiera ser la culpable de que tuvieras una recaída.

- Nos veremos mañana. ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

- Dulces sueños.

- Dulces sueños.

Las llamas poco a poco se iban extinguiendo, y la luz de ambas habitaciones se debilitó dejándolos de nuevo solos con sus pensamientos.

"Wow mis felicitaciones Tonks. Te atreviste a pedírselo sin ni siquiera pensarlo. ¡Muy bien!!" – Pensaba Tonks al mismo tiempo que bailaba de felicidad por su apartamento y se tiraba a dormir complacida.

- " Acepté, no lo puedo creer será que con los años me estoy volviendo un ser más débil y fácil de convencer. Tendré que comunicarle a Dumbledore que no pasaré Navidad aquí; espero que no crea que es una cita o algo así. Porque no lo es o ¿si? … ¡Diablos! En qué me he metido".

**Lecciones**

La semana siguiente pasó sin contratiempos, Remus ayudó a Tonks con sus exámenes preparándole una guía tanto práctica como teórica de todo lo que venía en su programa.

- Perfecto, el examen teórico lo has respondido sin ningún problema; pero aún me preocupa que no domines la parte de sigilo.- Le decía Remus a través de las llamas.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar ser torpe y ruidosa, es parte de mi naturaleza.- Comentó Tonks lamentándose. – Siempre sacó las mínimas calificaciones en esa área y si sigo así Rufus tendrá una excusa para no recibirme en el grupo cuando me gradué pues ¿Quién querría a un cascabel arruinándoles las misiones? Y por nada del mundo quiero acabar archivando papeles de nuevo. – Concluyó Tonks con una cara de preocupación y agonía.

- Vamos, yo sé que puedes. Tu problema es que piensas muchas cosas a la vez y eso te desconcentra. Debes aprender a concentrarte sólo en tu objetivo y cerrar tu mente a todo tipo de distractores.

- Eso es algo imposible de hacer para mí. Me pides mucho.- Se quejaba la joven.

- No es imposible y te lo voy a demostrar. – La desafió Remus muy seguro de si mismo.

- ¿Cómo?- Preguntó incrédula la chica.

- Dirigente al fondo de la habitación lo más lejos que puedas pero donde aún puedas verme. – Le ordenó Remus

- ¿Qué intentas hacer?

- ¡No hagas más preguntas y haz lo que te pido¡ - Ordenó Remus en un tono que difícilmente ocupaba, era fuerte y enérgico pero más que conseguir intimidar a su compañera consiguió despertar otros sentimientos en ella.

"Ho por Dios…. es tan sexy hablándome de esa forma. Ja espero que no note que me he sonrojado." Era muy raro ver a Remus tan serio y decidido en algo, así que se sentía bien siguiéndole el juego y siendo sumisa ante sus órdenes así que retrocedió hasta el final del apartamento sin hacer más preguntas.

- ¡Muy bien! Ahora quiero que saques todo pensamiento de tu cabeza y sólo te concentres en mí. ¡Mírame directamente a los ojos! No quiero que hagas otra cosa. Entendiste.

" Ja, eso será sencillo. Qué petición tan tonta Remus. Considerando que hace meses la sigo a la perfección "Pensaba Tonks, mientras seguía al pie de la letra las instrucciones. – "Necesito pellizcarme para cerciorarme que no es otra de mis fantasías…. Porque si lo es me llevaré una tremenda decepción cuando despierte".

Una vez que Remus sintió la mirada de Tonks sobre la suya, su cuerpo sufrió las consecuencias – "¿Por qué tiene que tener el poder de convertirme en un montón de gelatina emocional con sólo una mirada? Es injusto. Un hombre de mi edad no debe pasar por este tipo de sufrimiento "– Pensaba Lupin pero sólo para engañarse a sí mismo, pues muy bien sabía que estaba disfrutando el momento.

- ¡Ahora, avanza hasta mí sin detenerte. Escuchaste sin detenerte y sin desviar la mirada ¡- " Recuerda Remus, la estás ayudando en su educación y lo que estás haciendo no tiene otras intenciones " – Seguía engañándose con esos falsos pensamientos pues no encontraba otra forma de controlarse al ver como Tonks avanzaba hacia él y a diferencia de otras ocasiones está vez lo hacía de una forma grácil y sensual o por lo menos así le parecía a él.

- ¡ Lo haz conseguido! – Gritó emocionado al ver que la chica había atravesado toda la habitación, sin tirar nada a su paso y su cara por tantos años a no mostrar sentimientos experimentó un cambio incontrolable, su rostro reflejó gran alivio y felicidad.

- ¿Qué?! – Gritó Tonks incrédula de su acto y volteó para cerciorarse que realmente había atravesado todo su apartamento sin tirar nada o hacer algún ruido delatador y por mucha pena que le diera tenía que admitir que era todo un logro puesto que su apartamento era peor que un campo minado con tantas cosas tiradas al azar como sus zapatos, libros, discos, ropa, sartenes etc…. – No puedo creerlo Remus lo he hecho y ja no creo que la prueba en el Ministerio tenga tantos retos como los que acabo de esquivar- Dijo señalando unas cajas de pizza apiladas justo a la mitad del camino.

- Si, tienes razón. ¡Muchas Felicidades!- Comentó muy orgulloso Remus. – Recuerda sólo tienes que concentrarte en tu objetivo y alejar de tu camino toda clase de distractores que impidan tu avance.

" Es una lástima que tú no siempre seas mi objetivo a perseguir" – Pensó Tonks mientras le daba la razón a su compañero.

- Bueno ahora que ya tenemos cubiertas todas las áreas de tus exámenes, creo que mereces tomar un descanso. No hay nada que ayude más a presentar una prueba que el haber dormido bien la noche anterior.

- Pero aún es temprano. – Reclamó la joven.

- Tonks , son las dos de la mañana.- Le informó Remus.

- Te lo dije es temprano.

Remus le dirigió una mirada de reproche y con la mano le señaló la dirección de su habitación.

- No, necesitas decir más. Haz ganado me voy a la cama, pero tú también haz lo mismo, eres capaz de sólo mandarme a dormir para poder calificar el montón de trabajos que descansa sobre tu escritorio.- Estos últimos días había pasado las tardes-noches ayudando a Tonks con su preparación y había dejado de lado sus obligaciones como profesor, por lo cual se sentía profundamente culpable.

- Pero….

- Pero nada. Si a mi me mandas a dormir exijo que hagas lo mismo.

- Perfecto a dormir señorita.

- Buenas Noches.

- Mucha suerte con las pruebas, no pierdas la paciencia y recuerda estás lista para enfrentar todo así que nada de nervios.

- ¿Remus?

**- ** Si

- Pasaré la mitad de la semana, encerrada en el Ministerio haciendo pruebas y para cuando sea libre…….

- Será Navidad

- Correcto

- No te preocupes no he olvidado, ni me he arrepentido estaré ahí contigo.

- ¿Nos veremos en la estación?

- Por supuesto, saliendo del Ministerio iré a recogerte.

- Perfecto.

- Entonces hasta entonces.

- Sí hasta entonces.

- Suerte de nuevo.

- Gracias.


	19. Sobre cenas, regalos, muérdagos y ¡prime

**Sobre cenas, regalos, muérdagos y ¡primeros besos!**

Eran las tres y media de la mañana y Tonks estaba acostada boca abajo, con la cabeza en los pies de la cama, pateando la almohada, recordando su conversación con Remus en una versión ligeramente mejorada, donde ella no sólo llegaba hasta él sino que lograba traspasar las llamas para posteriormente ser envuelta en los brazos de Remus en un abrazo eterno.

"¡Diablos Tonks!, deja de fantasear. No puedo creerlo, mañana tengo que presentarme en el ministerio a las 7:00am y no tendré tiempo de comprar algo para Remus¿Por qué la Navidad se traduce en sólo regalos? Me sentiré profundamente mal si no le compró algo y él aparece con algo; sería mejor si no me comprará nada pero si no lo hace sentiré que no le importo. Haaaaaaa odio la Navidad necesito un regalo y no puedo salir a estas horas a comprarle algo Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

Esa noche Tonks no pudo dormir de lado, ni de espaldas, ni enrollada como una pelota, abrazándose las rodillas y se limitó a repetir su fantasía una y mil veces más.

* * *

Remus, por otro lado, sufría del mismo mal aunado a la preocupación, puesto que en toda su existencia ninguna mujer le había mantenido despierto toda la noche, en un estado de incómodo deseo, preguntándose si volvería a presentarse una oportunidad semejante a la que habían tenido esa noche.

"¡Santo Cielo! No había pensado en lo cerca de la Navidad, sólo 3 días y no le he comprado nada. Aún queda tiempo, pero si salgo a comprarle algo en Hogsmade el rumor de que "El Profesor Lupin compraba algo para una jovencita" se esparciría más rápido que la pólvora.

Quiero darle algo pero ¿qué puedo darle? No quiero nada que pueda interpretarse como alguna insinuación romántica o que simplemente fuera una tontería que hiciera pensar a Tonks que compró algo por compromiso"

Cansado de tantos pensamientos que no lo llevaban a ningún lado y sólo conseguían confundirlo más decidió romper la promesa que le hizo a Tonks se levantó y dirigió hacia su escritorio con el objeto de calificar los trabajos.

"Los cavernícolas sabían lo que hacían"- pensó Lupin disgustado. "Ellos sólo daban un golpe en la cabeza a la mujer y la llevaban a su cueva. No tenían que expresar emociones que hicieran sentir a un hombre como si su corazón todavía vivo fuera arrancado del pecho y clavado en una estaca para que todos se rieran"

* * *

La nieve y el frío se habían apoderado de Londres. Las familias y parejas se regocijaban en los parques y sus alrededores mientras que Tonks contaba los minutos para salir del Ministerio

-"Estúpido reloj, de seguro fuiste hechizado. De otra forma no encontraría razón de que avances tan lentamente"- Maldecía la joven mientras esperaba que Rufus la llamara para darle sus resultados; casi la mitad de sus compañeros ya los habían recibido pero para que llegará su turno faltaba bastante y lo peor de todo es que no sabía si los nervios y ansiedad que la invadían era por el hecho de conocer sus notas o por ver a Remus en unas horas.

* * *

-Remus, tu transporte está preparado para salir en una hora. Deja de preocuparte, todo estará bien y pasarás unas felices fiestas.- Le decía Dumbledore a la vez que lo dejaba solo en su habitación.

"Todo saldrá bien" Estaba cansado de repartirse esa frase los últimos días, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, tenía que hacer lo que tuviese que hacer.

El colegio había sido abandonado por la mayoría de los alumnos así que podía atravesarlo sin temor a que alguno le cuestionara a dónde pasaría las fiestas. Pero tanto era su abstracción en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que era observado por dos de sus alumnos quienes no siempre tenían las mejores intenciones.

-¿Estás seguro George?

- Por supuesto, míralo, seguro que se la pasará con alguna chica.

- No creo que sea de esos.

- Por eso mismo debemos darle una ayudadita. Esto no le hará daño, solo le servirá para revelar sus verdaderas emociones y deseos. No creo que le moleste

- y da paso nos servirá de conejillo de indias para probar la mercancía nueva

Los dos hermanos se miraron maliciosamente y no necesitaron más palabras para poner en práctica su plan. Cada uno se encaminó hacia el profesor no dejándole espacio para alguna escapatoria.

- ¡Buenos Días Profesor!- Dijeron al unísono, provocándole casi un infarto al pobre profesor.

-¡Así que saldrá fuera estás fiestas!

- Nosotros también nos vamos

- Ho si- respondió, Remus con un sonido casi inaudible ya que se encontraba aturdido en medio de tan rápida e inesperada conversación.

- Seguro la escuela estará más tranquila sin nosotros.

- Pero pronto regresaremos

-Usted sabe Navidad es una época perfecta para hacer conquistas. – Dijo Fred mientras le daba un codazo en las costillas,

- ¿En verdad, no lo sabía? – Contestó Lupin mientras avanzaba hacia la salida en un intento de deshacerse de ellos dos.

- Pues debería tenerlo en cuenta. Replicó George.-

Nosotros no pensamos regresar con las manos vacías. – Completó Fred quién se había agachado a "amarrarse" su agujeta.

- Pues les deseo buena suerte a los dos- Concluyó el profesor apurado.

- Nosotros no sólo se la deseamos ja se la podemos asegurar.- Sonrió George - Qué tenga un excelente viaje. Nos veremos regresando.- Finalizó Fred al tiempo que él y su hermano se retiraban con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Gracias- Pronunció aún sorprendido del encuentro. " Los conozco suficientemente bien para saber que sus intenciones al entablar conversación conmigo no son nada buenas"- Remus se revisó con cuidado antes de subir al tren y no encontró nada fuera de lo normal así que dejó sus paranoias de lado y olvido su encuentro con los gemelos.

* * *

- Puedes pasar Tonks.

-Gracias Señor.

- Trataré de ser lo más breve posible. Como bien sabes el pertenecer al Grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales es un honor que muy pocos pueden saborear.

- Sí, lo sé. – Contestó Tonks quien a pesar de sentirse nerviosa, hacía su mayor esfuerzo por mostrarse fuerte y serena.

- Al principio tenía fuertes dudas sobre ti puesto que tu peculiar habilidad se veía opacada por tu torpeza y falta de concentración, los cuales entre otras cosas te llevaron a trabajar con Dolores. Pero estos últimos meses realmente te he visto comprometida y vaya que haz mejorado tus destrezas. Si continúas así dentro de los últimos meses y no comentes ningún error me encantaría darte la bienvenida a nuestro Grupo una vez que te gradúes.

- ¡Wow¿En verdad lo dice en serio?- Respondió Tonks muy contenta y casi incrédula.

- Yo nunca bromeo. Sólo espero que estos últimos meses cumplas a la perfección tu misión ¿entendiste?

- Sí, claro. No habrá ningún problema.

- Perfecto, ahora si no hay más le deseo unas felices fiestas.

- Igualmente.

Tonks salió feliz de la vida de la oficina, y lo primero que hizo fue comunicarse con sus padres para darles la gran noticia.

- ¿Pueden creerlo acaso no es genial?

- Sí hija, será difícil superar tal regalo de Navidad.

- Sí

- Por cierto no nos haz dicho con quién la pasarás- Preguntó su madre poniéndole de puntas el cabello a su hija.

- Con un amigo, no haremos nada especial.- Respondió Tonks queriendo terminar la conversación por completo en ese mismo instante.

- Bueno ya sabes lo que siempre, te hemos dicho tu padre y yo sobre las parejas.

—Lo sé —la interrumpió Tonks, con su mejor voz aburrida de chiquilla—, debo buscar a alguien que me ame, no importando lo demás.

— ¿Quién ha hablado de amor? —replicó Andrómeda Tonks, que formaba parte de uno de los pocos matrimonios enamorados entre las familias de magos, tan fastidiosamente feliz que desde hacía años provocaba no pocas miradas de envidia—No, querida, lo que debes mirar en un hombre es que tenga una buena entrepierna.

— ¡Madre!- Gritó Tonks roja de pies a cabeza ante la idea de imaginarse la entrepierna de Remus.

—¡Es tan fácil escandalizarte! —dijo Andrómeda entre dientes antes de declarar con seriedad que tuviera cuidado y que cualquier cosa que saliera mal ellos estaban esperándola con los brazos abiertos en las Bahamas.

La ciudad estaba en plena efervescencia, y el viento, que soplaba con fuerza, contribuía a esa frenética actividad. Los automóviles colapsaban las calles y Tonks presa de ese frenesí ocupaba el poco tiempo que le sobraba antes de que Remus llegara en recorrer las tiendas en busca del regalo perfecto.

En las vitrinas veía una gran variedad de productos como: Tinteros de plata, cajones con tiradores dorados, los pisapapeles de cristal. Pero nada era perfecto para él y el tiempo se agotaba a pasos agigantados y justo cuando estaba por rendirse ahí estaba el regalo perfecto.

* * *

El paisaje que Remus observaba a través de las ventanas del tren era encantador: los campos hasta hace unos meses verdes, ahora estaban cubiertos de nieve y las pocas personas que veía al pasar se veían increíblemente felices.

Había decidido guardar su reloj en su equipaje hace una hora puesto que la tentación de saber cuánto faltaba para llegar lo estaba torturando, casi al mismo nivel que hace días lo hacía su búsqueda por el regalo perfecto.

Con mucho cuidado había escuchado las conversaciones de sus estudiantes, en un intento desesperado por saber qué estaba de moda o qué era lo que más deseaban para navidad, pero entre tantas cosas no había nada que pudiese ajustarse a lo que quería darle a Tonks. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando ayer a la media noche preparando su equipaje lo vio brillar, estaba ahí , había encontrado su regalo perfecto.

Con mucho cuidado y por veintava ocasión metió la mano en su bolsillo, sólo para comprobar que seguía ahí, apretó con delicadeza la pequeña caja y al instante sintió como el tren disminuía la velocidad en señal de que se estaba acercando a su destino.

* * *

No era la única esperando a alguien ese día en la estación, al contrario se podría decirse que no cabía ni un alfiler en el lugar pero a pesar de eso y del humo de la locomotora no tardo en encontrarlo estaba ahí:

Tenía el pelo castaño claro, los ojos miel y una sonrisa fácil, que iluminaba su cara. Esta vez para su sorpresa no llevaba su ropa desgastada sino un exquisito abrigo café que sólo lo hacía ver como un extraño terriblemente atractivo.

Tonks le sonrió animadamente y se acercó a él para de inmediato depositar un beso casto en su suave mejilla. Entonces él pudo oler su aroma, embriagador, mágico que le llenó la cabeza, el pecho y la mente.

- ¿Qué tal el viaje?- Preguntó Tonks muy emocionada.

- Sin contratiempos – Contestó Remus aún aturdido por la calurosa bienvenida.

- Perfecto, porque nos espera una larga tarde. Vas a decir que soy la peor de las anfitrionas pero ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de ir a mi departamento, pero me han recomendado un excelente lugar donde podemos comprar la co…

-¿Qué dices?, piensas que compraremos nuestra propia cena- Reprochó Remus ante la mirada atónita de la joven.

. Siento desilusionarte Remus, es lógico que cuando te hice la invitación imaginaras que yo prepararía algo y juro que si hubiera tenido tiempo lo hubiera intentado pero para ser sincera no sé ni poner el agua a hervir y mucho menos la diferencia entre un jitomate y un tomate. Lo siento, en verdad- Comentó muy angustiada Tonks al pensar en lo desencantado que estaría Remus de su persona.

- No, no, no debes preocuparte, no me refería a eso. Lo que yo quería decir es que no es necesario que compremos la cena Yo puedo prepararla.- Respondió Remus muy apenado por haber preocupado a Tonks.

- Pero eres mi invitado y no sería justo. - Se disculpó de nuevo Tonks, en verdad no sabía cómo se le pudo haber ocurrido invitarlo y ahora obligarlo a cocinar. No había la menor duda era la peor de las anfitrionas de la historia.

- Para mí sería un gran honor. No soy el mejor de los cocineros y lo más probable es que mi comida no supere a la que piensas comprar, pero prometo hacer algo comestible. – Volvió a insistir Remus con su característico comportamiento imposible de resistir.

- Ja eso es mejor de lo que yo puedo ofrecer.- Agradeció enternecida Tonks.

- Muy bien, pues a conseguir los ingredientes se ha dicho.- Dijo Remus emocionado.

-¿Callejón Diagon o Supermercado?- Preguntó Tonks intrigada.

- Supermercado- Contestó Remus cerrando así la posibilidad de que alguien del Ministerio los viera y causara problemas. – Creo que ahí encontraremos todo lo necesario.

Pronto se alejaron de la muchedumbre de la estación y de dirigieron hasta el supermercado más cercano, caminar por esas heladas calles del brazo de Remus la hacía sentir tan bien. Él se lo había ofrecido después de que ella constantemente tropezaba a causa de la nieve.

Para su sorpresa el supermercado estaba aún más atestado de gente que estación y lo peor es que todos parecían desesperados por llevarse hasta el último alfiler de la tienda. Los dos se miraron preocupados por la situación.

-¿Crees que consigamos algo? – Preguntó Tonks angustiada.

- Tal vez no pavo, ni salmón, ni nada sofisticado. Espero que no te importe.

- Por supuesto que no.

- Entonces manos a la obra. – Remus tomó un carrito y empezó a revisar los pasillos mientras Tonks lo miraba maravillada y en un intento por servir de ayuda tomaba todo lo que tenía a su alcance para que Remus lo revisara y escogiera lo que necesitara.

- ¿Qué te parece esto¿Puede servirnos?, parece chocolate.

- No lo creo Tonks, es grasa para zapatos.

. ¿En verdad? Nunca lo hubiera creído¿pero qué tal esto?

- Humm……. eso me parece que es limpiador para pisos. Me cuesta trabajo creer que no tuviste problemas en tu examen de estudios muggles.- Dijo Remus riéndose de su compañera.

- Pues se supone que tú me entrenaste. – Contestó indignada pero divertida pero al mismo tiempo tomando la decisión de dejar de ayudar a Remus en su búsqueda y se limitó a echar al carrito sólo adornos navideños.

-Y ¿Qué tanto tuviste que hacer?, no me has dicho cómo te fue.

- Muchísimas cosas, te lo aseguro. Más de la que puedo recordar en este momento. Pero me fue excelente Rufus me dijo que con mucho gusto me aceptará en el Grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales si terminó está misión sin complicaciones, y teniéndote a ti como mi protegido eso es pan comido siendo tú el que la mayoría de las veces termina salvándome a mi. – Comentó Tonks con un pequeño sonrojo.

- Eso no es cierto.- Pronunció Remus un tanto apenado.

- No pienso discutir ese punto contigo, mejor me adelanto a las cajas mientras acabas de comprar sino tardaremos una eternidad en salir de aquí.

Tonks se alejó dando pequeños saltitos a la par que tomaba entre sus brazos más adornos navideños.

Al final de la tarde, cuando ya no había más pretextos para seguir caminando, ella lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo a su departamento. Para Remus este movimiento resultó sorpresivo; iba a ocurrir algo terrorífico o algo maravilloso; no podía estar seguro de cuál de las dos cosas. Para alguien que se había jactado siempre de tener la cabeza sobre los hombros y los pies bien plantados en la tierra, aquella situación era inquietante.

- Sabes podríamos llegar más rápido si cruzáramos el parque a través del Zoológico, pero no soporto la visión de los pobres animales enjaulados, así que tendremos que rodearlo. Espero no te importe.

- Claro que no, a mi tampoco me gusta.

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a un edificio de departamentos muggle. Tonks miró cuidadosamente hacia ambos lados de la acera y sacó cuidadosamente su varita de entre sus ropas.

- ¡Aloha..

- ¡Señorita Tonks! De nuevo ha olvidado la llave- La interrumpió a mitad de su hechizo una de sus vecinas, la Sra. Bexter- ¡Debería conseguirse una nueva!

- ¡No tiene sentido, siempre acabo perdiéndolas! Así que no haré otro gasto inútil - Respondió Tonks molesta por la actitud de su vecina.

- Pues no siempre tendrá la suerte de que yo le abra. ¿Qué hubiera hecho si yo no hubiera pasado por aquí? Su pobre tío y usted se hubieran congelado aquí a fuera.

- Sí, sí, si lo que diga, ahora si me lo permite mi "tío" y yo queremos llegar a casa- y así los dos subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al departamento de la joven.

-No dejes que te moleste el comentario de la Sra. Bexter, es una entrometida. – Comentó Tonks al ver como la sonrisa de Remus había desaparecido.

- No, no me molesta. Ella tuvo muchos motivos para pensar eso: tu eres una jovencita y yo….

- y tú me superas en muchos aspectos, eres mucho más listo, mucho más profundo, y….

- Mucho más viejo- Refutó Remus

Tonks se puso seria y continúo. – La edad no indica más que el número de años que uno lleva sobre el planeta, nada tiene que ver con la interacción emocional entre los seres humanos.- Ella le paso la yema del dedo por el brazo, con lo que Remus sintió cómo de golpe se le borraban todas las células del cerebro.

- ¡Por fin en casa!, de antemano pido disculpas por el desorden, sé que no tengo excusas….- Decía la chica a la par que trataba de desaparecer las cajas de pizza y la ropa sucia que se esparcía por todo el departamento. Remus ya antes había visto tal desorden a través de sus conversaciones, pero eso era distinto a tenerlo ahí mismo.

Parecía como si alguien acabara de mudarse; casi tenía la sensación de que olía a recién pintado. Los únicos muebles eran un confortable sillón que servía como sala y unas cajas que servían de mesas. Una de ellas sostenía una pequeña lámpara y la otra una montaña de libros, discos y películas. Al fondo podía verse un pequeño comedor y una televisión muggle nada más. Las paredes estaban decoradas como su casillero con posters de sus películas y grupos de música favoritos y a pesar de tanto desorden podía sentirse el calor de un hogar.

- No importa, para mí es perfecto. – Dijo Remus mirándola directamente a los ojos que en ese momento eran, un poco azules, otro poco verdes, salpicados de motas pardas: multicolores, como su pelo; y, como su pelo, proyectaban una luminosidad cálida y viva.- ¿Dónde está la cocina? Es mejor que empiece con esto si es que queremos cenar antes de media noche.

- Es la segunda puerta, pero hay un problema: nunca la he utilizado. Yo sé que al mudarme mi madre puso en esas cajas algunos utensilios pero no sé si sirvan del todo, teniendo en consideración que ella tampoco sabe mucho de cómo es la vida muggle.

Remus tomó las cajas polvosas que se encontraban aún sin abrir en el suelo de la cocina y se llevó una agradable sorpresa al ver que por lo menos lo básico estaba ahí: Unos cuántos sartenes, una licuadora, un delantal y una gran variedad de moldes.

-No hay nada de que preocuparse, todo lo que necesito está aquí así que no te agobies más, déjame esto a mí tú mientras encárgate de adornar todo que una Navidad sin adornos no es Navidad.

- Perfecto, si necesitas ayuda dímelo. – Declaró Tonks mientras veía como Remus se desprendía de su abrigo y se ponía el delantal el cual le otorgaba un aspecto de lo más tierno.

Con un simple hechizo Tonks logró que un pequeño árbol que compró en el supermercado adquiriera un tamaño real y de inmediato lo empezó a llenar de toda clase de adornos desde brillantes esferas hasta luminosas hadas que sostenían pequeñas coronitas.

La señal de que algo exquisito se preparaba en la habitación de alado no se hizo esperar así que para alegrar la situación Tonks puso en su viejo tocadiscos uno de los discos de grandes bandas que tanto gustaban a Remus y a escondidas lo miraba cocinar era tan lindo verlo bailar mientras hacía trucos con el sartén. De pronto algo llamó su atención, algo brillaba junto a la pequeña maleta de Remus, así que se acercó para descubrir que era un pequeño muérdago.

- "Tal vez lo he comprado sin darme cuenta y ahora lo deje aquí tirado. Humm si lo cuelo encima de la mesa se dará cuenta y lo tomará a mal. Es muy pequeño, casi diminuto, no lo notará y a además qué es la Navidad sin un lindo muérdago. A parte si lo notara no creo que se atreviera a besarme él no es de ese tipo. "Pensó Tonks para después colocarlo en un lugar donde no llamara la atención.

Remus aún seguía cocinando y ella quería lucir tan bien como él lo hacía así que aprovechó para ir a su habitación y arreglarse un poco. Quería verse natural, nada que resultara forzado por lo que después de sacar gran parte de su guardarropa se decidió por una linda blusa negra con detalles rojos y un pantalón que combinaba a la perfección. Quería cambiar su cabello pero por más que lo intentaba no lo logró, éste continuaba siendo una combinación de colores y estilos un claro reflejo de su estado de ánimo. Al final se resigno y se dio cuenta que a pesar de la inconsistencia lucía bastante bien.

Al salir de su habitación descubrió que Remus había montado la mesa de una forma muy elegante y el platillo principal ya estaba servido. El profesor no pudo evitar sonreír al ver entrar a Tonks en el comedor y de inmediato como buen caballero le ofreció un asiento.

- Gracias. Se ve exquisito, no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho sólo con lo que conseguimos en el super.

- Con eso y un poco de magia. Nunca subestimes el poder culinario de un viejo mago. –Comentó sintiéndose alagado- La decoración también es perfecta, creo que serías la envidia de cualquiera de tus vecinas.

- Claro en eso no tengo ninguna duda, nadie tiene mejor compañía.- Sonrió directo a Remus mientras éste tomaba asiento justo en el lado opuesto de la mesa.- Antes de empezar a cenar me gustaría de nuevo agradecerte por aceptar mi invitación y salvarme de terminar en ese sillón sola comiendo los restos de las pizzas de hace dos semanas.

- No, no, para nada tú fuiste la que me salvó a mí de volver a pasar otra Navidad, solo, quién sabe dónde y qué haciendo. En verdad me siento muy a gusto aquí contigo.

Sin duda, resultaba un poco extraño encontrarse a solas en la habitación que debían compartir. Tonks por su lado quería ser la perfecta anfitriona pero en cada intento sólo conseguía derramar o tirar algo por lo que Remus tomó el control de la situación ocupándose de servir y partir todo lo que fuera necesario.

Hubo una incómoda pausa. De repente, Tonks se sintió artificial, sonriendo a Remus que su vez la sonreía a ella. Era como si estuvieran los dos en una representación y se les acabara de olvidar el papel. Ya no lo aguantaba más tenía que romper ese silencio.

- ¡Por Dios! Remus, juro que nunca había comido algo tan delicioso. Esto no sólo merece una celebración si no un regalo así que cierra los ojos.- Dijo Tonks juguetonamente, parándose de su asiento y acercándose peligrosamente a su acompañante.

- No, no creo que sea necesario Tonks. – Protestó nerviosamente.

- Vamos, Remus¡Cierra los ojos!- Ordenó la joven al tiempo que lo tomaba de las manos y lo encaminaba con los ojos cerrados al centro de la sala. Colocó las palmas de éste hacia arriba y situó en ellas un paquete y antes de que éste pudiera abrir los ojos ella depositó un pequeño beso en su mejilla - ¡Feliz Navidad!

Remus abrió los ojos maravillado y antes de que Tonks pudiese decirle algo tomó la pequeña caja guardada en su bolsillo que con tanto cuidado había protegido y la depositó en la pequeña y blanca mano de Tonks lo cual la dejó sin palabras por unos segundos.

- A la cuenta de tres¿te parece?- Sugirió Tonks y Remus le afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Uno

- Dos

-Tres

Y Así los dos como si fueran unos niños destrozaron las envolturas de sus respectivos regalos.

- ¡Ho Cielos! Una primera edición de Grandes Esperanzas; no tenías que hacerlo, es perfecta.

- De qué hablas, no es nada comparado con esta preciosura- Comentó Tonks alzando hacia la luz un hermoso dije de plata en forma de estrella adornado con una piedra preciosa al centro.

- Era de mi madre, y en cuanto lo vi supe que debías tenerlo, la piedra suele cambiar de color así como tú y tengo entendido que es un amuleto que atrae la buena suerte.

- Remus, si era de tu madre, no creo que sea lo correcto que yo lo tenga. – Extendió el dije hacia las manos de él

- Por supuesto que para mí es importante que lo tengas, así que no se diga más- Tomó el dije sólo para colocarlo en el cuello de la joven- Así será como si siempre llevarás algo de mí a donde quiera que vayas.

El pequeño muérdago brillaba con más fuerza que nada en la habitación pero ellos no lo notaron. Ella no dijo nada, pero las lágrimas empezaron a rodar en su rostro. Remus sin saber realmente lo que hacía la atrajo hacia sí, y le empezó a limpiar torpemente la cara con su pañuelo; y entonces acercó el rostro hacia sus sollozos y. sin atreverse del todo, sin saber si hacía o no lo correcto dadas las circunstancias, la besó de lleno en sus labios color cereza. Hubo un momento de duda, y entonces la boca de ella se abrió. y su lengua se deslizó entre los labios de él, y Remus quedó, bajo aquel brillo del muérdago, irrevocablemente perdido.

El beso duró unos pocos pero eternos minutos pero temiendo por la cordura o la virtud de Tonks —una de las dos desaparecerían si las cosas continuaban—, Remus interrumpió el beso, separando sus labios de los de ella, con un sonido tan audible que le desconcertó y causó gracia a Tonks, por lo absurdo del ruido y la simple alegría del momento.

-¡Feliz Navidad!- Se limitó el Profesor a decir al no encontrar otra cosa que decir al tiempo que cuidadosamente se alejaba de la chica.

- ¡Feliz Navidad!- Contestó Tonks, aún aturdida y sorprendida por el acto que acababa de vivir.

- Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, ya es tarde y mañana tenemos mucho que hacer. – Prosiguió Remus más nervioso que nunca y temeroso de que la situación se saliera de control.

- Sí, sí. Lo que digas. Si gustas puedes dormir en mi cuarto.- Contestó Tonks preocupada de que Remus mal interpretara su proposición.

- No, no, en este sillón estaré bien, te lo aseguro. No te apures.

- Excelente.

- Hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana

Y así los dos más nerviosos y temblorosos que unas gelatinas vivientes se separaron. Tonks se dirigió a su cuarto y Remus se dejó caer al instante en el sillón apagando con su varita cualquier luz que pudiera delatar su sonrojo.

—¡Dios mío, besé a Remus! — Tonks murmuró a la habitación oscura. Deslizó su cabeza por la almohada con una tonta sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Había sido un beso increíblemente bonito.

¿Podía una persona explotar de pura alegría? Si era así, Remus sabía que su tiempo era limitado. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho, sus mejillas se expandían cada vez más en una enorme sonrisa; y su cabeza se sentía tan ligera que parecía que fuera a salir flotando del resto de su cuerpo.

* * *

WoW ahí lo tienen su primer beso ja después de todo este tiempo, empezaba a creer que nunca se daría. Espero les haya gustado. De nuevo mil disculpas por el retraso pero les juro que ha sido uno de los capítulos que más me ha costado escribir.

Como siempre todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos D


	20. En mi lado del sofá

En mi lado del sofá….

El departamento, se había sumergido en un silencio sólo comparable con aquel que se vive en una Iglesia, a pesar de que en las afueras, las personas festejaban sin control, en un ambiente de locura. Así aunado a la emoción y demás sentimientos generados por el acontecimiento de esa noche hacían imposible que Remus y Tonks pudiesen dormir y realmente era algo que no les importaba tanto como la angustia de tenerse tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, así que la joven cansada de dar vueltas sobre su cama decidió actuar.

- Remus, sé que estás despierto. Ese sofá es de lo más incómodo y sería un milagro que alguien pudiese dormir ahí.- Dijo Tonks en la oscuridad, aunque aún así podían verse los reflejos de su pijama multicolor.

- Te equivocas, en realidad es muy cómodo.- Respondió Remus, tratando de sonar natural y no sorprendido por verla ahí.

- Si fuera cómodo, ya estuvieras dormido. – Continuó al tiempo que se acercaba hasta llegar a su lado. – Sabes esta noche me siento comunicativa y sociable- siguió.

- ¿Sólo esta noche?- Preguntó Remus sarcásticamente, compartiendo su cobija con ella.

Tonks tomó la cobija e insistió – Habla-

- ¿De qué?

- De lo que quieras. Dejo a tu elección el tema y la forma de desarrollarlo, siempre que se refiera a ti mismo. ¡Vamos!

Remus permaneció callado, observándola en la oscuridad.

- ¿Te has quedado mudo?

Él continuó callado y ella inclinó su cabeza hacia él y lo miró de un modo singular.

- ¿Con que te has enojado?- Comprendo. Me he dirigido a ti en una forma absurda y casi insolente. Perdóname.

- ¿Cómo adivinar lo que te interesa? Pregúntame lo que quieras y contestaré lo mejor que pueda. – Contestó vivazmente para demostrar que no estaba molesto.

- ¿Lo prometes?- Cuestionó Tonks con su carita de niña buena.

-Sí – Afirmó Remus muy convencido

- Muy bien, entonces ¿Por qué nunca has mencionado que conocías a mis padres y que hasta alguna vez cuidaste de mí?- La voz de Tonks no expresaba rencor u algún otro sentimiento negativo, simplemente curiosidad.

Después de una pequeña pausa Remus contestó- Sería una mentira el decirte que no supe quién eras al momento en que Dumbledore te llamó por tu nombre en el Ministerio; pero me pareció que sería lo mejor si no lo mencionaba, creo que no te hubieras sentido a gusto con alguien "tan mayor". ¿Aceptémoslo quién se siente bien con los amigos de los padres?

Tonks hizo una mueca y prosiguió – Tú no eres "tan mayor" como mis padres. Sigo sin entender ¿qué manía tienes con la edad?

- Ninguna. Simplemente soy conciente de nuestras diferencias.

- ¡Hayyyyy no, no pienso discutir eso de nuevo! Además te estás saliendo del tema. Mis fuentes me dijeron que eras un lindo chico y que al parecer en ese entonces eras el único ser capaz de calmar mis ataques. ¿Crees que yo también era una niña linda?

- Nunca fui alguien "lindo". Pero tú sí, recuerdo que tu madre en ese entonces aún insistía en ponerte esos hermosos vestidos de encajes y holanes, que a cualquier niña dan el aspecto de una muñequita de porcelana.

- A cualquier niña menos a mí ¿cierto?

- No, a ti también te sentaban bien, pero no podías aguantarlos por mucho tiempo, y los moños que adornaban tu cabeza salían disparados casi al instante por tus constantes cambios. Eso realmente volvía loca a tu madre mientras que a nosotros nos daba mucha gracia y qué decir de esos holanes, si ya de por sí para ti era difícil aprender a caminar sin ningún obstáculo presente, no quiero ni decirte lo que pasaba cuando pisabas tus vestiditos. – Remus sonrió y no podía creer que ese tierno y regordete bebé de sus recuerdos fuera la misma mujer que ahora se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él.

- ¡Diablos¡Qué pena! No puedo creer que me hayas conocido en tan fatal etapa. Cuando de niña encontré algunas fotos de esos años inmediatamente destruí la evidencia y tú aún me recuerdas como si hubiese sido ayer. ¡Te exijo que olvides esos años!- Comentó Tonks entre apenada y divertida.- Pero aún no me haz comentado lo más importante ¿Cómo conociste a mis padres?

- Bueno, para ese entonces Sirius ya había decidido abandonar la casa de los Black tomando de alguna forma inspiración del escape de años atrás de tu madre. Ella siempre había sido su prima favorita y siendo los dos unos proscritos sus lazos se estrecharon más aún, puesto que el uno para el otro eran su única familia. Así cuando naciste, Sirius temió por ti y por tu madre, puesto que una de tus tías, Bellatrix, las había amenazado de muerte al considérate una….

- Vergüenza para la familia- Terminó Tonks al ver que a Remus le costaba terminar la frase- Soy la primera y la única "Black" por así decirlo, con abuelos muggles, lo sé. – Terminó y animó a Remus a continuar se relato.

- Pues así Sirius empezó a visitar a tu madre más seguido con cualquier excusa, sólo para asegurarse de que estaban bien. – Tonks al oír estás palabras no pudo evitar sentir un sentimiento de agradecimiento y ternura por su "tío" del cual no guardaba recuerdos y al que todo mundo consideraba un asesino. – Para ese entonces también James y Lili empezaban su relación y como toda pareja sólo querían pasar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, así que para concederles toda la privacidad deseada y no dejarme sólo, Sirius me pidió que lo acompañará a visitar a su prima; yo al principio me negué por sabía muy bien que era la única oportunidad que tenía Sirius de expresar abiertamente con alguien sus sentimientos hacia su familia y no quería invadir tampoco esa relación, pero rara vez puedes negarte a Sirius , es un niño caprichoso que siempre consigue lo que se propone.

Debo admitir que me sentía muy nervioso de conocer a tu madre. Con las historias que se contaban sobre Bellatrix y Narcissa , era muy difícil saber cómo sería Andrómeda. Evité hacerle preguntas sobre ella a Sirius, pues éste siempre comentaba que era muy parecida a él y sinceramente no podía imaginarme a su versión femenina, aunque por supuesto quedaba claro que sería muy hermosa; pero cuál sería mi sorpresa, al ver que cuando nos abrió la puerta lo que llamó más mi atención no fue ella sino la pequeña que cargaba o por lo menos eso intentaba en sus brazos. Llorabas muy fuerte y ella claramente se veía desesperada, así que sin ni siquiera pensarlo te tomé en mis brazos y no sé qué pasó pero al instante te calmaste, tus cambios cedieron y dormiste profundamente toda la tarde hasta que nos fuimos. Andrómeda al ver esto, se sintió profundamente agradecida y desde ese momento "me adoptó" como a un primo más y exigió a Sirius no volver a verla sin mí. – Concluyó Remus, mirando tiernamente a Tonks.

- ¿Así que te convertiste en mi "niñero" mientras ellos conversaban?

- Algo por el estilo. Siempre era un placer verte, eras muy dulce y al parecer los dos nos sentíamos muy a gusto cerca del otro. – Confesó Remus, sintiéndose protegido por la oscuridad de la habitación.

- Lo dices en pasado. Yo aún me sigo sintiendo muy pero muy a gusto a tu lado. ¿Acaso tú no?- Lo cuestionó Tonks , acercándose cuidadosamente más a él.

- Sí, tienes razón, yo también me siento muy a gusto estando a tu lado. Vaya quién lo diría que nos re-encontraríamos y ahora los papeles se invertirían.

- ¿Soy una buena niñera?- Preguntó Tonks juguetonamente.

- Corrección, eres una excelente Guardiana. – Contestó Remus muy seriamente, pues el término de "niñera" no le era muy agradable.

- Cuando me miras¿Sigues viendo a esa pequeña niña o a alguien más?- Lo cuestionó muy seriamente la joven.

- De la pequeña niña, conservas mucho, sigues siendo: decidida, curiosa, compasiva, sincera, y cualquiera que esté a tú lado debe ser muy afortunado.

- La única persona que está a mi lado eres tú. – Respondió Tonks, aminorando aún más la distancia entre los dos. – pero ¿aún sigo siendo una niñita para ti?

- No. A primera impresión puedes parecer alguien infantil, pero por dentro eres un ser muy maduro. Pareces agradarle a todo mundo, me gustaría tener esa cualidad.

- ¿Qué dices? No sabes de qué hablas. Soy un ser extraño. No me cohíben los desconocidos y a menudo me caen mejor que las personas que conozco; pero esto es porque no me gusta abrirme a fondo con las personas, me cuesta trabajo. Eres la primera persona con que puedo ser yo completamente, sin máscaras. Creo que en eso somos iguales ¿no?

- Cierto. ¿Quién lo diría? -Y tus padres ¿saben lo nuestro?

- No. Se supone que es una asignación "secreta". Nada de lo que haga en el Ministerio pueden saberlo. Son las reglas.

- Es sólo por eso o ¿tienes temor a que ellos sepan que estás tan cerca de un licántropo?

- Es sólo eso. Contrario a lo que crees mis padres estarían encantados de saber que estoy contigo.

-¿Con quién creen que estás ahora en este instante?

- Con algún novio, supongo.

- ¿Por qué pasar Navidad conmigo y no con algún "novio"?

- Ja pensé que quien hacía las preguntas era yo. Aún así te contestaré. Conozco a los chicos: Nunca me han mirado más allá del físico. Todos los que he conocido han fingido ser mis amigos para ganar mi confianza, y en cuanto me fió un poco en ellos, se lanzan a meter mano y a pedirme que me convierta en su actriz favorita para satisfacer sus deseos. Todos fingían que querían colaborar con mi entrenamiento o en lo que a mi me gustara en ese momento para atraer mi atención. Pero en cuanto yo me negaba a cumplir sus fantasías, perdían el interés por mi deseo de ser Aurora y en la música muggle. Tú no eres así, lo sé, y no trates de negarlo, es por eso que no quise estar con nadie más que no fueras tú.

Remus no supo que decir, su pregunta más que incomodar a Tonks lo había terminado por acorralarlo en todos los sentidos. Ella se dio cuenta de esto y no dejo pasar la oportunidad de ver a Remus tan susceptible.

- Eres alguien muy inteligente Remus, así que me sorprendería que aún no lo supieras….

- ¿Qué?

- Que me gustas mucho. – Sonrió y continuó- ¿Yo te gusto?

Remus guardó silencio, un silencio total. Cerró los ojos por un momento para después abrirlos lentamente y poder comprobar que no era un sueño. Tonks realmente estaba ahí mirándolo con esos grandes ojos ansiosos de respuestas. Eran lo único que brillaba en la oscuridad.

- No, no me gustas. Declaró concretamente- te dije que contestaría lo mejor que pudiese a tus preguntas y no, no me gustas. Me puede gustar pasar las tardes comiendo chocolate mientras leo un libro, me puede gustar ver las estrellas recostado en el prado, me puede gustar el olor de la lluvia en la tierra. Pero estar contigo no se puede comparar con eso.

- Gracias por ser sincero. Es lo que siempre espero de ti. No quiero que te sientas mal por la respuesta. ¿Por qué habría que gustarte?- Contestó nerviosa y un tanto desilusionada.

- No, no me siento mal por la respuesta. No me gustas, porque estar contigo supera en todos los sentidos a todo lo que normalmente me gusta, por lo tanto, lo que siento por ti está más allá de un simple gusto. Sé que esto está mal, y no sé a dónde pueda llevarnos pero esta noche prometí ser sincero y no pienso mentirte.

Tonks lo miró a los ojos y sin decir más lo abrazó lo más fuerte que su fuerza le permitía quedando sobre él. Respiró profundamente y rozo delicadamente sus labios al tiempo que enrollaba uno de sus dedos en el cabello de Remus.

- Recuerdas lo único que podía calmarme era estar entre tus brazos. Espero que aún funcione.- Cerró sus ojos y se acomodó en una posición para dormir.

Remus no dijo más y dejó que ella hiciera lo que quisiera, a fin de cuentas era lo mismo que él también deseaba.

Permanecieron toda la noche así abrazados, hasta que lentamente amaneció y los primeros rayos de sol lo despertaron a la realidad y contrario a lo que pudiera pensar la noche anterior no había sido un sueño pues ahí estaba él, respirando, latiendo, con el peso de ella sobre su cuerpo, la cabeza de ella descansando en su pecho, los brazos y las piernas de ella sobre los suyos.

Una enorme ola de felicidad lo invadió e instintivamente apretó más el cuerpo de ella hacia él ; pero pronto su razón se hizo presente y aterrado ante lo acontecido separó su cuerpo con sumo cuidado del de Tonks, y en un solo movimiento cambió sus ropas, tomó su maleta y salió del departamento.

Y en ese instante, como si lo supiera todo, ella lo dejo marcharse; puesto que sí algo había aprendido en su entrenamiento de Auror era que de las treinta y seis formas de evitar el desastre, salir corriendo siempre es la mejor. Esta noche habría luna llena, de cualquier forma él tendría que marcharse, pero pronto, pronto tendrían tiempo para hablar.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

No, no me maten por favor. Sé que no debí dejar el capítulo así  pero es lo mejor por ahora. Sean buenos y vean que he actualizado en una semana exacta!!!!! Sin atrasos. Espero que les haya gustado, porque para mí ha sido uno de los capítulos que más me he disfrutado escribir.

Como siempre el título hace referencia a una canción y si no me equivoco es la primera vez que ocupo una canción en español de referencia. La canción se llama "En mi lado del sofá "y la tocan La Oreja de Van Gogh. La escogí porque refleja muy bien la posición de Tonks respecto a Remus y ja porque si no lo notaron toda la acción de este capítulo se desarrolla en un sofá.

Ahora sí como siempre me despido agradeciéndoles todos sus comentarios que son mi fuerza vital para escribir esta historia. Espero tener tiempo y actualizar sin falta la próxima semana.

"Yo sin tu amor, soy un montón de cosas menos yo. Me duele tanto el corazón"

Besos.


	21. Después

Después…..

_Después de eso, después que la noche oscura terminó, ya era demasiado tarde para rehusarse. Era demasiado tarde para dejar de amarte._

Marguerite Duras

- ¡Lobito Miedoso! Fue lo primero que pronunció Tonks esa mañana después de ver como Remus salía de su apartamento. Se sentó lentamente y sólo descubrió que la cobija y su pijama guardaban el olor de su compañero- "Hummm, parece que nunca más las llevaré a la lavandería"- Pensó mientras hundía su cara en ella y se envolvía por completo dejándose caer de nuevo en el sofá. Sabía que si tenía suerte podía asomarse a la ventana y verlo alejarse, pero eso más que hacerla feliz la destrozaría por completo; así que prefirió cerrar los ojos y aferrarse a esas cobijas por un rato más.

"No puedo creerlo. Te has marchado literalmente con la cola entre las patas como cualquier lobo miedoso. ¿Qué pensará ella al despertar y encontrarse sola? …….. Posiblemente me odie, tanto como yo mismo lo hago en este instante. Sólo espero que se de cuenta de que esto no podía continuar, a demás de las obvias diferencias entre nosotros, debe entender que dentro de mi hay un monstruo que puede perder el control en cualquier momento y…. ¡Diablos! No quiero ni imaginarme"- Pensaba Remus mientras se dirigía a la estación.

" Estúpida ….. no hay mejor concepto para definirme. ¿Cómo pude acorralarlo de esa forma?,¿habrá pensado que soy una loca que al primer intento quiso dormir con él? Ja eso sí hará que me tome en serio. Me prometí a mi misma hacer de estas fechas algo inolvidable y ¡vaya que lo he conseguido! He ahuyentado al primer amor de mi vida y estoy aquí acostada en el sofá viendo esos estúpidos especiales navideños, mientras me suministro una sobredosis de azúcar, ja otra prueba de lo madura que soy. "

Las horas le parecieron eternas, y en su estado de zombie casi le resultó una misión imposible abrir su ventana para recibir una lechuza de Hogwarts en la cual la Srita. Pomfray le informaba de la llegada de Lupin y cómo éste había tomado ya las precauciones necesarias para la transformación.

" ¿Transformación?, ja es difícil de creer que maneje mejor el dolor que le provoca el ser un licántropo que nuestra relación. Si que soy material para la mala suerte, sólo yo pude enamorarme de alguien 13 años mayor, como 100 años más maduro y para colmo hombre lobo. ¿Qué puedo hacer? No todas podemos enamorarnos del príncipe y a fin de cuentas el amor es irracional. Cuanto más quieres a alguien, menos lógica tiene todo. "

Los días pasaron, y quisiera o no Tonks debía acostumbrarse a la sensación de sentirse incompleta, de vivir con un hoyo negro en su pecho y un frío descomunal en el alma. "Definitivamente, el amor concede a los demás el poder de destruirte y el estar lejos de él es lo que más daño me causa."- Se lamentaba la chica, mientras veía su imagen en el espejo: un ser descolorido y sin vida.

Esa tarde había salido temprano del Ministerio con la esperanza de que Remus se apareciera en su chimenea temprano. Sabía que el día de hoy había regresado a clases pues Luna se lo había comunicado en un lindo mensaje, pero ya eran más de las 10:30pm y no había señales de él.

¿Por qué debía importarle tanto cuando al parecer él ni siquiera recordaba que tenía que verla?- Se preguntaba mientras veía el fuego y cada llama vacía metafóricamente quemaba su alma. "Por favor Remus, fue solo un beso……. Vuelve " – Suplicaba en un susurro por última vez al fuego

Su llamado aparentemente había funcionado pues en cuanto termino, escuchó los pasos apresurados de alguien.

-¿Tonks?- Preguntó agitado

- Sí- Contestó ella, ocultando su emoción y nerviosismo.

- Lo siento tanto, estaba en el aula de Historia de la Magia y el tiempo voló pero en cuanto pude salí corriendo.- Se disculpó.

- Sí te creo, en eso eres especialista. Respondió ella en un claro sarcasmo y reclamó por haberla abandonado.

- Ya te lo había dicho, le prometí a Harry ayudarlo a combatir a los dementores y acabamos de terminar su lección.

- Dementores, WoW no ¿crees que sea mucho para su edad?

- Sí, lo creí en un principio, pero lo ha manejado mejor de lo que pensé. Aunque su manejo de la magia es lo que menos me preocupa en estos momentos.

- A ¿qué te refieres?

- Hoy, aparte de descubrir como hacer un Patronus, se ha enterado de la amistad que hubo entre su padre, sirius y yo.

La luz de la luna dejaba en su frente una profunda sombra oscura, había adelgazado, tenía unas ojeras moradas verdosas. Tonks no podía observar por mucho tiempo esa cara, si lo hacía se hundiría en llanto, más ahora cuando al decir aquel comentario parecía enfermarse más.

- No tengo la menor duda de que él se dio cuenta de mi nerviosismo al ser cuestionado al respecto. Me gustaría decirle algo, pero no puedo. Menos ahora que creo haberme ganado su confianza. ¿Qué pensaría de mí, que fui un cobarde al abandonar la causa de Dumbledore y unirme a la manada de Grayback . Que tal vez si nunca lo hubiera hecho sus padres seguirían vivos.

- Remus, tú no eres un cobarde. Él no tendría derecho a pensar eso de ti. Ahora tú lo estás protegiendo. Haz cumplido tu palabra. – Lo alentaba y defendía.

-Creo que será mejor que por el momento no sepa más de lo que sabe, ya tiene suficientes problemas por ahora.

Tonks veía cada vez más tensión y amargura en el rostro de Remus así que pensó que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema para intentar alegrarlo. No le importaba si ya no comentaban la huída de su departamento y el rumbo de su relación. Sólo quería verlo feliz.

- y esta vez ¿qué voy a ganar?- Preguntó cambiando totalmente su actitud.

- Vas a ganar de qué – Contestó Remus completamente confundido.

-Cuando Ravenclaw aplasté a Gryffindor -. Maliciosamente terminó Tonks la frase.

- ja , lo siento , pero eso no va a suceder.

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

- Para ese entonces, Harry estará listo y aparte podrá usar eso. – Señaló su escritorio.

- Dime que es una ilusión. Apuesto que haz hecho algún hechizo. No puede ser.

-Claro que puede ser y para ser más específicos, es una Saeta de Fuego y lo único que puedo apostar es que no dejará ni las cenizas de tus cuervitos.

- ¡Remus!

- Tú empezaste.

- Es bueno verte sonreír, te extrañaba.

- Yo también. Siento, mucho haberme ido esa mañana tan abruptamente. No era mi intención pero nunca he sido bueno con las despedidas y si seguía ahí no creo que encontrara después las fuerzas para regresar.

- Lo sé. Sólo quiero que sepas que lo que pasó, no tiene que cambiar lo que hay entre nosotros.

- Un día te darás cuenta de que lo más importante en la vida es la estabilidad y la tranquilidad.

- No lo creo, soy una persona a la que le gustan las emociones y la tranquilidad es un estado en el que nunca me verás.

- Eso espero.

- Entonces todo bien.

- Más que eso.

- Oye

- ¿qué?

- Los ruidos han vuelto

- Ja, sí es de nuevo otro boggart. Olvidé mencionarte que lo estoy utilizando en las clases de Harry. Es lo más parecido que podemos encontrar a un auténtico dementor.

- Me pregunto si tú mayor temor ha cambiado.

- No, te entiendo.

- Sí, sí , me pregunto si la luna llena ha cedido su lugar a mi.

- Sigo sin entender.

- A veces parece que tu mayor temor fuera yo. Creo que dentro de ti albergas mucho miedo por nosotros.

- Ya te lo dije: Un día te darás cuenta de que lo más importante en la vida es la estabilidad y la tranquilidad.

- Tonterías.

- Realidad.

- ¡Remus!

- ¿Qué?

- No te das cuenta.

- De qué

- Que ya es demasiado tarde.

- Cierto, ya es la 1:00 am

- No, eso no. No te das cuenta que ya es demasiado tarde para detener lo que ya empezamos.


	22. Querido Diario

5, junio ,1994

Querido diario:

Las cosas pasan en la vida una tras otra velozmente que ni siquiera te das cuenta de que las estaciones cambian, de que el tiempo pasa rápidamente.

Griffyndor derrotó a Ravenclaw, (y también a Slytherin, ganando así la copa) tal como él lo había pronosticado. ¡Diablos! Me avergüenza escribirlo pero en esos momentos ( en partido VS Ravenclaw), deseé que hubieran encontrado algo mal en la Saeta de Harry para que no pudiese usarla.

Para mi fortuna, Remus no es tan quisquilloso como yo y al final aceptó que le pagara la apuesta ayudándolo a preparar sus exámenes. Me divertí mucho haciéndolo; planeamos una especie de carrera de obstáculos donde sus estudiantes debían derrotar con lo aprendido a todas las criaturas que habían estudiado.

Sus alumnos adoraron la idea y lo calificaron como el "Mejor examen aplicado en toda la historia de Hogwarts". Me alegra mucho el poder ser testigo de los logros de Remus, tal vez para él sea difícil darse cuenta pero el dar clases parece rejuvenecerlo. ¡Ojalá pueda a estar al frente de la materia por muchos años más!

¿Nuestra relación? ... Hummmmmm ... me gustaría poder escribir que hemos tenido avances más significativos, pero la verdad es que los dos hemos evitado tocar el tema. Lo he invitado a pasar vacaciones de pascua conmigo pero los exámenes se lo han impedido y siempre que insinúo algo al respecto suele cambiar de tema y darme evasivas: Qué si es demasiado viejo, qué si es demasiado peligroso, etc…

Inclusive he llegado a pensar que lo que pasó en Navidad, fue producto de algún hechizo ja o en su defecto un "Milagro Navideño. "Todo tiene su tiempo" dice mi madre y me gusta pensar que si hoy no podemos estar juntos como "algo más", tal vez mañana las cosas puedan ser diferentes. Por el momento creo que lo mejor es conservarlo como amigo que perderlo.

¿Las cosas en el Ministerio?... De locos. No hay mejor forma para describirlo. Mi "Tío" decidió aparentemente volver a hacer de las suyas dentro de Hogwarts. Por lo que me contó Remus, sólo Ron Weasley lo vio y no estaban muy seguros de la "visita" pero la Sra. Gorda lo ha confirmado.

Por tal evento, el Departamento de Aurores, se puso a trabajar a marchas forzadas, pero ante la negativa de Dumbledore de permitir que personal del Ministerio entrara al colegio y siendo yo la única con un "parcial" acceso, fui la que lo pasó peor. Rufus me obligó a interrogar miles de veces a Remus y casi a poner palabras en su boca que lo delataran como cómplice de Black.

Al final desistió, pero ahora me encuentro más vigilada que nunca en mi Misión; lo cual también ha "enfriado" nuestra amistad; pues ahora tenemos que tener mucho cuidado de lo que hablamos. Hace unas semanas estábamos de lo más felices cuando de la nada, mi figura en el fuego se vio atravesada ni más ni menos que por Snape.

—¡Lupin! —gritó Snape dirigiéndose al fuego—. ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

Afortunadamente, Snape estaba muy distraído y no pudo verme entre las flamas porque si lo hubiera hecho, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que se hubiera armando, pues él aún supone que "Josephine" es la guardiana de Remus y por lo tanto YO no tendría porque estar ahí.

Remus acudió de inmediato. Yo me quedé esperándolo pues quería enterarme de lo ocurrido y debo decir que lo que presencié fue único. Al poco rato de haberse retirado la puerta de su oficina se abrió y no entró sólo sino que Harry y Ron le hacían compañía.

—Señor profesor; yo...

—No quiero disculpas —dijo Lupin. Echó una mirada al vestíbulo vacío y bajó la voz como si supiera que yo estaba escuchando y no quisiera que me enterara—. Da la casualidad de que sé que este mapa fue confiscado por el señor Filch hace muchos años. Sí, sé que es un mapa —dijo ante los asombrados Harry y Ron—. No quiero saber cómo ha caído en sus manos. Me asombra, sin embargo, que no lo entregaras, es­pecialmente después de lo sucedido en la última ocasión en que un alumno dejó por ahí información relativa al castillo. No te lo puedo devolver; Harry.

Vaya, nunca había visto tan molesto a Remus, parecía que ese papel viejo que sostenía en las manos guardaba un secreto que no debía revelarse. Afortunadamente Harry es muy curioso y lo cuestionó mejor de lo que yo posiblemente podría haber hecho.

—¿Por qué pensó Snape que me lo habían dado los fabri­cantes?

—Porque... porque los fabricantes de estos mapas ha­brían querido sacarte del colegio. Habrían pensado que era muy divertido.- Respondió Remus algo nervioso. A estás alturas reconozco muy bien cuando algo anda mal en él y aunque para sus alumnos está reacción pudo pasar desadvertida, a mí no se me escapó.

—¿Los conoce? —dijo Harry impresionado.

—Nos hemos visto —dijo Lupin secamente. Miraba a Harry más serio que nunca—. No esperes que te vuelva a encubrir; Harry. No puedo conseguir que te tomes en serio a Sirius Black, pero creía que los gritos que oyes cuando se te aproximan los dementores te habían hecho algún efecto. Tus padres dieron su vida para que tú siguieras vivo, Harry Y tú les correspondes muy mal... cambiando su sacrificio por una bolsa de artículos de broma.

Humm con que conocía a los fabricantes, esto claramente tenía que ver con su pasado y si eso era cierto esos fabricantes tenían que haber sido los Meroreadores de ahí que Lupin estuviera tan molesto.

Al salir Harry de la oficina, sentí lástima por él. Se veía devastado, como si las palabras que le había dirigido su profesor hubieran sido puñaladas. Remus tampoco se veía del todo bien. No dejaba de contemplar el dichoso papel incluso parece que había olvidado que yo estaba ahí pues tuve que llamarlo varias veces para que advirtiera de nuevo mi presencia.

- Remus¿Estás bien?

- ¿Qué?, perdón ¿sigues aquí?- Preguntó apenas dirigiéndome la mirada.

- Sí, pero si te molesta me voy. No hay problema- Le respondí irritada por su actitud.

- No, perdón. Sólo pensé que te habías retirado después de que Snape me llamó.

- Quise esperarte.

- Así que haz oído todo.

- En gran parte. Me puedes explicar por qué tanto alboroto por un simple pedazo de papel.

- Olvídalo no es nada. – Dijo dándose la vuelta para guardar el papel dentro de uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

- Si no fuera nada no te hubieras puesto así. Soy tu Guardiana y en nombre del Ministerio exijo saber ¿qué es eso? – Una de mis debilidades es la curiosidad y si pensaba que se iba salir de ésta sin decirme nada, estaba equivocado.

- Odio cuando haces eso.- Me reclamó con la voz más seria que le había escuchado hasta el momento.

- ¡Odio cuando no eres sincero! – Le grité, pues no soportaba que me tratara como hubiera tratado a cualquier persona y no como a la "amiga" que se supone que era. Me había tomado el asunto más personal que profesional. De inmediato cambie el rosa de mi cabello por un negro intenso, a sabiendas que a él le molestaba esa apariencia. Siempre me dice que pierdo toda dulzura cuando lo hago. Quería lucir a la defensiva y que realmente se diera cuenta que estaba molesta.

- Es un mapa. Un mapa del colegio. Harry lo utilizó para salir a escondidas a sabiendas del peligro que eso representa. Eso es todo.

- Remus, dime ¿por qué siento que me estás diciendo la verdad a medias?. Si fuese un mapa común y corriente no hubieses reaccionado así. Un mapa del colegio cualquiera lo consigue en la biblioteca. – Lo cuestioné aún más, pues no estaba contenta con la contestación que me había dado.

- Es un mapa especial, yo y mis amigos lo hicimos en nuestro tiempo de estudiantes. Muestra la ubicación de todo aquel que se encuentre en terrenos de Hogwarts y como ya te dije no me molesta el hecho de que haya conseguido el mapa si no el que no le importe que un "asesino" esté tras de él.

Ya no pude decir nada más, odiaba el extraño poder que Remus ejercía sobre mí. El verlo tan preocupado por Harry me conmovió y como siempre el verlo a los ojos me nubló y me dejo sin más preguntas. Inconscientemente mi cabello volvió al rosa y el agradeció el gesto con la mejor de las sonrisas.

Mañana será un día terriblemente pesado. Ni más ni menos a Fudge se le ha ocurrido la "fabulosa" idea de ir a presenciar el injusto asesinato de Buckbeak el pobre hipogrifo de Hagrid. No es que le importe mucho el animal, sino que ha encontrado una perfecta oportunidad para escabullirse en Hogwarts sin que Dumbledore se lo niegue.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente, mañana hay luna llena y aún no logró acostumbrarme (creo que nunca lo haré) a lo mal que lo pasa Remus. Por la visita de Fudge hemos acordado que se retirará antes de lo normal y tomará la última dosis de la poción mata-lobos dentro de la mazmorra donde pasa sus transformaciones.

Sniff eso significa que tendré que despedirme de él a medio día y esperar una eternidad (bueno, son sólo dos días como máximo. Pero para mí son eternos) para volverle a ver.

Hooooooo querido diario, me despido con todos mis deseos puestos en que la próxima vez que escriba en ti, las cosas vayan mejor………

Ny. Tonks ( De Lupin ) Jajajaja.

PD.

¡Qué bien combina mi nombre con el suyo! D

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Hola!!!

Antes que nada ¡Millones de Gracias! Por los 170 Reviews. Como ya pudieron leer, en esta ocasión decidí escribir en primera persona y totalmente bajo la perspectiva de Tonks. Espero que no les haya molestado. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones respecto al cambio.

Un gran abrazo a todos!!!!!


	23. Separación

**Separación**

**Hoy es el mañana que nos preocupaba ayer.**

**Anónimo. **

- Sabes, sigo sin poder creer lo que están a punto de hacerle a esa pobre criatura. Es totalmente injusto. Ahora entiendo mejor el porqué mi madre abandonó a los Black, y no soporta las acciones de hermanas ¡Estúpidos Malfoys!... Es increíble que compraran a Fudge. Situaciones como están me hacen avergonzarme del Ministerio y preguntarme si ¿está bien querer ser parte de ellos? – Le preguntaba Tonks a Lupin a través de las llamas.

- Es perfectamente entendible que te sientas así; pero recuerda puedes juntarte con el fuego y no quemarte.- La consoló Remus, intentando que se sintiera mejor.- Apostaría a cualquiera mi alma a qué vas a ser una excelente Auror y no permitirás esta clase de injusticias.

- Tienes razón y justo en este momento ¡Prometo solemnemente que lucharé por el Amor y la Justicia! –Declaró la joven tomando una posición graciosa muy al estilo militar la cual provocó un ataque de risa en Remus.

No había nada en este mundo que Tonks adorara más que verlo sonreír de esa forma, ya que era como si por esos instantes olvidará todos sus miedos y se librara de todas sus ataduras.

-Remus¿Estarás ahí verdad?- Preguntó Tonks, más seria de lo común. – Cuando me den el título de Auror.

- Sí tú lo quieres.- Contestó él, sorprendido por la petición.

- ¡Claro que quiero! Uno debe compartir esos momentos con las personas que más quiere, y yo quiero que tú estés ahí.- Respondió Tonks sonrojándose al pronunciar dichas palabras.

- Muchas Gracias, será un honor para mí estar ahí. – Agradeció el Profesor conmovido hasta los huesos.

- Entonces ¿irás? – Repitió ella la pregunta, para asegurarse de que él en verdad estaría ahí

- Sí. Es una promesa. – Expresó él llevándose su mano una mano al corazón para enfatizar aún más su compromiso.

La imagen que proyectaba Remus a través del fuego era hermosa, a pesar de que las señales de la próxima transformación ya se hacían notar. Ella no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada nostálgica. Era terrible que un día tan hermoso terminara con la injusta ejecución del hipogrifo y la transformación de su amor.

El sol se hundía ya en el bosque prohibido, dorando las ramas más al­tas de los árboles, anunciando que pronto llegaría el crepúsculo y con él el adiós. Los dos se dieron cuenta de tal hecho pero ninguno quería atreverse a hacerlo notar al otro.

- Para estos momentos Fugde ya debe estar en la cabaña de Hagrid. –Dijo Tonks tristemente- Ojalá pudiera alguien acompañarlo en su pena.

- Supe que Dumbledore estaría ahí. Él hará lo posible por que todo sea lo mejor llevadero posible. – Respondió Remus.

- Ojalá así sea.- Suspiró melancólicamente Tonks.

Resmus sin mucho ánimo revisó su reloj y seguido de un leve suspiro de molestia pronunció lo que menos deseada decir.- Odio decirlo, pero falta muy poco para que Snape traiga la poción Matalobos y tenga que retirarme.

-Lo sé- Respondió Tonks muy desanimada. Era un momento lleno de tensión, nerviosismo y tristeza. No quería ser una paranoica, pero algo en su corazón le decía que esta despedida no sería como las anteriores. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo desde su cabeza hasta los pies, la simple idea de no volverlo a ver era impensable, así que a la velocidad de la luz decidió desecharla de su cabeza. Suspiro y con la mejor de sus sonrisas, se acercó lo más que pudo al fuego y con un leve susurro le dijo: No olvides que siempre te estaré esperando, así que procura volver lo antes posible.

- Regresaré en cuanto esté seguro que no puedo causarte ningún daño. Recuérdalo. – Declaró Remus con los ojos más dulces que poseía y a través de ellos Tonks pudo ver reflejado cierto temor.

- Pues espero que no tardes mucho. Si no me enojaré y no quieres eso ¿verdad?- Preguntó Tonks juguetonamente.

- No, no me gustaría verte molesta. Ahora por favor prométeme que te cuidarás y no permitirás que nada te pase en mi ausencia. – Le pidió Remus con seriedad y nostalgia.

- Lo prometo. Pero por favor no te despidas como si no fueras a verme nunca más. – Dijo ella tristemente.

- No verte nunca más, sería más terrible que ser besado por un Dementor.

Ella le sonrió y así los dos se dirigieron una última mirada a la par que el fuego de sus respectivas chimeneas se iban extinguiendo.

El hueco que Tonks siempre sentía al alejarse de Remus, en esos momentos parecía haber crecido hasta alcanzar dimensiones gigantescas, provocándole que su respiración fuera difícil de controlar. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre su cama puso un hechizo silenciador y se hundió entre sus almohadas en un intento de desconectarse del mundo y hacer más corta la espera de volver ver a Remus.

Al desaparecer Tonks entre las llamas, para el Profesor de Defensa en contra de las Artes Oscuras también había desaparecido su tranquilidad. Durante su conversación ella había mencionado algo que lo preocupaba: "Ojalá pudiera alguien acompañarlo en su pena". Esas palabras habían despertado sus sospechas –"Harry y sus amigos, querrán estar a su lado. Son muy cercanos a Hagrid y no permitirán que pase por esto solo" – Nervioso y asustado de su pensamiento abrió a toda prisa el primer cajón de su escritorio y sacó de su interior el viejo mapa confiscado días antes, y ahí como si todo hubiera sido planeado aparecían los nombre de los tres chicos más el de dos fantasmas de su pasado: Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew. Su corazón se paro en seco, nublándole el pensamiento.

Ya nada importaba sólo el llegar a ellos lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Afuera apenas empezaba a aclarar. Pero Tonks decidió que ése sería un día fatal, uno de esos días en que más valía quedarse en cama porque todo salía mal. Podía saberlo porque a parte de sentirse terriblemente fatal, no lograba controlar sus cambios y cuando esto sucedía era un aviso de que nada estaría bien.

- ¡Estúpido frío¡Estúpido viento!- Maldecía al salir de su edificio con rumbo al Ministerio, el aire la golpeaba directamente en todas direcciones impidiéndole ver con claridad su camino y con varios tropiezos llegó a su destino y tal como ya al despertar lo había pronosticado le esperaba uno de los peores días de su vida.

El ambiente era caótico, centenares de magos y brujas se desplazaban a velocidades inauditas y entre tanto grito le era imposible distinguir algo, pero no necesitó mucho tiempo para saber que ese alboroto había sido causado por Sirius Black y si éste estaba involucrado lo más seguro es que Remus también.

- ¡Tonks¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? - Le gritó una de sus compañeras mientras la jaloneaba hasta un lugar menos caótico. – Rufus quiere verte ahora mismo.

Tonks no puso ninguna resistencia, prefirió guardar esas energías para soportar el dolor que se imaginaba llegaría pronto.

- ¡Nympahdora¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que ha sucedido ayer?- Le preguntó Rufus al llegar a la oficina de Auroes.

- No señor. – Contestó sin ánimos, pues toda su atención estaba centrada en los Profetas que volaban por la estancia y por los cuales pudo enterarse que habían capturado a Sirius pero éste había escapado junto con el Hipógrafo de Hagrid y no supo si sentirse feliz o preocupada.

- Pues ni más ni menos, mientras Sirius escapaba en las narices de Fudge. El hombre lobo que se supone TÚ estabas cuidando, se divertía de lo lindo merodeando en los bosques del colegio.

Los ojos de Tonks se clavaron directo en los de Rufus esperando que continuara y le dijera lo peor "¿Lo habrán cazado¿Está herido? " Miles de preguntas se formulaban en cuestión de milésimas de segundo y ella luchaba por contener las lágrimas o de tener una crisis nerviosa.

- Sabes muy bien que este descuido puede significar la expulsión del programa ¿cierto? – La cuestionó de nuevo pero para ella eso no importaba, primero necesitaba saber qué había pasado con Remus- Eres muy afortunada, al tener un aliado como Dumbledore a tu lado. Antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo al respecto él envío un comunicando explicándonos lo sucedido. – Continuó Rufus.

La joven auror no entendía nada en lo absoluto, sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier minuto, así que sólo asintió y rogó porque esa conversación terminará lo antes posible para poder ir in busca de Remus.

- Creo que es bastante comprensible. Tú no podías vivírtela en Hogwarts todo el tiempo y él debió prever de la mejor manera la situación. Espero que te sirva de experiencia y en tu siguiente misión puedas comprometerte al 100 entendido. Ahora ve con Kingsley, él te dará los pormenores de tu nueva misión.

¿Nueva Misión? De qué hablaba Rufus. Ella ya tenía una misión, no necesitaba una nueva.

- Disculpe Señor pero yo ya tengo una Misión. No puedo integrarme a otra. – Declaró Tonks de la forma más tranquila que le permitían sus nervios.

- Haaa eso, pensé que a estas alturas también lo sabías. El Profesor Lupin presentó su renuncia al Colegio hace unas horas por lo que el convenio que los unía ha quedado sin valor. En otras palabras ya no eres su Guardiana y eso te pone en libertad de ocupar otro puesto. – Rufus dijo lo anterior como si fuera un asunto carente de cualquier importancia.

- E..so no puede ser. – Respondió la joven tartamudeando y a punto de desplomarse- Debo hablar con él.

- Nymphadora, no sé por qué haces tanto revuelo por tal asunto. En mi opinión él tomó la mejor decisión. Después de que Snape "descuidadamente" reveló a todos el pequeño detalle de su licantropía, no quiero ni imaginarme la turba de padres molestos y levantando demandas en contra del colegio que se armaría si el continuaba al frente de la clase. En verdad no me cabe duda que Dumbledore estaba loco al contratarlo.

Tonks no contesto al comentario, puesto que no tenía las palabras para describir el sentimiento de impotencia en el cual su corazón se encontraba. Así que sólo dio la media vuelta y dejo que Scrimgeour continuara revisando el montón de informes que descansaban sobre su escritorio.

-"Debo hablar con él "era lo único que pasaba por la mente de la joven mientras salía de la oficina de Misiones Especiales a toda velocidad.

* * *

- ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres Remus? – Cuestionaba el Director al Profesor quien acababa de entregarle su renuncia.

- Cien por ciento seguro. Agradezco infinitamente su apoyo y la maravillosa oportunidad que me dio; pero no puedo seguir causándole problemas. Usted sabe que lo que pasó ayer fue un acto totalmente irresponsable. ¡No quiero ni imaginarme cómo pudo haber terminado! – Declaró Remus enojado consigo mismo y mostrando físicamente las secuelas de la transformación ocurrida la noche anterior.

- No te sientas culpable. Siempre hay una razón de ser detrás de cada acción y tu transformación fue parte de lo que tenía que ocurrir para que los sucesos se dieran. Si no hubieras decidido ir en busca de Harry, hubieras perdido la oportunidad de saber la verdad sobre Sirius y apuesto que ese simple hecho vale más que cualquier otra cosa. – Dumbledore trataba de consolarlo, pero no había palabras que lo hicieran cambiar de opinión.

- Lo vale Director; pero no justifica el hecho que en el pasado ni aún ahora le haya revelado la condición de animagos de mis amigos y mucho menos vale el hecho de que mi arrebatada acción pueda arruinar la carrera de Auror de Tonks, por eso mismo me permito abusar de nuevo de usted. A mi no me importa que el hecho sea divulgado pero no quisiera que a ella la hicieran responsable, por favor dígale a Scrimgeour que ella vigiló que yo tomará la poción pero la dosis esta vez no fue la suficiente ( hay ocasiones en las cuales la luna ejerce mayores efectos y está comprobado así que no será difícil de justificar ) y las protecciones de las mazmorras no pudieron detenerme. Por favor se lo suplico, nunca me perdonaría que ella saliera lastimada. – Rogó Remus entre lágrimas de dolor e impotencia.

- No te preocupes por ella Remus. Prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que ella no sea afectada. De la misma forma creo que Snape le tiene estima a " Josephine" y tampoco querrá que su carrera sea manchada.

- Muchas gracias Director, de nuevo nunca podré agradecer todo lo que ha hecho por mí y por eso mismo es mejor que me marche enseguida. Por último, sé que ella intentará buscarme, no deje que logre localizarme. Aunque mi corazón se destruya al dejarla sé que lo mejor es alejarme de ella. Soy un ser demasiado peligroso. Es triste saber que no puedo estar seguro de mí mismo, que puedo ser un monstruo capaz de hacer daño a cualquiera.

- Tú no eres así y ella lo sabe. Ella ha visto tu verdadero ser, es por eso que te importa tanto ¿cierto?. No soy el más indicado para dar consejos sobre este tipo de relaciones, y no pienso oponerme a tu decisión; pero creo que ella merece por lo menos un adiós. Recuerda todos tenemos que cargar con nuestros retos. Supongo que todo depende de cómo hacemos frente a ellos.

- Lo sé y es algo que tengo muy bien grabado, por eso si llegará a preguntar por mí, dejo esta pequeña carta. Confió en que ella entenderá. – Dijo extendiéndole el pequeño sobre al Director- Ahora, me retiro reiterando mi compromiso ha estar con usted cuando me lo solicité.

- Gracias Remus, yo también esperaré verte pronto. Buena Suerte.

Al salir del colegio Remus sintió como su alma se desgarraba con cada paso, intentó detener el llanto pero fue inútil, puesto que entre esas paredes se encontraban los mejores momentos que había vivido en su vida.

* * *

- ¡Por favor, Director! Dígame que es mentira, dígame que él aún está ahí. – Entre lágrimas la joven le pedía al viejo mago.

- Me gustaría decirte lo contrario querida, pero él tomó esa decisión y nada más podemos hacer.

- Es que no logro entender¿Por qué lo hizo¿acaso fue por Sirius? – Preguntó la chica de cabellos sin color y piel casi traslúcida.

- Te entiendo, al a perfección y creo que tienes derecho a saber la verdad.- Dumbledore pronunció un hechizo y la invitó a atravesar las llamas de su chimenea hasta su despacho. Tonks ni siquiera lo pensó y aceptó.

Dumbledore tomó su brazo tembloroso y la condujo hasta su pensadero. Una parte de ella se moría por saber lo que había pasado, pero por otro lado sabía que después de eso no habría marcha atrás, nada podría hacer, así que con miedo se acercó lentamente y se dejó invadir por la memoria y así ahí en lo que a ella le pareció cuestión de segundos pudo ver todo lo que había acontecido en la Casa de los gritos, la inocencia de Sirius , la culpabilidad de Peter. Ahora todo daba vueltas en su cabeza.

- Espero eso te haya ayudado a entender mejor la situación. – Le preguntó Dumbledore, mientras le acercaba una silla para que pudiera descansar puesto que su aspecto era realmente deprimente.

- La verdad, es que no. No puedo creer que todo el Ministerio esté en busca de un inocente y usted no haga nada para remediarlo. Esta memoria es la prueba de la inocencia de Sirius. – Le reclamó Tonks, sin poder controlar sus emociones.

- Sí, lo es; pero también es la memoria de un licántropo y la prueba de que NO tomó la poción matalobos y no se encontraba bajo la vigilancia de NADIE. – Le recordó el Director.

- Pero…

- No he terminado Tonks. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que la memoria de un licántropo y el testimonio de tres menores, no serán válidos para el Ministerio y lo único a lo que le prestarán atención si yo presento esto, será al descuido de Lupin y por ende al él estar bajo tu responsabilidad, tu carrera como Auror se vería terriblemente afectada en el mejor de los casos.

- ¡Eso a mi no me importa! No quiero continuar así, a sabiendas de que por mi beneficio Remus se ha tenido que ir, Sirius sigue siendo un prófugo y Peter está libre.

- Debes entender que no sólo es por tu beneficio. Fue lo mejor para todos queramos aceptarlo o no. Trata de afrontarlo con la cabeza y no con el corazón, para él también fue muy difícil y desgraciadamente nada podemos hacer para cambiar lo ya efectuado.

Para alguien acostumbrado a luchar por sus ideales, a Tonks le costaba trabajo aceptar la derrota así como así, sin ni siquiera tener la oportunidad de luchar.

- Perfecto, lo entiendo ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiar las cosas, pero si puedo hacer algo y eso es hablar con él, necesito decirle que yo sigo ahí y que nada cambiará entre nosotros, así que por favor dígame¿dónde está¿Cómo puedo localizarlo?

- Me encantaría ayudarte, pero él se ha encargado de que ni yo mismo sepa su paradero por tu bien. Lo único que dejó fue esto- dijo el Director señalando el pequeño sobre blando sobre su escritorio- Es para ti.

- ¿Para mí?- Preguntó Tonks incrédula y aún más temerosa por lo que pudiera contener.

- Sí, me la entregó antes de irse. Tómala. – El Director la tomó y la puso entre sus manos.

- Gracias, Director y disculpe mi comportamiento. – Se disculpo ella, a sabiendas de que Dumbledore no era del todo culpable de la situación y recordando que él siempre que se le presentaba la ocasión había ayudado a Remus.

- Espero la próxima vez que nos veamos, sea en una mejor situación. Eres una gran persona y sólo puedo esperar grandes cosas de ti.

Tonks sonrió o por lo menos eso intento ante el cumplido y sin demora a travesó la chimenea hacia su departamento de nuevo. Una vez ahí le dio mil vueltas al sobre antes de abrirlo, metafóricamente para ella podía tratarse de una bomba y no quería morir tan rápido.

" Se valiente, se valiente"- repetía como si fura un mantraY hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente preparada abrió lentamente el sobre. Su primera reacción fue sonreír ya que a pesar de las apresuradas y precarias condiciones en las cuales ella suponía debió haberse escrito reflejaba la perfección y refinamiento que Remus imprimía en todo. Además por extraño que pudiese parecer por lo menos a ella le parecía que también conservaba su esencia su delicioso aroma es por eso que ella la acercó a su rostro antes de leerla. Poco a poco la separo de su nariz y empezó la lectura, no eran muchas las líneas pero éstas eran de lo más significativas.

" Querida Tonks:

Expresar mis sentimientos hacia ti en palabras significa definirlos, ponerle límites, reducirlos; por es mismo me niego a hacerlo y menos en las condiciones en las que esta carta está siendo escrita.

Te suplico con toda mi alma que por favor no trates de buscarme. Soy un ser peligroso y se que tarde o temprano terminaría haciéndote daño y eso nunca podría perdonármelo. Siento tanto tomar esta decisión pero no hay vuelta atrás.

Gracias por haberte demorado esa mañana cinco minutos más y así haberte convertido en toda la extensión de la palabra en Mi Guardiana, salvándome de caer en la oscuridad y demostrándome que aún puede haber brillo en mi corazón que se encontraba tan marchito.

Recuerda Dora; el afecto es como la luz del mediodía y no necesita la presencia del otro para manifestarse. La separación entre los seres también es ilusoria, puesto que todo está unido en el universo por eso nuestros espíritus siempre estarán juntos.

Atentamente,

RJL"

Las lágrimas que caían del rostro de Tonks borraron algunos fragmentos y esto fue porque esa noche tuvo que leer el trozo de papel decenas de veces hasta comprender la magnitud de su desolación.

Esa noche los dos se fueron a la cama creyendo que habían perdido para siempre la capacidad de enamorarse, y que nunca más podrían reírse ni perseguir una ilusión.

Sus corazones se habían roto.

* * *

Wotcher!!!!

Sniff Snifff mil disculpas por no actualizar antes pero les platico, el 22 de diciembre me opere por fin para dejar de usar lentes y me tenían prohibido estar frente a la compu y es por eso que no había podido terminar este cap, el cual ha sido hasta el momento el más dificíl de escribir ya estamos ahora sí a nadita del final sniff sniff y por eso quiero de nuevo agradecerles todos sus comentarios Mil Gracias !!!! Un Gran beso y Abrazo.

Me despido deseándoles un Feliz 2008 lleno de SaLuD, AmOr , FeLiCiDaD y muchos ÉxItOs!!!!!

Nos leemos pronto,


	24. Graduación

**Graduación**

-¡Querida luces maravillosa! Podría apostar lo que quieras a que nunca ha existido una Auror tan hermosa como tú- Decía mi madre, mientras acababa de retocar mi túnica de gala por última vez o por lo menos eso yo esperaba porque en los últimos días esa pobre túnica se había retocada tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta, todo con el propósito de que fuera totalmente segura y yo no pudiera tropezarme o cometer ninguna estupidez a la hora de pasar a recoger mi Título como Auror.

-¡Ted! Por favor ven a ver a Dora, es un encanto. – Llamó mi madre a mi padre quien preparaba todo lo necesario para que el momento en que oficialmente me convirtiera en Auror fuera postergado para la eternidad.

- Es verdad cariño. No tengo palabras para describirte, eres nuestro mayor orgullo pequeña- Mi padre me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras trataba de controlar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

- Gracias, todo lo que soy se lo debo a ustedes- Tomé todas las fuerzas que aún me sobraban y les otorgué la mayor sonrisa que puede, y hasta no verlos a ellos también sonreír comprobé que yo también lo había hecho. Era la primera sonrisa en más de seis meses que había salido de mi ser. Creí haber olvidado cómo hacerlo, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba y ellos merecían ser los padres más felices del mundo y no pensaba arruinarles el momento.

-Muy bien, te dejamos para que termines los arreglos. Cuando estés lista nos iremos.

- Sí, ya estoy casi lista. Prometo no tardar. – Al oír la puerta cerrarse, volví a verme en el espejo y por más que abría los ojos no podía detectar tal hermosura de la cual ellos hablaban. Mi cabello al instante perdió el color y aquella sonrisa fingida había cedido su lugar a la verdadera yo ¡Caramba! Este debía ser el día más feliz de mi vida hasta el momento y no lo era. Me sentía incompleta, vacía ya habían pasado casi seis meses desde que Remus decidió marcharse y aún no lograba reponerme.

Lo echaba de menos, tanto que a medida que los días se fueron disolviéndose comencé a sentir por él cierto desproporcionado resentimiento¡Diablos! Mi mejor amigo……..mi cómplice…. mi amor, se había olvidado de mí. Una inquietante soledad se había filtrado en mi corazón y ahora mi vida era muy parecida a una dieta sin sal ni azúcar.

Estos últimos meses habían sido un infierno y lo único que me mantenía a flote eran las conversaciones imaginarias, en las que él me suplicaba perdón con lágrimas en los ojos, pero una vez que caía de nuevo en la realidad, no hacían más que aumentar mi tristeza y mi incapacidad para salir de la cama.

No era justo seguir viviendo así. Si él me había abandonado sin importarle mis sentimientos ¿por qué yo no podía? En un ataque de rabia, llené una enorme bolsa con las cosas que Remus me regaló: discos, libros, adornos, esta basura que amo y me vuelve loca. Su esencia estaba en todo, así que hundí mi cara en ella, y ese olor conocido me hacía recordar la felicidad perdida.

Tenía que ser fuerte. Fuerte por los maravillosos padres que me esperaban con la más maravillosa de las sonrisas. Fuerte porque hoy cumplía el sueño de mi vida. Fuerte porque sé que mañana empezaré un nuevo camino……. Tenía que ser fuerte…….fuerte por él que hubiera detestado verme de esa manera.

Volví al espejo, sequé las lágrimas que corrían por mi rostro y respiré profundamente prometiéndome que aunque sea por hoy no pensaría en él, y me dejaría invadir por la felicidad del momento. Sacudí mi cabeza y el color volvió a aparecer, revisé que la túnica no se hubiera estropeado y salí con mis padres hacia el Ministerio.

La sala designada para la entrega, estaba llena de reporteros y personalidades del Mundo Mágico pues el otorgamiento de grado de Auror no es algo tan sencillo de conseguir, así que supongo que la comunidad mágica está interesada en saber quiénes serían nuevos Aurores. Tantos reflectores y murmullos me molestan, pero para mi fortuna mis padres tienen lugares reservados así que una vez que se sienten podré irme a esconder tras bambalinas.

- Dora ¿Por qué hay tres asientos reservados?- Me pregunta mi madre. – Acaso ¿vendrá alguien "especial"?

_¡Diablos! Olvide por completo que había reservado un asiento para Él. ¿Por qué cuando trato de hacerlo desaparecer, siempre hay algo que me lo recuerda?_

- Debieron cometer un error. Yo les dije claramente dos asientos.

- Muy bien cariño, pero no te molestes. No faltará quien quiera ocuparlo.

- No estoy molesta.- Le dije a mi padre lo más tranquilamente que pude.

- Tu cabello tiene las puntas rojas – Contestó casi riéndose.

_¡Maldita sea! Odio cuando mis transformaciones me delatan. Pero, por lo menos hay color en él y no ese gris horroroso de hace días. _

- Bueno, siento mucho abandonarlos pero creo que debo reunirme con mis demás compañeros. Ya saben que hacer si presienten que me voy a caer o tropezar con algo vale. Pueden fingir que non mis padres si el momento es muy vergonzoso.

Atrás el ambiente era muy divertido y jovial. Creo que nadie de los que ahí estábamos podíamos creer que por fin seríamos Aurores y saldríamos a combatir a los malos o en su defecto vigilar eventos como el Mundial de Quidditch el cual estaba muy cerca.

La ceremonia pronto comenzaría y para mi desgracia sería la última en recibir el grado y vaya qué de manos de quién. Ahí estaba Fudge, Dumbledore, Rufus pero también estaba Umbridge; eso no podía estar pasándome ¿Por qué ella? Hummm aunque si lo pienso si esa asquerosa mujer no me hubiera reclutado, jamás hubiese conocido a Remus, pero igual hoy no estuviera sufriendo.

Entre tanto pensamiento sin sentido, no me di cuenta que mi turno de pasar estaba cerca y en cuanto mencionaron mi nombre creí que moriría en ese instante, los escasos 3 metros que debía caminar, me parecían como si fueran 100000000 km y las luces por un momento me cegaron, pero ahí estaba y no había vuelta atrás.

Estreché las manos que debía estrechar, sonreí a quién debía e inclusive contuve mis deseos de apretar de más la mano de Umbridge cuando ésta de mala gana tuvo que felicitarme. ¡Ho Cielos oficialmente era un Auror¡Quería saltar¡Quería llorar de la felicidad! pero sobre todo quería compartir esa alegría con mis padres, así que olvidando todos los protocolos a seguir cambie mi cabello que hasta el momento era rojizo por el más chillante rosa, y mostrando orgullosa mi Diploma fije mi mirada hacia donde mis padres se encontraban y entonces mi corazón se detuvo en seco.

Debía ser una ilusión. Debía ser otra de mis invenciones. Él realmente no podía estar ahí o ¿sí? Su mirada penetraba en la mía y su sonrisa era tan perfecta como la recordaba, se veía tan feliz pero definitivamente había sido una ilusión porque en cuanto reaccioné por completo y quise decir algo, él ya no estaba ahí, sólo permanecían mis padres y el asiento vacío.

Era de esperarse que mi mente maquilara tal momento, me odiaba a mi misma por crear esas tonterías, que como si fueran droga me hacían sentir bien por un momento pero en cuanto descubría la verdad me atravesaban como dagas directas al corazón.

No quise pensar más y regresé con el resto de mis compañeros a tomarme las fotos de rigor para el anuario y el Profeta, y a diferencia de la mayoría no quise dar entrevista alguna y fui de nuevo con mis padres. Necesitaba un gran abrazo y mi madre lo comprendió sin palabras.

Papá, orgulloso miraba mi Nombramiento y las lágrimas de nuevo invadieron su rostro.

- Me gustaría irme a casa.- Dije casi sin ánimos.

- ¿Estás segura¿No quieres quedarte a la recepción?

- No. Pasaré el resto de mi vida en el Ministerio, así que por qué empezar ahora.

Hasta el momento había evitado dirigir la mirada al asiento vacío, puesto que no quería más dolor, pero fue mi padre quién llamó mi atención.

- Dora, creo que alguien dejó algo para ti.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, mira- Dijo señalando el asiento vacío, en el cual reposaban unas hermosas flores con una pequeña carta cuya caligrafía podía reconocer aunque estuviera medio ciega.

No dije nada. Estaba en shock. No había sido una ilusión él había estado ahí, él me había mirado, él me había sonreído………él no me había olvidado.

Tomé la pequeña nota y contrario a lo que siempre hago la abrí con sumo cuidado. No quería que por mi torpeza se fuera a destruir la única evidencia de que él realmente había estado ahí.

Mis padres me dirigieron miradas sospechosas, pero en ese momento nada me importaba sólo saber el contenido.

"¡Felicidades!

Lo hiciste y me encuentro muy orgulloso de ti.

RJL"

No me sorprendió que el mensaje fuera tan corto, viniendo de él es más de lo que me esperaba. Inmediatamente mire a mi alrededor esperando que milagrosamente siguiera ahí, pero no lo estaba.

Tomé las flores y me encamine de nuevo con mis padres pero al momento de dar el primer paso sentí miedo de que mi túnica de gala fuera a romperse puesto que sentía como mi corazón de hinchaba de tal modo que en cualquier momento rompería mis costillas. Había ocupado mi pecho por completo, obstruyéndome la garganta y dejándome sin habla.

No importaba, era infinitamente feliz porque él había estado ahí, él había cumplido su promesa, él no me había olvidado.


	25. Promesas

Wotcher!!!

¡Hay qué emoción! El penúltimo capítulo está aquí, y para tods los que me preguntarón por qué el anterior capítulo había sido tan cortito, aquí está la explicación. Esa era la visión de Tonks, pero faltaba la de Lupin y cómo no quise ponerlas en un mismo capítulo las separé.

Es la primera vez que escribo totalmente los pensamientos de Lupin. Espero haber extirpado a la Tonks que llevo dentro y haber hecho un buen trabajo. Ustedes juzgarán. Como siempre les agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios !WoW 200, y me despido con un gran beso. (ja prometo contestarles hoy en la noche)

El final ya está escrito, pero aún le estoy haciendo cambios, así que no lo subiré esta semana. Pero la otra sin falta lo tendrán.

* * *

**PROMESAS**

"Todo estará bien, todo estará bien, todo estará bien" es lo que repetía en mi mente sin parar, cuando tomé la decisión de abandonar Hogwarts y por ende abandonarla a ella, quien se había convertido en mi todo, y hoy a casi seis meses después, sigo repitiéndomelo cada vez que pienso en ella, y me gustaría decir que son pocas las ocasiones pero es todo lo contrario.

Creí falsamente que sería algo pasajero, y que la sensación de vacío desaparecería pronto, pero hasta fecha, el dolor no ha disminuido. Extraño su voz, su presencia, sus pláticas, su ternura, su inocencia. Todo aquello que le había devuelto la vida a este corazón marchito, y que hoy yace casi muerto.

Pero mi dolor no importa. Es un bajo precio que pagar a cambio de la felicidad y seguridad de ella quien es joven. y a estas alturas de seguro ya me ha olvidado. Sí, eso es lo mejor. Deseo que me olvide, me odie, y así pueda entregar su corazón libremente a alguien que sí pueda protegerla, a alguien joven que le ofrezca estabilidad y seguridad.

El simple pensamiento de que Tonks se enamore de otro, me estremece y me enciende hasta el punto de ebullición. Pero ¿qué puedo yo ofrecerle? NADA. Sólo preocupación y dolor.

Definitivamente el separarnos había sido lo mejor…. por lo menos en su caso.

Él día de hoy ha sido el más difícil, ya que, aunque decidí esconderme entre muggles para que ella no pudiera encontrarme ,no he podido escapar de la fuerza del destino.

El abrupto escape de Sirius y mi plan de borrarme del mapa, habían hecho casi imposible que estuviéramos en contacto, y digo casi, porque para Él no hay imposibles, así que le bastaron pocos meses para localizarme, y así, podernos comunicar por medio de ingeniosas notas y hoy precisamente hoy tuvo que decidir enviarme saludos, por medio del envío de la edición mañanera del "Profeta".

Nada hubiera tenido de inusual, si no hubiera elegido el artículo de "Nueva Generación de Aurores" para enviar su mensaje. Ni siquiera miré las palabras subrayadas con tinta mágica de su parte, ya que, toda mi concentración se perdió en el rostro de corazón que figuraba y resaltaba del resto de los que aparecían en el reportaje.

No había duda alguna que era ella. Pero había algo distinto en su ser, su cabello era casi gris y su piel traslúcida, no quería admitirlo pero se veía triste. Era aterrador pero su imagen se parecía mucho a lo que yo veía reflejado cada mañana al mirarme al espejo.

_Debe ser la nostalgia de abandonar los estudios_.- Busqué rápidamente una explicación a dicho aspecto, pero a quién trataba de engañar, ella nunca estaría trise de acabar sus estudios. Ser un Auror es su sueño ¿quién estaría devastado por cumplir sus sueños? Y _si esa tristeza fuera por mí._ No, no ese pensamiento es muy egoísta.

El artículo decía que la entrega de Títulos se daría esta misma tarde, y eso me llevó a recordar la promesa que yo había hecho precisamente el día en que nuestras vidas cambiaron. Yo había prometido estar ahí compartiendo su triunfo, pero dadas las circunstancias no podía saber si aún me quería ahí o no.

Además, el periódico claramente lo decía: "Todas las invitaciones a este gran evento han sido otorgadas con anticipación; por lo que se le suplica a todos aquellos que no cuenten con alguna abstenerse de asistir".

_¡Vaya, por lo menos la Cenicienta tenía invitación!_ -Yo ni contaba con una invitación ni con nada presentable para asistir a tan especial evento. ¿Acaso debía tomar eso cono una señal de que no debía asistir?

En las siguientes horas la conciencia de mi vida rota, de mi amor perdido, de mi esperanza deshecha, me abrumó como una inmensa masa. Imposible describir la amargura de aquel momen­to y comprendí que es una locura experimentar un amor para conservarlo oculto. El simple hecho acaba con la vida.

Así que decidí aunque esto pudiera ser la decisión más estúpida que pudiera realizar, iría, pues al fin y al cabo yo soy un hombre de pocas, pero muy firmes palabras, y si yo le había prometido estar ahí lo cumpliría.

Sin dar oportunidad que el miedo me afectara de nuevo, tomé el primer abrigo que encontré, y me encaminé lo más rápido que pude hacia el Ministerio, y sólo pare en una florería para comprar un modesto ramo de flores, escribir una pequeña nota que fuera directa, pero no delatadora, y seguí hasta mi destino maldiciendo a Sirius, cada vez que me invadían los nervios. Él no sabía nada de lo que yo había vivido con Tonks, entonces ¿Por qué de entre tantas hojas del Profeta, tuvo que escoger esa?, Tal vez consideraba divertido conocer a los nuevos Aurores que irían en su búsqueda. No lo sé.

Tal como el Profeta lo había mencionado, parecía que cada persona importante dentro de la Comunidad Mágica estaba presente, y en ese momento me arrepentí, como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho de no haberme convertido en animago. De haber sido así, todo resultaría más sencillo, nadie le prohíbe la entrada a un perro o a una rata. Desgraciadamente tenía muy poco tiempo para lamentarme, tenía que arriesgarme ahora o nunca, así que me dirigí a la entrada donde dos Magos revisaban la lista de invitados.

No estaba listo para el ridículo, pero nada perdía en intentarlo.

- Su nombre señor- Preguntó uno de ellos sin darme la menor importancia.

- Remus John Lupin – Respondí seguro de mí mismo, sin nerviosismos. Aunque mis piernas quisieran salir corriendo al momento en que el hombre buscaba mi nombre.

- Pase mi compañero lo guiara a su asiento- Dijo sin sorpresa alguna y afortunadamente para mí, sin notar que casi me da un ataque cardiaco cuando escuché sus palabras.

- Disculpe- Tuve que confirmar que en verdad mi nombre estuviera en la lista y que no había sido una alucinación.

- Sí, le decía que mi compañero lo guiara hasta su asiento.

- Gracias- Respondí aún sin poder creerlo y me acerqué a su compañero.

- Invitado de la Srita. Tonks Fila 2 asiento 9. Por aquí, la ceremonia tiene poco de haber empezado, pero ella aún no pasa. Llegó justo a tiempo.

Tenía miedo de acercarme, ahí a unos cuántos pasos de distancia, se encontraban Andrómeda y Ted Tonks. ¿Hace cuánto que no los veía? Ya no lo recordaba. Se veían tan felices y tan orgullosos de su pequeña. Andrómeda no aguantaba los nervios y contaba continuamente los estudiantes que pasarían antes de Dora, por su parte, Ted preparaba tanto la cámara de video muggle como la mágica para que pudiera grabar todos los detalles posibles.

Cómo me hubiera gustado unirme a su alegría, y poderles decir que yo también moría de orgullo por su hija, quien era mi todo. Pero no podía hacerlo, tenía que limitarme a pasar desapercibido así que, evitando todo ruido o movimiento que me delatara, sólo tomé mi lugar cuando oí que Fudge la nombraba.

" Nymphadora Tonks, a quien otorgamos el Título de Auror de primer grado….."

No pude seguir escuchando qué más decía Fudge, pues todos mis sentidos quedaron pasmados al ver como ella avanzaba con sumo cuidado a recibir su Grado. Se veía tan hermosa con esa túnica de gala negra con rosa. Era toda una Diosa. No pude contener las lágrimas, y a pesar de que mi cabeza me empezaba a dar órdenes de que me retirara, no le hice caso y quise quedarme otros segundos.

De repente, y sin ninguna advertencia, ella mandó los protocolos al Diablo y se paró en medio del camino para mostrarles a sus padres su Título, y ahí en ese preciso instante su mirada sorprendida se poso en la mía y le dirigí la mejor de mis sonrisas, para después desaparecer. Por más que hubiera deseado quedarme ahí para siempre, no podía, no hubiera sido justo.

Me desaparecí, pero no por completo. No quería dejar de verla, tal vez sería la última oportunidad que tuviera. Así que me coloqué estratégicamente en el segundo balcón.

Tonks no tardó mucho en aparecer, de inmediato abrazó a su madre y de nuevo puede ver ese reflejo de tristeza en su cara, y mi corazón volvió a sentir dolor. Por un momento creí derrumbarme al ver como se retiraba sin haber visto mis flores, pero Ted la detuvo y se las hizo notar.

Ella las tomó entre sus brazos, y una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Tomó la nota, y con suma precaución como si de un gran tesoro se tratara la leyó y al terminar un beso le impregnó. Ella no me había olvidado. Ella era feliz, de que yo hubiese estado ahí. Ella me amaba.

Y yo deseaba no amarle. Dios sabe el esfuerzo que realicé para extirpar mi amor, y sin embargo, ahora que le veía, la pasión des­bordaba, impetuosa y fuerte. Aun sin mirarme, me obli­gaba a que le amara y así sería hasta el último día de mi vida. De eso estaba completamente seguro. Pues así como ella lo había sido para mí, yo me convertiría desde hoy en su eterno guardián.


	26. La Orden del Fénix

**La Orden del Fénix**

_Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan_.

_Anónimo._

—Sabes, por lo menos podrías fingir cuando Fudge viene a meter sus narices por aquí.

— ¡Vamos!, No puedes pedirme que finja que todo está bien, cuando Diggory fue asesinado en pleno torneo, y todos sabemos muy bien por quién. Harry estuvo ahí. Dumbledore no mentiría.

—Sí Tonks, lo sé. Pero mientras Rufus y Fudge estén a la cabeza del Departamento, tenemos que seguir sus órdenes, porque si nos subordinamos nos sacarán del caso y no podremos ni conseguir información, ni hacer nada. —Kingsley Shackelbolt trataba de calmarla. Él era su compañero dentro del Escuadrón de Misiones Especiales y su superior desde hacía casi un año.

—Entonces, lo que quieres decirme es que seamos simples ovejas sin pensamiento, que obedecen ciegamente lo que se les dice. ¡Lo siento Kingsley, pero no lo voy a hacer! Hace tiempo le prometí a alguien que no me iba dejar corromper por el Ministerio, y que iba a luchar siempre por la verdad –Continuó Tonks molesta y dando vueltas por la pequeña oficina. Su cabello iba del rojo al amarillo y de vuelta al negro en cuestión de segundos.

—Tranquila, baja la voz —Le indicó Kingsley a la vez que cerraba la puerta de la oficina y ponía un hechizo protector alrededor—. Sabes que por nada del mundo te pediría que cruces los brazos y vieras como Voldemort toma el poder.

— ¡Pues a mí me parece que es justamente lo que estás haciendo! –Le volvió a reclamar Tonks sin dejar de mirarlo con ojos asesinos—, y antes de que continúes, quiero que sepas que no importa lo que digas; yo no te ayudaré ni a ti ni al Ministerio a seguir engañando a la gente, con esa tontería de que Potter está loco.

—Ni aunque mis argumentos tengan que ver con esto —Kingsley sacó un pequeño papel amarillento, casi diminuto y lo puso en la palma de la mano de la joven.

Intrigada lo abrió y descubrió un pequeño fénix en llamas grabado en el, junto con una dirección. No necesitaba más, sabía exactamente de qué se trataba. Había visto ese símbolo en las memorias de Remus.

— ¡La Orden del Fénix! —Gritó sin importarle que alguien pudiese oírla.

—Silencio —Volvió a pedirle el auror.

—Lo siento, pero es que no puedo creerlo.

— ¿Creías que Dumbledore se quedaría sin hacer nada?

— No, por supuesto que no, pero, si tú lo sabías¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, hasta ahora? —inquirió confundida

—El accidente en el torneo fue a penas hace 2 días, y hemos sido reclutados por Dumbledore hace sólo unas horas, así que cálmate por favor.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo: estaremos infiltrados en el Ministerio.

—Infiltrados de primera. Por eso mismo no debes permitir que Fudge tenga sospechas sobre tu comportamiento. Al parecer la primera reunión formal de la Orden será está noche, nos veremos ahí. Ahora, será mejor que vayas con Rufus y te pongas a sus órdenes.

—Sí, le diré que el griterío que armé en la mañana fue culpa de mi encuentro con un Snorlack.

— ¿Un qué?— Le cuestionó Kingsley intrigado.

—Olvídalo. Nos vemos en la noche.

Tonks se encontraba en un trance. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan feliz, tan ansiosa, tan nerviosa por algo. Por eso mismo se pellizcaba de vez en cuando para comprobar que no había sido un sueño y que esta noche se uniría a la Orden del Fénix.

El haber sido reclutada para integrar la Orden del Fénix, no sólo representaba el poder luchar por sus ideales, sino la mayor oportunidad para volver a reencontrarse con Remus, y eso podía ser considerado como un milagro.

Había hecho todo para encontrarle, y lo único que había conseguido era un plan de estudios que le envío a Ojo loco Moody, nuevo profesor de Defensa en Contra de las Artes Oscuras a principio del nuevo ciclo escolar, pero nada más. Después cuando Harry fue seleccionado para el torneo, pensó que él estaría cerca cuidándolo; pero si él estuvo ahí ella no pudo establecer contacto y ahora tal vez estaba tan cerca de ver sus ojos reflejados en los de él.

Caminó nerviosa por el centro de Londres, creando en su cabeza representaciones de lo que podría ser el encuentro con Remus. En algunas de ellas corría directo a sus brazos y a sus labios, mientras que en otras, lo despreciaba y le echaba en cara todo el sufrimiento que había pasado, para después caer de nuevo en su encanto y en sus brazos.

No tardó mucho en dar con la casa, y aún desde afuera se notaba el deterioro, como si la propiedad estuviera triste. El aire de abandono empezaba en el jardín y se extendía por las habitaciones, hasta el último rincón.

Era el lugar más triste que había visto nunca. Sintió un leve escalofrío. Se dirigió a la entrada subiendo por unos desgastados escalones de piedra y, justo cuando iba a llamar al timbre, se abrió la puerta y salió una mujer de mediana estatura y de cabellos rojos.

—¡Cariño¿En verdad eres tú? —Inquirió la mujer, a la vez que le propinaba un muy fuerte abrazó a la chica.

—Sí… Molly —Respondía Tonks con dificultad.

—Pasa, pasa. Me alegra mucho que estés aquí, y apuesto que los chicos también estarán felices con tu presencia.

Tonks sentía que los ojos no le alcanzaban para captar todos los detalles que la mansión le presentaba. No podía creer que estaba en la noble casa de los Black, parte de su propia historia, estaba encerrada en esas paredes y no perdería la ocasión de descubrirla.

—La mayoría se encuentran en la cocina, sígueme es por aquí –Señaló la Señora Weasley, pero Tonks sólo tenía en mente el encontrarse con un miembro de la Orden.

—Molly.

— ¿Sí cariño?

— ¿Ahí…. se en…cuentra el Profesor… Lupin? —Preguntó nerviosa.

—Oh no, él está en el vestíbulo intentando deshacer un hechizo que afecta a uno de los relojes.

— ¿Podría verlo?

—Sí, claro. Sólo sigue derecho y no tardarás en encontrarte con él. Dile que no tarde, la reunión empezará en cuanto Dumbledore llegue.

—Sí, yo le aviso. Gracias.

—De nada cariño, sólo ten cuidado.

Mientras tanto en el interior del vestíbulo.

—Vamos Remus. ¿Podrías calmarte? Estás peor que en una noche de Luna llena —Le reclamaba Sirius quien se encontraba cómodamente recostado en un sillón de piel—. Hubiera sido mejor que Dumbledore no te hubiera dicho que ella podría venir a esta reunión.

—Sirius¿Acaso no entendiste nada de lo que te confesé? –Preguntó el antiguo profesor, algo molesto.

—Sí, claro que entendí —Contestó su amigo, en tono burlón y dramático—. Aparentemente los dos eran personas muy diferentes. Ella era explosiva, llena de vida y tu pues… mmm entristecido, de pocas palabras, angustiado y sensible. Pero estas diferencias sólo aumentaron la atracción mutua, igual que el polo sur y el polo norte que jamás se pueden separar y… Al paso del tiempo se enamoraron.

—Básicamente.- Afirmó el licántropo, sonrojado por las palabras de Sirius.

—Entonces, en vez de estar nervioso, deberías estar feliz de poder verla de nuevo. No todos tenemos la suerte de tener una "amiguita" como la tuya. Yo que pasé toda mi juventud rodeado por dementores… ojalá hubiera tenido guardianas como ella.

—Sigues sin entender. Ella no es ninguna "amiguita" —Lo interrumpió Remus enojado—. No había vuelto pensado en el amor antes de conocer a Tonks y el romanticismo me parecía peligroso e inútil, y si alguna vez me gustó alguna jovencita, no me atreví a acercarme a ella por temor a ser rechazado y al ridículo. He sido muy orgulloso y por mi orgullo he sufrido más que otros.

-¿Por qué ahora estos sentimientos me devoran y por qué tiene precisamente que ser ella? –Se lamentaba profundamente, él la amaba, pero sabía que no era correcto.

—Porque… —Sirius le agarró de la manga y tiró de ella— al sufrimiento le encanta la compañía y es algo que no puedes controlar.

— ¿Sabes? Esa no es precisamente la respuesta que buscaba — Reclamó desilusionado.

— ¿Qué¿Querías que te dijera que eres un loco pervertido, por enamorarte de una jovencita 14 años menor que tú, metamorfomaga, auror, escandalosa, torpe, y que además es mi sobrina?

—No, pero por lo menos eso suena más a ti.

—Pero, pese a lo que pienses, no es lo que creo. Tu naturaleza bondadosa y amorosa, logró atrapar el corazón de esta chica salvaje y desenfrenada. Ahora disfruta la oportunidad de ser feliz a su lado.

—Pero…

Su respuesta se vio interrumpida por un horrible ruido acompañado de una maldición.

Tonks caminaba nerviosa, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, y con la cabeza flotando en una nube de incertidumbre que no supo ni cuando ni cómo se había tropezado con una pata de troll que cumplía las funciones de paragüero.

— ¡Maldita sea! –Gritó por el dolor causado— ¡Estúpida pata horrorosa!

Lupin no tardó ni un segundo en saber quién había emitido el gritó, y tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron salió corriendo hacia el pasillo.

—Nymphadora ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó preocupado a la vez que le extendía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

— ¡No me llames Nymphadora, Remus! Es sólo Tonks —Respondió ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa e instintivamente la atrajo hacia si y sus brazos la rodearon en el más fuerte y sincero abrazó que había dado en su vida. Tonks no opuso resistencia y se dejó llevar por el momento. Se impregnó de su aroma, de su calor, de todo aquello que había extrañado tanto.

Sirius se sintió incómodo, pero feliz por su amigo, así que sin hacer el menor ruido abandonó la habitación.

—Me sentí lejos, a años luz de ti –Susurró ella.

—Todos los días, pensaba en todas nuestras cosas y mi mente se llenaba con pensamientos sobre ti —Respondió él

—No dejaba de tener pesadillas —Continuó ella.

Los dos suspiraron y decidieron permanecer en silencio. No necesitaban hablar, ambos entendían perfectamente los sentimientos del otro. Desgraciadamente, ese maravilloso momento se vio rápidamente interrumpido por la voz de Molly quien llamaba a todos a reunirse en la cocina.

— ¡La reunión está a punto de comenzar¡Todos a la cocina!

Los dos se miraron angustiados, y a la misma voz respondieron al llamado

— ¡Cinco minutos más!

Sirius sonrió al otro lado de la puerta y les indicó

—No se apuren pueden tomarse diez, quince, veinte. No creo que a Dumbledore le importe.

Remus se sintió apenado y se separó inmediatamente de Tonks. Su momento de debilidad había terminado, y en ese instante, como si lo supiera todo, ella le dijo que el miedo es más fuerte que el deseo, el amor, el odio, la culpa, la rabia, más fuerte que la lealtad. El miedo era algo embargante, concluyó, con las lágrimas rodándole por el cuello.

Él no supo que responder, ella tenía razón, el miedo lo había invadido y no podía hacer nada para deshacerse de él.

—Aún así, me alegra volver a verte lobito tonto—Respondió apretándole las mejillas en son de paz—. No me preguntes cómo, pero yo sé que algún día entenderás que lo que yo busco no es tranquilidad y estabilidad, sino un amor verdadero. Ahora vayamos con los demás, estoy ansiosa por cumplir mi misión.

El cabello de Tonks, volvió a ser del rosa más dulce y brillante que podía existir, evidencia de que la felicidad había regresado. Remus le sonrío, y la siguió hasta la cocina. No importaba lo que el futuro les tuviera preparado, estaban juntos de nuevo y eso era lo más importante.

**Fin**

_Por ahora…_


	27. Dedicatorias y Agradecimientos

**Dedicatoria**

Dedico esta historia al amor de mi vida, Osc, sabes que sin ti a mi lado, nunca hubiera tenido la capacidad de escribir una historia de amor, y eso es, porque tú monstruito adorado, me enseñas día tras día el verdadero significado de este sentimiento maravilloso

Porque en ti encontré a mi Lupin, Mr. Darcy, Edward Cullen, Laurence, Romeo, Arima, Cristian, Louis etc…Personal y fácilmente los superas por mucho a todos juntos. ¡ERES EL MEJOR! TE AMO Y SABES QUE SERÁ POR SIEMPRE.

A Ely , hayyy amie ¿que sería de mi sin tu amistad? Gracias por aguantar mis locuras, darme ánimos cada noche cuando estaba a punto de claudicar, y siempre estar dispuesta a leer todo lo que escribo desde hace casi 5 años. Te Quiero Hermanita!!!

**Agradecimientos**

Wow, tal vez yo le di luz a esta historia, pero no tendría vida sin ti mi querido lector, que te tomaste tu tiempo en leer y en dejar tu valiosa opinión.

Gracias a ti, que me apoyaste capítulo a capítulo por casi un año (sí, en marzo la historia cumpliría un año).

A ti que me permitiste entrar en tu corazón a través de estos maravillosos personajes.

A ti que a pesar de los atrasos y demás eventualidades nunca me abandonaste.

A ti puedo decirte con toda sinceridad, que nunca terminaré de agradecerte que hoy compartas conmigo el final de esta historia. Una historia que hemos creado juntos.

Hoy me despido, pero espero pronto, poder de nuevo compartir mis historias contigo.

Con Amor

Nyleve Black Mayfair.

Con Agradecimiento Infinito a:

ALI TONKS BLACK

Bet-HPG Galaxia

BiAnK rAdClIfFe

Calabacita Lupin

danittalovegood

DCTonks

Dorita Tonks

fanylunatica

Feanwen

francesca85

FrogizZ94

Helen Nicked Lupin

Héctor (Mr. Monkey)

.Infinitum.Nara.

Kaitlin Green Astro Ranger

kari-uchiyama

Leo Black Le-fay

marata1507

Mira Black-Lupin

MTBlack

Nataa

Nataly Potter Black

NerwenInWonderland

Piper Lupin

Rowan Isabella Mayfair

sindzero

Sisa Lupin

Sophie-Selenne

Staken Tonks

T0onks

YoLa-TonKs

Zelany

Zory


	28. Extra 1: Soundtrack

Soundtrack

Como ya anteriormente les había comentado, son muchas las canciones que me sirvieron en algún momento de inspiración para la creación de este fic.

Por eso mismo he decidido recopilarlas (Sólo las más significativas, porque juro que son muchísimas), en lo que sería el soundtrack de la historia. Espero tengan oportunidad de revisarlas y disfrutarlas.

Nota:

(R) Corresponde a Remus

(T) Corresponde a Tonks

(R&T) Ambos

**Temas en Inglés**

Bad Day – Daniel Powter - (R&T)

We are gonna be friends- White Stripes -(R&T)

Your Guardian Angel – The Red Jumpsiuit apparatus-(R&T)

Pieces of me- Ashley Simpson - (T)

Tears & Rain – James Blunt –(R)

Fix you- Cold Play- (R&T)

Flowers in the window- Travis- (R)

Speeding Cars – Imogen Heap - (R&T)

Why does it always rain on me- Travis- (R)

The fear you won't fall- Joshua Radin- (R&T)

New- No doubt- (T)

Lips of an Angel- Hinder- (R)

You're the sunshine of my life – Frank Sinatra- (R)

All you need is love – The Beatles – (T)

Everybody loves somebody- Dean Martin-(R)

Hot- Avril Lavigne- (T)

Fidelity- Regina Spektor (R)

If I can't love her- The Beuty and the Beast Broadway Cast – (R)

Hole in my soul- Aerosmith- (T)

The magic position- Patrick Wolf – (T&R)

Than you for loving me – Bon Jovi- (T&R)

**Temas en Español**

Caemos- Aurora y la Academia - (T)

Esperarte espero- Aurora y la Academia- (T)

En mi lado del Sofá – La oreja de Van Gogh- (T)

Amores Dormidos- La oreja de Van Gogh – (T&R)

Hoy tengo Miedo- Fobia- (R)

Limón y Sal – Julieta Venegas- (T)


	29. Extra 2: Lo que pudo ser en un inicio

Hola:

Hace unos meses limpiando mi computadora de viejos archivos encontré el borrador del primer capítulo de Cinco Minuntos Más y ahora que llegamos al final, me pareció una buena ida compartirlo con ustedes y que me dijeran sí este incio es mejor que el que al final se publicó.

De nuevo mil gracias y que lo disfruten. Es pequeñito pero muy distinto al que conocen.

Besos

Ny.

* * *

Cinco minutos más

Retrasos oportunos.

Montañas cubiertas de pasto hecho de caramelo, árboles cuyos frutos eran chicles de todos los sabores, gomitas que caían como gotas de lluvia…. Nymphadora Tonks simplemente no podía creer dónde se encontraba ni se preocupaba por ello ya que su mente estaba completamente pérdida viendo a uno montón de pequeños hombrecillos que le daban de comer todo tipo de golosinas por órdenes de un hombre alto bien parecido que usaba ropa bastante colorida y un gran sombrero de copa, lo más curioso es que cada dulce que le daban le provocaba una sensación distinta que le hacía cambiar su aspecto en las formas más estrafalarias que pudieran imaginarse y ella realmente disfrutaba de todas esas golosinas que la hacían sentirse en el cielo.

El hombre del sombrero realmente se encontraba maravillado al ver aquel espectáculo y no tardó en pronunciar palabra.

Hola estrellita, mi nombre es Willy Wonka, y te daré todos los dulces y chocolates que quieras, si a cambio me permites averiguar cómo funcionan tus transformaciones. ¡¡Sip, Sip ¿aceptas? Di que sí y te dejaré beber todo el chocolate que quieras de la cascada , es más hasta podrías vivir aquí qué te parece la idea.

WoW en verdad podré vivir aquí si es así claro que acepto¿pero en verdad podré beber todo el chocolate que quiera?

¡Por supuesto estrellita! Es, más puedes hacerlo en este momento , vayamos a la cascada.

En pocos minutos Tonks se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de la cascada de chocolate estirándose para tomar el más grande trago de chocolate de su vida…..

¡Ringgggggggg……….. Ringggggg…….. Ringgggggggg…..!

Una muy adormilada y enojada Tonks medio abre los ojos para localizar el estúpido aparato muggle que acaba de sacarla de esa maravillosa tierra, con movimientos torpes a penas si logra apagarlo y ver la hora 6:45am.

- ¡Cinco minutos más! Sí cinco minutos más aún es temprano.

Y es así como la estudiante de Auror de segundo año se vuelve a quedar dormida. Sin saber que esos cinco minutos, cambiarán su vida de un modo que no puede imaginarse.


End file.
